Hors du Coup
by a.a.k88
Summary: Séquelle de ‘Un Petit Peu En Arrière’ qui était une séquelle de ’Dans le Passé’ et ’Maintenant Dans le Présent’
1. Chapitre 1

**Comme pour les deux précédentes, j'ai dû couper quelques scènes qui étaient NC-17. Désolé, mais j'y peux rien. Si vous voulez la fanfic dans l'intégralité, il suffit de demander.**

**Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)**

_Titre : Hors du Coup_

_Auteur : Anne _

_Estimation : PG-15 (pour language) _

_Catégorie : Voyage dans le Temps Sommaire : Séquelle de 'Un Petit Peu En Arrière' qui était une séquelle de 'Dans le Passé' et 'Maintenant Dans le Présent'. _

_Dénégation : Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait._

* * *

**Part 1**

Wesley plissa les yeux devant la luminosité qui brillait à travers les stores cassés. Il bailla, lançant un coup d'œil au petit réveil sur la table rachitique à côté du lit. Sa main s'affala sur la surface cherchant ses lunettes. 8:00 du matin. Super, il avait dormi 2 heures. Etre un chasseur de démons féroces serait plus agréable au palais si les démons gardaient des heures normales. Il grogna, regardant le bandage sur son estomac. Ca serait aussi plus avantageux s'ils se permettaient d'être chassés et tués.

Wesley retomba sur le lit, tirant la couverture usée sur son visage pour bloquer le soleil. La vie d'un chasseur de démon féroce s'avérait certainement moins prestigieuse et gratifiante que quand il avait décidé la première fois de s'aventurer sur ce chemin particulier. Qui bernait-il, courant ça et là en brandissant des armes qu'il pouvait à peine utiliser, même après trois ans d'essai à apprendre, espérant qu'un matin il soulèverait une arme avec compétence et sans la peur tourbillonnant dans ses tripes.

Wesley aurait dû avoir trouver une belle position de recherches... sauf que la seule organisation qui avait besoin de son savoir l'avait saqué et le seul autre chasseur de démon dont il avait connaissance à L.A avait grogné un non de façon peu gracieuse à son offre d'aide.

Bon, le rejet d'Angel à son offre n'avait pas été inattendu. Le vampire avec une âme n'était pas l'être le plus social. Angel ne l'avait sûrement pas été à Sunnydale. Wesley enterra son visage dans l'oreiller essayant de se rendormir. Pourquoi pensait-il à Angel ? Il n'avait pas vu le vampire depuis des années, pas depuis que Wesley était arrivé à L.A. Le vampire et son truc du héros solitaire pouvaient aller au diable.

Wesley se redressa sur le lit, son front se froissa alors que les images flottaient dans son subconscient. Pas des images... Des souvenirs ?

_Wesley debout près d'une hache de combat Bavarian enfoncée dans le mur du bureau d'Angel. Une très belle jeune brunette debout dans le bureau. Angel, aussi, était là. Son expression difficile à lire, mais son regard était fixé sur la jeune femme. La jeune femme se pencha soudainement vers le bas, la douleur sur le visage. _

_Wesley et Angel se battant contre un démon Tarval haché - côtes à côtes. _

_Wesley assis dans le bureau d'Angel étudiant un parchemin. Angel tout près dans un fauteuil, lisant un livre. La magnifique fille aux cheveux sombres était dans le bureau, lisant un article de journal tout haut. _

_La jeune femme attachée à un lit d'hôpital, sa vibrante beauté fragile, les yeux vides, des larmes coulant le long de son visage. Le vampire se tenant tout près d'une façon protectrice. L'expression du vampire anxieuse, craintive, pleine d'espoir, et triste avec le besoin évident sur son visage. Wesley dans une chaise roulante récitant les mots d'un parchemin. _

_Wesley, la belle brunette, et un homme noir au crâne rasé assis en face du vampire froid et insensible. Pas dans le vieux bureau d'Angel, mais dans un bureau...dans un hôtel. _

_Partant avec l'homme noir et la jeune femme, toujours séduisante dans sa tristesse et sa colère. Les trois debout dans la rue à l'extérieur de l'hôtel avec des boîtes dans leurs bras. _

_Wesley et l'homme noir dans un appartement, l'appartement de la jeune femme, jouant à des jeux de société. _

_Un démon vert dans un bar karaoké. _

_Dans l'hôtel encore, faisant face à un impatient vampire paniqué, de nombreux livres et parchemins parsemant le sol et le comptoir du lobby. _

_Un portail, la femme aux cheveux sombres, encore plus stupéfiante dans l'habit de princesse conçu par les créateurs des Milles et Unes Nuits. Prenant un château d'assaut. Une autre jeune femme, aux cheveux bruns, jolie, douce, charmante, avec des lunettes et un sac pour robe. _

_La même jeune femme, son sac remplacé par un jeans et une blouse, repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez, assisse derrière un ordinateur, à l'hôtel. _

_Angel et l'autre brunette, s'entraînant dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel. L'homme noir assis sur le comptoir, blaguant avec Wesley, tout en jouant avec un gameboy. Agissant tous comme une famille._

Wesley cherchant aveuglément ses lunettes, les poussant sur son nez. Il n'avait reconnu aucune de ses personnes sauf le vampire. Mais elles étaient si réelles. Wesley secoua la tête. L'hôtel. Wesley se concentra. L'Hypérion. Wesley savait où c'était. Wesley grimaça, une anxiété qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer, il s'habilla rapidement.

* * *

Gunn frotta son crâne, grommelant devant le satané rêve bizarre qui s'attardait toujours. Il regarda autour de l'entrepôt, essayant de se concentrer sur la préparation de sa bande pour le raid dans un nid de vamps plus tard cette nuit.

Il fit un signe à un jeune homme qui était en train de lui dire quelque chose à propos d'avoir besoin de plus d'arbalètes. Gunn s'assit sur un vieux baril en acier, les images refusaient de quitter sa tête.

_Gunn debout près de son pistolet hydraulique à pieu écoutant un vampire protégé par les ombres. _

_Gunn au milieu d'un grand hall vitré, baratinant des gardes de sécurités confus. Gunn appelant sa bande et relâchant un vampire étrange. _

_Le même vampire sombre d'avant, lui parlant une fois encore. Gunn ordonnant à ses meilleurs hommes d'aller à l'hôpital. Gunn debout, gardant une jeune femme attachée à un lit, ayant l'air d'être dans une sorte d'enfer silencieux. _

_La jeune femme aux cheveux sombres, ne souffrant plus, mais jappant à Gunn sur le siège de son camion, ennuyante mais vachement sexy. _

_Dans un musée, se battant avec le vampire sombre pour une longue caisse en bois. _

_La nana sexy, Gunn, et un type blanc avec des lunettes assis en face du vampire dans un hôtel. _

_Un démon vert flamboyant. Braillant des chansons en étant ivre mort sur une scène lumineuse dans un petit bar avec la nana sexy et le type blanc aux côtés de Gunn. _

_Faisant sa fête au type blanc avec le jeu RISK. _

_Debout dans un hôpital avec la brunette sexy regardant le type blanc qui avait reçu une balle dans l'estomac. _

_Se battant aux côtés du vampire, du type blanc, et la super sexy dans un auditorium rempli de vampires. _

_Assis sur le comptoir d'un hôtel, jouant au gameboy, tandis que le type blanc lisait des livres, et le vampire et la nana sexy flirtaient en se chamaillant. _

_Le vampire aux côtés de la nana alors qu'elle souffrait d'une douleur inimaginable. _

_Conduisant une super Plymouth à travers un trou flippant dans l'air. La nana sexy ayant l'air vraiment sexy dans un costume pour la danse du ventre. Une maigre brunette sévèrement mignonne avec des lunettes dans un sac à toile de jute. _

_La nana mignonne repoussant nerveusement ses lunettes alors qu'elle pianotait sur un ordinateur. _

_Gunn assis contre le comptoir de l'hôtel, cette fois nettoyant une hache déjà brillante, tout en ennuyant le type blanc et faisant un clin d'œil à la nana mignonne. La super sexy, le vampire, eux tous riant ensemble comme un groupe soudé._

Gunn donna un grand coup sur sa tête. Il n'avait jamais vu ces personnes de sa vie. Rire avec un vampire. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ? L'hôtel. L'Hypérion.

Gunn ignora les appels de sa bande alors qu'il saisissait sa veste et sortait.

* * *

"Fred, c'est mon nom. Fred." Babilla la jeune femme, satisfaite qu'elle s'en souvienne. Fred fait les cent pas en rond, parlant tout haut. "Je me souviens de mon nom. Je suis Fred, donc je ne peux pas encore être folle folle, je deviens peut-être juste folle." Elle se précipita vers les murs de la cave, gribouillant des équations sur la surface. Fred jeta la pierre pointue, étreignant son corps étroitement, se berçant d'avant en arrière. "Je ne deviendrai pas folle, non. Je suis Fred. Je suis dans une cave." Elle mordit ses lèvres. "Je suis à Pyléa. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je n'ai pas été sauvé par un bel homme qui est une bête et boit du sang. Non. Je n'ai jamais chanté dans un... nightclub... jamais. Je n'ai jamais tenu une arbalète contre la gorge d'un homme. Jamais. Je ne connais aucune jolie fille qui m'a emmenée faire les magasins ou chez le coiffeur. Aucun bel homme avec des lunettes ne m'a demandé de rechercher des prophéties sur l'ordinateur. Aucun homme noir séduisant ne m'a jamais fait rire ou rougir. Jamais. Jamais. Je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis cinq ans, cinq, cinq. Je n'ai jamais tué une fourmi géante avec une valise qui tire des lames. Ces personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées, ne m'ont jamais aidé à peindre ma chambre dans un hôtel où je n'ai jamais été. Je n'ai pas eu de tacos depuis cinq ans. J'en ai pas eu. Pas eu, pas eu. Je ne deviendrai pas folle." Fred cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait recommencé à écrire. L'Hypérion, l'hôtel.

Fred fixa, chipotant à ses lunettes. Ses mains bougèrent rapidement maintenant, frottant les vieilles équations, en écrivant de nouvelles. Elle devait aller à l'Hypérion. Elle devait rentrer à la maison.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Part 2**

Wesley brisa les chaînes autour de la grille du jardin. Il se glissa dans la cour de l'Hypérion. Il resta debout au milieu des feuillages grandissant. Il regarda les portes, les vitres cassées par des années d'abandon.

S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir le bâtiment comme il devrait être.

_La porte réparée, peinte et les vitres miroitantes et intactes. Le massif d'arbustes taillé d'une manière ordonnée, un banc en ciment se tenant fièrement au milieu du jardin. _

_La belle brunette passa sa tête par la porte. _

_"T'as pas intérêt à être assis là-dehors en train de bouder."dit-elle au vampire assis sur le banc. _

_"Je ne boude pas." _

_"Ouais," taquina la jeune femme. _

_"Je ne boude pas," se défendit Angel, alors que la femme se déplaçait vers le vampire. _

_"Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?" _

_"Je regarde les étoiles." _

_"Oh, parce que tu ne les as pas vues durant tes 250 ans avec ton aversion pour le soleil et tout." _

_Angel rit légèrement. "C'est si paisible. C'est la première nuit depuis un moment que tu n'as pas eu de vision ou qu'on n'a pas été obligé de combattre un méchant d'une certaine sorte." _

_"Chut, Angel, tu ne sais pas que parler des bonnes choses les rendent mauvaisettes ?" _

_"Mauvaisettes ?" _

_"Mauvaisettes," acquiesça la brunette. _

_"Oh. Bon, je vais juste rester silencieux alors." Angel fit un léger sourire à la jeune femme. _

_"Ok." La jeune femme se tourna pour partir. _

_"Reste." _

_La brunette se tourna, soupirant. "Je suppose que j'ai intérêt. Quelqu'un doit s'assurer que ta contemplation des étoiles ne se tourne pas en une fête de boudage." _

_"Ca serait toi." Angel tendit sa main. _

_La brunette fit un brillant sourire lumineux et laissa le vampire la tirer à côté de lui sur le banc. _

_La porte s'ouvrit, Wesley passa sa tête. "Angel, Cordélia, nous avons trouvé une piste pour le démon Xanthium qui tue les sans-abris." _

_"Mauvaisettes, j'te l'avais dit." La brunette donna une tape espiègle au vampire alors qu'il se levait pour entrer dans l'hôtel._

Wesley cligna des yeux, les images partant aussi vite qu'elles n'étaient arrivées. Cordélia. C'était le nom de la jolie brunette. Wesley plissa le front. Le nom était familier, mais d'où ? Il essaya de se concentrer.

"Hey mec, t'es qui ?"

Wesley se retourna vivement pour faire face à un homme noir, un qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais un qu'il reconnaissait.

"Hey, tu es le type blanc. Qu'est-ce que... tu es... Wes ?"

"Charles," Wesley s'effondra sur le banc alors que les souvenirs revinrent, écrasant tous les autres, pompant son énergie.

Gunn chancela sur le banc. "Aw, merde." Il regarda autour de lui. "C'est pas bien."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. Personne ne vit ici. Nous ne travaillons pas ici."

"Merde. Et Angel et Cordy ? Jésus christ, et Fred ?"

"Il y a une possibilité très réelle qu'elle soit toujours à Pyléa."

Gunn grogna dans ses mains. "Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire si elle ne se souvient pas ?"

"Avec un peu d'espoir, elle se souviendra de tout, incluant les équations qui la ramèneront à la maison."

"Et si c'est pas le cas."

"Alors nous irons la chercher. Nous savons où sont les points chauds et où trouver le livre, là tout de suite nous devons trouver où sont Angel et Cordy."

"Et s'ils sont morts - tués en 1998 ?"

La tête de Wesley tomba dans ses mains. "Si Cordélia a été tuée par Angélus, alors ça n'a pas d'importance si Angel a été tué. Ca sera Angélus qui se baladera et probablement une vampire Cordy se baladant à ses côtés."

"Qu'est-ce qui a foiré ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Wesley avec frustration. "D'abord, nous devons découvrir si Angel ou Angélus est à L.A ou quelque part d'autre."

"Comment tu projettes de faire ça ?"

"Lorne."

"Il n'a pas eu le cachet de mémoire."

"Non, mais Lorne avait ouvert le Caritas avant d'être impliqué avec Angel Investigations. C'est toujours une source valide d'information."

Gunn acquiesça.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Part 3**

Gunn tapa l'épaule de Wesley, pointant le démon vert flamboyant. Lorne était vêtu comme d'habitude d'un costume coloré flashant. Il régalait une table avec des contes exotiques, si la manière dont ses bras fouettait l'air était d'aucune indication.

"Excuse-moi." Wesley tapa poliment le bras du démon.

Lorne fixa ses yeux rouges sur les deux hommes. "Whoaw, n'êtes-vous pas tous les deux attachés en petits nœuds." _(Dsl si c'est pas très compréhensible)_

"Oui, nous avons besoin de ton aide."

"Ah, la vie d'un pauvre humble propriétaire de nightclub n'est jamais finie. Racontez vos problèmes à Oncle Lorne." Il enlaça les deux hommes par les épaules, le guidant vers une cabine vide.

"Je chante pas." grommela Gunn.

"Là, là, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec partager un tube."

"Ca ne sera pas nécessaire," dit Wesley alors qu'il se glissait derrière la table. "Nous avons besoin de savoir si Angel, le vampire avec une âme est à LA."

Lorne bougea pour sortir de la cabine, mais Gunn le retira à l'intérieur. "Dis-nous."

"Messieurs, j'abhorre la violence, spécialement pour ce vampire. Il est en relation avec les puissances."

"C'est génial," Gunn frappa sa main sur la surface en bois. "Il est vivant."

"Il a son âme, c'est vraiment bien." acquiesça Wesley et puis il regarda le démon. "Nous avons besoin de le voir. Où est-il ?"

"Le vampire avec une âme n'aime pas les gens. Guerrier des puissances mis à part, c'est pas un type sympa. Je l'ai rencontré une fois, il n'a pas voulu me laisser le lire, c'est une véritable pomme aigre."

"Sois content, il ne sait pas chanter une seule note juste." grommela Gunn.

"Nous avons besoin de lui parler."

"Ouais," Gunn fit écho. "Qui est sa visionnaire ? Cordy ? Une nana super sexy."

Lorne se pencha en arrière. "Non, son visionnaire actuel est un démon Bracken, pas un 'sexy' par aucune définition, il a la personnalité d'une craie irritante qui crisse sur un tableau," Lorne frissonna.

"Un Bracken ? Pas Doyle ?"

Lorne s'installa plus confortablement dans les coussins. "Il me semble que vous savez un peu de trucs sur le guerrier des toutes-puissantes. Doyle a été tué il y a presque trois ans, le deuxième visionnaire est mort d'une malédiction ou autre. Angelinou est sur son troisième. Croyez-moi, personne ne se bouscule pour être le prochain en ligne. Il a la réputation d'utiliser ses visionnaires comme fourrage à démon."

Wesley secoua la tête. "Cordy n'a jamais été avec lui. Où est-elle ?" Wesley regarda à nouveau le démon. "Nous devons le voir. Tu as dit qu'il était en relation avec les Puissances, alors il doit travailler pour aider les désespérés. Bien, nous sommes désespérés et dans le grand besoin d'aide pour trouver une amie très chère."

Lorne considéra l'idée. "Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas me laisser vous lire ?"

"Stp," dit Wesley par-dessus le 'ça va pas la tête' de Gunn.

Lorne gribouilla une adresse sur une serviette.

Wesley la prit, se levant aussitôt qu'il la lu. "Gunn." Il pressa l'homme noir à se lever.

"Tu la reconnais."

"C'est là où l'ancien bureau était - avant que Wolfram & Hart ne le fasse sauter, et moi avec."

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie - que ça soit toujours debout ?"

"Je ne sais pas."


	4. Chapitre 4

**Part 4**

Wesley frappa à la porte. "Angel." Hurla-t-il.

"Vous allez fermer votre gueule ?" lança un petit homme fâché avec une mauvaise haleine, portant un costume qui avait l'air d'avoir servi de pyjama une petite centaine de fois, aux deux hommes. "Partez bordel, on achète pas quoi que ce soit que vous vendez."

Gunn donna un coup d'épaule alors que le petit homme essaya de claquer la porte. "On vend pas, on regarde. Angel, il est où ?" Il se fraya un chemin en poussant alors que Wesley suivait.

"Le vampire dort, il aime pas être dérangé. C'est un putain de suceur de sang, c'est la journée, tu fais les maths."

"Nous avons besoin de le voir."

"Non, vous avez pas besoin. Il ne vous voit pas, à moins que je ne vous voie," l'homme chiffonné pointa sa tête. "Et c'était pas le cas, alors dégagez."

"Je vais lui casser la gueule," grommela Gunn.

"Svp, dites-lui que Wesley Wyndham-Price a besoin de le voir. Nous nous sommes connus à Sunnydale.

Le petit homme caqueta. "Ca vous fera tuer. Le vampire devient plus violent à la mention de la bouche de l'enfer. Des mauvais trucs se sont produit, ça lui donne envie d'éclater des tronches ou de se pieuter. Partez."

"Nous avons besoin de le voir."

"Je te l'ai dit - t'en as pas besoin et si c'était jamais le cas, n'utilise jamais cet endroit comme carte de visite."

"Va juste le chercher."

"Reviens ce soir, le réveiller n'est pas un truc malin, surtout si tu commences à lui agiter la bouche de l'enfer sous le nez."

Wesley ignora l'homme, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur démodé. "Son appartement est à l'étage." Dit-il à Gunn.

"Vous ne pouvez pas aller là-haut."

Gunn poussa le petit homme. "Regarde-nous."

"Non." Une voix basse vint des ombres.

"Angel." Wesley se précipita vers le vampire. Il se stoppa devant le regard méchant du vampire. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais de retour ici Price, je t'ai dit auparavant que je ne fais pas les associés, même s'ils sont des chasseurs de démons féroces." Dit-il d'une voix monotone qui ne cachait pas tout à fait le sarcasme.

Wesley se recula. "On s'est rencontré à L.A ? Biensûr qu'on s'est rencontré." Wesley avait rencontré Angel à L.A, biensûr Wesley avait rejoint Angel et Cordélia peu après.

"Wes," Gunn jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis.

Wesley balaya la question. "Oui, je ne suis pas venu pour offrir mes services. Je suis venu parce nous," Wesley pointa Gunn," avons besoin de ton aide."

"Non." Le vampire se tourna pour monter les escaliers.

"Bordel, le vamp est pire que beige. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, nom d'un chien ?" Gunn rétrécit ses yeux.

Angel se retourna. "Va-t-en. Je ne te connais pas." Angel jeta un œil à Wesley. "Je te connais. Va-t-en." Angel posa son pied sur la première marche.

"Angel, nous avons besoin de savoir où est Cordélia, pourquoi elle n'est pas avec toi. Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé à Sunnydale en 1998." Dit rapidement Wesley avant que le vampire ne disparaisse de la pièce.

"Oh pour l'amour du Christ, je t'ai dit ne pas aller par-là." Grogna le visionnaire en saisissant une bouteille de whiskey du bureau.

Angel s'immobilisa, son corps se tournant en pierre, le poing qui tenait la rampe de l'escalier blanchit, brisant le bois. Sans se retourner, il dit calmement. "Si tu reviens jamais ici, âme ou pas, je te tuerai."

* * *

"Vous pouvez vous dire que vous êtes chanceux, maintenant vous devriez partir." Le visionnaire ouvrit la porte pour Wesley et Gunn.

Les deux amis vinrent à un accord silencieux, quittant le bureau pour l'instant.

* * *

"Va-t-en."

"Biensûr, je pensais juste que tu voudrais savoir que les deux autres ne sont pas partis. Ils se sont plantés devant le porche."

"J'ai dit va-t-en." dit Angel des profondeurs cachées de son fauteuil.

Le visionnaire soupira. Travailler pour le vampire était aussi nul que des oeufs pourris et le tuerait probablement.

Angel ferma les yeux, souhaitant chasser l'adolescente aux cheveux sombres de son esprit. Mais, elle ne partait jamais. Les souvenirs de la terreur de Cordélia Chase, ses supplications et ses cris firent écho dans ses oreilles, déchira nt son âme. Le son de son rire sans âme devant ses pleurs alors qu'il poussait en elle, descendant dans sa chaleur, était sa torture. Les marques déchirées de façons répétitives dans son cou délicat, étaient le couteau qui coupait sa chair à lui.

Les souvenirs de Buffy, ses yeux tristes mais déterminés, debout devant lui dans le manoir sombre après que son âme lui soit retournée, lui causaient la douleur durable.

_"Angel, je ne peux pas. Je suis tellement désolée, mais je ne peux simplement pas, pas maintenant, jamais. Je sais que tu souffres de ce qu'Angélus a fait. Je sais que tu es désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Giles sera capable après un temps de se souvenir que c'était Angélus qui a tué Jenny Calendar et qui la torturé lui, c'est vrai. Mais, Angel, Alex ne comprendra jamais ça. Tu seras toujours le vampire qui a... détruit Cordélia. Tu seras toujours la raison pour laquelle Cordélia ne marchera plus jamais ou ne rira plus ou ne parlera plus ou ne rouspètera plus ou ne pleurera plus, tu es ce pourquoi elle a besoin d'une machine pour continuer à respirer. Tu es celui qui la faite regarder alors que tu tuais ses parents. Je...Angel, j'ai promis à Alex que je la protégerais d'Angélus quand il a commencé à la poursuivre, je lui ai fait défaut à lui, je lui ai fait défaut à elle. Et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour Cordélia maintenant. Mais je serai là pour Alex. Je ne lui ferai pas -je ne peux pas lui faire défaut maintenant. T'aimer serait une trahison envers lui, envers sa douleur, envers son chagrin. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne le ferai pas. Je suis désolée."_

Angel n'avait pas dit un mot, avait juste écouté, l'avait regardée s'éloigner de lui dans la lumière du soleil. Angel n'avait jamais essayé de l'arrêter ou de la supplier, ou de lui demander si elle ressentait la même chose qu'Alex, ou de dire encore qu'il était si satanément désolé. Angel n'avait pas pu parce que profondément, caché sous la culpabilité accablante du retour de son âme et son amour pour Buffy, était la fureur de son démon que son désir ait été encore une fois contrecarré, un désir qui avait voyagé à l'intérieur du démon depuis un siècle, un besoin qui était toujours présent. La tentation d'aller près du corps brisé à l'hôpital, de clamer l'adolescente encore une fois, cette fois finissant ce qu'Angélus avait commencé, prendre son âme et lui donner la vie, tout était toujours là tirant à l'intérieur, près à justifier la tentation avec une fausse rationalisation de pitié pour la fille comateuse.

Angel savait qu'il ne méritait pas le pardon, pas pour ses actes en tant qu'Angélus et pas pour l'envie et le besoin qui existaient toujours chez son démon.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Part 5**

Fred poussa ses lunettes, des larmes se formant derrière les verres alors qu'elle se tenait devant l'hôtel abandonné.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment trouver quelqu'un de sa famille. Elle cligna des yeux, se tournant, commençant à courir.

* * *

"Lorne, Lorne,"

"Salut mon petit chat, jolie exposition de mode." Lorne ôta gentiment les mains de la femme de son cou.

Fred cligna rapidement des yeux vers le démon. "Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis, pas vrai ?"

"Uh, non."

Fred plissa son visage. "Mince, c'est juste, tu n'étais pas à l'hôtel quand on a pris le cachet, mince, mince, mince."

"Chérie, rien de ce que tu dis n'a de sens, je déteste demander ça mais, tu es probablement -" Lorne tourna son doigt sur sa tempe.

"Folle ? J'ai cru que je l'étais, et puis j'ai vraiment cru que je l'étais. Toutes ces images folles de personnes que je n'ai jamais vu, des équations auxquelles je n'avais pas encore pensé, mais ensuite ça m'a frappé, l'Hypérion et les équations, c'étaient les bonnes pour ouvrir le portail de Pyléa."

"Eek, non-non, pas de discussion sur Pyléa - mauvais endroit, dimension infernale."

Fred agita sa main. "Je suis une esclave, ou je l'étais, échappée mais tu vois, j'étais toujours à Pyléa, je n'étais pas supposée être à Pyléa."

"Chérie, c'est le cas pour personne,"

Fred acquiesça puis secoua la tête. "J'étais, j'étais supposée être là, mais pas maintenant. Angel m'a sauvée, mais il ne l'a pas fait, ce qui signifie que Cordy n'a pas eu de vision, n'a pas été aspirée par le Portail, n'est pas devenue une Princesse, n'a pas eu besoin qu'Angel la sauve. Ce qui signifie que quelque chose n'a pas été."

"Je vois beaucoup de chose qui ne vont pas dans cette histoire." Lorne regarda autour de lui, cherchant la sortie de secours la plus proche pour la femme à la noix.

Fred acquiesça. "Je sais." Ses yeux s'élargirent, sa réponse complètement inconsciente de l'expression de Lorne qui lui mettait une étiquette de dingue. "Tu vois, je suis allée à l'Hypérion, mais tout était fermé, pas d'Angel, pas de Wesley, pas de Charles, pas de Cordy. Mais j'ai pensé que peut-être que les choses s'étaient un petit peu mal passées, peut-être qu'il y avait un nouveau bureau. Je suis allée à l'appartement de Cordy. Le propriétaire a dit que l'appartement n'avait pas été loué depuis des années. J'ai demandé à le voir, peut-être que Dennis savait quelque chose. Mais Dennis n'était pas là. Je l'ai appelé, et le câble transparent a commencé à m'étrangler. C'était sa mère," Fred se pencha plus près du démon vert qui reculait. "Cordy m'a dit qu'elle était homicide, elle a emmuré son propre fils dans le mur, VIVANT, bon, il est mort maintenant, mais tout de même. Mais, si la mère de Dennis hantait toujours l'appartement et essayait toujours de tuer les locataires alors Cordélia n'aurait jamais pu être là, parce que Cordy a vaincu la mère de Dennis et a libéré Dennis, bon, elle avait eu l'aide d'Angel et..." Fred se frappa la tête," hum, le visionnaire avant Cordy, je sais, Doyle, c'est Doyle. Donc, j'étais plutôt paniquée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis ça m'a frappé, toi."

"Moi." Lorne pointa son doigt sur son torse.

"Biensûr, tu ne te rappelles peut-être pas de tout, mais tu dois savoir où sont Angel, Cordy, Wesley et Charles, tu es simplement obligé." Elle saisit ses revers pourpres.

Lorne la repoussa gentiment. "Je vais aller me donner un petit coup de couteau dans le noir là-bas, quelque chose de mystiquement bizarre s'est produit."

"C'est justement ça je ne sais pas, mais Wesley sera capable de le découvrir. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a donné à Charles et moi le cachet pour se souvenir au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal. Bien, quelque chose s'est mal passé, je ne sais simplement pas..."

Lorne stoppa la jeune femme avec un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Un autre couteau jeté hors de l'atmosphère. Cordy est 'la nana sexy', Charles - un gars chauve du genre combatif et, Wesley- un gars genre Britannique. "

"Tu te souviens d'eux ?"

"Ils sont venus plus tôt, cherchant le vampire avec une âme et Cordy, chérie ils ne te cherchaient pas cependant."

"C'est parce qu'ils savaient où j'étais... dans une cave à Pyléa. Que leur as-tu dit ? Où sont-ils ?"

"Je leur ai dit où était Angel et que je ne savais rien à propos d'une nana sexy."

Fred cligna des yeux. "Cordy est la visionnaire d'Angel, elle doit être avec lui, ils sont des âmes sœurs, ils sont follement amoureux, ils doivent être ensemble."

"Désolé, ma puce, le vampire avec une âme n'est pas vraiment du genre affectueux."

"Oh non, c'est pire que ce que je croyais, j'étais... Où sont Wesley et Charles ? Tu dois m'amener à eux."

"Chaton, tu veux des nouvelles fringues, pas que tu n'ais pas l'air sensationnel dans un sac."

Fred secoua frénétiquement la tête. "Je veux Wesley et Charles."

* * *

"Ca devient vieux." Gunn installa sa large carrure sur les escaliers, essayant de trouver une position confortable. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne rentre pas simplement pour forcer le vampire à nous écouter ?"

"Ca n'a pas si bien marché la première, la deuxième ou la troisième fois qu'on a essayé." Wesley frotta ses lunettes. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demandant une question totalement sans rapport.

Gunn comprit. "Angélus est ce qui s'est passé, Seigneur, et s'il l'a tuée."

Wesley secoua la tête. "Si Angélus l'avait tuée, alors la prophétie se serait accomplie. Angel a son âme." Wesley se leva.

"La manière dont il se comporte pourrait m'avoir dupé." grommela Gunn.

"Si Angel ne veut pas nous parler, alors je crois que notre seul autre choix est d'aller à Sunnydale." dit Wesley avec une expression peinée.

"Wesley, Charles."

Les deux hommes se tournèrent, des sourires illuminant leur sombre expression."Fred," hurlèrent-ils ensemble, se précipitant vers la jeune femme qui courait vers eux.

* * *

Fred cligna des yeux pour évacuer les larmes serrant les deux hommes. "Je me suis rappelée, je me suis rappelée l'équation, je me suis rappelée tout, je suis rentrée à la maison."

"J'espérais que tu le ferais." sourit Wesley.

"Ouais, j'avais pas envie de faire un voyage aller-retour à Pyléa juste pour reprendre tes petites fesses."

Fred gloussa, souriant toujours.

"Mes petits choux." Lorne se racla la gorge. "Je comprends que quelque chose n'est pas copasetic (je pense que c'est une marque américaine) dans ce monde qui est le nôtre."

Wesley acquiesça.

"Wesley, avez-vous déjà vu Angel ? Lorne a dit que c'était son bureau. Où est Cordy ?"

"Fred, nous lui avons parlé, mais il ne veut rien nous dire."

"Ouais, la mention de Sunnydale ou de Cordy le fait démarrer au quart de tour. Il a menacé de nous tuer."

"Il ne le ferait pas. Allez." Fred tira les hommes.

"Hum, Fred, nous pensions donner à Angel un peu de temps pour réfléchir à notre présence, peut-être pour..."

"Se calmer." finit Gunn pour Wesley.

"Wesley, Charles, c'est Angel. Il doit nous dire où est Cordy." Fred les tira plus fort vers la porte.

"Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'il ne tue pas les petites nanas." Gunn haussa les épaules.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Part 6**

Fred poussa son chemin à travers le bureau malgré les plaintes du visionnaire. "Qui êtes-vous ?" elle plissa le nez.

"Jack, le visionnaire du vampire." Il essaya de lança un regard noir à la jeune femme.

"Pfft, non vous ne l'êtes pas." Fred regarda autour du petit bureau. "Où est Angel ?"

"Hey, le vamp était sérieux." Jack se tourna vers Gunn et Wesley. "Lorne qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Jack avec surprise devant la présence du démon.

Lorne haussa les épaules. "Il y a peut-être un problème temporel, j'ai pensé que je viendrai voir quoi."

"Uh."

Fred roula les yeux. "Où est Angel ?" Elle vit les escaliers. "Là-haut ?"

"Ma fille, j'le ferais pas à ta place. Il est d'une sale humeur à cause de ces deux-là."

"Pooh, Charles, Wesley vous venez ?"

Ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules et suivirent la fille qui courait.

Lorne regarda les escaliers puis Jack. "Peut-être que tu me sonneras quand le vampire sera de meilleure humeur."

"Ca sera un grand jamais."

Lorne regarda les escaliers. "On ne sait jamais."

"Angel," hurla Fred de façon répétitive dans le living principal. Elle poussa un cri aigu alors qu'elle remarqua Angel apparaître.

"Angel," elle se précipita pour l'étreindre.

Le vampire saisit la femme, tenant ses bras à distance. "Qui diable es-tu ?"

"Oh, désolé, tu ne me connais pas encore, nous sommes amis."

"Non, on ne l'est pas."

Fred acquiesça. "Si, on l'est. On l'est tous, toi, moi, Charles, Wesley," elle pointa les hommes. "Et Lorne, il est au rez-de-chaussée ou y était, et biensûr Cordy, on est tous une famille, c'est pour ça que tu dois nous dire où elle est. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Oh seigneur," elle se tourna vers Wesley et Gunn, "Et s'il ne le sait pas ? Comment allons-nous la trouver ? Non," elle fit face au vampire. "Tu dois savoir, tu ne la laisserais pas rester perdue, tu ne le ferais pas, tu l'aimes."

Angel serra les dents. Le peu de tolérance qu'il avait pu avoir pour la jeune femme folle fut jetée de la pièce. Il la saisit, "Pars d'ici."

"Ow, Angel, tu me fais mal."

"Whoaw, le vamp, tu ne blesses pas Fred," Gunn tira le vampire d'un coup sec alors que Wesley attira Fred derrière lui.

"Je vous veux tous hors d'ici, tout de suite." Grogna-t-il, retournant dans sa chambre et claquant la porte.

Les trois amis se regardèrent. "Je ne pars pas." dit Fred obstinément.

Les hommes acquiescèrent.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Part 7**

Angel fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, de la colère battant contre ses tempes. Les humains n'étaient pas partis et de ce qu'il pouvait dire, ils avaient installé leur camp dans le bureau, faisant fuir Jack. Il grogna. Il semblait qu'Angel allait devoir mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Il marcha furtivement jusqu'aux escaliers, s'arrêtant en bas alors qu'il entendit le nom de Cordélia Chase une nouvelle fois. Cordy. Ses amis Sunnydale l'avaient appelée comme ça quand elle pouvait répondre. Il l'avait appelée comme ça par-dessus ses cris alors qu'il la violait encore et encore. Une douleur aiguë perça son corps, le faisant s'effondrer dans les ombres des escaliers, l'empêchant les humains d'arrêter de parler de Cordélia Chase, le forçant à écouter.

"Wesley, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu mal se passer ?"

Wesley soupira dans son fauteuil. "J'imagine qu'il y a d'innombrables possibilités. Je suis juste... Angel savait l'importance de se tenir à la ligne du temps. Lui et Cordélia le savaient. Je n'arrive pas à croire que... ça doit être quelque chose qu'Angélus ait fait."

"Mais quoi ? Il n'a pas pu la tuer, Angel a toujours son âme."

Angel se pencha en avant, la douleur diminuant alors que le besoin de se débarrasser des humains se tourna en un besoin de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

"Ouais, sauf qu'elle est de-nouveau beige. Diable, pire. Il n'était pas si mauvais quand Darla s'est montrée pour foutre le bordel dans sa tête."

"Charles," dit Wesley avec désapprobation alors que Fred couina et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

"Quoi, le vamp m'a foutu les boules, on peut pas attendre qu'il ait une de ses révélations. Il a un putain de besoin de nous dire ce qui est arrivé à Cordy."

Angel agrippa la rampe. Ils étaient dingues. Darla était poussière. Il l'avait tuée lui-même.

"Wesley, et ses parents ou ses amis à Sunnydale ?"

"Ouais, faisons un petit voyage. Peut-être qu'elle est encore là-bas."

"Cordélia a quitté Sunnydale parce que sa famille avait perdu tout leur argent. Si elle était toujours là, ça voudrait dire que son père n'aurait pas fraudé avec ses, impôts. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'Angélus aurait fait quelque chose qui aurait empêché Mr. Chase de commettre un crime."

"Peut-être qu'il l'a tué."

Angel grimaça, reculant vers les escaliers.

Wesley haussa les épaules. "C'est possible, mais Cordy a dit dans sa lettre que ses parents seraient absents pour la semaine. Et si Angélus était toujours en vadrouille quand ils sont revenus, Cordélia et Angel ne les auraient pas mis en danger d'Angélus. Angel aurait emmené Cordélia loin de chez elle. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'Angel n'a-t-il pas juste fait le sort ? C'était si simple, il n'était même pas obligé de la voir, juste de faire le rituel et de renvoyer l'orbe."

"Ne pas la voir par lui-même, biensûr." Gunn roula les yeux. "Il n'y a aucune chance que le vamp ne la voie pas, diable, ils étaient probablement en train de se tripoter aussitôt qu'il soit arrivé en ville."

"Gunn."

"Charles a raison, Wesley. Tu te rappelles comment il était avant de partir. Angel était hors de lui. Il aurait été obligé de s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité et puis, bien... les bisous auraient commencé..." Fred poussa ses lunettes. "Est-ce qu'il embrasserait une Cordy adolescente ?"

"Diable, Fred, elle lui aurait sauté dessus et je vais te dire quoi, Cordy n'était pas le vilain petit canard qui a attendu d'être à L.A pour se tourner en une super bombe."

"Gunn, tu ne la connaissais même pas à Sunnydale." Wesley chipota à ses lunettes.

"Toi si, j'ai tord ?"

"Non. Mais parler des... habitudes d'Angel et Cordélia à être intime fréquemment ne nous mène nulle part."

Angel fixa les humains. Ils parlaient d'une Cordélia et d'un Angel qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un mal lent s'étendit dans ses tripes. Ils parlaient de deux personnes qu'il souhaitait avoir connus.

"Bien, tout comme blâmer Angel ne l'est pas." insista Fred.

"Je ne le faisais pas. C'est juste..." Wesley frotta encore son front. "Je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas renvoyée avant de s'être occupé d'Angélus, même s'il l'avait voulu, Cordélia aurait argumenté, il se serait écrasé. En plus, il devait réaliser que ça aurait été plus difficile de protéger la Cordy de ce temps-là, même si elle lui faisait confiance, elle ne l'aurait pas cru ou elle serait aller voir Buffy, non il avait besoin que Cordy soit là."

Fred leva les yeux. "Wesley, tu as dit si elle lui faisait confiance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne ..." Fred prit une profonde respiration. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on suppose que c'était Angélus de 1898 ?"

"Parce que, c'est lui le méchant. Le bâtard maléfique que Wolfram & Hart a envoyé là-bas pour tuer Cordélia, celui qui semble avoir un passe gratuit à travers le temps, foutant les choses en l'air."

"Mais, est-ce que Cordy n'a pas dit dans sa lettre qu'il y avait deux Angélus ? C'est ce qu'Angel a dit."

Wesley acquiesça. "Oui, Angel a perdu son âme en 1998. Mais Angel a dit que l'Angélus de cette période, bien que se rappelant une femme aux cheveux sombres qu'il avait marquée en 1898, n'avait pas réalisé que c'était Cordélia, il était trop occupé à être obsédé avec Buffy pour remarquer."

Angel ferma les yeux, souhaitant tellement fort qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la belle jeune adolescente.

"Oui, mais Cordy a dit également dans sa lettre que plan de rester non-remarquée n'avait pas réellement marché. Et s'il l'avait remarquée ?"

Wesley considéra la question. "C'est encore possible, mais ça ne nous mène nulle part."

"Et le cabinet juridique maléfique, pourquoi on ne va pas botter quelques fesses d'avocats ? C'était leur plan, peut-être qu'ils ont encore un œil sur Cordy."

"Pourquoi serait-ce le cas, dans cette ligne de temps, Cordy n'a jamais été la visionnaire d'Angel. Ils ne s'intéresseraient pas à elle."

"T'es sûr ? Ca me dérange pas de botter les fesses de quelques avocats."

"Charles, tu veux juste les tabasser."

"Tu m'étonnes, toute cette merde est de leur faute."

"Je sympathise avec toi Gunn," Wesley ôta ses lunettes. "Si Angel ne nous dit pas bientôt ce qui est arrivé à Cordélia, alors nous devrons aller à Sunnydale. J'avais espéré éviter cela le plus longtemps possible."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'ai aucun souvenirs de mon temps à Sunnydale autres que les vrais. Quand j'y étais, 1998 s'était produit, les chemins de Cordélia et d'Angel étaient tracés. Il a quitté Sunnydale afin d'essayer de donner à Buffy une vie normale et Cordélia est partie pour devenir une mauvaise actrice."

"Je lui dirai que tu as dit ça." sourit Fred.

"Je souhaiterais que tu le puisses, je souhaiterais que tu le puisses. Essayer d'expliquer tout ceci à Giles serait un cauchemar. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de respect pour moi à Sunnydale, et je ne peux pas croire que mes actions dans cette ligne de temps étaient si différentes. Je ne me rappelle peut-être pas, mais j'ai découvert que je suis à L.A et plus un observateur. Je peux supposer sans risque que j'ai été viré pour incompétence."

"Oh, Wesley, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais jamais été incompétent, je n'y arrive simplement pas." sourit Fred avec encouragement. Elle mordit soudainement sa lèvre. "Wesley, et si Angel ne sait pas nous le dire. Aucun de nous ne se souvient de rien d'autre à part du passé que nous savons est vrai. Il a été infecté - ses souvenirs adaptés à la ligne de temps changée. Il ne saura pas ce qu'il a mal été avec Angel et Cordy, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, mais il sait ce qui lui est arrivé à lui et à Cordy en 1998 et à partir de ça nous devrions être capables d'indiquer exactement quand la divergence s'est produite et ce que c'était. Ensuite nous pourrons arranger ça. Fred, comment avance le rituel ?"

Fred leva les yeux de l'ordinateur sur lequel elle travaillait tout en parlant. "Je me rappelle la plupart des équations de quand je les ai faites en dernier, mais j'ai besoin de vérifier quelques exposants d'abord. Tu va devoir compléter les incantations cependant."

Wesley acquiesça. "Quand ce sera fini, nous devrons trouver un moyen de s'assurer que Wolfram & Hart n'utilisent plus un autre portail temporel. Tant qu'ils auront cette capacité, ils continueront d'essayer d'accomplir la prophétie. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à avoir Cordélia envoyée dans les griffes d'Angélus ou lui ici, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous inquiéter qu'elle meure et qu'Angel soit damné."

"Diable, quand ce sera fini, Angel s'en assurera. J'imagine que le compte des cadavres augmentera."

"Gunn, Angel ne peut pas tuer les avocats."

"Pourquoi, il a laissé une pièce entière être massacrée par sa petite-amie suceuse de sang.""

"Gunn."

"Oh ouais, c'était post-se-faire-baiser-le-cerveau-par-Darla et pré-baiser-Darla."

"Charles, c'est simplement grossier... et... Cordy m'a dit qu'Angel était vraiment désolé pour ça... tu sais avec Darla et être si méchant et virer tout le monde."

"Ouais, ben, on a besoin du retour de ce salaud beige si on veut que les cons d'avocats maléfiques arrêtent d'essayer de tuer Cordy."

"Charles, Angel ne peut pas tuer les avocats." répéta Wesley.

"Hey, mec, je t'ai pas vu lui mettre une laisse quand il est parti à la poursuite des avocats la dernière fois."

"Il n'en a tué aucun, les deux qui sont morts, sont morts d'une crise cardiaque, et c'était pour trouver Cordy. Angel ne peut pas tuer les avocats."

Angel se leva. "Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas ?"


	8. Chapitre 8

**Part 8**

Angel n'était pas sûr qu'il croyait un seul mot de ce qu'il entendait. Mais eux oui et dans leur version des évènements, Cordélia Chase était partie de Sunnydale. Il avait besoin que cette version soit vraie.

"Angel," ils sursautèrent tous.

"Vous voulez savoir où est Cordélia Chase ?"

"Oui, stp." Wesley chipota à ses lunettes.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, Jack se précipita à l'intérieur. Il fit une halte soudaine. "Hey, tu les as pas tués. Putain. Travail. Un salaud à quatre cornes, des dents comme des couteaux et large comme un grizzly est sur le point de décimer un homme dans le garage sous le complexe Lincoln."

Wesley se leva. "Un Vortual. Je vais avoir besoin d'une épée."

"J'vais avoir besoin d'une hache," Gunn regarda le vampire. "T'as une armoire à armes dans cet endroit ?"

"Où croyez-vous aller tous les deux ?" Angel lança un regard noir.

"Avec toi, mec."

"Oui, les Vortual sont des combattants très prolifiques. Ils ont la force de dix hommes très forts. Une adversaire de taille même pour un vampire avec tes qualifications, tu auras besoin de nous."

"Je travaille seul."

"Plus maintenant. Hey, l'Anglais, j'les ai trouvé." Gunn était debout devant une armoire, sortant une épée et la lançant.

Wesley attrapa l'épée facilement.

Gunn tira une hache, puis une grande épée. "Tiens." Il lança au vampire son épée. "Je dis siège de devant, tu as toujours la Plymouth pas vrai ?" demanda-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Wesley le suivant. "Charles, normalement je m'assieds à l'avant."

"J'ai dit siège de devant cependant."

Angel cligna des yeux vers les hommes qui sortaient, puis vers Fred. "Je travaille seul."

Fred fit un signe de la main en souriant au vampire. "Sois prudent."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais assisses à mon bureau ?" grommela Jack.

"Allez-vous en," Fred envoya balader l'homme maugréant.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Part 9**

"Ce truc n'était pas si affreux. Je lui ai coupé la queue." Gunn se dirigea vers le bureau.

Fred leva les yeux de son ordinateur. "Je ne pensais pas que les Vortual avaient des queues."

"Ils n'en ont pas, Fred."

"Oh, où est Angel. Oh, bonjour, Angel." sourit la jeune femme alors que le vampire entrait. "Quelqu'un est blessé ? J'ai trouvé la trousse de secours."

"Non, on est bien."

"C'est bien, parce que c'est le travail de Cordy." Fred se rassit. "J'ai commandé à manger, le café et le thé sont par-là," elle pointa une table près de la fenêtre.

"Hey, Fred, t'as des vêtement, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au sac ?"

"Je crois que j'ai offensé Lorne, ou je lui ai juste rappelé des mauvais souvenirs de Pyléa. Il est repassé avec des vêtements. Angel, tu veux que je t'amène du sang ?"

"Non." Angel fixa la jeune femme qui avait envahi son bureau.

"Tu es sûr ? Cordy m'a dit quelles épices tu préférais dans ton sang."

"Fred, tu sais qu'il déteste la cannelle, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas les tripes de lui dire." rit Gunn.

"Oh, c'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas avoir de la cannelle dans ton sang ?"

"Je ne peux même pas imaginer essayer."

"Oh. D'accord."

Angel fixa les humains. Wesley alla directement au bureau d'Angel, feuilletant quelques livres, et écrivant sur un bloc.

Gunn était perché sur le bord du bureau, nettoyant la hache qu'il avait utilisée, quoi qu'il l'avait déjà nettoyée avant de quitter le garage. Angel n'avait pas voulu l'admettre mais les deux avaient été utiles dans son combat avec le démon. Ils avaient tenu leur arme respective avec confiance, travaillant ensemble comme une équipe, semblant savoir quand laisser Angel se battre et quand il avait besoin de leur aide. Ils le connaissaient, mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient.

Il avait été complètement confus devant leurs plaisanteries légères et leurs insultes amicales alors qu'ils roulaient vers le garage, ou leurs vantardises exagérées afin d'essayer de battre l'autre sur les prouesses qu'ils avaient effectuées alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de retour.

"Angel."

Le vampire regarda celui qui se proclamait lui-même un chasseur de démons féroces. Cette étiquette ne semblait plus si absurde.

"Tu allais nous dire où est Cordélia."

Angel le fixa puis s'assit, prenant sa décision. "Quand j'ai quitté Sunnydale, elle était dans un hôpital privé juste en dehors de la ville, reliée à des machines qui la gardaient en vie. Morte pour le monde sauf qu'elle respirait toujours. Si elle a été transférée dans un autre service, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir."

Le poing de Gunn alla frapper le bureau, couvrant les halètements venant de Fred.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demanda Wesley avec du courage pour garder son sang-froid.

"Wesley," Fred sauta sur ses pieds, des larmes brouillant ses yeux. "Nous devons y aller. Nous devons être avec elle, elle ne peut pas être seule, elle ne peut pas."

"Ses parents ?" demanda Wesley au vampire.

"Morts."

"Wesley." pleura Fred. "Charles dis-le-lui, nous devons y aller."

"Fred." Wesley étreignit la jeune femme. "Fred, nous pourrons mieux l'aider en trouvant ce qui s'est mal passé, ok. Nous allons arranger ça. Nous allons la récupérer, ok."

Fred cligna des yeux, acquiesçant lentement. "D'accord, désolé," elle ravala ses reniflements, essuyant son visage. "C'est juste que..."

"Fred, nous l'aimons tous."

Fred fit un petit sourire et acquiesça encore.

Wesley prit une profonde respiration, se tournant pour faire face au vampire. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" éclata Gunn. "Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé - Angélus, ce bâtard l'a fait."

Angel attendit pour le regard fâché se pose sur lui, qu'il le blâme, mais les yeux de l'homme noir restèrent sur Wesley.

"Gunn, ça ne peut pas être ça, si quelque chose était arrivé à Angel et si Angélus était parvenu à s'approcher de Cordélia, il l'aurait transformée, et non mise dans un coma. C'est comme ça qu'Angélus la voulait. Tu te rappelles ce qu'Angel a dit quand Angélus a été envoyé dans le présent la dernière fois. Il a dit que le plan d'Angélus en 1898 était de la transformer, pas de... bien... pas de la tuer."

Angel rétrécit les yeux vers Wesley, mais l'homme était trop concentré dans ses propres pensées pour le remarquer. Angel regarda une nouvelle fois les humains dans la pièce, commençant à les croire. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Wesley sache cela à moins qu'Angel ne lui ait dit. Et le fait qu'Angel l'ait fait montrait que le vampire avait fait confiance aux humains.

"Alors, que lui est-il arrivé ?" Gunn se tourna vers le vampire.

Angel se prépara à entendre les mots qu'il devrait prononcer et à la colère des humains qui, d'une façon évidente, aimait Cordélia Chase.

"Gunn, Angel ne le saurait pas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'il ne saurait pas' ? Il était là." insista Gunn.

Angel resta silencieux, se demandant également ce que Wesley voulait dire.

"Ses souvenirs ont été affectés par ce qui a mal tourné. Accident de voiture ?"

"Un accident de voiture ?" Gunn sauta sur ses pieds. "On a Cordy qui fuit deux putains d'Angélus et tu choisis de croire qu'elle s'est faite percuter par une voiture, maintenant ça, ça n'a aucun sens."

"Mais ça en aurait, ça l'expliquerait lui," Wesley pointa Angel.

"Wesley ?" Fred cligna des yeux. "Je..."

"Si Cordélia est dans le coma à Sunnydale, elle n'aurait pas pu venir à L.A. Et c'est le résultat." Il pointa Angel. " Cordy n'aurait pas été ici pour rencontrer Angel, elle n'aurait pas reçu les visions de Doyle. Ceci," Il agita sa main autour du bureau. "Etait où Angel et Doyle étaient avant que Cordy ne vienne et envahisse tout, faisant de ceci Angel Investigations, avant que Wolfram & Hart ne le fasse sauter."

Angel commençait vraiment a détesté ce cabinet d'avocats. Il avait eut quelques rapports avec eux mais pas assez pour qu'il s'en tracasse d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais essayer de tuer Cordy de façon répétitives et faire sauter sa maison. Il devenait fâché.

"Mais sans Cordy, pas d'Angel Investigations parce qu'elle n'a pas convaincu Angel d'accepter les clients payants en même temps que d'aider les désespérés. Elle n'était pas là pour être avec Angel après que Doyle ne soit mort. Elle n'était pas là pour lui donner son amitié et son amour. Diable, elle n'était pas là pour lui donner nous. Je sais que je n'ai pas travaillé avec cet Angel-ci, il travaille seul..."

Angel rétrécit encore une fois ses yeux vers l'homme. Angel n'aimait pas son ton sur la dernière partie.

"Et Gunn, c'était son idée à elle qu'Angel te paie." Continua Wesley.

"C'est vrai ? Sale radin."

Angel lança un regard noir à l'homme noir. Angel n'aimait pas non plus son ton.

"Et Fred serait toujours à Pyléa parce que Cordy ne se serait pas faite aspirer par le portail."

Fred acquiesça. "Oui, ça n'était pas moi qu'il était venu sauver. Angel est si merveilleux, la façon dont il saute toujours dans des Portails pour sauver Cordy."

Angel commençait à bien aimer la jeune femme.

"Donc, vous voyez sans Cordy, voilà ce qu'on a : renfrogné, anti-social, boudeur sombre, probablement bien au-dessus du sommet mélodramatique." Wesley pointa Angel.

"Je ne suis pas mélodramatique." Dit soudainement Angel. "Je suis dans la pièce vous savez."

"Si tu l'es." Gunn roula les yeux et se re-concentra sur Wesley. "J'ai pigé, sans Cordy on a tout le truc du vamp avec une rancune contre la vie et un voyage de culpabilité à égaler, mais je ne gobe pas un accident de voiture."

Angel grogna un petit peu. De façon évidente, Gunn n'avait pas pigé le fait qu'il était dans la pièce.

"Mais, Gunn."

"Mais non, Wes. Un accident de voiture ? Tu crois vraiment qu'Angel laisserait Cordy se faire percuter par une voiture. Le vamp a des réflexes de," Gunn claqua ses doigts. Angel acquiesça légèrement, étant d'accord avec Gunn sur ce point.

"Pas s'il était mort."

"Mort ?" Gunn pointa. "Il est juste là."

"Pas lui. Mais Angel. Si Angélus l'avait tué en 1998, alors il n'aurait pas été là pour protéger Cordélia."

"Wes, mec. Tu as dit qu'en 1898, Angel avait pété la gueule d'Angélus et je l'ai vu dans l'hôtel, Angel l'aurait tué si on les avait pas tranquillisés tous les deux."

Angel aimait vraiment ça. Quel sentiment de satisfaction ça avait dû être.

Fred s'éclaircit la gorge. "Wesley, Angélus n'aurait pas pu tuer Angel."

"Il n'est pas infaillible, et..."

"Wesley, si Angel n'a pas renvoyé Angélus dans son temps, alors qui l'a fait ? " elle pointa Angel. "Ame. Si Angélus n'était pas rentré, alors il n'aurait pas été maudit par les Bohémiens."

"Probablement Giles. Si Cordélia n'avait plus eut d'autres options pour se protéger d'Angélus, elle aurait été voir Giles et Buffy." suggéra Wesley.

"Est-ce que ça aurait été avant ou après qu'elle se fasse percuter par ta voiture ?" Gunn roula les yeux.

"Je dis juste qu'Angélus n'aurait pas laisser Cordy dans un coma."

"Peut-être qu'il a merdé, n'a pas eu la chance de la transformer en une autre garce morte et folle ou peut-être qu'il a juste changé d'avis. Pourquoi inventer cette merde, demandons juste au vamp s'il sait comment Cordy a fini attachée à un lit d'hôpital."

Les trois regards fixes des humains se posèrent sur le vampire.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Part 10**

"Tu sais ?" demanda Fred.

Angel acquiesça lentement.

"Ca n'était pas un accident de voiture, c'était Angélus, pas vrai ?" demanda Gunn.

Angel acquiesça encore.

"J'te l'avais dit," Gunn lança un regard à Wesley.

"Mais, Angel, tu, bon pas vraiment toi, mais tu as dit..."

"Qu'Angélus avait voulu transformer la femme aux cheveux sombres remplie de beauté, de caractère et de feu, celle qu'il avait marquée, celle dont il se rappelait avec des images furtives mais jamais son identité ou son visage au cours des années, juste une impression durable d'envie. Et qu'Angélus, s'il rencontrait jamais à nouveau cette femme par hasard, voudrait finir ce qu'il avait commencé en 1898."

"Oui." Wesley ôta ses lunettes. "Pas avec autant de détails cependant, mais oui."

"Je n'ai jamais eu cette conversation avec toi, je ne le ferais pas, c'est une conservation que je n'aurais jamais voulu admettre, pas avec mon âme dans mon être, mais c'est vrai et Angélus n'aurait jamais changé d'avis."

"Donc il a merdé. Que faisait Angel durant tout de temps ? Cordélia était en sécurité quand elle a écrit cette lettre. Angel a été à Sunnydale le jour où elle a écrit la lettre. Il ne l'aurait pas laissée seule pour se faire prendre par Angélus. Il n'aurait pas fait ça."

Angel prit une profonde respiration. "Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler d'Angélus du passé et d'un autre Angel. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Angélus à Sunnydale en 1998 et c'était moi."

"L'autre l'a prise, merde. Ca n'explique toujours pas ce que faisait Angel."

Angel fixa l'homme noir, il semblait plus fâché contre un Angel absent plutôt que contre le vampire juste devant lui qui avait brutalisé son amie.

Wesley secoua la tête. "Biensûr. J'étais stupide." Il étudia Angel. "Tu n'es pas l'Angélus qui était présent quand l'Angélus de 1898 et Angel et Cordélia étaient en 1998..."

"Whoah, Wes, est-ce que tu dis, maintenant, qu'il y en avait trois ?"

"Non, ça a marché. Nous savons qu'Angélus de 1898 était retourné. Angel avait réussi, j'imagine qu'il avait l'âme de Cordy à l'abri dans l'orbe et a quitté la Cordélia adolescente dans ce qu'il croyait être un environnement sûr par rapport à la notification de l'Angélus de ce temps-là..."

"Wesley, il l'avait déjà remarquée, Cordélia l'a dit dans sa lettre."

"Oui, mais cet Angélus n'aurait eu aucun souvenir de la période de l'anomalie dans le temps."

"Angel se souvenait de Cordélia en 1898."

"Oui seulement après qu'il soit revenu d'avoir sauver Cordy. Angel a seulement connecté les points quand il est revenu, et puis il avait un visage qui allait de pair avec le vague souvenir, un qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher parce qu'Angélus avait déjà mordu Cordélia. Mais Angélus ne s'était souvenu d'aucuns détails à propos du Portail ou du combat avec Angel. Non, aucune importance si Angélus de 1998 l'avait remarquée, il l'aurait oubliée une fois que l'Angélus du passé et Angel et Cordélia seraient partis. Les choses auraient dû être comme elles l'étaient. Angélus aurait toujours eu les rêves qui ne pouvaient pas être empêcher mais n'aurait pas réalisé que la Cordélia adolescente était la fille à cause de l'amour d'Angel pour Buffy et l'obsession d'Angélus avec la tueuse."

"Wesley, Angel et Cordélia n'avaient pas réussi."

"Je pense que si ou du moins ils pensaient avoir réussi. Quelque chose à dû se produire, quelque chose qui n'était pas évident pour eux ou ils n'auraient jamais laissé la Cordélia adolescente. Mais quelque chose s'est passé qui a changé le cours de l'interaction d'Angélus avec la Cordélia adolescente. La question est quoi ? C'est ce que nous devons trouver et empêcher que cela se produise."

"Cette merde de temps me donne mal à la tête."

Wesley acquiesça. "Angel, en 1998, que s'est-il passé entre toi et Cordélia ?" Il fit face au vampire.

Angel le fixa, puis détourna les yeux.

"Angel, nous devons savoir."

Angel ferma les yeux, entendant les cris de Cordélia Chase flotter autour de lui alors que son sang le réchauffait, alors qu'il la déchirait à l'intérieur, s'enterrant de plus en plus dans le feu. Ayant besoin de la chaleur aussi longtemps que possible avant de prendre cela loin d'elle pour toujours, le laissant avec sa compagne vampire. Satisfait alors que le sang s'écoulait, goûtant, savourant lentement chaque goûte tentante. Finalement prêt, l'incision sanglante sur son torse où son cœur ne battrait jamais, attirant le corps brisé tout près, grognante alors qu'il se préparait pour qu'elle boive. Sursautant, laissant tomber le corps alors que Buffy défonçait la porte. Angel avait combattu la tueuse avec une rage tellement furieuse, alors que le garçon idiot avait suivit la tueuse, emmenant le désir d'Angélus au loin dans ses bras.

Angélus aurait tué la tueuse ce jour-là, mais Buffy n'avait pas attendu pour la fin, elle avait sauté par la fenêtre laissant la lumière du soleil dans son sillage. Après ce jour-là, Buffy avait été plus que disposée à tuer Angélus. Le vampire ne lui avait simplement jamais donné la chance de le faire. S'arrangeant du meilleur moyen à faire de sa vie un enfer, se promettant un jour qu'il la tuerait pour sa perte.

"Angel, je t'en prie." pressa Wesley.

"Une nuit je l'ai vue au bronze avec Buffy, Alex, Willow et le loup-garou, et j'ai su. J'ai commencé à la suivre, à lui envoyer des 'cadeaux'. J'ai voulu lui donner la tête du garçon idiot sur un plateau ; à la place je lui ai donné les têtes de ses parents..." il stoppa devant le petit halètement choqué de Fred et le juron de Gunn.

"Oui, Angel, peut-être que tu m'as mal compris, nous n'avons pas besoin d'entendre ou nous voulons pas savoir les détails des atrocités que je suis sûr qu'Angélus a fait à Cordy, c'est assez de connaître le résultat - elle est dans le coma. Ce que nous avons besoin de savoir est spécifiquement ce qui a déclenché la notification d'Angélus. Tu as dit, une nuit au Bronze. Raconte-nous à propos de cette nuit. Que s'est-il passé ?"

Angel acquiesça, ses yeux passant de l'expression verte de Fred au regard meurtrier de Gunn. "J'étais au Bronze, cherchant Buffy, essayant de trouver une nouvelle façon de la hanter. Ils étaient assis à une table et je me rappelle avoir entendu la voix de Cordélia par-dessus les autres. Elle rouspétait et se plaignait, blâmant Buffy à propos de quelque chose. Je n'avais pas compris au début. Mais, ensuite Cordy a enlevé l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour de son cou et a pointé les marques de morsures de vampires sur son cou. Elle blâmait Buffy pour avoir fait qu'elle se soit faite mordre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ses arguments n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens. D'ailleurs, les rétorques de Buffy n'en avaient pas non plus. Elle a dit à Cordélia que ça n'était pas sa faute si un vampire imaginaire l'avait mordue. Cordélia était de retour à crier à propos de la morsure, criant qu'elle n'était pas imaginaire. Elle ne se rappelait même pas s'être faite mordre. Buffy se demandait comment diable c'était sa faute. Cordélia rétorqua que Buffy était une tueuse et qu'elle avait besoin d'être dehors à chasser les types morts, pas de gâcher son temps à bouder à propos de moi et de mon âme perdue." Angel fit le fantôme d'un sourire. "En fait, elle était beaucoup plus colorée dans le choix de ses mots. Puis toute la table les a rejoint en essayant de les calmer toutes les deux. J'étais intrigué. Cordélia s'était apparemment faite mordre par un vampire et avait survécut, mais ne s'en souvenait pas, personne ne savait comment s'était arrivé. Donc, quand Cordélia est partie pour aller aux toilettes, je l'ai suivie. Je suis arrivé par derrière, la saisissant et sentant la morsure. C'est là que j'ai su. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprends vraiment toujours pas, mais il n'y avait aucun déni que les blessures n'avaient pas été placées là par un vampire ayant un en-cas. Mon odeur était profondément dans les blessures. Je l'avais marquée, plus d'une fois, le parfum de son sang mélangé avec mon odeur. Je l'ai vue, vraiment vue là. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ces yeux-là. Elle était la beauté aux cheveux sombres de mes rêves. Je ne comprenais pas mais je savais. J'étais assommé, elle a crié, Buffy et le reste sont accouru avant que je n'aie la chance de l'emmener hors du Bronze."

"Ca n'a aucun sens."

"Je réalise ça, mais c'est ce qui s'est produit."

"Je ne conteste pas ce que tu dis, mais les marques que tu décris n'ont jamais été sur une Cordélia de 17 ans. Cordélia avait vingt ans quand Wolfram & Hart l'ont kidnappée et l'ont jetée dans le 19ème siècle, c'est le corps qu'Angélus a mordu. Et les marques d'Angel..."

"Les quoi d'Angel,..." demanda le vampire avec surprise.

"Oui, bien Angel l'a, bien, marquée... je peux seulement dire que c'était un moment tendu."

"Tendu ? Je voulais lui pieuter les fesses quand j'ai vu les blessures fraîches. Je l'aurais tué si Cordy n'avait pas commencé à hurler à tue-tête."

Wesley acquiesça. "Cordy a expliqué que, bien que ça n'était pas nos affaires, elle et Angel avaient convenu qu'Angel la marquerait pour enlever ces traces d'Angélus. Biensûr, Angel n'a jamais rien dit, mais il n'était pas très content qu'elle nous raconte même ça, bien que le fait qu'il pensait qu'on ne l'aurait pas remarqué soit au-dessus de moi."

"Les gars, il n'essayait pas de garder ça secret et ça n'était pas nos affaires. C'était personnel entre eux."

"Pas nos affaires qu'il casse la croûte sur Cordy ?" Gunn secoua la tête.

"Il ne cassait pas la croûte. Cordélia me l'a plus expliqué plus tard quand on était sorties faire du shopping. Elle a dit que quand ils étaient revenus de Londres, Angel était fâché contre elle. Vous vous souvenez comment il était."

"C'était parce qu'elle avait essayé de se sacrifier à Angélus pour qu'Angel et moi puissions partir. C'était stupide."

"Wesley, elle ne savait pas pour la prophétie ou plutôt que ça parlait d'elle et pas de Buffy. Mais Cordy a dit que ça n'était pas vraiment ça qui avait rendu Angel fâché. Il était en colère qu'elle ait laissé Angélus la marquer. Ce qui, si vous me demander mon avis, n'était pas très juste. Cordy m'a dit que la seule raison pour laquelle elle l'a fait, c'était parce qu'Angélus lui avait menti et lui avait dit qu'il ne tuerait pas cette autre femme, et il ne lui avait pas dit que c'était une marque, juste qu'il voulait la mordre. Evidemment, il a de toute façon tué la fille, Molly, je crois que c'est le nom que Cordy a dit. Quoi qu'il en soit, Cordy m'a dit qu'avoir Angel re-faire les marques était le moyen auquel elle avait pu penser pour s'assurer que le souvenir de ce qu'Angélus avait fait, ce qu'elle avait fait, ne viendrait pas se mettre entre eux. Cordy a dit qu'elle n'était pas à Angélus, ne voulait pas être à Angélus et qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui, juste à Angel, n'est-ce pas mignon ?"

"Non." Gunn secoua la tête. "C'est ... NON. Et il le fait toujours. Tu es en train de me dire que le problème d'Angélus refait surface après chaque fois qu'ils s'envoient en l'air."

"Charles," dit Wesley d'un ton brusque. "Nous avons convenu que les moments intimes de Cordy et Angel n'étaient pas ouverts pour la discussion ou la censure. Ce sont des adultes amoureux consentant."

"Je serais d'accord s'ils gardaient ça dans la chambre, mais tu ne peux même plus aller au sous-sol. Et t'es obligé de frapper à toutes les putains de portes fermées juste au cas où tu les interromprais.

"Charles, l'hôtel est leur maison."

"C'est NOTRE bureau et je ne t'ai pas vu si calme quand tu les as vu sur ton bureau."

Wesley grimaça. "Non... j'ai essayé d'oublier ça."

"C'est si mignon, ils s'aiment tellement l'un l'autre."

"Bon sang Fred, tu penses que tout ce qu'ils font est mignon, même lorsqu'ils nous percent les tympans quand ils décident de voir qui est le plus bruyant quand ils se disputent."

"Kyerumption et Moira, c'est si romantique."

"Fred !" Gunn lança les mains en l'air.

Angel haletait toujours quand les humains furent finalement silencieux. Il déglutit. "Cordy et moi sommes amants ? MON âme ?"

"Oh, oui. Ton âme a été sécurisée quand..."

Fred couina. "Non." Portant ses mains à sa tête. "Je ne veux pas entendre à propos de sexe avec Darla." "Qui le veut ?" Gunn roula les yeux.

"Darla est morte." dit Angel complètement confus.

"Non tu plaisantes Sherlock, c'est un vampire."

"Elle est poussière."

"Oh, les avocats - ils l'ont ramenées pour qu'elle te foute l'esprit en l'air. Ca a plutôt bien marché jusqu'à ce que tu ais une certaine révélation pendant que tu sautais ton ex."

"Charles, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas entendre ça, je l'ai déjà entendu une fois aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas le ré-entendre. C'est dégoûtant."

"Fred, Angel et Cordy n'avaient pas encore réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient en ce temps-là. Il ne trompait pas Cordy, ok."

"Tout de même, c'est dégoûtant." Fred lança un regard noir et croisa les bras.

Angel fléchit un petit peu, c'était la première fois que la jeune femme lui lançait réellement un regard noir. "Je ne l'ai pas fait," se défendit-il.

"Oh, c'est vrai." sourit Fred.

"Je ne comprends pas, tu peux devenir toute-yeux-mielleux devant Angel qui casse la croûte sur Cordy, mais tu ne peux pas supporter..."

Fred leva la main. "Charles, j'étais sérieuse." Elle lança un regard menaçant à l'homme noir.

"Bon sang Fred, t'as traîné trop de temps avec Cordy." Gunn regarda ses chaussures.

"Cordy, Cordy, Cordélia." hurla Wesley.

"Quoi ?" les occupants de la pièce sursautèrent, même le vampire.

"Cordélia, pas sa vie sexuelle avec Angel, est notre souci. Nous nous sommes écartés du sujet. Maintenant, revenons-y et continuons avec notre problème."

Angel fronça les sourcils. Il voulait en entendre plus sur sa vie sexuelle avec Cordy. Angel n'arrivait pas à croire que l'adolescente que le démon voulait, voulait toujours, l'ait jamais aimé et l'ait laissé la marquer, plusieurs fois et qu'il s'y conformait avec ce qui semblait être très peu de culpabilité. Ca n'avait pas de sens, mais l'idée était intriguante et un baume pour ses souvenirs.

"Comme j'essayais de l'expliquer, Cordélia n'a pas été marquée quand elle avait 17 ans. Bon sang, Angélus a dû la marquer avant qu'Angel et Cordélia ne rentrent à la maison. Mais Angel aurait dû réaliser que ça laisserait la Cordy adolescente vulnérable."

"Peut-être qu'il devait juste ficher le camp de là."

Wesley haussa les épaules. "Ramener Cordy était bien entendu sa priorité, mais également garder l'adolescente en sécurité, après tout elle deviendrait la femme qu'Angel aimait. Mais ça doit être ça."

Angel interrompit. "Tu parles comme si la future Cordélia et la Cordélia de 17 ans sont la même mais, d'une façon évidente, ne le sont pas."

Wesley eut l'air confus.

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de revenir sur le corps de 17 ans, mais tu ne dis rien sur celui de vingt ans, du moins pas à l'égard de 1998."

"Oh, oui, hé bien, cette fois Wolfram & Hart n'ont pas kidnappé Cordy et ne l'ont pas jetée par un portail. Ils ont transporté son âme, j'imagine que c'était pour nous ralentir de découvrir tout leur plan, nous avons gâché beaucoup de temps à essayer de comprendre pourquoi notre Cordy était tombée dans le coma. Nous ne pouvions pas être sûrs de si c'était médical ou mystique. Lorne l'a lue et nous a dis que son âme était partie. Quand Angel est parti, Cordélia, son corps plutôt, était avec nous."

"Tu n'es plus un chasseur de démon féroce, pas vrai ?" demanda Angel à l'homme.

"En fait, je suis le patron d'Angel Investigations." Wesley acquiesça devant le compliment subtil du vampire.

Angel souleva les sourcils.

"Donc, nous sommes d'accord sur ce que nous avons besoin de faire."

Gunn plissa le front. "On a décidé quelque chose ? J'ai pigé que les marques sont ce qui a mit Angélus sur la voie, mais quoi d'autre avons-nous décidé ?"

"Si Fred a fini avec le rituel, je traverserai le portail et préviendrai Angel."

Gunn secoua la tête. "Ca on l'avait pas décidé. Tu projettes le prévenir de quoi - Hey, Angel ne laisse pas Angélus mordre Cordy ? Je suppose que le vamp le sait déjà ça."

"Mais pas l'importance."

"Tu crois vraiment que le savoir le rendra quoi - plus protecteur envers Cordy ? Je dis que changer l'histoire est le dernier de ses soucis. Il doit déjà être aux abois comme c'est-là. Lui dire ne va pas changer ça ou le rendre plus protecteur. On parle d'Angel et Cordy là. Quand est-ce que le vamp n'a pas tout risqué, son âme, nous, des portails pour la sauver ?"

Wesley grommela son accord. "Je resterai et l'aiderai à s'assurer que ça n'arrivera pas. Aussi concentré qu'Angel l'est peut-être, des mauvaises choses se produisent. Cordy a été mise en danger."

"Alors pourquoi je peux pas y aller ? Toi t'as été dans le 19éme siècle."

"J'ai vécu à Sunnydale, je suis familier avec la ville."

"Alors on ira tous les deux, je suivrai tes préparations de Boy Scout. "

"Wesley," interrompit Angel.

"Oui."

"J'y vais."

"Angel, je ne crois pas que ça soit sage. Si tu y vas, il y aura quatre-toi qui se baladeront à Sunnydale, ça pourrait devenir très embrouillant. Et les malheurs possibles dans le temps sont époustouflants."

"Wesley, j'y vais. C'est avec mon présent que vous êtes en train de merder, c'est mon passé que vous changez."

"Je..."

"Fais le rituel."

"Il y aura peut-être un problème pour qu'Angel et Cordy te fassent confiance."

Angel secoua la tête. "Gunn a raison. Angel est aux abois, mais si un des Angélus a marqué Cordélia, c'était parce qu'il n'a pas su la protéger. Qui est dans la meilleure position pour s'assurer qu'il ne le refasse pas ? " Angel le fixa.

Wesley considéra la question. "Ok, mais ne mentionne rien à Angel sur le fait que Cordy soit dans le coma par tes mains, je pense que c'est cette information qui ne serait pas bénéfique pour une relation de confiance."

"Tu crois ?" Gunn roula les yeux.

Fred s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et si Cordy a été mordue avant qu'Angel n'arrive ?"

"Fred ?"

"Elle a dit dans sa lettre que son plan à restée non-remarquée n'avait pas marché. Etre mordue, bien, ça voudrait dire que le plan n'a pas marché."

"Elle n'a pas dit ça dans sa lettre."

"Ca ne veut pas dire que ça n'est pas arrivé cependant. Cordy n'écrirait pas ça dans sa lettre. Ca aurait été quelque chose qu'elle aurait attendu pour le dire à Angel en personne. Elle aurait su que ça l'aurait bouleversé."

"Que suggères-tu, Fred ?" sachant que la jeune femme en avait plus à l'esprit.

"Nous renvoyons Angel quelques jours avant que la lettre de Cordélia n'ait été écrite. De cette façon, bien..."

"Oui, je vois," Wesley ôta ses lunettes, se tournant vers le vampire. "Nous t'enverrons avant qu'Angel n'arrive. Tu pourras la protéger jusque-là, bien que je doive t'avertir de ne pas t'approcher d'elle à moins qu'il n'y ait une menace imminente. Mais autrement, tu devras rester hors de vue. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs que ta présence ne fasse peut-être pas de 'mal' à la ligne de temps. Nous t'envoyons pour arranger les choses, pas pour les empirer."

Angel acquiesça. Il n'y avait aucun déni qu'il avait besoin de voir une belle adolescente en bonne santé, une qui aurait existé s'il ne l'avait pas détruite. Il voulait connaître la Cordy que sa famille aimait et qui aimait un vampire avec une âme. Cependant, il était également effrayé que s'il l'approchait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle saurait et le détesterait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Wesley, Fred, et Gunn était assis autour du bureau, tous silencieux dans leur contemplation. Fred brisa le silence. "J'espère que ça va marcher."

Wesley acquiesça. "Sinon," il tendit les cachets à ses amis. "Nous le saurons."


	11. Chapitre 11

**Part 11**

Angel contempla le domaine des Chase situé au milieu des arbres qui masquaient la propriété dans une illusion de sûreté et de retraite par rapport aux dangers de Sunnydale.

Il vit l'ombre d'une jeune fille moulée contre les rideaux transparents qui se déplaçait dans sa chambre. Angel cilla avec une pointe de déception alors que la seule lumière s'éteignit, cachant la faible figure même de sa vue de nuit. Il regarda le faux balcon, résistant à l'envie.

Combien de fois s'était-il tenu là sans une âme, scrutant par la fenêtre, fixant la jeune fille qui dormait, faisant des plans sur les différentes manières par lesquelles il sentirait sa chaleur avant de l'enlever.

Au début, il avait juste regardé, inaperçu et invisible. Agir trop vite aurait alerté Buffy et son petit gang de combattants et Angélus avait voulu ce temps-là tout seul avec juste Cordélia. Il n'avait pas pu avoir les chapeaux blancs lui ôter son plaisir avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Angélus avait su que Buffy et Cordy n'étaient pas les meilleures amies mais il savait que l'idiot aurait insisté pour que les chariots soient tirés _(hum, j'suis pas trop sure que ça veuille dire qlq chose, j'suis dsl)_ et que sa petite amie soit protégée si le danger émergeait. Donc Angélus avait commencé lentement avec des choses inoffensives, laissant une rose à sa fenêtre, dans sa voiture, et puis les dessins, juste assez pour hanter Cordélia et pour pousser Buffy à bout mais pas encore pour déclencher le mode protecteur de la tueuse. Ca avait été excitant, sa courtise de la fille, regarder alors que son ennui devenait de la confusion, puis de la peur et il avait eu le bonus supplémentaire de regarder l'idiot se disputer avec Buffy devant son hésitation pour chasser et tuer Angélus.

Angélus avait été surpris devant le temps que ça avait pris pour que l'ennui de Cordélia devienne de la vraie peur. Mais aussi, la fille qu'il avait voulue était pleine de caractère et de courage. Mais la peur était venue, Angélus s'en était assuré.

La tête de son cheval appuyée contre la fenêtre, les sombres yeux morts scrutant dans la pièce, étant la première chose que Cordélia verrait quand elle ouvrirait les rideaux le matin. Comme Angélus avait souhaité être là quand elle la verrait, quand elle réaliserait qu'il ne jouait pas juste des jeux. Mais il avait vu l'effondrement dans la bibliothèque cette nuit-là.

Cordélia avait finalement fondu en larmes, l'idiot exigeant que Buffy tue Angélus, les autres étant d'accord. C'était là que le petit groupe avait réalisé qu'Angélus avait fait de Cordélia sa mission. Angélus avait tellement voulu rire devant les larmes de la tueuse alors que ses proches la pressaient à protéger Cordélia par sa mort à lui, l'observateur avec ses morales sévères, Alex avec des mots colériques et la petite sorcière avec un raisonnement bégayé et compatissant.

Angel ferma les yeux, repoussant le souvenir. Si Wesley avait raison, il n'aurait jamais à voir cette image et les autres bien pires dans sa tête. Angel tendit sa main dans l'air comme pour caresser gentiment la fenêtre à travers la distance. Il s'abaissa lentement et recula dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux collés à la fenêtre alors que ses autres sens cherchaient et identifiaient les sons et les odeurs de la nuit qui s'aventuraient trop près de la maison. Angel demeura dans la sentence silencieuse de Cordélia jusqu'à ce que la lumière du matin se force jusqu'à l'horizon, signalant le changement de garde, un soleil brillant pour prendre sa place.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Part 12**

Angel regardait des ombres de Sunnydale High. Il était revenu chez Cordélia aussitôt que le soleil s'était couché mais elle n'avait pas été là, il avait décidé de ne pas paniqué jusqu'à ce qu'il ait confirmé qu'elle n'était pas à l'école. Il avait été soulagé de la sentir à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Il châtia mentalement la jeune femme pour retourner à la voiture toute seule. Elle connaissait les dangers que renfermait la nuit. Il suivit sa voiture et son parfum dans les rues de Sunnydale.

Angel garda ses distances alors que la jeune femme se précipitait dans sa maison avec un sac rempli de films dans les bras. Angel resta debout en arrière gardant sa vigilance, gratifié que, d'une façon évidente, Cordélia ait projeté de passer la soirée à la maison, bien qu'il était un peu déconcerté devant son calme. Angel se demanda si Wesley ne l'avait pas renvoyé même avant que l'âme de Cordélia n'ait été transportée. La jeune femme n'agissait pas du tout comme il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse en trouvant qu'elle était de-nouveau à Sunnydale en 1998.

Ses pas curieux l'amenèrent plus près de la première fenêtre. Cordélia était assise sur le divan, ayant l'air plus insouciante qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Angel l'observa, étudiant les lignes de son profil, les traçant le long de la surface en verre. Seigneur, elle était vraiment magnifique. Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant la sensation de la peau lisse, la douceur et la délicatesse alors qu'il apprenait le corps qui avait hanté ses rêves, celui qu'il avait clamé il y avait si longtemps. Angel fit un effort de volonté pour que les pleurnicheries et que les larmes partent de cette image, essayant de prétendre que le doux corps chaud n'avait pas tremblé avec peur, essayant d'oublier que ses tendres touchés n'avaient rien été si ce n'est un préliminaire taquin pour la terreur à venir. Angel pencha son front contre la fenêtre, voulant chasser les cris et les pleurs qui ne voulaient pas être mis de côté, voulant chasser le désir de toucher cette douceur à nouveau.

Sa self-flagellation fut détournée par le vrai pleur venant de la jeune femme. Angel regarda étonné alors qu'il reconnut ce qu'il se passait. L'image de Cordy sur le divan, ses mains poussant contre ses yeux alors que son corps se berçait. C'était une vision, une qui amenait plus de douleur qu'Angel avait vu ses visionnaires expérimenter dans le passé. Cordélia s'effondra sous l'impact. Angel poussa la fenêtre, ayant besoin de la rejoindre. Le son du verre qui se brise n'atteint jamais la jeune femme, son esprit rempli avec la douleur et la vision. Angel fit un bond alors que la barrière invisible l'empêchait d'entrer. Angel grogna, se stoppant juste de supplier pour le laisser entrer.

Cordélia se déplaçait maintenant, son corps redressé. Angel regardait avec stupéfaction alors que la jeune fille accueillit la douleur, forçant son corps à coopérer avec sa volonté. Elle ne pleura plus.

Angel grogna avec frustration alors qu'il l'a perdu de vue comme elle montait les escaliers.

Il courut, sautant sur le balcon de sa fenêtre, l'attendant.

Angel se pencha vers l'avant alors Cordélia vint dans sa chambre, trifouillant dans ses tiroirs, bourrant sa veste avec des croix et des petites bouteilles de parfums. Sa surprise fut palpable alors qu'elle donna un coup de pieds dans sa table de nuit et puis disparut hors de la pièce.

Angel sauta à terre, digérant ce qu'il avait observé. Cordélia Chase allait aller sur sa vision. Angel cligna des yeux derrière la petite voiture rouge alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Il se débarrassa de sa stupeur et courut.

* * *

Angel suivit la jeune femme alors qu'elle entrait dans le cimetière, restant tout près à tout moment.

Tellement perdu dans son émerveillent devant son sarcasme et son combat avec les deux vampires, il manqua presque l'importance de ce qu'il avait vu ou l'odeur familière flottant dans l'air. Il se déplaça rapidement, restant caché par une grande tombe, mais près assez pour intercepter une attaque d'Angélus.

Ce qu'il vit ensuite changea sa perception de la jeune femme pour toujours. Non seulement Cordélia Chase n'avait pas fui, elle avait cogné Angélus dans les parties et l'avait mis hors d'état de nuire. Sa peur était contenue et contrôlée. Elle n'avait pas hésité jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende et voit Buffy et les Scoobies. Alors elle avait crié, tandis qu'elle pressait Angélus pour qu'il coure. Elle était tombée dans les bras de l'idiot comme une demoiselle en détresse.

Angel resta immobile, ignorant le chaos de la conversation, les questions brayées, les réponses fâchées, et les pleurnichements des adolescents, se concentrant sur Cordélia. Elle avait peut-être l'air de la Cordy adolescente, mais Angel savait maintenant que la jeune femme était celle à propos de qui Wesley, Fred, et Gunn avaient parlé avec amour et respect.

* * *

Angel n'était pas sûr depuis combien de temps il marchait, ses pensées trop confuses pour que ses pieds restent en place. Wesley avait dit que la Cordélia de 17 ans n'avait pas ses marques. Mais elle les avait, Angel l'avait su en un instant alors que le second vampire s'était excusé, la peur enrobant son odeur avant qu'elle ne le tue.

Angel avait pensé que, quand il était au Bronze et avait senti les marques sur la jolie brunette, il avait trouvé la femme qu'il l'avait hanté depuis 1898, mais ça n'avait pas été elle. C'était la femme qui avait tenu tête à Angélus, celle qui l'avait surpris avec un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille, celle qui avait les visions et sauvait les victimes au risque de sa propre vie - comment avait-il oublié qu'elle avait fait face à Jack l'Eventreur et avait fini par nourrir Angélus avec le tueur en série. C'était cette femme-là qu'il avait voulue avec une passion qui avait alimenté un siècle de désir. Et elle aimait un vampire avec une âme. C'était trop.

Un bas grognement s'émit du vampire alors qu'il réalisa où ses distractions l'avaient amené et la scène qui prenait place à l'étage. Il voulut sauter et écraser le vampire à la fenêtre, ne voulant pas qu'Angélus soumette Cordélia à son maléfisme. Cependant, il resta immobile, sachant que le vampire ne pouvait pas atteindre la jeune femme.

Le soulagement d'Angel au départ d'Angélus fut cassé par la culpabilité et la futilité de quelque désir de connaître cette femme ou d'être aimé par elle. Cordélia avait murmuré dans la nuit qu'elle connaissait les secrets d'Angélus, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle ne connaissait pas les siens. La culpabilité d'Angel le fit tomber sur ses genoux. Angel ne pourrait jamais être le vampire avec une âme qui était aimé par une telle femme stupéfiante parce qu'il avait détruis la jolie adolescente, ne lui permettant pas de devenir cette femme.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Part 13**

Angel se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore là. Il aurait dû retourner et dire à Wesley que Cordélia avait déjà les marques. Il aurait dû repartir cette première nuit. Avec cette information, peut-être que Wesley pourrait concevoir un autre plan. Mais, Angel n'arrivait pas à partir.

Angel soupira en fixant la jeune femme, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Ca faisait maintenant deux nuits qu'il l'observait. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle ait une autre vision. Deux fois il l'avait suivie alors qu'elle avait combattu les vampires dans sa vision, seulement pour finir à confronter Angélus.

La nuit précédente avait été pire et mieux que la première. Pire parce qu'il avait vu l'Angélus du passé, abruti arrogant, pensant qu'il avait les seuls et uniques droits sur Cordélia Chase. Son plaisir à voir Cordy le trancher avec des mots et du bois avait été de courte durée alors que l'autre Angélus l'avait volée sous son nez.

Angel avait été près à interférer, tellement craintif que Cordélia se fasse avoir par la ruse d'Angélus. Cependant, Angel avait eu l'envie peu familière de sourire quand elle avait inversé les rôles avec le bâtard, lui disant alors qu'elle plongeait un pieu dans le vampire, qu'il n'embrassait pas aussi bien que quand il avait une âme.

Angel avait voulu accourir près de la madame devant ses mots, mais le vague savoir qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé Cordélia avec amour l'avait fait s'arrêter.

Angel regarda par la fenêtre de la maison. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Plus il voyait Cordélia Chase, plus il avait envie d'elle, plus il tombait amoureux de son esprit et de son courage, sa beauté devenant secondaire dans son désir.

Angel fit un bond, ses sens attirés vers l'avant de la maison.

Il grogna alors que le vampire montait les marches en courant, frappant à la porte de façon insistante. Angel se demanda quel Angélus était assez stupide pour penser que Cordy allait simplement lui demander poliment d'entrer.

Il attendit avec une espérance désireuse les insultes cassantes de Cordélia alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Ses yeux s'élargirent alors que Cordy cligna des yeux, déglutit et couina qu'elle aimait la chemise du vampire et qu'elle l'aimait lui.

Angel entendit à peine la réponse du vampire. Elle se faisait avoir. La porte claqua, enfermant le vampire et la jeune femme seuls dans la maison autrefois sure.

Angel s'arrêta alors qu'il était debout sur les marches, les sons et les mots devenant plus clairs. Ses pieds virèrent de la porte à la fenêtre. Une pointe de quelque chose, près de la rage, près du désespoir claqua contre son crâne et tordit son âme. Cordélia n'avait pas été dupée. Angel fixa alors que la jeune femme se jetait dans les bras du vampire, bras qui la tenaient solidement, alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec bonheur.

Il se fit tout petit. _La ferme et embrasse-moi_. Et il le fit. Sauf que ça n'était pas Angel, c'était l'autre vampire avec l'âme.

Il glissa vers le bas sur le côté de la maison, berçant sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait presque oublié. Seigneur. Angel voulait les deux dernières nuits de retour, les nuits à voir Cordélia forte et magnifique, les nuits où il pouvait croire qu'elle pourrait l'aimer et avec cet amour lui donner le pardon qu'il voulait tellement. La réalité faisait mal comme pas possible quand elle se brisait en un rêve.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Part 14**

Angel décida de partir. On n'avait pas besoin de lui. Cordélia avait déjà les marques. Si c'était ce qui devait être stopper pour empêcher de changer l'histoire, ça n'arriverait pas dans ce temps-là. Il dirait à Wesley ce qu'il avait découvert.

Angel s'immobilisa. Un, puis l'autre Angélus avait sauté sur le rebord du balcon de Cordélia. Il regarda et attendit. Quand ils entreraient, il le ferait aussi.

Le front d'Angel se plissa alors que les vampires partirent l'un après l'autre des directions opposées. Il les regarda puis reposa ses yeux sur la fenêtre. Il sauta.

Angel essaya de fermer les yeux pour garder ça hors de sa vue, mais c'était impossible. Il avait cru qu'il avait vu la beauté de Cordélia Chase mais ça n'était pas le cas - même pas tout près.

Son visage baigné de plaisir, gémissant, gloussant et soupirant son nom alors que le vampire au-dessus d'elle poussait en elle. Ses mains à lui errant sur sa peau avec le savoir de ses secrets, des points de plaisir exploités avec gentillesse et intention. Ses mains à elle voyageant le long du large dos pâle, faisant une pause pour cercler le tatouage sur l'épaule, descendant, ses mains se réunissant pour caresser les fesses, pressant le vampire plus profondément dans la chaleur.

Angel resta debout dehors en regardant à l'intérieur - figer devant l'exposition sensuelle d'affection. C'était lui et Cordélia joints avec plaisir et amour. Les souvenirs d'Angel ressurgirent, transposant l'air d'extasie sur le joli visage par un de terreur, les mains qui caressaient et taquinaient devinrent attachées avec des liens contre la tête du lit. Les doux rires et mots d'amours se transformèrent en cris perçant. Angel secoua la tête, bannissant les images. Celle qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir. Il regarda à nouveau le couple sur le lit. Les yeux de Cordélia serrés étroitement, le plaisir sur son visage vibrant, les mots d'amour soupirés par ses lèvres gonflées et tout ça était pour Angel. C'était l'image qu'il avait besoin de voir.

La main d'Angel se déplaça jusqu'à la poignée de la fenêtre, l'ouvrant lentement, le couple trop absorbé l'un par l'autre pour le remarquer. Il se pencha vers la légère ouverture, inhalant les parfums combinés. Le sien et celui de Cordélia mélangés, devenant un. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, se demandant avec crainte comment l'accouplement pouvait exister, et acceptant sans culpabilité que c'était le futur qu'il voulait - un futur sans la douleur du passé.

Angel serra la mâchoire en refusant de laisser la brûlure dans son échine être libérée alors que les pleurs et cris d'accomplissement firent échos dans le parfum et le silence de la chambre.

Il pencha son front sur la vitre, fermant les yeux, vivant dans le parfum.

Les yeux bruns d'Angel retournèrent sur le couple, il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps avait passé. Le vampire était debout devant la coiffeuse, Cordélia s'étendant, montrant sa forme mince et subtile.

Le vampire revint sur le lit, la poussant vers le bas, explorant le corps encore une fois. Cette fois avec une concentration intense, la fille se contorsionnant et haletante, attirant le vampire, l'amenant aux marques sur son cou. Involontairement, le grognement d'Angel fit écho à celui du vampire sur le lit, ses yeux s'adaptant en une lueur dorée.

Le vampire sur le lit stoppa ses actions, relevant brusquement la tête, son regard jaune menaçant trouvant celui qui fixait par la fenêtre. Le vampire se déplaça, ignorant le gémissement de surprise soudain de Cordélia et son cri alors qu'elle atterrit sur le sol avec le vampire et le lit entre elle et la fenêtre.

Tous les instincts d'Angel lui criaient d'attaquer. Il repoussa ses émotions, son visage de démon s'effaça, prenant sa décision. Angel poussa la grande fenêtre et entra.

Le regard doré rétrécit et menaçant du vampire scruta Angel, faisant une pause en reniflant prudemment, et puis il laissa sa propre apparence de démon disparaître.

"Angel ?" Cordélia jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut.

"En bas, Cordy," le vampire poussa vers le bas la tête brune à ses côtés.

La tête de Cordélia réapparut. "Mais, c'est Angélus 1. Eww, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il est là dehors... Pervers malade." Elle lança un regard noir au vampire habillé.

Les deux vampires se tournèrent pour fixer la jeune femme.

"Angélus 1 ?" Le vampire nu leva un sourcil.

"Biensûr, regarde tout le noir. Je t'ai dit qu'il était limité, ou peut-être que c'est juste Wolfram & Hart qui n'ont pas d'imagination ou de sens de la mode. Angélus 2 aime la soie brillante et voyante et le cuir." Cordélia évalua le sombre vampire près de la fenêtre. "Ne porte pas le pantalon. Angélus 1... attends, dis mon nom," elle lança un regard menaçant.

"Cordy, il connaît ton nom." Le vampire nu se tourna avec exaspération.

Angel observa simplement, son expression passive cachant son nouveau respect. Est-ce que rien ne déconcertait la jeune femme ?

"Chut, c'est super, Angel, donne-lui un indice."

"Cordélia."

Cordy acquiesça. "Bien sauvé. Alors, vampire maléfique, quel est mon nom ?" Elle regarda méchamment le sombre vampire habillé.

"Cordélia Chase."

Cordélia se pencha en arrière, son visage plissé avec considération. Elle secoua la tête. "C'est un nouveau, on va devoir rester coller à la mode."

"Cordy, de quoi est-ce que tu parles, nom d'un chien ?" exigea le vampire nu.

"Angel, Angélus 1-1898- porte du noir, limité, c'est pour ça la grande requête 'porte' la chemise pourpre et il m'appelle Cordy- bon, ma Cordy, mais on s'en fiche. Angélus 2- 1998- est un petit gay dans ses choix de garde-robe. C'est pas nécessairement le pantalon en cuir, tu as de super fesses, donc ils sont bien, mais avec ses choix de haut, la combinaison est juste, bien un Lorne en motard." Elle haussa les épaules. "Oh, il m'appelle Cordélia...ou Coordéélllia, d'une façon maléfique vraiment désagréable. Tu vois, la manière dont j'ai compris, Gertie, Pa, toutes les filles à l'auberge m'appelait Cordy, donc Angélus aussi. Mais, ici Angélus n'avait pas vraiment pensé à moi d'autre façon que Cordélia, ou la petite amie d'Alex... donc Cordélia. Ou la salope de l'idiot, ce que, par la même occasion, je détestais vraiment parce que ça n'était pas vrai."

"Je n'ai pas..."

"Si, tu as, la première fois." Cordélia acquiesça. "C'était une remarque cassante, même pas dirigée contre moi, mais contre Buffy. Si elle n'avait pas été si flippée par toi qui lui envoyait des trucs méchants à la figure, elle aurait probablement été d'accord... bon, pas à propos de la part de l'idiot. Alex n'a jamais été un idiot, juste mignonnement naïf et loufoque - et un trompeur, mais ça ne fait pas nécessaire de lui un idiot, juste blessant et un mec."

"C'était un idiot." Dirent les deux vampires.

"Angel, pourquoi est-ce qu'Angélus 1 n'essaye pas de te tuer ?"

"Il est probablement trop assommé par le non-sens qui sort de ta bouche et RESTE couchée, et mets ça," Angel lui lança les draps. Angel secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau l'autre vampire. "Demander qui tu es serait assez stupide, donc que dirais-tu de quelle version et pourquoi tu es là ?"

"Angel, pourquoi tu deviens pas 'Grr' ?" Cordélia se leva, enroulant le drap autour d'elle.

"Cordy, je t'ai dit..."

"Tu n'es pas 'grr' alors pourquoi devrais-je me cacher. S'il n'est pas Angélus 1 et je ne suis toujours pas sure qu'il ne l'est pas, regarde cette expression horrible, toute renfrognée."

Le vampire cligna des yeux devant la jeune femme et le doigt qu'elle agitait vers lui. "Wesley m'a envoyé."

Cordélia fronça les sourcils. "Tu es sûr que tu ne voulais pas dire Wolfram & Hart, ça se confond facilement, un c'est un cabinet juridique, l'autre un homme, un maléfique, un intelligent et gentil, les deux commençants par W."

Angel se tourna encore pour regarder la jeune femme, imitant le regard fixe de l'autre vampire. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

"J'en n'ai aucune idée." Le vampire nu haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi est-ce que Wesley t'as envoyé et d'où ? "

"Angel ?" interrompit Cordélia.

"Cordy, il a une âme."

"Oh, oh, tu peux sentir ça ? Comment ? T'es sûr, il a l'air plutôt sans-âme, pas de couleur." Ses yeux s'élargirent. "Oh seigneur, tu n'es pas encore beige, pas vrai ? Ou, est-il ton gars d'égouts ? (_hum, je suis pas trop sure de ce que c'est, dsl mes j'ai pas trouvé d'autre traduction)_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que Wesley enverrait Angel B ici ?"

"Angel B ?" dirent les deux vampires.

"Angel A," elle pointe le vampire nu. "Tu es B. Je ne peux pas t'appeler Angel. Il est Angel," elle re-pointa le vampire nu. "Mais d'un autre côté, si tu as une âme, alors je suppose que tu l'es aussi, donc 'B'."

Angel A ferma les yeux en comptant jusqu'à dix. "Va t'habiller." Dit-il avec un calme fabriqué.

"Non, je veux découvrir ce qu'Angel B fait ici."

"Je te le dirai quand je l'aurai découvert et APRES que tu te sois habillée."

"Non."

"Non ?" Angel A la regarda.

Cordélia mordit sa lèvre. "Non," dit-elle rapidement et avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Angel était près de prendre son grognement de pas-de-non. Elle devait l'arrêter autrement il gagnerait. Cordélia ouvrit la bouche.

Angel bloqua les mots à venir avec une main. "Cordélia, n'essaye pas, ok." Il la souleva et la jeta dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle, ignorant ses coups sur la porte. "Tu disais," dit-il à Angel B.

"Seigneur. Bon sang Angel, je n'ai rien pour me changer ici. Laisse-moi sortir."

"Voudrais-tu," Angel hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il voulait que le vampire prenne sa place pour bloquer la porte de la salle de bain.

Angel B haussa les épaules, un peu assommé par les deux, prenant la place du vampire contre la porte.

"Merci." Angel se dirigea vers le placard de Cordy et en retira tout un tas de vêtements et puis alla dans un tiroir et en recueilli quelques-uns en plus. Angel se tint à l'extérieur de la porte. "Ok, je compte jusqu'à trois et tu peux l'ouvrir mais tu vas devoir aller vite, elle est rapide. Prêt." Angel compta, jetant les vêtements à l'intérieur aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit. "Maintenant." Angel se recula alors que la porte se referma et que le juron aigu retentit.

"Habilles-toi, ensuite je te laisserai sortir." Angel poussa sa chaise de bureau sous la poignée de la porte.

"TU vas avoir tellement d'ennui pour ça, mon pote."

Angel ramassa son pantalon, l'enfilant, se laissant tomber sur le lit avec ses doigts qui frottaient ses tempes et tenaient son estomac.

Angel B le fixa. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?"

"Migraine, ulcères."

"Tu ne peux pas avoir des migraines et des ulcères."

"De façon évidente, tu ne vis pas avec Cordy..." Angel releva brusquement les yeux, se levant immédiatement, les maux imaginaires disparus. "Tu ne vis pas avec Cordy. Pourquoi ne vis-tu pas avec Cordy ? Pourquoi est-ce que Wesley t'as envoyé ici ? De quel futur ?" grogna Angel.

Angel B reconnut finalement le vampire. "Wesley m'a trouvé 4 ans dans le futur, il est venu avec Gunn et puis une femme appelée Fred est arrivée. Ils m'ont dit que les quatre dernières années de ma vie n'auraient pas dû se produire. Que Cordélia Chase devrait être avec moi en tant que ma visionnaire, en tant que mon amante. Je ne les ai pas cru."

Le corps d'Angel vibra avec un bas grognement. "Où était Cordy ?"

"Wesley m'a averti de ne pas te le dire, mais tu le saurais si je mentais et tu as besoin de me faire confiance, elle a besoin de me faire confiance, donc... Dans mon futur, Cordélia Chase est dans le coma depuis 1998." Angel B observa alors que son autre-lui s'immobilisa, la rage et la crainte cimentant son corps au sol.

"Angel, je suis habillée maintenant laisse-moi sortir ou bien, quand on rentrera à la maison, tu dormiras sur le divan pour toujours."

Angel B observa alors que le vampire devant lui pesait les mots, pas la menace mais la voix et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Angel B ne l'aurait pas laissée sortir. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre vampire la laisse sortir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais il semblait qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire.

Angel se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte. "Ca suffit."

Cordélia cligna des yeux. C'était sa voix de pas-de-non. Quelque chose s'était produit pendant qu'elle avait été enfermée dans la salle de bain. Elle regarda encore le vampire et hocha la tête.

"Merci." Il embrassa son front.

"Cordy, Angel." Hésita Angel, puis il secoua la tête. "Angel B... disait justement que Wesley l'a envoyé ici parce que la ligne de temps de notre présent a été changée."

"Je suppose que, puisque les renforts sont arrivés, nous n'avons pas gagné à la loterie ou que tu n'as pas fait ton shanshu, donc... ça n'est pas bon." Cordélia étudia le vampire étrange avec le visage d'Angel et une âme. "Mais tu as toujours une âme, donc je ne suis pas morte." Elle fit une petite grimace vers les vampires. " Cependant je ne vais pas bien n'est-ce pas, et lui non plus." Elle pointa Angel B. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Angel étudia la jeune femme. "Tu es dans le coma, tu l'es depuis 1998."

Cordélia fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'Angélus ne m'a pas simplement tuée ?"

"On ne ..."

"Pitié, Angel, 1998, coma - tu crois que je traversais la rue et me suis faites percutée par une voiture ? Les accidents ne se produisent pas à Sunnydale." Cordélia fixa Angel B. "Tu l'as fait. Tu as perdu ton âme et en 1998 tu l'as fait... ça n'aurait pas pu être Angélus 1, il connaissait la prophétie ; il ne m'aurait pas laissée dans un coma. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... est-ce que Buffy a interrompu ou est-ce que t'as juste décidé qu'un coma serait mieux que la mort, quoi ?"

La première réaction d'Angel B fut de courir, de courir le plus loin possible de son regard fixe et franc, mais il résista. Elle ne l'accusait pas, elle demandait juste.

"Cordy, ça n'a pas d'importance." Plaida son Angel.

Angel B étudia l'autre vampire, il ne voulait pas savoir autant qu'Angel B ne voulait pas le dire. Le vampire avait peur que ce que Cordélia entendrait affecterait ses sentiments pour lui.

Cordélia regarda le vampire qu'elle aimait, touchant son visage tendrement. "Tu as raison - ça n'en a pas. Je t'aime. Je t'ai dit qu'Angélus ne viendrait jamais entre nous, j'étais sérieuse." Elle sourit devant les yeux profonds et incertains du vampire. "Tu n'as aucun souvenirs de quoi qu'il se soit passé, alors ne pense même pas à devenir tout boudeur à propos de ça. Et toi," elle s'approcha d'Angel B. "Tu ne devrais pas non plus, bien que je sache que c'est assez inutile de te dire d'arrêter. Je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter complètement pour son temps sans âme, mais ça n'est pas toi ou ça n'était qui ton âme te laisse être. Tu es bon, tu es formidable." Cordélia fixa les yeux du vampire. "Est-ce que personne ne t'as pardonné, pas même Buffy ? Elle a pardonné à Angel pour avoir tuer Jenny Calendar et torturer Giles, je ne peux pas croire que moi dans un coma aurait changé ça - elle t'aimait. D'accord, elle ne voulait pas accepter tout le truc 'Angélus est une partie réelle de toi' mais elle t'aimait. Elle ne t'a pas tourné le dos auparavant. Oh, seigneur, tu n'as même pas eu Doyle n'est-ce pas ? Wesley ? Tu as dit que Wesley t'avais envoyé ici, donc tu l'avais, pas vrai. Gunn ? Fred ?" plaida Cordélia pour que le vampire lui réponde.

Angel B ne savait pas quoi penser sauf que sa décision était la bonne. Il ne voulait pas d'un futur sans Cordélia Chase dedans. Elle était plus que juste du courage et du caractère, elle était de l'amour. Son âme faisait mal tellement il voulait la clamer, cela surpassant l'envie de son corps.

Angel rétrécit ses yeux devant son jumeau alternatif, tirant gentiment Cordélia plus près de lui. Le vampire avait une âme mais Angel n'aimait pas la façon dont il fixait Cordélia comme si elle était la réponse à tous ses rêves, le remède pour tout ce qui lui faisait mal. Angel comprenait cela, mais il n'aimait pas ça. "Cordy, ça n'a pas d'importance. On doit partir d'ici."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je suis ici dans ta chambre et lui aussi," Angel pointa l'autre vampire.

"Mais," Cordélia commença à poser la question, puis la réalisation la frappa. "Quand je t'ai invité à entrer, j'ai invité tout le monde, hein ?"

Angel acquiesça.

"Oh." Elle regarda le torse nu du vampire. "Je reviens." Elle partit en courant.

"Cordy," Angel la suivit rapidement, la rattrapant dans le hall. "Cordy ?"

"Angel," elle plissa le visage. "Angel, il me fait peur."

Angel B se raidit comme il entendit ses mots de l'extérieur de la chambre. Avait-elle menti au sujet de l'accepter ? Avait-il eu tord de vouloir et espérer ?

"Je ne le laisserai..."

"Non, c'est pas ça, il n'est pas un Angélus, c'est juste que... Angel, il est si triste et seul. Je veux que tu ne sois jamais comme ça. Peu importe le futur d'où il vient, ça ne peut pas se produire promet-le moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seul."

Angel appuya son front contre le sien. "Wesley l'a envoyé pour s'assurer que ça n'arrive pas. Tout va s'arranger."

Cordélia acquiesça et puis re-plissa le visage. "Depuis combien de temps tu crois qu'il était là ? J'veux dire il a une âme pas vrai, donc il ne ferait pas le truc d'espionnage pervers, n'est-ce pas."

"Jesuis sûr qu'il venait juste d'arriver."

"Devant la fenêtre de ma chambre pendant qu'on faisait l'amour ?"

"Il nous a probablement juste sentis au même endroit et a trouvé que ça serait plus rapide que de frapper à la porte."

"Oh. Tu crois ?" Cordy fit une pause. "Ok, tu dois le savoir. Je reviens."

"Cordy, où vas-tu ?"

"Tu as dit de s'habiller. Bien, Mr. Impatient tu as ruiné 'ma' chemise favorite, donc je vais aller t'en chercher une à mon père. Je reviens."

Angel regarda Cordy partir en courant. 'Il devait le savoir'. Angel avait peur qu'il sache bien et il était fâché. Fâché qu'il n'ait pas senti la présence de l'autre vampire plus tôt, Angel ne savait pas depuis combine de temps Angel B avait été dehors à les regarder, mais il savait avec certitude que c'était plus longtemps qu'il ne le dirait jamais à Cordélia. Angel devrait espérer que la culpabilité qu'il avait sentie chez l'autre surpassait quelque désir prolongé.

Angel B fixa dehors par la fenêtre alors qu'il écoutait la basse conversation dans le corridor. Il ne n'avait pas eu tord.

"Pourquoi un coma ?" Angel entra dans la chambre. Il avait besoin de comprendre, et puis il pourrait mesurer à quel point le vampire était digne de confiance - âme ou pas.

Angel B se tourna loin de la fenêtre pour soutenir le regard fixe et dur d'Angel. "Buffy a interféré avant que Cordy ne puisse boire. Elle était au bord de la mort et est restée comme ça. Aucune transfusion n'a aidé. L'hôpital était privé et comme précaution supplémentaire, sa chambre était scellée avec un sort de barrière. Ses parents étaient morts, donc elle était la seule à pouvoir me donner la permission, mais elle ne parlait pas."

"Ses parents ?"

"Sa mère croyait que j'étais le rendez-vous de Cordélia. Elle était juste reconnaissante que ça n'était pas Alex, tout comme son père. Ca ne semblait pas déranger que je sois plus vieux. Il m'a donné à boire avant de mourir, la mère est morte rapidement après ça. Cordélia est rentrée peu après. Tout le groupe l'avait escortée en toute sécurité jusqu'à la porte. Ils n'ont même pas découvert que quelque chose n'allait pas jusqu'à ce que Cordélia ne se montre pas à l'école le lendemain. En rétrospection, j'ai fait quelques erreurs. J'étais trop arrogant à l'égard de l'amour de Buffy pour le visage et l'âme. Mais trouver les parents sans tête de Cordélia et que Cordélia ait disparut l'avait apparemment poussée à bout, à un point où elle ne pouvait plus hésiter ou bloquer les exigences d'Alex pour qu'elle me tue ou la colère de Giles pour la mort récente de Jenny Calendar. C'est pour ça que Buffy n'a jamais pu me pardonner ou m'aimer quand l'âme est revenue. C'était Alex. Giles pouvait à contre-cœur distinguer les actions d'Angélus de celle de l'âme - Alex non. Donc elle a choisi Alex."

"Mais Buffy ne t'a pas tué."

"Pas par manque d'essai, je me suis juste assuré qu'elle n'ait pas la chance de gagner."

De la rage et de la tristesse se développèrent dans la poitrine d'Angel alors qu'il entendait la narration des faits de l'autre vampire. Angel ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il y avait plus d'horreur entre le récit nu qui pouvait être entendu. Ses sens cherchèrent, soulagé que Cordélia soit toujours sans risque de pouvoir entendre. Cordélia pouvait pardonner à Angélus pour les dommages sur elle. C'était un souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas, mais Angel n'était pas sûr que le savoir qu'Angélus avait tué ses parents ne pourrait pas être mit de côté si facilement.

Angel ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, voulant que le besoin de tuer le vampire qui avait causé cette souffrance s'en aille. Il devait se rappeler que ça n'était pas encore arrivé et que ça n'arriverait pas. Et il devait donner du crédit au vampire pour être honnête. Mais son honnêteté déclencha des alarmes d'avertissement chez Angel. Ce vampire avait agit avec le même désir et besoin qu'Angélus 1 avait eu. Quelles étaient les chances pour que ce désir soit parti après quatre ans avec une âme guidée par la culpabilité ?

Angel B observa le vampire qui était lui mais n'était pas lui. Le vampire pesait ce qu'il avait entendu, décidant s'il devait lui faire confiance ou pas. Angel B avait besoin que le vampire lui fasse confiance.

"Le jour où Buffy est venue au manoir et m'a dit le choix qu'elle avait fait fut le dernier jour où je l'ai vue. J'ai quitté Sunnydale. Je n'ai plus jamais repensé à Cordy."

"Je ne te crois pas."

"Tu l'aurais fait ? Aurais-tu rêvé de la jolie brunette qui s'en était allée une fois encore ou aurais-tu rêvé du corps brisé et sans vie qui était relié à des machines, mis là à cause du désir de ton démon, un désir qui a détruis l'amour de Buffy. Pourrais-tu penser à Cordélia sans penser aux horreurs que tu as commises sur son jeune corps ou à la tristesse et la finalité dans les yeux de Buffy. Tu me juges en te basant sur les sentiments que tu as maintenant pour Cordélia, sentiments développés sans les actes d'Angélus pour les empêcher, avec quatre ans à la connaître et elle à te connaître. Je n'ai pas eu ça, tout ce que j'ai est un souvenir passager d'un désir et d'une envie et un souvenir insupportable des atrocités que j'ai commis sur une jeune fille et la perte résultante de la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée. Tu te rappelles bien que tu as aimé Buffy, n'est-ce pas."

Angel rétrécit les yeux. Ca sonnait bien mais outre d'une certaine façon, quelque chose le tirait toujours, l'avertissant. "Je me rappelle également le besoin du démon et l'âme n'y remédiait pas, n'y remédie pas, ou ne le fait pas s'en aller."

"Encore une fois, tu me juges avec ce que tu ressens. Je ne te comprends pas. Je sais pourquoi Buffy a choisi Alex, je comprends qu'en tant qu'Angélus j'ai brisé le dernier fil de sa confiance. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment, quand tu ne l'as pas fait, tu as, d'une façon ou d'autre, décidé que tu n'étais plus amoureux de Buffy mais de Cordélia Chase. Ce que je ressens pour cette fille est rejeté par la culpabilité, le désir enterré et mort depuis longtemps à cause de ça. Je suis ici seulement pour effacer le souvenir du choix de Buffy. Le futur que tu as, je l'accepterai rien pour me débarrasser du son de la voix de Buffy, les larmes dans sa voix alors qu'elle me disait que notre amour était détruis. Cordélia Chase sera à l'abri d'Angélus."

La réponse d'Angel fut stoppée par les battements de cœur rapide de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se détourna du regard fixe et régulier du vampire et se dirigea vers Cordélia.

"Cordy," ses mains se tendirent vers la jeune femme debout près de la porte ; ses épaules affaissées par la vérité qui n'était simplement pas vrai.

"Peu importe. Tiens," elle tendit un chandail à Angel.

"Cordy," pressa Angel, forçant la jeune femme à le regarder. "Tu sais pourquoi je t'aime."

Cordélia cligna des yeux. "Non, Angel, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Angélus a envie de moi. En fait, je crois que je sais. C'était juste une mauvaise comédie d'erreurs. J'ai atterrit à 1898. J'ai eu une vision, un truc super excitant pour Angélus, peut-on dire Drusilla ? C'était juste ça, mais parce que je me suis enfuie, le pauvre petit ego d'Angélus en a prit un coup. Et maintenant y a toute cette merde."

Angel B se glissa dans les ombres. Il avait joué la carte de Buffy pour avoir la réaction voulue de l'autre vampire mais il n'avait pas réalisé les effets que ça aurait sur Cordélia.

Angel B savait aussi bien que le vampire qui essayait de calmer la brunette tendue que Buffy n'était pas un composant à considérer dans l'amour ou le désir du vampire pour Cordélia mais apparemment la jeune femme avait des doutes. Angel B resta immobile mais grimaça à l'intérieur, il n'avait jamais voulu blesser la jeune femme, mais l'autre vampire devait croire. A Sunnydale, avec une âme, Buffy était la seule femme qu'Angel avait aimée, l'autre vampire savait ça et sachant que Cordélia n'avait jamais fait partie de ça vie, l'autre vampire serait obligé d'accepter la vérité d'Angel B.

"Cordy, biensûr que tu sais. Tu as vécu les même jours, mois et années que moi. Tu étais là pour moi, tout le temps. Nous étions, sommes les meilleurs amis. Tu sais que c'est toi qui me fais rire. Tu sais que c'est toi qui me fais aller faire du shopping. Tu sais que c'est toi qui m'as empêché de tuer Paulie, tu sais que c'est toi qui est accro aux produits pour le corps, tu sais..."

Les doigts de Cordélia stoppèrent sa liste continue. "Paulo." Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Angel souleva un sourcil.

"Pas Paulie, mais Paulo. Et je n'ai rien fait, tu étais juste trop choqué par l'idée des mèches claires et la sarcelle en cuir pour le tuer ou pour t'enfuir. Ce pour quoi Fred et moi sommes reconnaissantes parce qu'il est toujours le meilleur coiffeur dans les parages."

Angel tomba dans son sourire, la serrant fort dans ses bras. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais." Chuchota-t-elle en retour. "Juste un léger flash-back d'insécurité, ça doit être la chambre. Maintenant mets le chandail comme ça on pourra y aller. Hum, Angel où va-t-on aller ?"

"J'ai une idée," Angel s'assit sur le lit pour mettre ses chaussures.

"Bien, partage avec la classe," Cordélia plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

"D'abord, nous devons savoir pourquoi il est là," Angel fit un signe de tête vers l'autre vampire.

"Il nous l'a dit - Wesley l'a envoyé."

"Précisément. Donc," Angel se leva, faisant face et attendant que l'autre vampire réponde.

"C'est trop tard."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire c'est trop tard ?" grogna Angel.

"Ca ne peut pas l'être." couina Cordélia.

"Ca l'est. J'ai dit à Wesley pourquoi Angélus avait remarqué Cordélia et j'ai été envoyé pour l'arrêter. Mais ça s'est déjà produit. Les marques." Il pointa le cou de Cordélia. "Wesley a dit que la Cordélia de 17 n'avait pas les marques, mais je les ai vues sur elle en 1998. Et bon," il pointa une nouvelle fois. "Quand est-ce qu'Angélus t'as marquée, je vais devoir retourner et dire à Wesley de réajuster le rituel."

"Cordy," Angel fit un tour complet pour faire face à la jeune femme.

"Comme si t'avais pas remarqué, donc ne deviens pas tout grr," elle leva la main. "Celles-ci ne sont pas à Angélus, elles sont venues avec moi tout comme les visions." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis dans mon corps de 17 ans. Où est mon corps par la même occasion ? Wolfram & Hart ne l'ont pas, n'est-ce pas. J'ai intérêt à toujours avoir mes yeux."

"Tu as eu une vision ?" Angel tint les épaules de la jeune femme, la regardant attentivement. "Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas la potion." Il poussa ses cheveux pour avoir une meilleure vue de Cordélia.

"Je vais bien. Maman avait une pharmacie avec un bon stock dans sa salle de bain."

Angel attira la jeune femme dans une étreinte. "Je suis désolé Cordy."

"Désolé que ma mère avait des aspirines ?" Elle le repoussa avec un renfrognement déconcerté.

"Que je n'étais pas là, que tu ais eu une vision et les victimes, bien... je sais que ça a dû faire mal."

"Les victimes ont été sauvées, enfin sauf... bien, celui qu'Angélus 1 a tué après que je l'ai sauvé." Cordélia se renfrogna. "Bâtard."

La main d'Angel alla immédiatement frotter furieusement sa tempe. "Tu as été voir Buffy," dit-il avec un faux espoir.

"Biensûr que non. C'est ça, comment je l'aurais expliqué. Non, j'y suis allée. C'était seulement des vampires. Tu aurais dû me voir. J'ai donné un coup de pied au premier comme," elle commença à lui montrer. Angel bloqua son coup de pied, tenant sa jambe en l'air. "Cordy, tu as été sur une vision, plus qu'une, en sachant qu'Angélus était dehors."

Cordélia sauta sur un pied de haut en bas en essayant de libérer sa jambe capturée. "Ne sois pas bête, je ne savais pas qu'Angélus 1 était ici à ce moment-là. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce stupide couple excité mourir quand même ? J'ai frappé," Cordélia fit une pause dans ses sauts, lançant un regard noir pendant un moment à sa jambe emprisonnée. "J'ai cogné," elle lança un coup de poing en l'air. "Et puis pieuté. Tu aurais été fier." Elle rayonna. "Je peux ravoir ma jambe maintenant ?"

"Et le deuxième ?" cassa Angel, tenant toujours sa jambe. "laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir, ma tête va exploser." Il reposa sa jambe.

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Gros bébé, tu n'as pas de migraines."

"Comment tu le sais ?" Angel lança un regard menaçant.

"Parce que t'es un vampire, imbécile. J'ai demandé à Wesley, il a dit que c'était physiologiquement impossible, pas de battement dans les vaisseaux sanguins ou de gonflement du cerveau car tu es mort." Elle lui tira la langue.

Angel grogna, se levant. "Quoi d'autre ne m'as-tu pas dit ?"

"Comme si j'avais eu le temps de te dire quoi que ce soit. Toi, tout moi-vampire-toi-ma-nana, tu m'as traînée par les cheveux. Hummph."

"J'ai quoi ? Si je me rappelle c'est toi qui m'as plaqué contre la porte en me disant de la fermer et de t'embrasser."

"Oh, comme si la petite moi pouvait te pousser partout Mr. le-vampire-fort," ignorant complètement la vérité.

Angel B regarda, se retranchant à nouveau dans les ombres à cause de l'intimité des cris forts. Ca le stupéfiait. La jeune femme n'avait aucune hésitation à être aimée par le vampire ou à ce qu'il lui crie dessus. Il regarda sa contre-partie. Il y avait une liberté dans sa manière de se tenir, une liberté permise par l'acceptation complète de Cordélia. Ca l'affamait pour la même libération.

"Tu me pousses partout tout le temps et ne change pas de sujet."

"Hummph."

"Cordy," ordonna Angel.

"Tu vas juste te mettre en colère."

"Je le suis déjà."

"Très bien. Pendant que j'étais dehors, il m'est arrivé par chance de rencontrer Angélus 2, puis Angélus 1."

Angel ferma les yeux en frottant ses tempes. "Et."

"Et, rien. Ils charmaient comme d'habitude mais aucun ne m'a mordu. Celles-ci," Cordélia mit sa main sur ses marques." Sont à toi, je t'ai dit qu'elles sont venues avec moi. Ce qui me ramène à OU EST MON CORPS ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas dedans ?"

Angel prit une profonde respiration. "Wolfram & Hart ont utilisé un rituel et le portail pour transporter ton âme - ton corps est à l'abri à l'Hypérion."

"Sans âme ? Suis-je maléfique ? J'ai intérêt à ne pas être maléfique."

"Tu es dans le coma."

"Encore un autre. Purée, je déteste vraiment ces suppôts de Satan." Cordélia fit une pause, son front plissé avec concentration, ses pensées amenèrent un sourire sur son visage. "Les visions et tes marques ont dû venir avec mon âme. Plutôt cool, hein ?" Elle hocha la tête pour qu'Angel soit d'accord avec elle.

"Cool ?" questionnèrent les deux vampires.

"Biensûr," elle sourit plus grand à Angel. "Tu as marqué mon âme. Ce qui est cool et bien parce que rien n'a été changé, une fois qu'on aura renvoyé Angélus 1 dans son temps et puis moi, les marques et l'âme viendront avec moi. Laissant ce corps sans elles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps que tu le re-fasses."

C'était cool. Angel ne pensait simplement pas qu'il doive convenir que c'était cool. Quand il avait marqué Cordélia pour la première fois c'était à cause de sa pression pour qu'il enlève le souvenir d'Angélus. Mais les fois plus tard où il avait goûté son sang, infusant les marques avec plus de son parfum, ne pouvaient pas être justifiées par cette raison originale. Que Cordélia ait été disposée et ait accepté à chaque fois ne changeait pas le fait que durant ces moments-là, Angel avait permis le besoin de son démon à profiter de l'amour de la jeune femme. Ca le faisait se sentir coupable et indéniablement heureux.

Angel B n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il avait écouté les mots de Wesley, Fred et Gunn, leurs arguments et rationalisations que leur vampire avec une âme avait touché Cordélia d'une telle manière. Mais le concept avait été si incroyable qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchit. Il n'avait pas été capable d'imaginer un scénario qui aurait permis à son âme d'autoriser son démon à marquer n'importe quel humain. Mais ce vampire l'avait fait. Angel B rétrécit ses yeux devant les flashs du couple sur le lit avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus.

"Ca n'était pas Angélus. Tu es la raison." Il regarda méchamment Angel. "Tu n'as pas pu résister à la pulsion du démon de marquer ce corps," il pointa Cordélia. "Tu l'as fait et l'as laissée vulnérable pour...moi. Espèce de salaud. Tout ça était ta faute. Tu es..."

"Hey," interrompit Cordélia d'un ton brusque. "Arrête ça." Elle s'approcha de son vampire en saisissant sa main, son regard qui lançait des éclairs sur Angel B. "Je comprends que tu es rempli de culpabilité pour ce que TU as fait sans âme et comment ça a détruit," elle fit des guillemets avec une main. "la confiance de Buffy, son amour ou peu importe, mais ça n'est pas la faute d'Angel. Buffy n'a simplement pas pu faire avec. Elle n'a jamais pu faire avec la part Angélus qui est en lui, tout comme elle ne le pouvait pas avec toi. Donc, la rupture a été plus douloureuse que ça aurait dû être, mais la rupture est quand même arrivée avec ou sans mes marques. De façon évidente, tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi j'ai voulu qu'Angel me marque et tu sais quoi, ON s'en fiche," elle agita sa main entre elle et Angel. "Parce qu'on comprend. Alors, garde ton jugement et tes reproches pour toi. Tu as fait ce que Wesley t'avait envoyé pour accomplir et tu peux juste partir maintenant." Elle se tourna et plaça une main sur le torse d'Angel. "Et ne penses même pas à devenir boudeur ou à te blâmer pour quelque chose qui ne s'est pas produit ou pour vouloir quelque chose que je veux tout autant. Angel, on sait tous les deux ça NOUS a rendu plus fort."

La réponse d'Angel mourut dans sa gorge devant le sermon déterminé et les mots colériques de Cordy envers l'autre vampire. Il ne s'excuserait pas. Elle avait raison. La complète acceptation de Cordélia avait renforcé leur amour, englobant leur lien. Il acquiesça lentement.

Angel B resta debout, impassible, alors que la censure de Cordélia envers lui se transforma en un sermon compatissant pour l'autre vampire. "Je ne partirai pas encore."

"On a pas besoin de toi. J'ai mon Angel."

Angel B refusa de ciller devant les mots dur de la jeune femme. "Ca n'est pas juste de Angélus 1 que ton Angel," cassa-t-il," devra s'occuper - Angélus 2 a vu les marques dans le cimetière. Ils étaient tous les deux ici," il pointa la fenêtre de la main. "Et ils reviendront tous les deux."

"Purée, est-ce que des tickets ont été vendus ?" Cordélia lança ses mains en l'air. "Est-ce que tu es la seule version qui n'ait pas d'os pervertis dans ton corps ?" Elle regarda Angel.

Angel B rétrécit ses yeux vers l'autre vampire se tortillant, se demandant comment il se sortirait de la négligence de Cordélia.

Angel prit une profonde respiration. "Ca n'est pas de la perversion. C'est toi et un rêve de leur part. C'était leur corps qu'ils ont vu en train de te faire l'amour."

"Oh. Tout de même eww."

Angel hocha la tête, repoussant sa colère. Seigneur, il avait été un imbécile - trop perdu dans le bonheur à avoir trouver Cordy, à avoir besoin d'elle et il l'avait mise en danger. "Allez, je dois prendre ma veste. "

Cordélia plissa le front. "Où va-t-on ?"

"Tu vas chez Buffy jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini."

"Je QUOI ? Non, je n'y vais pas."

"Si, tu y vas. Buffy a retiré mon invitation. Là, tu seras à l'abri des Angélus. Dis-lui juste que tu as peur ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Lui dire... PAS QUESTION."

"Cordélia, je ne discute pas à propos de ça."

"Bien moi si. Je n'y vais pas. Je reste avec toi."

"Cordy, plus vite j'aurai renvoyé Angélus, plus vite on sera à la maison. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es quelque part à l'abri."

"Mais, Buffy ? Que dirais-tu d'Alex ? Ou Giles ?"

"Buffy est la tueuse."

"Mais nous ne voulons pas qu'elle devienne amie avec son pieu pour tuer les Angélus."

"Cordélia."

"Très bien," s'offusqua-t-elle. "Mais je t'aurai et ne pense pas que je ne me souviendrai pas que tu m'as enfermé dans une salle de bain. Et lui ?"

Angel B fit un pas en avant. "Cordélia, je suis désolé si je t'ai fâchée tout à l'heure. Tu as raison je ne comprends pas. Mais, je comprends que tu doives être à l'abri et qu'Angélus 1 doit retourné dans son temps. C'est ce que je veux."

"Angel," Cordélia se tourna vers son vampire pour sa décision.

Angel essaya de se mettre à la place de l'autre - que serait sa réaction s'il était mis devant une jolie Cordélia en pleine forme après ce qu'il avait fait à l'adolescente. La garder en sécurité et bouger ciel et terre pour s'assurer qu'Angélus ne lui fasse plus jamais de mal. Il voudrait faire partir ce passé pour que Cordélia ne l'expérimente jamais. Doutes à propos de l'autre vampire mis de côté, Angel était sûr de ça, son âme et sa culpabilité l'exigeraient, même sans le sens de responsabilité et l'amour qu'il avait trouvé avec la jeune femme durant les quatre dernières années.

"On va avoir besoin d'une autre arme tranquillisante. J'en ai pris qu'une."

"La bibliothèque. Giles en garde une là pour le loup-garou."

Angel hocha la tête. "Allons t'amener chez Buffy."

"Hummph." Elle trifouilla dans son tiroir du haut.

"Cordy ?"

Elle agita un foulard puis l'attacha autour de son cou. "Elle flipperait. Angel, comment je vais savoir quand ce sera fini, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais simplement venir frapper à la porte."

"Surveille, je serai celui qui portera le chandail de ton père."

"Ok. Maintenant souviens-toi, tu ne peux pas les tuer. Angélus 1 porte que du noir et le 2-"

"Lorne en motard." Angel secoua la tête. "Cordy, tu penses vraiment que j'avais l'air gay ?"

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Tu veux vraiment que je dise à quel point Angélus est sexy tant qu'il garde la bouche fermée ?"

Angel fit une pause, y réfléchit, commença à parler, fit une nouvelle pause et y réfléchit. "Je suis pas sûr."

Cordy secoua la tête. "Allons-y, mon beau vampire stupide et peu sûr." Elle passa son bras sous le sien, le guidant hors de sa chambre.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Part 15**

Angel observa alors que Cordélia accourait à la porte de Buffy, frappant lourdement sur la porte jusqu'à ce que Buffy ouvre. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se ferma, assurant la sûreté de Cordy.

Il se tourna vers le vampire marchant à ses côtés. "Ils vont retourner chez Cordélia.'

Angel B acquiesça.

"Ils étaient ensemble ? Et ils n'ont pas essayé d'entrer ?"

Une fois encore, Angel B acquiesça.

"Ca n'a pas de sens."

"Ca en a s'ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble - se battre contre toi et l'un contre l'autre aurait donné une chance à Cordélia de s'échapper."

Ce fut au tour d'Angel d'acquiescer. "Aucun n'aurait partagé. Mais, ils auraient voulu prendre Cordy avant de se poursuivre l'un l'autre. Angélus 1 aurait eu l'avantage, il peut tuer n'importe lequel d'entre nous, mais aucun de nous ne peut le tuer. Seigneur, je veux ce salaud mort."

"Wesley et Gunn ont dit que tu l'avais combattu deux fois et l'avait presque tué. Ca a dû être gratifiant et dur à la fois."

"Sa mort aurait stoppé tellement de douleur et de malheur. Ca en aurait presque valut la peine, mais quand j'ai rencontré Cordy une nouvelle fois à L.A elle s'est presque faite tuer. C'est probablement l'unique fois depuis cela que sa connection avec moi n'a pas été ce qui l'avait mise en danger. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre la sauve. Donc, Angélus a survécu."

"Assurant qu'Angélus tue et torture pendant presque une autre décennie."

"Assurant que Cordélia survive et je peux vivre avec ça." Angel partit en courant vers l'école.

* * *

"C'est presque trop facile." Angel secoua la tête et leva son arme vers les vampires qui se battaient.

"Prévisible." commenta Angel B en levant le fusil dans ses mains.

"J'ai presque envie de dire salut." Angel tira en même temps qu'Angel B, leurs fléchettes combinées frappant les deux Angélus se combattant.

Angel B s'approcha des vampires inconscients. "Ici ?"

"On les prend jusqu'à l'ancien appartement. On pourra ouvrir le portail et laisser l'autre Angélus se réveiller avec un mal de tête et loin de la maison de Cordy."

* * *

Angel B resta debout dans le coin le plus sombre en regardant Angel jeter Angélus 1 de retour dans son passé.

"Ton tour." Angel fit face à l'autre vampire.

Angel B secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas prendre le risque." Il leva son fusil et tira, tira encore alors que la surprise d'Angel se transforma en rage. Le vampire s'écroula en luttant contre l'inconscience approchante. Angel B se recula alors que l'autre vampire s'étalait sur le sol de l'appartement. Il se questionna légèrement sur le manque de culpabilité, mais d'un autre côté à qui faisait-il du mal, c'était lui-même qu'il allait tuer.

* * *

Le brouillard se dissipait dans l'esprit d'Angel, laissant la réalisation à pourquoi il se sentait groggy. Il fit un petit bond pour bouger, seulement pour être ramené en place par une attache incassable. Il grogna, fixant les chaînes qui liaient son corps nu. Il tira une nouvelle fois mais ses poignets étaient bloqués contre le lit. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes, cherchant la cause.

Angel B se pencha contre la porte, ses bras croisés sur son torse. "Angélus est tellement remplis de drogue qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chaînes, mais toi si. Je n'étais pas confiant que tu resterais immobile pour écouter."

Angel rétrécit les yeux. "J'écoute."

Angel B hocha la tête. "J'aurais pu simplement te tuer mais je voulais que tu saches, avant d'aller en enfer ou là où je suis destiné à aller, que Cordy sera toujours en sécurité. Je ne suis pas Angélus. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais l'assurance."

"C'est pas le cas. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

"N'est-ce pas évident ? Je ne te fais pas confiance pour que tu me donnes le futur que je veux. Tu as déjà merdé une fois."

"C'est fini, Angélus est de retour où est sa place. Tu auras ton futur."

"A travers toi. Ca n'est pas assez bien." Angel B se redressa de la porte. "Quatre versions se baladant à Sunnydale, voulant toutes Cordélia Chase, mais il n'y en a qu'une qui puisse l'avoir. J'ai décidé que ça devrait être moi."

"Wesley a dit..."

"Ouais, je retourne et puis quoi, disparaît, les souvenirs de ce que j'ai fait à Cordélia se volatilisant alors que tu la ramènes dans ton futur. Bien, je ne peux pas en être sûr. J'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin de son amour, que son touché apaise les souvenirs et les fasse partir. J'ai besoin d'une autre image de son visage lorsque je m'enterre dans sa chaleur, pas de terreur mais ce que j'ai vu dans sa chambre pourrait être à moi. Amour, acceptation, désir. Mon corps et son corps joints." Angel B rit légèrement. "Tu aurais dû suivre ton premier instinct et ne pas me faire confiance, mais d'un autre côté tu peux me faire confiance pour que je m'assure que Cordélia soit en sécurité. Je ne lui ferai pas mal, ça n'est pas ce que je veux. Je l'aime tout comme toi."

"Elle ne t'aime pas. Tu es seulement une version de moi, une version formée parce que tu n'aimais pas Cordélia, n'en avais pas eu la chance. Elle le saura et elle te détestera. Le futur que tu veux n'arrivera jamais, pas comme ça." Angel essaya de raisonner avec le vampire, alors qu'il tirait plus fort sur les chaînes.

"Je serai celui avec le chandail de son père." Angel B tira sur le vêtement qu'il portait maintenant, ainsi que le pantalon et les chaussures d'Angel.

"Une chemise ? Ca ne la dupera pas."

"Tu es sûr ? Elle semble avoir une grande foi dans le choix de garde-robe des différentes versions et elle a bien choisi ceci pour son vampire. Elle attend un vampire, ce chandail, cette orbe et ce rituel," Angel B leva le récipient de verre," C'est ce qu'elle aura."

"Elle attend un vampire qui la connaît. Ca n'est pas ton cas."

"Si," protesta Angel B. "Je l'ai observée durant deux jours. Elle est beauté, courage et cœur."

"Elle est aussi casse-pied. Tu ne la connais pas." grogna Angel. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça arrivait.

Angel B flasha ses yeux de démon. "SI. Et elle saura que je l'aime. C'est assez."

Angel lutta contre son emprisonnement alors que la peur et la rage se mélangèrent dans son corps. "Tu dis que tu as envie d'elle, que tu l'aimes. Ca n'est pas vrai sinon tu ne ferais pas ça. Ton besoin d'être pardonner te permet de justifier le besoin de ton démon. Tu as une âme, ne fais pas ça."

"Ca n'a rien avoir avec mon démon mais ça a tout avoir avec mon âme. Je l'aime et étonnement elle aime le vampire avec une âme. Et une fois que tu seras mort, ça sera moi."

"Bon sang, tu n'es pas ce vampire. La seule expérience partagée que TU aies avec Cordélia Chase est quand tu la brutalisais. Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs ou des bases pour une amitié. Elle le saura et tu lui feras du mal. Que feras-tu quand elle te rejettera ?" Angel devait convaincre le vampire. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Angel puisse être rassuré que Cordélia serait en sécurité avec ce vampire, âme ou pas. Elle réaliserait la vérité et sa réaction ne serait pas de la compréhension.

Angel B grogna. "Elle ne le fera pas. C'est fini. Je voulais juste que tu meures avec le savoir qu'elle sera en sécurité. Maintenant tu sais." Angel B cassa une colonne de lit, frappant Angel dans la poitrine. Angel B se recula de la poussière dispersée, des grognements grondant dans sa gorge. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre du temps, parler avec le vampire l'avait juste fait douter.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Part 16**

Cordélia dévisagea l'obscurité, son menton posé sur le coussin de ses bras. Elle hummpha et essuya la lueur brumeuse que son souffle avait faite. Elle changea sa position dans le divan, reculant petit à petit ses genoux de la fenêtre mais se penchant toujours en arrière contre le rebord.

Ca n'avait pas été trop mal. Ouais. Elle leva les yeux. Elle et Buffy étaient parvenues à rester civiles devant Mrs. Summers. Cordélia sourit un petit peu. Ca avait été agréable de revoir la maman de Buffy, en bonne santé et vivante. Cordélia avait toujours bien aimé Mrs. Summers et bizarrement Mrs. Summers avait toujours été gentille envers Cordy. Mais aussi, Joyce Summers était juste une de ces personnes qui avaient réellement un bon cœur. Elle était gentille avec tout le monde. Peu importe. Cordélia aimait bien la mère de Buffy - sa fille d'un autre côté, bien Hummph.

Cordélia fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec elle et Buffy ? Elles ne pouvaient pas être dans la même pièce ensemble sans commencer à se chamailler. Même maintenant, quand Cordélia appréciait le courage et la force de Buffy, la tueuse pouvait toujours exaspérer Cordélia. La blonde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir à son bref pleurnichement - _Et moi ?_ Biensûr Buffy était l'élue, mais mince, il y avait aussi d'autres personnes dans le monde.

Cordélia secoua la tête. Elle savait pour fait que Buffy se souciait des autres. Et Cordélia savait pour fait qu'elle avait changé, cependant, Cordy ne semblait pas arriver à s'en souvenir quand elle était confrontée avec la Buffy de 17 ans. C'était comme si elles faisaient remonter le pire l'une chez l'autre. Cordélia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vrai en 2002. Cordélia n'avait pas réellement parlé à la tueuse depuis qu'elle avait quitté Sunnydale. Willow avait toujours été le contact primaire entre Sunnydale et L.A.

Oh bien. Ca n'avait pas d'importance maintenant. Cordélia n'était pas supposée essayer de devenir meilleure amie avec la tueuse, juste faire que Buffy croie que Cordy avait peur d'Angélus et était obligée de rester dans sa maison. En fait ça n'avait pas été si dur que ça. Buffy n'avait jamais eu une haute opinion du courage de Cordélia et Cordy avait réellement peur d'Angélus.

Peu importe le désastre de la soirée, les complaintes de Cordy avaient forcé Buffy a monté dans sa chambre, elle était probablement toujours au téléphone en train de se plaindre à Willow. Et on avait permis à Cordélia d'avoir la liberté du divan et de la fenêtre.

Cordélia repoussa ses pensées et se concentra sur l'obscurité à l'extérieur, espérant voir Angel. A la maison. Seigneur, elle était tellement prête de rentrer à la maison.

Cordélia haleta, de la nausée inondant son corps, amenant une douleur cuisante dans sa poitrine. Elle étouffa son cri, incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui coulèrent automatiquement le long de son visage. Angel. Quelque chose était arrivé à Angel. La pensée remplit son esprit alors que son corps faisait mal et tremblait. La douleur, la certitude de son savoir était efficace comme si c'était une vision. Elle se mit difficilement sur ses pieds, essuyant ses larmes, ayant besoin de sortir de la maison. Elle devait trouver Angel.

* * *

Cordélia courait sans savoir où ses pieds l'amenaient, permettant juste à la douleur de la porter à travers les rues de Sunnydale.

Elle fut retenue par des bras forts qui la pressèrent contre un corps solide. Les larmes se brouillèrent alors qu'elle haleta en essayant de lutter.

"Cordélia. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Cordélia cligna des yeux alors que la voix profonde perçait son besoin de continuer à courir. "Angel ?" murmura-t-elle, levant les yeux vers le beau visage du vampire.

"C'est moi. Tu vois, le chandail." Il la repoussa un petit peu.

Cordélia fixa le chandail de son père, le matériel trop étroit pour le torse large du vampire. Elle tendit la main avec hésitation pour examiner le tissu. Cachemire. Elle déglutit. "J'ai cru que... Je..." Elle fit un sourire inquiet vers les yeux sombres. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Très bien."

"Tu n'es pas blessé."

"Non."

"Le duo des Angélus ?"

"Tout va bien. Tout ce qu'on doit faire maintenant est rentrer à la maison."

"A la maison." Cordélia acquiesça. Cordélia mordit sa lèvre. Angel était debout devant elle parfaitement bien, mais la douleur et la crainte circulaient toujours dans son cœur. "Angel B ?"

"Parti attendre son future - le bon."

"Il... ok, d'accord." Cordélia expira. Ca avaient dû être les nerfs. L'attente avait finalement durée trop longtemps et elle avait flippée.

"Cordélia, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as eu une vision ?"

"Hein, non."

Angel étudia la jeune femme. Elle était agitée et toujours inquiète. Elle n'agissait pas du tout comme il s'y était attendu. Angel s'était attendu à un bisou ou au moins une étreinte. Est-ce que l'autre vampire avait eu raison ?

Il regarda alors que son front se plissa en l'étudiant. Qu'avait-il mal fait ?

"Cordy ?"

"Humm, rien," elle secoua la tête. "Donc, on fait juste le rituel ?"

"On va retourner à ta maison."

Elle hocha la tête, regardant une nouvelle fois le vampire. "Donc, le truc sans cri est nouveau."

Angel s'immobilisa. Cri ? Il étudia la jeune femme. Une lueur de compréhension clignota. "Crier ne ferait qu'aggraver ma migraine et mon ulcère."

"Tu n'as pas de..."

Angel se tourna, posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. "J'en ai quand tu ne m'écoutes pas et cours dehors au milieu de la nuit, quittant la sûreté de la maison de Buffy."

"Je..."

"Non, Cordélia. Tu peux expliquer et peut-être que je ne crierai pas, peut-être que si. Mais dans les deux cas, ça sera fait quand on sera à la maison et pas au milieu de Sunnydale."

"Hummph. Bien, n'oublie pas que je suis fâchée aussi."

"Je n'oublierai pas." Angel sentit un sourire émerger. "Je t'aime."

Cordélia sourit. "Hummph, ça ne t'aidera pas pour m'avoir flanquée dans une salle de bain."

Angel rit. "Allez. Rentrons à la maison." Il saisit sa main.

Cordélia mordit sa lèvre alors que le vampire l'emmenait avec lui. La douleur ne partait pas.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Part 17**

"Wesley," hurla Fred, plus fort que nécessaire. Wesley sorti la tête de son bureau, fixant là où la jeune femme pointait.

Gunn sauta pratiquement des escaliers, prenant les marches trois à trois pour arriver près du cri de Fred.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ?" Gunn s'arrêta devant l'air qui craquait et le trou qui s'agrandissait dans l'atmosphère de l'hôtel.

"Le Portail s'ouvre," confirma Wesley.

"Angel et Cordy rentrent à la maison." Fred agita ses mains en l'air.

"J'espère. Charles, les armes comme précaution."

Gunn prit les armes tranquillisantes, en tendant une à Wesley.

Le trio resta debout, anxieux en attendant que le portail se forme complètement. Wesley et Gunn levèrent leurs armes alors qu'une figure avec un cache-poussière de cuir sautait dehors.

Le vampire s'arrêta, fixant les armes puis le visage des hommes. "Wesley, Gunn ?"

"Angel," demanda Wesley avec hésitation.

"Oui." Il leva l'orbe brillante et sourit. "Et plus important, Cordy."

Wesley lâcha un soupir reconnaissant. "Merci seigneur," il s'approcha pour prendre l'orbe, seulement pour s'arrêter devant le grognement d'Angel.

"Biensûr, à l'étage. Cordélia ira bien, tout ce que nous avons à faire est casser l'orbe."

"Merde, jette-la par terre et piétine-la." suggéra Gunn. "Ou pas." Ajouta-t-il devant l'autre grognement du vampire alors qu'il suivait Wesley dans les escaliers.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

Fred roula les yeux alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour suivre Angel. "Tu viens juste de dire à Angel de piétiner l'âme de Cordy."

Gunn acquiesça. "Oh, quand tu le dis comme ça, j'ai mérité le grognement."

"Ouaip." dit Fred par-dessus son épaule. "Tu viens ?"

"Tu m'étonnes."

* * *

Angel et le reste d'Angel Investigations entourèrent la figure seule sur le lit.

"Angel," appela Wesley.

Angel la fixa. C'était Cordélia mais non. Il avait besoin de temps. "Seul."

Wesley fit une pause et regarda les autres. Wesley était sûr que son expression était assortie à celles déçues des autres. Ils avaient tous envie d'être là quand Cordélia se réveillerait. Il soupira et acquiesça. Angel était passer par beaucoup. Wesley savait à quel point le vampire avait été hors de lui quand il avait réalisé que Cordélia était toute seule pour faire face à deux Angélus. Angel avait le droit.

"Tout ce que tu dois faire est casser l'orbe," répéta Wesley. "Et quand vous serez tous les deux prêts, nous serions heureux d'entendre ce qui s'est passé." Il pressa les autres à sortir de la chambre.

"Wes," murmura Gunn.

"Non. Laisse-les être seuls. Après tout, tout va bien. Nous avons prit les cachets et ma mémoire est la même," il regarda les autres. Gunn hocha la tête avec Fred.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. "Ca ne fait même pas une heure depuis qu'il est parti."

Gunn passa une main sur sa tête. "Cette merde de temps me fait flipper."

"Oui." convenu Wesley. "Maintenant que Cordélia et Angel sont à la maison, il est temps que nous trouvions un moyen pour que Wolfram & Hart n'utilisent plus le portail."

"Je suis pour..."

"Autre que de faire sauter le cabinet juridique."

"Ca marcherait."

"C'est à court terme. Nous avons besoin d'une solution à long terme."

"Les faire sauter en enfers, ça semble plutôt à long terme dans ma façon de penser," grommela Gunn à Fred alors qu'ils suivirent Wesley en bas des escaliers.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Part 18**

Angel s'assit sur le bord du lit et plaça l'orbe sur la table de nuit. Il regarda autour de lui, sentant la chambre. C'était la sienne et celle de Cordy. Sa mémoire n'était pas affectée. Il ne reconnaissait rien de tout cela, excepté la jeune femme sur le lit. Ses mains caressèrent les cheveux, passant ses doigts à travers les mèches. Plus courtes. Il étudia le corps. Il était plus corpulent, plus arrondi que celui de la version adolescente. Différent mais le même. Angel caressa les marques sur le cou délicat, abaissant son visage. Exactement le même. Sa Cordélia. Il souleva l'orbe dans sa paume en fixant la lueur. Vraiment sa Cordélia. Le vampire ferma son poing autour du verre fragile.

Cordélia se redressa sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés. "Angel."

"Ici." Il tendit ses mains. "Tu es à la maison."

Cordélia fixa le vampire, puis baissa les yeux sur son corps à elle. Elle sauta hors du lit, courant près du grand miroir. Elle tapota ses cheveux. "Ouaip." Elle tira sa blouse vers le haut. "C'est de retour." Dit-elle avec bonheur, passant ses doigts sur sa cicatrice.

Angel se leva en regardant la seule réflexion sur le miroir. Ses yeux se rétrécirent devant la marque sur sa jolie peau. Q'est-ce que c'était, nom de dieu ? Qu'est-ce qui avait causé cette douleur ? Ca avait intérêt à être mort, quoi que ce soit.

"C'est bizarre," lança Cordélia par-dessus son épauler. "Que je sois vraiment heureuse d'avoir le rappel de ma rupture avec Alex sur moi, hein ?"

Angel grogna. L'idiot lui avait fait ça. Il avait besoin de vérifier rapidement avec Wesley, pour découvrir si le garçon était toujours vivant, et si oui, pourquoi.

"Le soleil," rit-elle. "C'est vraiment moi."

Les yeux d'Angel se reposèrent sur son dos. C'était un soleil, mit dans la courbe de l'arrière-train de Cordélia, un aimant pour les yeux suppliant à être touché.

Tellement qu'il ne savait pas, tellement qu'il voulait tellement apprendre. "Tu es à la maison." Répéta-t-il.

"Je suis à la maison. Nous sommes à la maison," elle se tourna, fixant le vampire séduisant. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ok, elle était heureuse, aucun doute là-dessus, mais la douleur était toujours là. "Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas été blessé ?" elle tapota le torse et l'estomac du vampire, essayant de trouver une raison à son angoisse.

"Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien." Il retint ses mains.

"Ouais, tu me l'as dit, mais parfois tu as été connu pour avoir menti un petit peu à ce sujet."

Les lèvres d'Angel s'étirèrent dans le début d'un sourire. Un sourire. Angel l'avait fait. Il allait avoir le futur qu'il voulait.

"Pas cette fois. Cordy,"

"Humm."

"Puis-je t'embrasser, STP ?"

Cordélia plissa le front. "Depuis quand tu demandes ?" gloussa-t-elle. "Wow, le temps à Sunnydale a fait du vampire un gentleman."

Angel fronça les sourcils. Comment est-ce que le vampire avec une âme l'avait traitée ? N'avait-il pas de considération pour les valeurs de la jeune femme.

"Oh, ne te renfrogne pas, évidemment tu peux. J'attends depuis une éternité."

Eternité. Seigneur, elle ne savait même pas la signification du mot. Angel se pencha en avant, prenant gentiment son visage dans le creux de ses mains, s'émerveillant devant les couleurs qui brillaient dans les yeux noisette. Il toucha ses lèvres contre les douces de la jeune femme. Il se raidit en attendant les cris, la peur. Il cligna des yeux alors qu'il eut plus de rires.

Cordélia s'éloigna de son doux baiser. "Purée, je ne vais pas casser."

Angel la fixa. Elle n'avait pas crié. "Je... non, tu ne casseras, n'est-ce pas. Trop forte." Il se re-pencha en avant, cette fois prenant les lèvres, pressant contre elles, bougeant les siennes alors que sa langue taquinait. Angel se sentit faible dans les genoux alors qu'elle répondit, pressant son corps plus près, rencontrant sa langue exploratrice, lui permettant de goûter. Angel se perdit dans le baiser, revivant les saveurs qui avaient rendu son démon fou. Les doux gémissements devinrent des supplications de peur. Angel se recula brusquement.

"Angel, quoi ?" Cordélia cligna des yeux.

Angel secoua la tête. Elle n'avait toujours pas crier. C'était juste son imagination.

"Angel, tu vas bien ?" Cordélia fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle caressait les plans forts de son visage. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Angel agissait bizarrement et elle avait toujours cette étrange tristesse douloureuse. Elle devait parler à Wesley. Peut-être qu'ils avaient encore merdé d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Je... je veux juste t'aimer."

"Ok pour moi, mais tu sembles..."

"Je suis juste..."

"Effrayé aussi, hein. Je déteste ces virées dans le temps. On ne sait jamais si on vient ou si on va."

Angel hocha la tête, s'accrochant à l'excuse. "On a qu'à," il fixa les douces lèvres. "S'embrasser encore."

Cordélia acquiesça. "Et encore et encore."

"Tu parles trop." Il leva un sourcil.

Cordélia rit. "Voilà mon Angel." Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, ouvrant sa bouche, donnant à la jointure de la profondeur et de la texture.

Angel chancela, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme alors qu'il tombait en arrière sur le lit. Elle l'embrassait lui. Il y avait de la passion et c'était pour lui. Personne d'autre. Il l'embrassa en retour, lui donnant tout - besoin, désir, amour - les enduisant avec sa bouche et sa langue. La culpabilité et les cris furent repoussés alors que l'envie succédait.

Cordélia repoussa la sensation d'inexactitude parce que c'était juste. Elle était à la maison avec Angel. Tout s'arrangerait.

* * *

Cordélia bougea avec hésitation, extrayant son corps de sous celui d'Angel. Elle laissa tomber son corps sur la chaise et fixa le vampire endormi. Elle ne comprenait pas. La douleur était toujours présente. Le savoir que quelque chose était arrivé à Angel mais Angel était là. Elle venait juste de lui faire l'amour. Cordélia venait juste de voir chaque partie de son corps et il n'avait pas été blessé. Alors, pourquoi n'était-elle pas extatique ? Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle regarda la forme endormie alors qu'elle enfilait quelques vêtements. Elle espérait juste que Wesley était toujours à l'hôtel. La sensation qu'elle avait était trop bouleversante, trop réelle pour l'ignorer.

* * *

"Oh bien, tu es toujours là." Elle passa sa tête dans le bureau de Wesley.

L'homme leva les yeux en ajustant ses lunettes. "Cordy," il se leva, ouvrant les bras pour une étreinte.

Cordélia s'y obligea avec bonheur. C'était juste, Wesley qui la serrait. Son ami. C'était plus juste qu'avoir fait l'amour à l'étage.

"Tu nous as manqué." Wesley se recula, un sourire centré sur son visage.

"Combien de temps sommes-nous partis ?"

"Une heure, mais c'était une très longue heure."

"Je peux imaginer." Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Cordy, qu'y a-t-il ?" Wesley s'assit, sentant le malaise de la jeune femme. Il était sûr que le sort de l'âme n'avait pas été douloureux. Oh Seigneur, et si ses recherches avaient été fausses.

Cordélia se blottit sur une des chaises. "Je ne suis pas sure, peut-être rien. Je ne sais simplement pas."

"Cordy ?" Wesley se pencha par-dessus le bureau, devenant inquiet.

Cordélia prit une profonde respiration. "Ca ne semble pas juste." Lâcha-t-elle.

"Quoi dont ?"

"Angel, moi, ça ne semble simplement pas juste."

"Cordy, avant que nous envoyions Angel après toi - Gunn, Fred, et moi, nous avions prit une potion, un cachet plutôt, pour maintenir nos souvenirs si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'apparition d'Angel en 1998 changeait l'histoire, comme ça on pourrait l'arranger. Aucun de nous n'a eu une indication que nos souvenirs étaient invalides."

"Quel Angel ?"

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Angel A ou Angel B ?"

"Cordy ?" Wesley était plus qu'un peu confus.

"Wesley, tu as envoyé un Angel du futur pour nous prévenir, moi et notre Angel, à propos d'un ratage dans la ligne de temps."

Wesley se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise. "Ah bon ?"

"Ouais, un sombre Angel boudeur avec une âme. Un qui existait parce qu'Angélus de 1998, lui, m'avait remarquée et m'avait mise dans le coma."

"Oh seigneur." Wesley s'effondra et essaya de réfléchir rapidement. "Mais, tu es là, donc les cachets et quoi que j'aie fait, ça a marché." Il se redressa.

"C'est justement ça. Ca a marché ?"

"Je... oui. Fred, Gunn, et moi, nous nous rappelons tout. Angel, notre Angel est parti il y a seulement quelques heures pour te trouver. En fait, ça ne fait qu'une heure mais toi et Angel avez été à l'étage pendant un moment. Cordélia, qu'est-ce que tu crois qui n'est pas juste ?"

Cordélia releva ses genoux, ne voulant pas dire ses inquiétudes tout haut mais sachant qu'elle le devait. "Angel agit différemment."

"Différemment." Wesley cligna des yeux et puis bougea pour sauter hors de sa chaise. "Oh mon dieu, Angélus."

"Non." Cordélia agita la main qu'il se rasseye. "Non." Répéta-t-elle. "C'est simplement."

"Cordy," Wesley se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

"Je... c'est personnel ok." Elle lança un regard noir.

Wesley hocha la tête.

"Depuis qu'Angel et moi on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait et, bon, depuis..."

Wesley leva sa main. "Es-tu sur le point de me donner les détails de votre vie sexuelle ?"

Cordélia expira. "Comme si je voulais partager, mais Wesley quelque chose ne va pas. Angel, peu importe qu'il soit si imbécile ou quoi que ce soit, n'avait jamais été si..."

"Cordélia."

"Wesley." Cordélia devait lui faire comprendre. "Stp, juste écoute, garde tes rougissements pour plus tard, stp."

Wesley acquiesça à contre cœur.

"Merci. C'est juste qu'à l'étage tout à l'heure - il était tellement affectueux - le même mais différent. Angel," Cordélia fit une pause et prit une autre profonde respiration, ses yeux fixant durement son ami. "S'il se trouve que ça n'est rien, tu gardes ça entre nous, pigé ?" exigea-t-elle.

Wesley hocha la tête et pour la première fois, regretta son amitié avec Cordélia. Pourquoi devait-elle le choisir lui pour ça ? Pourquoi pas Fred ? C'était pas pour ça que c'étaient les amies, partager les détails intimes ?

Cordélia mouilla ses lèvres et plongea. "La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour c'était après Angélus de 1898 et les marques. C'était..."

Wesley résista à l'envie de couvrir ses oreilles.

"C'était tout, Wesley. Il m'aimait. Je l'aimais. Les marques, bien, il avait arrangé ça pour qu'aucun de nous ne pense jamais à Angélus. C'était nous, juste nous."

Wesley cligna des yeux, ça n'était pas si mal. "Et... Je ne..."

"Moi non plus." Cordélia serra ses genoux plus près. "Depuis lors, bien tu connais Angel, il était imbécile, idiot, autoritaire, sur-protecteur... chaque fois que j'avais une vision, il me traitait comme si j'étais de la porcelaine même après que t'ais trouvé la potion, d'accord, t'as vu ça, pas vrai ?"

Wesley hocha la tête.

"Ok, mais tu vois, quand on était seul tous les deux en train de faire l'amour, Angel n'avait pas d'imbécillité ou de routine de la mère poule, il savait qu'il pouvait me faire crier... Il savait que quand..."

"Cordélia, stop" Wesley leva sa main. "N'y a-t-il pas un moyen où tu pourrais me dire ce que tu essayes de me dire sans rentrer dans les détails ? Tu avais assez bien commencé, relativement parlant en tout cas."

"Seigneur, tu es une telle vielle bonne. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que," elle agita sa main vers le plafond. "C'était merveilleux, affectueux, tout, mais pas juste. Il était trop effrayé ou hésitant ou ... Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'essaie de dire ?" Elle lança un regard noir à Wesley.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Il me traitait comme si j'étais fragile, comme si chaque touché devait être demandé, il n'était pas sûr que j'allais accepter, il n'a pas voulu," elle caressa son cou. "Ou il n'en avait simplement pas envie. Je ne sais pas, Wesley, ça n'était pas le vampire à qui je fais l'amour depuis les quelques derniers mois et il ne m'a pas crié dessus."

Wesley cligna des yeux, essayant de réfléchir. "Cordy, es-tu en train de dire que tu as un problème parce que tu passe une nuit merveilleuse avec la personne que tu aimes mais c'était trop gentil, trop hésitant et qu'il ne t'a pas crié dessus ?"

Cordélia mordit sa lèvre. "Ouais, je suppose."

Wesley frotta sa tête. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu ne te sentais pas menacée par Angel, est-ce correct ?"

"Non, biensûr que non."

"Alors."

"Ca n'était simplement pas juste... et il y avait la douleur et la souffrance."

"Oh seigneur, il t'a causé de la douleur, est-ce nécessaire que j'entende cela, je sais que je n'en ai pas envie. Dois-je m'inquiéter, est-ce que je devrais appeler Gunn ?"

"Oh, reprends-toi. Non. Dans le passé, en 1998, j'étais chez Buffy, Angel et Angel B m'avaient flanquée là-bas pour que je sois à l'abri. Angel m'avait dit de l'attendre. Mais, tandis que j'étais chez Buffy... C'était presque comme une vision, réelle, mais différente, la douleur n'était pas dans ma tête, mais là," elle saisit sa poitrine. "J'ai su là que quelque chose était arrivé à Angel, je l'ai simplement su, mais ensuite je l'ai vu et il allait bien et il... c'était ok... c'était..."

Wesley regarda la jeune femme en larmes. "Cordy, qu'y a-t-il ?"

Cordélia déglutit et frotta son visage. "Je ne crois pas que je l'aime encore. Quelque chose a dû arriver, quelque chose a dû mal se passer."

"Cordy."

"Wesley, il ne connaissait pas mon corps, il ne me connaissait pas. Du moins c'est comme ça que ça se ressentait. Je ne comprends pas. Il est différent ou je suis différente. Je ne sais pas. Mais ça n'est pas juste. Je le sens, je le vois et m'interroge. Je ne me suis jamais interrogée si je l'aimais ou pas. Mais maintenant... je ne sais pas."

Wesley frotta son visage. "Cordy, il n'y a rien qui indique que quelque chose s'est mal passé durant le voyage d'Angel en 1998."

"Angel B" lança-t-elle.

"Tu as un point. Mais, Fred, Gunn et moi avions prit les cachets, de façon évidente, nous avions envoyiez cet B Angel pour arranger quoi qu'il se soit passé. Et ça a dû être arranger parce que rien n'a changé depuis qu'Angel est parti, excepté que vous êtes tous les deux de retour."

"Mais."

"Cordy. Je..." Wesley réajusta ses lunettes. "Cordy, toi et Angel êtes tous les deux passer par une expérience traumatisante. Angel est allé dans un temps où tu étais en danger non pas d'un Angélus mais de deux et maintenant tu me dis qu'il y avait un autre Angel qui était venu s'ajouter. Ca a dû être difficile pour lui, tout comme ça a dû être difficile pour toi. Tu sais comment Angel agissait auparavant, quand il a interagit avec Angélus. Il était fâché, coupable et effrayé pour toi. Ca a été doublé cette fois et toi - bien, vraiment Cordy, était-ce facile pour toi de faire face à deux Angélus en sachant ce qu'ils avaient projeté pour toi, en sachant qu'ils étaient Angel ?"

"Je..."

"Non, Cordy, vous ressentez tous les deux les effets. Ne laisse pas ça ruiner votre amour l'un pour l'autre. Donne-y du temps."

"Donc, tu crois que c'est juste un truc post-traumatique."

"Ca serait ma supposition, oui."

"Ok," Cordélia se leva, ses sourcils toujours froncés. "Tu es sûr ?"

"Cordy, est-ce que tu aimes Angel ?"

L'esprit de Cordy retourna immédiatement au vampire qui l'avait sauvée de 1898 et l'avait jeté dans le baquet. Le vampire qui la dorlotait quand elle avait une vision, le vampire qui l'écoutait comme si elle était la seule qui pouvait parler, le vampire qui était brave et l'aimait. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'aimer ? "Naturellement."

"Alors oui, je suis sûr."

* * *

Le vampire s'éloigna de la porte, retournant vers les escaliers. C'était un moment potentiellement tendu mais éviter par la rationalisation et la pensée pleine d'espoir.

Il se dépêcha jusqu'à la chambre. Elle serait de retour. Il avait eu une grande fureur au moment où il s'était réveillé et avait réalisé que Cordélia était absente. Bon, après son grand moment de rire étouffé. Seigneur, il avait été stupide.

Le vampire s'installa sur le lit et attendit. Il enterra sa tête dans l'oreiller lorsqu'il la sentit venir dans la pièce. Patience, se dit-il. Patience.

"Tu es réveillé. Tu ne peux pas me duper." Elle caressa son épaule.

"Je n'ai pas pensé que tu apprécierais que je te traîne hors du bureau de Wesley."

"Combien en as-tu entendu ?" elle rétrécit ses yeux.

"Oh, je ne sais pas, que tu as soudainement décidé que tu n'aimes pas la façon dont je fais l'amour."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça."

"Ca n'était pas juste." Imita-t-il.

"Angel."

"Et le dire à Wesley. Je croyais que raconter des histoires de sexe était pour les garçons dans les vestiaires. Tsk. Tsk. Cordy."

"Angel..." Cordélia se leva, incertaine devant le ton du vampire.

"Cordy," Le vampire saisit sa main, l'attirant sur le lit. "Je ne suis pas fâché. Wesley avait raison et je comprends pourquoi tu te sens hésitante. Je me sens comme ça aussi." Il haussa les épaules, s'asseyant contre la tête du lit.

"C'est vrai ?" dit Cordélia, gênée.

"Biensûr. On était à Sunnydale, pas un endroit avec des souvenirs heureux, tu étais entourée par des Angélus et des Angel. Pas une période sans stress. Par conséquent, te pousser dans la salle de bain."

"Mais..."

Le vampire tendit sa main pour prendre son menton. "Tu es à moi. Je deviens un peu anxieux quand d'autres, même d'autres moi, sont impliqués. Et si tu préférais un des autres à moi."

"Angel, je ne ferais pas..."

"Biensûr non. Mais, ne penses-tu pas qu'il est temps que tu le prouves ?" il saisit sa tête, attirant ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Cordélia se recula violemment. Ok, le vampire trop gentleman était parti, mais maintenant... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec une pensée écœurante.

"Tu es rapide avec la partie sans âme, pas vrai ? C'est juste la partie avec âme où tu es ralentie." Rit Angélus en maintenant sa main sur sa bouche, son corps couvrant le sien, l'immobilisant.

"Ooh, pas de coup de pieds dans les parties ou de mouvements sournois de chasseurs de vamp. Seigneur tu es merveilleuse, toute à moi, et cette fois je ne perds pas de temps avec des jeux." Il plongea ses crocs et son pénis dur dans le corps qui luttait.

Cordélia se débattit mais son corps était cloué au lit, la seule liberté d'action donnée était quand le vampire poussait, mais c'était trop rapide et dur pour qu'elle bouge. Le sang se vidait rapidement de son corps. Le monde tournait et se fanait, mais elle n'obtenu nulle part la réponse à comment elle mourrait dans l'étreinte d'Angélus.

* * *

Angélus se retira du corps mou. Il sentit dans l'hôtel alors qu'il se coupait le torse. Wesley était parti et le seul cœur vibrant entendu était à la femme en bas du hall. Pratique. Cordy aurait besoin de nourriture quand elle se réveillerait. Angélus berça le corps près de son torse, pressant les lèvres sur la blessure faite par lui. Il grogna alors que ses lèvres refroidissantes sucèrent, prenant le sang qui le remplissait.

Angélus étendit gentiment la femme sur le lit. Il discuta avec lui-même à propos de partir et prendre la nourriture en bas du hall, voulant donner un cadeau à Cordélia quand elle se réveillerait. Mais, il ne savait pas si Angel avait été invité dans la chambre de Fred auparavant, probablement, mais ça n'était pas un risque qu'il prendrait là maintenant. Cette fois il attendrait patiemment. Wesley n'était pas dans l'hôtel, Gunn n'y était pas. Fred ne dérangerait pas le couple. Il aurait toute la nuit. Ensuite il agirait. Donc, il attendit juste, attirant le corps tout près de lui, étudiant les doux contours et la force en-dessous. Seigneur, elle serrait stupéfiante quand elle se réveillerait et serait finalement à lui.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Part 19**

Cordélia poussa contre le corps qui la tenait. Elle était affamée. Elle grogna et poussa, le corps à côté d'elle n'avait rien pour apaiser sa faim.

Angélus se redressa brusquement avec le mouvement. "La belle aux bois dormant est réveillée." Sourit-il.

Cordélia regarda le vampire et puis son environnement. "J'ai faim."

"Biensûr que tu as faim."

"Bien, si tu le savais pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas un corps attaché pour moi ? C'est pas comme s'il n'y en avait pas un juste en-bas." Grogna-t-elle.

Angélus s'assit. Sa jolie enfant s'adaptait très bien dans la mode des vampires.

"Elle est dans sa chambre, je ne peux pas y entrer."

"Tu n'as même pas essayer, n'est-ce pas ?" Cordélia roula les yeux.

"Une perte de temps et peut-être une sonnerie d'alarme."

Cordélia fixa le vampire. "Espèce de crétin, tu as une carte blanche dans la chambre de Fred, y a des mois qu'elle t'y a invité."

"Oh." Les sourcils d'Angélus se soulevèrent. "Est-ce que l'âme se la faisait aussi ?"

Cordélia le frappa. "Ne sois pas idiot."

Angélus se déplaça, couvrant le corps de Cordélia avec le sien. "Je suis ton sire." Grogna-t-il pour avertissement.

"Pfft." Elle poussa. "J'ai faim."

"Je veux m'envoyer en l'air."

"Je veux manger." Elle donna un coup de pied au vampire.

"Tu n'agis pas bien."

"Peut-être que tu aurais dû me rendre dingue d'abord. Hummph." Cordélia se leva du lit. "Va la chercher. Je ne peux pas. Je suis morte."

"Tu t'attends à ce que moi, ton sire, je te nourrisse ?" grogna-il.

Cordélia s'approcha du vampire, caressant son torse. "Je m'attends à ce que tu me nourrisses comme ça j'aurai le désir approprié de te baiser jusqu'à la semaine prochaine et puis d'aller tuer Wesley pour qu'il ne trouve pas le rituel de temps pour changer cette petite divergence."

"Oh."

"Oh." Cordélia se recula. "Avant que tu n'y ailles cependant, raconte-moi. Tu n'es pas mon Angel, alors quoi - durant la petite sortie d'Angel A et B pour mettre les Angélus dans un sac, il s'est fait tuer et tu as décidé de prendre sa place ? Bien que je sois toujours un peu dans le vague à pourquoi tu es là. Tu avais une âme quand on a quitté 1998."

"Ton Angel ?"

"Bien, il était celui que je connaissais."

Angélus rit légèrement. "C'est vraiment plutôt marrant. L'Angel B, comme tu l'appelles, moi, a décidé qu'il voulait le futur de l'autre avec une âme donc il l'a tué, vraiment, il avait de bonnes intentions, t'aimer, te garder en sécurité, mais il avait oublié une chose importante dans son obsession, son âme n'était pas ancrée. Donc, me voici - et tu m'as vraiment manqué. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir pu finir ce que j'avais commencé en 1998 ou était-ce 1898 ? Quand on aura fini ici, j'ai toujours une revanche à accomplir avec la tueuse."

"Toujours obsédé avec la blonde, ce me rend toute chaude et duvetée à l'intérieure."

"Oh pitié, je veux juste ma vengeance. Elle a interrompu quelque chose qui aurait dû être fait il y a quatre ans. Tu es à moi." Il attira Cordélia près de lui, les dents pointues entaillant les marques permanentes exposées.

"Oh, je peux comprendre la vengeance, j'ai une liste. Quand tu m'auras nourrie, peut-être que je te la dirais," taquina-t-elle, l'embrassant, mordant ses lèvres.

Angélus l'embrassa en retour puis la repoussa. "Tu vas me donner du fil à retordre."

"Tu t'attendais à quelque chose de différent ?"

"Non." Rit Angélus.

"Hey." Appela-t-elle alors que le vampire se dirigeait vers la porte.

Angélus se tourna.

"Moins de choc et plus de coopération si tu ne te montres pas devant la porte de Fred tout nu. Elle rougirait, puis ce cerveau rapide qui est à elle commencerait à réfléchir des réflexions rapides et elle n'arrête pas de faire des expériences, des expériences qui semblent toujours tirer des objets pointus et mortels."

Angélus acquiesça, ouvrant le placard. "Des suggestions ? Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air gay."

Cordélia rit légèrement et alla sous le bras du vampire pour prendre quelques vêtements. "Pantalon en cuir et une chemise noire de bon goût."

"Pas de couleur ?"

"Pas d'âme. Et je pense que je peux te le dire maintenant, tu es vraiment canon tout en noir. Mystérieux, sexy, dangereux, bon à manger. Mais, hey, va pour le look Lorne en motard si tu veux."

Angélus saisit ses épaules. "Plaisante, taquine autant que tu veux, mais SACHE ce que tu es."

Cordélia souleva un sourcil. "Et que suis-je exactement, autre qu'une vampire, une vampire très affamée d'ailleurs."

"Tu es à moi. Tu feras ce que je te dirai."

Cordélia ricana. "Reprends-toi. Quand j'étais à Angel je ne faisais jamais ce qu'il disait à moins qu'il n'ait une bonne raison. Ca ne changera pas. Fais avec ou choisi une autre copine."

"Tu es casse-pied."

Cordélia rit. "Je crois que c'était une des raisons non-prononcées à pourquoi Angel m'aimait et pourquoi Angélus me voulait, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

"Je pense que tu es à moi," Angélus la poussa contre le mur, entrant en elle en un mouvement, bougeant ensuite avec une force qui faisait Cordélia claquer contre le mur.

Cordélia saisit la tête sombre, repoussant avec une force inhumaine, laissant l'accouplement violent continuer, les deux vampires haletaient et frissonnaient.

"Tu le feras." Elle bougea ses hanches, libérant le vampire, lui faisant un sourire effarouché.

Angélus rit. "Tu es à moi."

Cordélia rit. "Quoi que tu penses, sire." Elle s'inclina. "J'ai faim."

"Garce," rit-il en enfilant le pantalon que Cordélia avait jeté hors du placard et mettant la chemise qu'elle avait choisie.

"Mais je suis mignonne." Sourit-elle après le vampire.

"T'es un putain de canon et tu le sais." Il ferma la porte.

Cordélia fixa la porte fermée. Seigneur elle avait vraiment faim.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Part 20**

Cordélia arpentait la chambre, rongeant ses lèvres. Attendant, se demandant, réfléchissant, pas du tout sure de ce qu'elle ferait quand le vampire reviendrait avec Fred.

Elle fit demi-tour comme Angélus revenait, Fred empaquetée dans ses bras. La fille était toujours vivante mais effrayée à mort. Wow, c'était attirant. Cordélia s'arrêta devant Angélus. "Merci." Elle l'embrassa et puis regarda la jeune femme. "Surprise, pas vrai ? T'inquiète pas, la surprise ne fini pas là." Cordélia sorti le pieu de derrière son dos et le poussa dans la poitrine d'Angélus. Elle recula alors que la poussière se dispersait.

"Fred," dit Cordélia, ses yeux restant sur la poussière. "Cours, va dans ta chambre et reste-là, ne me laisse entrer sous aucun prétexte. J'ai vraiment très faim là tout de suite. Pars. Appelle Wesley, dis-lui d'amener immédiatement ses fesses ici avec une arbalète. Pitié, pars, ne parle pas, ne demande pas, cours juste."

"Cordy ?"

"PARS." Cordélia lui montra son visage de démon.

Fred ne prit pas une seconde de plus.

Cordélia se déplaça autour de la pile de poussière, s'effondrant au sol, ses doigts tournoyant dans les restes. Que venait-elle de faire ?


	21. Chapitre 21

**Part 21**

Wesley attendit Gunn à l'entrée. Une seconde de plus et il entrerait. Fred avait dit qu'elle était à l'abri dans sa chambre, mais Wesley ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

"Wes."

Wesley hocha la tête vers son ami. Ils entrèrent en examinant le lobby, mais ils le trouvèrent vide. Ils montèrent prudemment au premier étage, allant d'abord dans la chambre de Fred.

"Fred," appela gentiment Wesley, priant pour entendre une réponse.

"Oh merci seigneur," Fred accouru à la porte. "Cordy est une vampire, Angel est poussière, elle l'a fait, je l'ai vue, puis elle m'a dit de courir ici et de rester et de t'appeler TOI," raconta-t-elle à Wesley.

"Où est-elle ?" Wesley jura silencieusement qu'il resterait calme et concentré.

"Je pense qu'elle est toujours dans leur chambre, je n'en suis pas sure. Je suis restée ici. Je crois que peut-être je l'ai entendue aller au rez-de-chaussée mais je crois qu'elle est remontée, je ne sais pas. Les vampires sont silencieux et je ne sais simplement pas." Fred cligna des yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Wesley hocha la tête et leva son arbalète, puis ouvrit la porte de la suite d'Angel et Cordélia. "Cordy ?"

"Par ici, ne viens pas plus près, tu as pris l'arbalète ?"

Wesley alluma la lumière, résistant à l'envie de la ré-éteindre devant la scène.

"Cordy, qu'est-ce que ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que, bordel de merde ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de demander, Wesley ?"

Wesley se rapprocha en étudiant la fille effondrée contre le mur. Les récipients vides de sang de porcs d'Angel recouvraient le sol près de ses pieds.

"As-tu une âme ?"

"Non. Du moins je suis pratiquement sure que je n'en ai pas. Il m'a fallu cinq récipients de cette merde pour que je ne quitte pas l'hôtel ou que je ne supplie pas Fred de me laisser entrer. Je suis tombée malade. Ce truc est dégoûtant. Je n'ai jamais goûté de sang humain, mais ça sent tellement meilleur."

"Tu n'es pas partie et le processus de transformation pourrait créer un désir de sang qui est si instinctif que tu ne réaliserais pas que tu as une âme, mais tu n'es pas partie, n'as tué personne."

"J'ai tué Angel." Rit-elle. "Je n'ai pas d'âme, Wesley, oublie cette option à moitié bonne qui ressort de toute cette merde. J'ai seulement des souvenirs et les sentiments qui les accompagnent, mais ces sentiments se fanent assez rapidement maintenant."

Gunn serra la mâchoire, essayant d'ignorer le choc dans ses tripes alors que Cordélia admettait être une vampire, tout comme il essayait d'ignorer les ongles pointus de Fred qui perçaient ses bras à chaque aveu de Cordélia.

"Tu nous diras ce qui s'est passé ?" Wesley s'approcha, incertain de la conduite de Cordélia. Elle disait être une vampire sans âme mais elle n'avait rien dit pour menacer quelqu'un, sa seule mise à mort avait été Angel.

"Reste loin, stp." Elle leva sa main. "Je ne sais pas quand ça va craquer."

"Craquer ?"

"La faim est partie. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis tombée malade." Elle agita sa main vers les récipients vides "Mais l'odeur, humain, j'en ai vraiment envie." Elle leva les yeux vers Wesley. "Tu dois m'écouter."

Wesley fit un pas en arrière et acquiesça.

Cordélia mouilla ses lèvres et fit un acquiescement en retour. "Ca n'était pas Angel qui est revenu à travers le portail." Elle leva sa main. "Ne m'interromps pas, j'ai besoin de finir cela tant que j'en ai toujours envie."

Wesley ferma sa mâchoire et acquiesça.

"Je t'ai dit que quelque chose s'était mal passé et que tu avais envoyé un autre Angel, Angel B, un vampire avec une âme mais avec encore plus de problèmes que le nôtre, en 1998 pour arranger ce qu'Angel et moi avions fait. Hé bien, cet Angel a décidé de devenir notre Angel. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé au début, j'ai juste cru que c'était les nerfs ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis venue te voir," elle lança un regard noir à Wesley. "Je t'ai dit que je pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais non, tu as dit que c'était juste parce qu'Angel avait fait face à deux Angélus et un autre Angel. Bien, tu avais tord. C'était parce que CECI," elle frappa la poussière au sol, "A tué Angel et est revenu à sa place. L'idiot, tout en voulant le futur de notre Angel, a oublié que son âme n'était pas ancrée et voilà." Elle agita sa main devant son corps mort.

Wesley refusa de régir ou de se frapper lui-même. Il s'assurait de faire ça plus tard. "Tu l'as tué ?"

"Il a tué Angel."

"Tu es sure que tu n'as pas d'âme ?"

"Wesley, ça n'est pas une question d'âme, Angel, notre Angel, est MON Angel, ce n'était pas lui." Elle agita la main vers la poussière. "Il n'était pas Angel ou l'Angélus que j'accepterais. Il a tué Angel."

"Ok." Wesley hocha la tête. "Qu'est-ce que..."

"Wesley, purée, utilise ton cerveau. Tu dois retourner là-bas et arranger ça. T'assurer qu'Angel B ne tue pas Angel. Il doit y aller cependant, parce qu'il a arrêté l'autre ratage."

"L'autre... quoi ?"

"Tu as envoyé l'Angel B là-bas parce qu'Angel et moi avions couché ensemble aussitôt qu'il était arrivée, il allait me marquer à nouveau. Il voulait le corps plus jeune. Bien que, pourquoi il n'ait pas pu être content avec le corps plus vieux est au-dessus moi, tu m'as vue, est-ce que ce corps-là est mieux que celui-ci ?" elle montra sa forme.

Wesley déglutit. "Tu étais et es magnifique, j'oserais dire que tu l'es encore plus maintenant, ou bon, il y deux jours au moins, quand tu étais toujours vivante."

Cordélia rit. "Merci, je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais plutôt déçue qu'on ait été interrompu. Angel B s'est montré. Ils regardaient, eux tous, Angélus 1, 2, Angel B, c'était un putain de film porno, j'aurais dû faire du pop-corn pour les dégénérés."

"Hum, Cordy ?"

"Oh ouais, tu rougis. Ne fais pas ça, ça fait remonter le sang à la surface. Je peux presque le goûter. Je pourrais simplement décider de te manger ou peut-être de te transformer. Je t'aime. Tu es de la famille. Peut-être que tu embrasses mieux en vampire."

Wesley leva brusquement son arbalète. "Tu disais quelque chose, autre que ça."

"Tu ne m'aimes pas ?"

Wesley inclina la tête. "J'aime la Cordy non-vampire."

"C'est pas juste. J'ai pas demandé à être une vampire."

"Non, tu ne l'as pas demandé. Et tu es très gentille en nous disant cela et en ne nous tuant pas."

"Je le suis, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui."

"C'est plutôt bizarre, mais je me souviens toujours de tout, les sentiments et tout."

"Oui, j'ai lu que certains vampires gardent leur humanité plus longtemps que d'autres, c'est clairement ton cas."

"Oh, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas être un vampire, penses à comment tu serais intelligent, et tous les livres que tu pourrais lire durant les nombreuses années. Ca pourrait être amusant."

"Non, Cordy."

"Hummph. Je commence à ravoir faim." Elle plissa son visage vers Wesley. "Tu dois y retourner. Je ne peux pas y aller. Je le veux, vraiment. Mais je suis pratiquement sure que j'irai directement voir mon âme et la détruirai et essayerai probablement de tuer Buffy en même temps. Tu vois, c'est là où j'étais. Angel et Angel B m'avaient flanquée dans la maison de Buffy pendant qu'ils étaient supposés tout arranger. Il a dit que je serais en sécurité. Suis-je en sécurité ? Je ne voulais pas y aller." Cordélia regarda le sol. "Tu dois y aller Wesley, tu dois sauver Angel."

Wesley hocha la tête. "Je le ferai."

"Promis ?"

"Oui."

"Ok," Cordélia prit une autre respiration profonde. "Je vous aime toujours tous, mais tu ferais mieux de le faire maintenant, Wesley."

"Cordy."

"Je suis une vampire sans âme, Wesley. Vous êtes ma famille. Ca n'est pas sûr. Fais-le."

"Je t'aime, Cordy." Wesley tira avec son arbalète.

"Oh merde," lança Gunn.

Fred se précipita vers la poussière. "Non. Oh seigneur, non."

Wesley tourna son dos à ses amis. "Fred, un portail, tout de suite. Quand Angel a été envoyé."

Fred cligna des yeux à travers ses larmes. "D'accord."

"Putain." Gunn secoua la tête. "L'Anglais, tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul." Il courut après Wesley.

* * *

Fred et Gunn étaient assis au bureau de Wesley. La jeune brunette tint le cachet dans sa main. "Je n'ai presque pas envie de savoir si on rate encore."

"Il y va sans moi."

"Charles, on doit rester ensemble au cas où quelque chose d'autre irait mal."

Gunn grogna. "Espérons que ça marche." Il avala le petit cachet.

Fred acquiesça alors qu'elle faisait de même.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Part 22**

Wesley plaqua sa grande carrure contre la surface, son corps se mélangeant avec la barrière en bois, et se concentra sur la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne penserait pas à propos de sa jolie amie couchée en une pile de poussière sur le sol de la chambre ou à propos de la part qu'il avait joué pour que ça arrive. Ca pouvait être arranger. Fais cela et Cordélia n'aura jamais à expérimenter cette horreur. Sa belle amie et Angel seraient de retour là où était leur place. Il observa et attendit à l'extérieur de la maison de Buffy pour que les Angel et Cordélia se montrent.

Wesley se recula un peu plus dans l'obscurité alors qu'il vit les vampires et la fille. Wesley fut reconnaissant que Cordélia soit avec eux. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait jamais su quel Angel était qui. Ils étaient identiques sur tous les points mis à part les vêtements, mais même cela était similaire, les deux portaient des vestes en cuir et un pantalon sombre, leur chemise étant la seule chose réellement différente. Mais, Wesley n'avait aucun doute à propos duquel vampire était son ami.

Il n'y avait aucune confusion avec le vampire qui était en pleine dispute chuchotée et futile avec la jeune femme. Le vampire frottait furieusement sa tempe alors que son autre main gardait une prise protectrice sur Cordélia, son corps à lui entre le sien et celui de l'autre Angel. C'était une scène assez fréquente, la divergence de leur opinion associée avec de l'amour évident.

Wesley resta immobile lorsque Angel poussa la jeune femme vers la maison de Buffy. Quand les vampires étaient partis, il avait suivit en espérant que les Angel garderaient leur vitesse à un rythme humain. Il ne pouvait pas les perdre mais il ne pouvait pas interférer, pas avant qu'on ne se soit occupé des Angélus. Cordélia avait dit qu'ils s'étaient occupé des Angélus, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que sa présence gâcherait ça - trop avait déjà mal tourné.

Wesley fit une pause, se tenant à l'arrière, déconcerté que les vampires se dirigeaient vers le lycée de Sunnydale High. Il comprit aussitôt qu'ils réapparurent. Angel B portait un fusil. Il hocha la tête et commença une nouvelle fois à suivre.

* * *

Wesley secoua la tête devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Deux vampires, ressemblant exactement à son ami, se battant brutalement tandis que deux autres étaient debout et les criblaient de fléchettes tranquillisantes. Il s'approcha en levant son arbalète alors que les Angélus s'effondrèrent, dès que la menace des vampires sans âme était contenue, il était libre de tirer. Avec frustration, Wesley essaya de trouver une occasion mais les vampires ne coopéraient pas avec ses jurons et instructions silencieuses. Il connaissait maintenant la différence entre les chemises des vampires, mais les deux larges dos avec veste en cuir se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Wesley abaissa son arme alors que les deux vampires balancèrent chacun un fardeau inconscient sur leur épaule, décidant de suivre et d'attendre un peu plus longtemps pour une meilleure opportunité.

* * *

Wesley discuta avec lui-même s'il devait ou non se rapprocher de l'appartement. Il y avait des avantages dans le plan de surprendre Angel B, tirer d'abord et expliquer après. Mais se faufiler derrière un vampire était problématique. Wesley s'approcha, prenant sa décision. Avec un peu de chance, les vampires seraient trop préoccupés avec les Angélus et le rituel. Il ne pouvait pas rester debout dans la rue en ne sachant pas quand Angel B déciderait de trahir Angel.

Wesley ouvrit la porte. La scène devant lui se déroulant au ralenti. Angel tournant son dos au portail qui se fermait, en parlant. Angel B, répondant en levant le fusil. Wesley sortit brusquement son arme en appelant Angel. Les deux Angel se tournèrent, un avec surprise puis l'autre avec son fusil en l'air. Wesley fléchit alors que la fléchette le frappa, son arbalète tombant au sol.

L'exclamation d'Angel fut interrompue alors qu'il sentit l'élancement d'une piqûre entrer son épaule. Il chancela loin du vampire, saisissant l'arbalète délaissée de Wesley. La flèche quitta l'arme alors qu'une autre fléchette perça son torse. La dernière vue d'Angel avant qu'il ne perde conscience fut celle de son attaquant toujours debout, la flèche enfoncée dans son torse, mais pas dans son cœur. Sa dernière pensée fut putain. Son dernier sentiment fut de la peur pour Cordélia.

Angel B grimaça en tirant le carreau et ôtant sa chemise ensanglantée. Il avait voulu expliquer - dire à Angel que Cordélia serait toujours en sécurité, rassurer le vampire avant qu'il ne meure mais il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt à le faire maintenant. Il baissa les yeux sur la forme effondrée de Wesley. Angel B ne voulait pas tuer l'humain. Wesley était censé être son ami. Ca n'était pas trop tard. Juste faire le rituel et retourner à son temps. Les drogues se dissiperaient assez tôt chez le vampire et l'humain. Ils iraient bien et iraient chercher Cordélia ensemble. Ils s'interrogeraient sur ses actions, mais finalement ils s'en ficheraient parce qu'ils étaient en vie et Cordélia à l'abri. Ca pourrait marcher.

Angel B regarda le vampire avec une âme à terre. Ce vampire rentrerait, toucherait Cordélia, l'aimerait et serait aimé par elle. Jamais Angel B, parce qu'il cesserait d'exister, il ne toucherait ou ne tiendrait jamais Cordy durant l'amour. Non. Angel B enterra la culpabilité pour ce qu'il allait faire. Ca en vaudrait la peine. Angel B tendit la maison, saisissant le cou de Wesley et tordit. C'était ok. Wesley n'avait pas ressentit la douleur de la mort et le vampire ne la ressentirait pas non plus.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Part 23**

Fred hurla plus fort que nécessaire. Gunn sorti la tête du sous-sol, regardant là où la jeune femme pointait.

Il se précipita près de l'ouverture dans l'atmosphère. Il attendit dans l'expectative alors que le trou béant s'agrandissait. Il lança un coup à Fred.

Fred croisa les doigts.

Un vampire avec un cache-poussière de cuir sauta dehors. Gunn se rapprocha. "Angel ?"

"Ouais, et plus important," Il leva une orbe brillante. "Cordy."

"Wesley ?" demanda Fred en regardant derrière le vampire, dans le portail qui se fermait.

Angel se tourna vers la jeune femme de manière brusque. "Hum... il..."

"C'est pas ce qu'on voulait entendre." Gunn tira ses fléchettes.

Le vampire tomba. Le globe dans ses mains se brisa contre le plancher, la lumière se sauvant de sa prison pour voyager en-haut des escaliers.

"Merde." cria Gunn. "Je vais m'occuper du vamp, vas-y."

Fred se précipitait déjà vers les escaliers.

* * *

Cordy se redressa sur le lit. Elle était à la maison. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que Fred passa la porte comme un ouragan.

"Cordy," la jeune femme se jeta sur le lit en prenant Cordélia dans une énorme étreinte.

"Fred ?" Cordélia repoussa la jeune femme, remarquant ses larmes. "Fred, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Cordélia regarda autour d'elle. "Où est Angel ?"

"C'était si terrible." Fred prit une nouvelle fois Cordélia dans ses bras.

"Fred ?"

"C'est toujours terrible, je crois." Elle serra, marmonnant dans l'épaule de Cordy.

Cordélia abandonna et laissa la jeune femme la serrer fort. Après un moment, Cordélia écarta ses bras d'elle. "Fred ? Où est Angel ?"

Fred secoua la tête, les larmes coulant librement.

"Fred, parle, je t'en prie." dit fermement Cordélia, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit dans la maison de Buffy s'intensifia. "Il va bien," dit Cordélia en niant l'inexplicable torsion de son cœur. "Il l'a dit, il a fait le rituel pour nous ramener à la maison. Tout allait bien." Insista-t-elle par-dessus la sensation de perte et d'inexactitude.

Fred secoua la tête.

"Bon sang Fred, parle-moi." hurla Cordélia.

Fred déglutit et hocha la tête. "Hum... Ok... Je ne sais pas par où commencer," elle renifla en essuyant sa figure.

"Commence par où est Angel." exigea Cordélia.

"On n'est pas sûr. Ok, ça ne va pas marcher. De quoi te rappelles-tu ?"

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire vous n'êtes pas ..." Cordélia tenta de se lever du lit.

"Je t'en prie, Cordy," supplia Fred, ses mains couvrant toujours celles de l'autre femme, la tirant vers le bas.

Cordélia prit une profonde respiration. "J'étais à la maison de mes parents. Angel est arrivé, puis l'autre Angel, Angel B. Wesley l'avait envoyé parce que quelque chose avait été de travers, on l'a arrangé, Angel et Angel B sont parti renvoyer Angélus 1 à son temps et s'assurer qu'Angélus 2 ne pose pas de problème. J'étais à la maison de Buffy. J'ai ressenti quelque chose, ça n'était pas une vision mais c'était réel, quelque chose était arrivé à Angel, donc je suis partie de chez Buffy mais Angel m'a trouvée, il allait bien, on est rentré à la maison."

Fred acquiesça, vraiment contente que Cordélia ait étiqueté tous les Angel, le tableau prenait déjà forme dans sa tête. "Ok, on ne se souvient pas d'avoir envoyé Angel B, on ne le connaît pas. Mais, puisqu'on l'a fait, c'était parce que la potion de Wesley a dû nous permettre de nous rendre compte que quelque chose s'était mal passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, on - Wesley, Gunn et moi, attendait qu'Angel traverse le portail avec ton âme dans l'orbe. Ca a prit à peu près une heure pour que ça arrive. Ton âme à l'abri dans l'orbe et qui on croyait être Angel... est-ce que tu l'as simplement appelé Angel ?"

"Hein, oh. ... C'est Angel A."

"Parfaitement sensé." Fred acquiesça avec approbation. "On croyait que c'était Angel A, mais ce n'était pas lui."

"Pas Angel," Cordélia secoua la tête. "C'était lui. Il portait..." elle chercha à comprendre, se souvenant du choc de la douleur, le sentiment qui était toujours présent. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"On croyait que tout allait bien, toi aussi enfin plus ou moins. Tu as exprimé certaines inquiétude à Wesley mais je ne l'ai su que plus tard. Soit, la nuit après que Wesley et Gunn soient partis, Angel, le présumé A, est venu dans ma chambre et m'a portée dans la votre, on va devoir l'appeler Angélus B ou Angélus 3, je vais devoir y réfléchir."

"Angélus." murmura Cordélia. "Non... non."

"Chut, tu étais là, une vampire. Tu as tué Angélus B3," Fred hocha la tête devant son compromis." Et m'a dit d'aller me cacher dans ma chambre et d'appeler Wesley. Toi, Cordélia..." Fred fit une pause," Cordy la Vamp, tu nous as dit ce qui s'était passé. Angel B avait tué Angel A et prit sa place, mais il avait oublié que son âme n'était pas ancrée." Fred leva les yeux. "C'était une chose très importante à oublier, comment est-ce qu'on oublie quelque chose comme ça." Elle haussa les épaules. "Enfin bref, ... toi, Cordélia tu as dû coucher avec Angel B, pensant que c'était Angel A," Fred fronça les sourcils. "Ca a dû être la raison, pas vrai ? Evidemment." répondit Fred à sa propre question, ne remarquant pas le sang disparaître de l'expression de Cordélia ou la panique dans ses yeux.

"Puis Angélus B3 et ensuite Cordy la Vamp. Tu n'avais pas ton âme, c'est ce que tu as dit, mais tu étais gentille, saufpour avoir tué Angélus B3, mais en fait c'était une bonne chose, donc ça n'était pas mal. Cordy la Vamp a dit à Wesley qu'il devait retourner là-bas et s'assurer qu'Angel B ne tue pas Angel A et qu'il devait la tuer, toi, Cordy la Vamp. Que ça n'était pas sûr de te laisser vivre. Wesley t'a tuée et est parti. Gunn et moi avons prit les cachets pour protéger nos mémoires des changements dans la ligne de temps et Angel, on n'a aucune idée de si c'est A ou B, a traversé le portail avec l'orbe et ton âme mais pas de Wesley. Wesley a disparu. Il n'est pas ici. On ne sait pas où il est. Il est peut-être mort, on n'en sait rien. Angel, quel qu'il soit, est tranquillisé."

Cordélia la fixa. Cordélia ne savait pas ce qui était le plus effrayant, les mots de Fred ou que Cordy ait compris tout ce qu'elle avait dit. La question était, croyait-elle tout cela ? Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.

"Je dois le voir."

"Cordy."

"Fred, nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Wesley."

"Je suis d'accord. Mais tu n'en étais pas sure jusqu'à ce que, hé bien, d'après ce qu'a dit Cordy la Vamp, jusqu'à ce que tu couches par erreur avec Angel B, croyant que c'était Angel A. Cordy la Vamp n'a pas réellement dit ça, mais c'est la seule chose qui a du sens et tu, Cordy la Vamp je veux dire, semblait plutôt fâchée contre Angel B et tu, elle, a tué Angélus B3."

Cordélia frotta son visage, essayant de trouver les mots et de ne pas crier. "Fred, j'ai dit parler, pas m'envoyer en l'air."

Fred hocha la tête. "D'accord, naturellement."


	24. Chapitre 24

**Part 24**

Gunn sorti d'une des chambres d'ami, s'arrêtant quand il vit Fred et Cordy.

"Hey," il fit un sourire en attirant Cordélia dans une étreinte.

"Hey," Cordélia étreignit l'homme noir en retour. "J'ai besoin de le voir."

"Je..."

"Quelqu'un doit découvrir ce qui se passe et l'arranger. Vous n'êtes pas sûr de quel Angel c'est là-dedans."

"Cordy, tu as merdé une fois et c'était pas qu'un peu." Avertit Gunn.

Cordélia serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes, combattant le désir de crier, pleurer et tuer. "C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais..." Elle releva les yeux vers Gunn, qui avait une solide expression de résolution. "Appelle Lorne."

Gunn acquiesça. "Cordy,"

Elle fit une pause à la porte.

"On ne suit pas tes 'instincts' ou les vêtements du vamp. On ne te fait pas confiance pour faire quoi que ce soit avant que Lorne ne vérifie quel vampire est là-dedans."

Cordélia abaissa sa tête en un lent acquiescement.

"Charles, c'était méchant. Personne ne l'avait réalisé. " Fred lança un regard noir. " Et elle avait raison auparavant, quand toi et Wesley ne pouviez pas voir la différence entre Angel et Angélus 1."

"Elle a couché avec le mauvais vampire," Gunn réaffirma sa position.

"Elle a dit ses doutes à Wesley, il les a rationalisés."

"Fred, je parierai de l'argent que les 'instincts' de Cordy seront justes, mais je ne parie pas sa vie, la tienne, la mienne ou celle de Wes là-dessus. Maintenant elle le sait."


	25. Chapitre 25

**Part 25**

Cordélia marcha autour du vampire inconscient. Gunn avait tord. Elle pouvait le dire. Elle tira sur le chandail de son père. Il avait dévêtu Angel et puis l'avait tué. Salaud. Cordélia savait maintenant ce que signalait la souffrance qui avait martelé en elle chez Buffy, ce que la douleur continue était. C'était évident qu'elle avait sentit Angel mourir. Elle n'était plus sous l'illusion qu'Angel B avec son âme boudeuse ne serait pas capable d'une telle trahison. Elle croyait Fred. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le crainte qui coulait à l'intérieur, celle qu'elle avait niée parce qu'il y avait eu un vampire devant elle avec le visage d'Angel et le chandail de son père. Seigneur, quelle dangereuse imbécile elle avait été. Et Wesley était mort à cause de ça.

Cordélia regarda autour de la pièce. La table de nuit avait quatre pieux assez jolis pour la fabrication.

Elle secoua la tête. Cordélia avait promis à Gunn. Elle n'agirait pas jusqu'à ce que Lorne lise le vampire. Tout de même, elle devait entendre les justifications d'un vampire avec une âme qui pouvait tuer Angel.

"Réveille-toi," Cordélia gifla le visage du vampire.

Il grogna, tirant sur les chaînes. Il cligna des yeux. "Cordélia ?"

"Ouaip. Tu es à l'Hypérion. Je suis à la maison. A nouveau moi-même." Elle tournoya pour le vampire, lui montrant son corps du présent.

"Pourquoi ?" Il tira une nouvelle fois sur les chaînes.

"Gunn," Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. "Il est un peu douteux à propos de ton identité là tout de suite. Tu sais comment il est par rapport à Angélus et par rapport à toi d'ailleurs."

"Il ne me fait pas confiance."

"Ce petit problème que tu as à devenir soudainement maléfique lui file toujours les chocottes. Et on revient juste d'un endroit qui avait deux gars maléfiques et un Angel étrange. Tu ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir."

"Dis-lui que je ne suis pas Angélus. Tu le sais." dit Angel. "Tu sais que c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?" plaida-t-il.

Les yeux de Cordélia dérivèrent vers la table de nuit. Ca serait si facile. Elle prit une profonde respiration. "Je sais que tu as une âme." Elle sourit. "Mais, mes dires ne sont pas assez. Gunn n'est pas impressionné par mes arguments d'habits. Il ne te fait simplement pas confiance et je ne peux pas le blâmer. Après tout, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tu as une âme. Je ne peux pas lui dire quel Angel tu es."

"Cordy, c'est moi." Le ton du vampire s'éleva avec panique.

Cordélia pencha la tête sur le côté, pointant le chandail. "Celui de mon père. Donc, ça doit être vrai. A moins qu'Angel B ait changé de chemise avec mon Angel avant de le tuer, mais comment est-ce que ça pourrait se produire ? Angel B a une âme. Il ne trahirait pas son âme comme ça. Le ferait-il ? Le pourrait-il ?" Cordy haussa les épaules, regardant le vampire. "Lorne va te lire et puis on connaîtra tous la vérité." Elle se leva du lit.

"J'ai mon âme. Je SUIS Angel. Cordy, laisse-moi me lever. Je t'aime, laisse-moi te toucher, je t'en prie."

Cordélia leva les sourcils. "Désolé. Tu sais que je ne peux pas aller contre Gunn sur ce coup-là. Je suis surprise que tu t'attendes à ce que je le fasse. Lorne sera là dans un moment, Gunn s'excusera et tu diras que tu comprends. C'est le cas pas vrai ? Tu devrais comprendre."

"Je..." Angel fixa le regard fixe et franc de la jeune femme.

Il hocha la tête.

Cordélia rayonna et se rassit sur le lit. "Je vais te tenir compagnie et tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé à Wesley."

"Wesley." hésita Angel.

"Ouais. Il a disparu. Il nous a suivit, ou en fait, suivit Angel B comme plan de secours. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu en 1998 et bien, Gunn et Fred sont plutôt sacrément positifs qu'ils l'ont envoyé et il n'est pas ici. Donc, où est-il ? Tu le sais ? Tu as dû le voir, après tout, si tu es là ça signifie qu'il a empêché Angel B de te tuer. Donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je..."

Cordélia l'interrompit. "Etait-ce Angélus ? L'a-t-il tué ? Je pourrais comprendre ça - Angélus est un vampire sans âme. Maléfique, capable de tout et de rien, whoaw, me tuer moi, toi, Wesley, pas de surprise mais Angel avec une âme commettant des actes affreux, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre ça parce qu'il est un homme tellement bon, avec le cœur le plus beau que je connaisse. Cependant, je sais qu'il est capable de se couper de son humanité, en vivant dans l'ombre, se coupant de ses amis et de sa famille. Cet Angel-là a toujours été plus effrayant qu'Angélus, trop de couches pour être un méchant en carton."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de moi à la troisième personne ?"

"Je le fais ? Oh. Bien. Comme je le disais, même en sachant ce que je sais sur Angel et sa capacité à être froid et dangereux, je n'aurai jamais, au grand jamais, imaginer qu'il tue Wesley ou qu'il permette que Wesley, un innocent - pas un avocat maléfique, figure-toi, mais un innocent - se fasse tuer. Rejeter son âme à un tel degré serait un acte qui ne pourrait pas être pardonné, jamais compris. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Angel cligna des yeux devant la froideur découlant de la jeune femme. "Angélus."

Cordélia hocha la tête. "Donc, il te l'a dit avant Angélus, lequel d'ailleurs ? Angélus 2 n'aurait même pas su qu'il était une menace, il n'a pas encore rencontré Wesley, donc était-ce Angélus 1 ? Il a pu se souvenir que Wesley était avec Angel quand ils m'ont sauvée en 1898, il a pu se souvenir que Wesley et Gunn l'avaient mitraillé comme un chien quand il est venu dans le futur et qu'ils avaient fait le rituel pour le renvoyer. Je suppose. Etait-ce Angélus 1 ?"

Angel acquiesça lentement.

"Donc, Wesley t'a dit qu'Angel B allait te tuer, qu'Angel B, étant autant maléfique que stupide, avait oublié que son âme n'était pas ancrée, avait couché avec moi, était devenu Angélus B3, et m'avait transformé en Cordy la Vamp ? Et puis Angélus 1 a tué Wesley ? Et tu l'as laissé faire ? Ca ne te ressemble pas du tout."

"Tu n'étais pas un vampire. Tu ne l'es pas."

"Non, mais disons que tout ceci se soit déjà produit. Que Wesley, Gunn et Fred ont réalisé ce qui se passait avant qu'Angélus B3 ne puisse les tuer. Donc, Wesley étant Wesley retourne dans le passé. Seulement, il n'est pas revenu.

"Cordy." L'esprit d'Angel tournoyait. Est-ce que la jeune femme disait la vérité ? Avait-il vraiment oublié ça ? Avait-il laissé Angélus la toucher une nouvelle fois ? Oh seigneur. "Cordy."

"Angel. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé pourquoi Angel B voudrait que tu sois mort ?

Angel grimaça alors que son regard noir qui lançait des éclairs et sa voix glacial lui amenèrent la vérité. "Je... Cordy, je..."

"Non, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je croyais que si, mais non. Tout ce qui me préoccupe c'est que tu as tué Angel et probablement tué Wesley aussi quand il a essayé de te stopper. J'ai promis à Gunn que je n'agirai pas jusqu'à ce que Lorne arrive. Mais dès qu'il aura lu dans ton âme tordue et foireuse, tu es poussière. Je ne me calme pas. Il n'y a qu'un seul vampire dont j'ai envie et tu n'es pas lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je le récupérerai. Le temps est un drôle de machin, on peut fixer ses erreurs. Tu portes son beau visage, mais c'est tout ce que tu as." Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

"Cordélia, j'ai une âme. Je t'aime."

"Il n'y a aucune version de moi qui se tracasse de ça." Elle claqua la porte.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Part 26**

"Cordy ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire avec lui ?" Cordélia fit les cents pas. "On ne peut pas le renvoyer à son temps, ceci est son temps. Le tuer. J'en serai ravie, mais qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Mais on doit faire quelque chose."

"Donc, tu es d'accord avec Lorne." Gunn pointa le démon vert.

Lorne toussa. "En fait, je dirais que je suis d'accord avec la Princesse, elle l'a dit avant même que je n'arrive ici. Ca n'est pas un vampire heureux là-dedans. Même avant tout ce jeu pâte à gâteau durcit avec la ligne de temps. Son présent n'était pas un endroit heureux. Sombre, seul, triste."

Cordélia se retourna brusquement. "N'essaie même pas de me faire sentir désolée pour lui."

"Je ne le faisais pas princesse, c'est juste ce que c'était. Il a l'âme, le désir d'être ce qu'il pourrait être, il n'a simplement pas la patience ou la connaissance à comment y arriver. Il pourrait apprendre cependant. Il a l'âme."

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça comme si ça signifiait quoi que ce soit pour moi." Cordélia lança des éclairs avec ses yeux vers le démon.

"Princesse, l'Angelinou que tu aimes est parti, mais celui-ci est un champion, on peut lui apprendre et il t'aime."

"Il a tué mon 'Angelinou' et Wesley est mort. Je ne lui apprends pas comment lacer ses putains de chaussures."

"Je suis avec Cordy." acquiesça Gunn.

Fred s'éclaircit la gorge. "Nous devons refaire le rituel, arranger cela."

"Mes chatons, mes petits cœurs, mes amis, mes chéris, d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, vous avez joué un jeu spectaculaire de twister avec la ligne de temps, l'empirant alors que le jeu progresse. Il est peut-être temps d'arrêter vos pertes et de ramener vos chips à la maison. On a Cordélia et un vampire avec une âme qui, pour tous les buts étendus, est Angel. Ou le sera avec de l'amour et de la compréhension d'une bonne vieille famille."

Lorne cilla sous le trio de regards noirs. "Ou pas. Ne me tuez pas, j'exprime juste une autre option que de jouer à la roulette russe avec plus de futurs. Alors, quel est le plan ?"

"J'irai." Acquiesça Gunn. "Faites le rituel que nous avions utilisé avec l'Anglais, avec de la chance, j'arriverai là-bas au même moment. A deux, on..."

"Non." interrompit Cordélia.

"Ma fille, tu n'y vas pas. Tu es le centre de tout ceci. On ne donne pas une autre Cordy aux deux Angélus et à un Angel dingue sur laquelle se concentrer. Je t'enchaînerai TOI avant que ça n'arrive."

Fred s'éclaircit la gorge une fois encore, regardant Cordélia de manière apoplectique. "Je l'aiderais. Désolé. Tu ne peux pas y aller. Pour une chose, tu y es déjà. Pas le corps mais l'âme. Ca... je ne sais pas... tu ne devrais pas. C'est trop dangereux. J'irai avec Charles."

"Fred, tu ne peux pas y aller."

"Je peux." Ses yeux miroitèrent avec indignation à travers ses lunettes. "Je sais utiliser une arbalète, je peux être là comme support."

Cordélia laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. "On a besoin d'Angel et Wesley."

"Cordélia, on ne les a pas, c'est pour ça qu'on est dans ce merdier."

"Allons les chercher." dit Cordélia.

"C'est sur ça qu'on est pas d'accord."

"Non, allons." Cordélia agita sa main en l'air," un an avant maintenant. Allons chercher notre Wesley avec son cerveau, et l'Angel à qui on fait confiance. Juste avant que tout ce machin de voyage dans le temps ne commence."

Gunn et Fred se regardèrent et commencèrent à acquiescer lentement. "Fred, pourrais-tu faire un autre rituel."

"Ouais, c'est juste connecter les numéros maintenant. Toujours quelques marges de sécurités avec l'exactitude mais, ouais, donne-moi une date."

Cordélia regarda Gunn, son visage renfrogné. "Je ne sais pas, les paramètres devraient être définitivement L.A - Angel et Wesley travaillant ici ensemble - donc au moins en 1999. Non, fais-le plutôt en 2000."

"Diable, fais-le il y a quatre mois." suggéra Gunn.

"Bien," acquiesça Cordélia.

"Je ne sais pas si je peux. Pas comme ça. Les rituels ont déjà eu un coussin entre la période passée et ça à aller. C'est comme une construction dans un système d'avertissement, trop près est trop dangereux. Pas de saut de saut dans le temps à hier. On sait qu'on peut envoyer d'ici à 1998, je ne suggèrerai pas à aller beaucoup plus avant ça. Wesley le savait, je crois qu'il le savait, je veux dire, quand il a renvoyé lui et Gunn dans le passé pour prévenir Angel, ça ne pouvait pas être si loin dans le futur, mais je ne me rappelle pas s'il avait mis des précautions. Il comprend toutes les causes de temps et les effets dynamiques. Je comprends seulement les mathématiques. Mais, je dirais près de 1998 mais avec Angel et Wesley à L.A, mais pas hier."

"Quatre mois n'est pas hier," grommela Gunn.

Cordélia renfrogna sa figure. "Pas plus tôt que 2000, encore mieux, 2001. Là, Wesley est passé du maladroit chasseur de démon féroce à l'impressionnant gars intelligent avec la capacité de rester sur ses pieds quand il tue des laids trucs et Gunn travaillai ici aussi. Désolé Fred."

"C'est pas grave, tu as une date spécifique..."

"Choisis-en une." Cordélia haussa les épaules "Tant qu'on peut avoir un Angel à qui on fait confiance et un Wesley qui saura ce qu'on doit faire."


	27. Chapitre 27

**Part 27**

Gunn sauta en premier, Fred et Cordélia suivirent peu après, roulant tous sur le sol en reprenant leur respiration alors qu'ils se relevèrent. Ils avaient tous été d'accord pour y aller ensemble, ou plutôt ils avaient été tous en désaccord pour qui irait tout seul. Lorne avait été d'accord de rester et surveiller l'Angel B attaché.

Gunn grogna en regardant autour de lui, son expression expectative se transforma en un renfrognement alors qu'il se tournait vers la mince brunette qui frottait son jeans. "Tu étais censée nous amener dans le passé, mais pas dans le passé très lointain.

"Je n'ai pas fait ça." Fred poussa ses lunettes.

"Ceci," Gunn passa sa main sur le comptoir poussiéreux, regardant l'environnement sombre et humide. "N'est pas..."

"Gunn," appela Cordélia. "On a merdé."

Fred resta debout les bras croisés. "Je sais que j'ai fais le rituel correctement, exactement avec les paramètres que vous m'avez donnés."

Cordélia fit un sourire gentil. "C'est pas ta faute Fred. Gunn et moi avons oublié."

"Cordy."

Elle fit un signe vers la poussière et les débris sur son bureau abandonné. "Nous avons oublié qu'il y avait un vampire avec une âme dans notre passé à qui nous ne faisions pas confiance." Elle souleva une tasse de café cassée dans laquelle avaient été, par le passé, des stylos et des crayons. "On a été viré."

"Putain." Gunn frotta son crâne rasé. "Va-t-il jamais nous écouter ?"

"Ma supposition est un grand non." Cordélia pencha sa tête en arrière. "On a besoin d'aller chercher Wesley."

"Je vous ai dit de sortir d'ici." La voix profonde d'Angel, fragile dans sa force, fit écho dans le lobby en venant de la direction du sous-sol.

Fred couina et sauta avec la voix, prête à se diriger vers le vampire, mais elle fut retenue par la main forte de Gunn. "C'est pas un Angel que tu veux connaître."

"Hein."

"Post foutage-en-l'-air-de-l'-esprit-par-Darla, pré-sautage-de-Darla, inutile pour nous."

Fred frappa le bras de Gunn. "Je t'ai dit..."

"Désolé, mais ça ne change pas le fait que cette version est un bâtard sans valeur."

Cordélia soupira. "Gunn."

"Ma fille, tu le sais mieux que moi."

"Reste juste calme."

Angel resta debout, ses yeux se rétrécissant devant les mots de Gunn et son action protectrice envers la femelle inconnue. Il regarda Cordélia. Il avait été surpris de la sentir dans le lobby. Diable, il n'y avait pas cru au début. Angel s'est stoppé de monter les escaliers en courant, repoussant le soulagement et l'espoir qui avait prit naissance. Elle avait été si indifférente, cassante et froide quand il l'avait vue à l'hôpital. Elle avait dit haut et fort, dans des termes clairs que sa famille n'avait pas envie ou n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle l'avait coupé complètement. Après tout, ce tour de 360° était équitable.

Aller à l'hôpital avait été une faiblesse, tout comme l'espoir sans entrave, qu'il avait lié et repoussé, l'avait été quand il l'avait sentie. Les émotions, les sentiments que Cordélia, sa famille lui accordait le rendaient trop faible pour affronter Darla, Drusilla et pour détruire Wolfram & Hart. Il ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Il avait besoin de faire sortir Cordélia hors de son hôtel, hors de sa vie. Elle était sa plus grosse faiblesse.

Il baissa les yeux sur la femme qui lui faisait face. "C'est mon hôtel. Tu violes ma propriété. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Je ne veux pas de toi ici. Tu étais d'accord."

"Je l'étais ?" Cordélia recula. "Quand ai-je dit ok Angel agit comme un salaud, va t'enterrer dans ton obsession avec Darla et Wolfram & Hart, oublie ton âme, notre mission, quitte-moi ? Etais-je d'accord, vraiment ?" Cordélia y repensa, secouant la tête. "Gunn ?"

L'homme noir haussa les épaules. "T'as peut-être été un peu verbale dans tes crises de colères avec le bon débarras du vamp. Diable, on l'était tous."

"Oui mais c'était à toi et Wesley, quand lui ai-je dit à lui ?" Elle pointa Angel par-dessus son épaule."

Gunn haussa les épaules. "Je t'ai entendu crier à propos de l'ex-garce démoniaque y a quelques mois et Angel qui geignait. J'étais un petit peu parasité. Tu nous as presque obtenu le bateau."

Fred leva sa main. "Je l'ai entendu aussi."

Cordélia roula les yeux. "C'était juste," elle agita sa main en l'air, balayant ça au loin. "Pas à ce moment-là, mais maintenant, c'est de ça que je parle. Hummph." Elle se tourna vers le vampire. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

Angel rétrécit les yeux, s'interrogeant sur la nouvelle tactique de Cordélia pour l'atteindre et pourquoi elle faisait ça. La femme qu'il avait vue à l'hôpital n'aurait jamais voulu être ici.

"Je crois que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, qu'aucun de vous n'avait besoin de moi, avant que tu me dises aussi de partir. Maintenant je te dis à toi, à vous tous, de quitter mon hôtel," ses yeux étaient aussi glacials et mécaniques que sa voix.

"Putain." Cordélia se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Gunn. "On a vraiment merdé."

Angel cligna des yeux. Cordélia ne jurait pas comme ça. Ses expressions de damnation étaient plus imaginatives que les blasphèmes communs. Ca n'était pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu mais il ne s'était attendu à rien de ce qui se passait.

"Cordy ?" demanda Gunn.

"Wesley," elle se tourna vers le vampire. "Depuis combien de temps ? Est-ce que Wesley est toujours à l'hôpital ?"

"Aïe, merde." Gunn frotta sa tête furieusement.

Les yeux de Fred s'écarquillèrent. "Est-ce qu'il s'est fait exploser ou tiré dessus ? Attends, la partie de l'explosion s'est produite avant la partie de quel-est-son-nom." Les yeux de Fred clignèrent rapidement vers le vampire. "Où est Wesley ? Nous devons aller le voir."

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Fred, tu ne peux pas y aller. On ne peut même pas y aller. Peut-être..." Elle fit à nouveau face au vampire. "Est-il toujours à l'hôpital ou est-il à la maison ?"

Angel la fixa. "A l'hôpital."

Cordélia ferma les yeux.

"Cordy, on doit y aller." pressa Fred.

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui, mais pas à l'hôpital. Gunn et moi sommes déjà là-bas. Wesley ne peut pas nous aider. Mais nous devons y aller." Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. "Bon sang." Elle feuilleta les papiers et les détritus qui ne signifiaient plus rien. Elle alla droit dans le bureau enfermé. "Angel." Hurla-t-elle.

Angel refusa presque de bouger mais tout le truc devenait si surréaliste que peut-être qu'il rêvait et dans ses rêves il pouvait être dans la même pièce que Cordélia pour un court moment, du moins avant qu'il ne se réveille en sueur et avec encore plus de détermination de la pousser hors de son être.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait... laisse tomber, le calendrier de bureau était à Wesley." Elle s'effondra sur la chaise, ses mains couvrant son visage. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Angel dû ignorer le tremblement dans sa voix autrement il serait tiré hors de sa voie. Elle devait partir. "Je veux que tu partes. Ne m'oblige pas à le faire de la manière dure."

Cordélia leva les yeux, tous les signes de détresse partis en une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux rétrécis. "La manière dure ? Est-ce que ça serait utiliser la force ? Contente de voir que ça serait toujours "dur,"" elle fit des guillemets en l'air," de me soulever et de me jeter dehors sur mes fesses. Mais avant que tu ne deviennes tout 'endurci'," elle fit à nouveau les guillemets, "donne-moi une minute avant que je ne te 'fasse' devenir encore plus beige et insupportable. Si ma présence t'ennuie autant va dans les égouts, va chasser là où est le dangereux duo, va fixer Wolfram & Hart et essayer de découvrir comment les détruire, ou au moins retourne dans le sous-sol et transforme-toi encore plus en vampire terminator. Je vais partir ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir pendant une minute, alors tu peux retourner en mode profond silence boudeur et la fermer." Elle le regarda méchamment pendant un moment et puis cria après Gunn.

"Ouais," l'homme noir fut dans la pièce en un instant avec Fred qui suivait de près. "Est-ce que le vamp te pose un problème ?"

"T'inquiète pas pour lui, je suis passée par-là une fois et j'ai survécu, je peux supporter d'être en compagnie de l'abruti pendant cinq minutes. On a besoin de trouver quoi faire. On ne peut pas déranger Wesley. Il a... on ne peut simplement pas et je ne nous vois pas recruter le toi du passé ou moi. Il faudrait une apocalypse pour me faire quitter Wesley et notre problème de fou n'y couperait pas - y a trop d'autre merde qui se passe dans cette partie du temps et y a pas assez de sympathie pour Angel."

"Et Angel, je veux dire lui," Fred fit un signe de tête vers le vampire près de la porte.

"Ouais, c'est ça." Gunn roula les yeux alors que Cordélia Pffta bruyamment.

"Quoi, il est Angel, il a une âme, il..."

"Fred, l'autre aussi en avait une et il a tué Wesley."

Fred mordit sa lèvre. "Cordy a dit qu'Angel B avait dit que c'était Angélus qui l'avait fait."

"Tu te rappelles qu'elle a dit qu'elle le croyait ? Moi non."

"Cordy," Fred regarda la jeune femme derrière le bureau.

Cordélia prit une profonde respiration. "Ca n'a pas de sens autrement Fred, Angel a bien renvoyé Angélus 1 à son temps, sinon pas d'Angel avec une âme. L'autre Angélus, bon, peut-être, mais il était la moindre des menaces parce qu'il ne savait pas encore qui était Wesley ou ce qu'il serait pour Angel ou pour moi. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'on arrête ça. On ne le fera pas d'ici. On rentre à la maison et ensuite j'irai."

"Cordy." Gunn secoua la tête. "Tu ne vas nulle part près des Angélus ou d'Angel B."

"J'y suis déjà, alors quoi."

"Non," Fred accouru. "Peut-être que si Wesley disait que tu puisses mais autrement, non."

"Je le dois. Ceci est ma faute. Deux fois j'ai été confrontée à lui et je... Non, j'irai. J'arrêterai ça."

"Et si tu ne l'arrêtes pas."

"Est-ce que sera vraiment encore pire ? Angel est déjà mort. Si j'échoue, alors quoi, au moins je ne serai pas toute seule ici."

"Cordy, tu n'es pas seule, on est là. Nous t'aimons."

"Cordy, tu ne vas pas en mission suicide, pas sans nous." dit Gunn avec force.

Angel se déplaça hors des ombres. Il avait voulu croire que c'était une sorte d'arrangement élaboré de Cordélia pour l'obliger à l'écouter. Mais ce réconfort partait rapidement alors que le nom d'Angélus était lancé trop facilement et elle ne l'avait même pas regarder une seule fois depuis qu'elle lui avait dit d'aller voir ailleurs, tout comme Gunn ou la jeune femme inconnue.

"Quelle mission suicide ?"

Cordélia cligna les yeux vers le haut. "Oh, le mur parle. Va-t-en. Je t'ai dit qu'on allait bientôt partie, en fait, on pourrait aussi bien partir maintenant. Au moins à la maison, on a un semblant de propreté."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" demanda Angel, ne croyant plus que sa présence avait quoi que ce soit à faire pour qu'il les ré-embauche et tout à faire avec la notion bizarre qu'elle n'était même pas la jeune femme qu'il avait récemment vu prendre la position de garde devant la chambre de Wesley à l'hôpital.

"C'était une erreur. On a oublié. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on a oublié. Et tu t'en fiches alors pourquoi perdre ton temps."

"Je veux savoir pourquoi toi et Gunn êtes là, pourquoi elle est là," il pointa Fred, "Pourquoi tu ne savais pas que Wesley est à l'hôpital, pourquoi tu crois qu'il est mort, pourquoi tu crois que je suis mort, je veux savoir ce qu'Angélus a avoir dans tout ça."

"Et si je ne te le dis pas, alors quoi ? Tu vas me virer, me couper de ta vie ? Ooh, vas-tu me menacer ? Déjà vu, déjà fait et Pfft à toi." Cordélia lui lança un regard méchant.

Fred fixa Gunn. L'homme noir regardait aussi Angel méchamment. Et le vampire était debout là en acceptant et lançant son propre regard noir en retour. Des frissons remontèrent le long de son dos. Elle se précipita vers Cordélia, tirant sur son bras. "Cordy, c'est Angel. Pas une version que tu ne connais, pas une à qui tu ne peux pas faire confiance, pas une que tu ne peux pas aimer. Il est Angel. J'ai lu les dossiers. C'est Angel juste avant sa révélation. Il peut aider, tu dois te rappeler de ça, vous le devez tous les deux." Son regard intense et ses mots englobant Gunn également.

"Il s'en fiche." Cordélia secoua la tête. Gunn hocha la tête, d'accord.

"Cordy," Fred tint le visage de l'autre femme. "Tu ne crois pas ça, tu ne pourrais pas, tu ne l'aurais jamais encore aimé si tu croyais réellement ça. Et Charles, tu fais confiance à Angel et c'est aussi le cas de Wesley. Si vous n'aviez pas pu pardonner, comprendre et croire alors vous ne m'auriez jamais sauvée et ne seriez jamais devenus ma famille. Arrêter de penser dans le passé et à quel point il vous à fait du mal. On peut, si on le doit, chercher une autre version, mais Wesley n'a jamais aimé que nous renvoyions Angel dans le passé."

"Il l'a fait assez rapidement, il y a été assez rapidement." Gunn secoua la tête.

"Oui, mais seulement parce qu'il y était obligé. On en a parlé quand on concevait les différents rituels. Il était toujours inquiet. Wesley ne pouvait simplement pas permettre aux changements de rester. C'était simplement les émotions au-dessus de la logique et de la raison. Aucun de nous n'est complètement sûr de tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais je sais que Wesley nous a mit en garde contre utiliser le Portail trop de fois sans une raison justifiable parce que chaque fois il y avait le risque que quelque chose changerait, empirant encore plus les choses. Et il avait raison - c'est pire. Wesley l'a fait," regardant Cordélia et Gunn. "Cordy, on en a parlé, juste après que ça soit arrivé la première fois, Charles tu étais là."

L'homme noir hocha lentement la tête.

"Parlé à propos de quoi ?" Cordy jeta un coup à ses deux amis.

Fred prit une profonde respiration. "Quand tu es revenue de 1898, après qu'on ait apprit par quoi tu étais passée. Wesley a délibéré par rapport à retourner là-bas une nouvelle fois avant que lui et Angel n'y aillent - afin d'essayer d'empêcher Angélus de même t'avoir vu. Mais il a décidé qu'on connaissait les résultats du premier voyage, tu étais en sûreté et même si les choses avaient légèrement changé, elles étaient inconséquentes par rapport au risque."

"Inconséquentes, mon cul." ricana Gunn.

Cordélia lança un regard noir à Gunn et puis rétrécit ses yeux vers Fred. "Où est-ce qu'on était, Angel et moi, lors de cette petite réunion de groupe de bureau ?"

"Indisposés pendant trois bonnes journées, rendant les choses encore plus 'inconséquentes'." Rétorqua Gunn.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?" demanda Cordélia, cassante.

"Mon problème ? Bordel Cordélia. Entre Wolfram & Hart, les multiples Angélus et Angel qui semblent tous avoir le besoin de transformer tes jolies fesses en vampire ou en un morceau de propriété, tout ça a fait tuer Wesley." Gunn tira sur la blouse que Cordélia portait. "Ces fichus trucs que tu portes si fièrement seront notre mort à tous."

"Charles," Fred tira l'homme noir. "Arrête ça. Wesley comprenait."

"Il ne comprenait pas, il l'a juste laissé être."

Cordélia se leva droite comme un 'i'. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Gunn ? Ce que Lorne a suggéré. Laisser ce vampire prendre la place d'Angel."

"Comme si ça arriverait, tu le tuerais aussitôt qu'on le détacherait."

"Il mérite de mourir. J'arrive pas à croire que tu penses le contraire. Il a tué Wesley et Angel."

"Là tout de suite, je suis à moitié pour les oublier tous - les Angel et les Angélus. Même avec son âme ancrée, on a le sale con maléfique qui s'amène sur notre seuil. Si c'était pas pour Wes, je dirais qu'on les laisse tous mourir. Ca arrêterait Wolfram & Hart. Pas de vampire avec une âme, pas d'arrangement tordu toutes les cinq minutes."

La voix de Cordélia devint glacial. "Gunn, Angélus ne sait même pas qui tu es. Wolfram & Hart ne pourrait pas moins se préoccuper de toi. Tu n'as aucun dire là-dedans. Aucun de vous n'en a. C'est ma décision."

"Tes décisions ont fait que Wesley se fasse tuer et que Fred soit offerte comme ton p'tit déjeuner après le sexe et ça c'est MES affaires. Mais, d'un autre côté, tout est à propos d'Angel pour toi, pas vrai ?"

Cordélia se précipita et frappa violemment l'homme noir, son poing portant la force de tous ses sentiments de colère, de tristesse et de culpabilité, faisant tomber l'homme fort sur ses genoux.

Cordélia cligna des yeux devant ce qu'elle avait fait. "Oh mon dieu." Elle s'enfuit.

Angel resta immobile, mais ses yeux suivirent la fille en fuite, se fixant vers là où son cœur battant la chamade allait. Satisfait pour le moment, il regarda à nouveau Gunn et la jeune femme agenouillée à côté de lui.

"Charles, tu n'aurais pas dû."

"Elle m'a frappé."

"Charles, on a tous très mal là maintenant. Mais Cordy avait un argument, un valide. Pas une fois durant tout ceci, elle n'a eu un choix. Wolfram & Hart la jetée dans le 19ème siècle pour qu'Angélus la tue. Ils l'ont envoyé lui dans le futur pour la tuer quand ça a échoué. Ils l'ont envoyée à Sunnydale pour affronter deux Angélus. C'est à propos d'elle, d'Angel, et de leur lien, pas à propos de nous. Angel est mort parce qu'il était oblige d'y aller et de la sauver. Wesley est mort parce qu'il a choisi de les suivre. Si on meurt, ce sera parce qu'on aura choisi de nous mettre dans la position d'être en danger. Cependant elle ne nous a pas demandé d'y aller, elle ne le ferait pas. Les seuls qu'elle accepterait de renvoyer là-bas c'est elle ou un Angel à qui elle peut faire confiance. Elle ne risquerait personne d'autre. Tu as vu ça quand elle a choisi de tuer Angélus et de mourir plutôt que de nous mettre en danger."

"Elle a envoyé Wesley là-bas."

"Elle lui a demandé d'y aller parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas y aller. Elle n'avait pas d'âme. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait peur qu'elle aille juste détruire notre Cordy et tuer cette fille Buffy. Et Wesley y serait aller de toute façon. Il venait juste de tuer Cordy et Angel était mort. Il y serait aller que Cordy la Vamp lui ait demandé ou non. Tout comme tu y serais aller ou j'y serais allée. Ensemble, Charles, c'est la seule façon dont on survivra à ça."

Gunn se releva du sol. "Tu sonnes comme Cordy."

"Je l'ai écoutée. Elle déteint sur les gens."

"Tu m'étonnes, ok, alors quoi j'y vais et je m'excuse ?"

Fred regarda autour d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le départ de la figure sombre qui se séparait du mur. "C'est peut-être pas le bon moment."

"Nope. Je suppose qu'on va être assis ici pendant un moment." Gunn sursauta. "Merde, et s'il oublie qu'il n'a pas la carte sexe libre ?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'on doive s'inquiéter à propos de ça. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier." Fred s'assit sur la chaise, nerveuse et triste devant la tension entre ses amis, même si Angel était du passé et ne la connaissait pas, il était tout de même son ami.


	28. Chapitre 28

**Part 28**

Angel commença à se diriger vers la chambre que Cordélia avait toujours utilisée quand elle restait la nuit. Il s'arrêta à l'extérieur de sa chambre, déconcerté qu'elle ait choisi sa chambre à lui plutôt que la sienne. Il resta debout à écouter.

Une grosse partie de lui voulait ignorer la jeune femme et ses larmes, il se déconcentrait de sa mission. Mais il ne pouvait pas se cacher des informations qu'il avait entendues. Angélus. Amour. Wesley mort. Cordélia en vampire. Wolfram & Hart. Angélus du passé. Cordélia affrontant ce qui semblait être une armée remplie d'Angélus. C'était trop pour l'éviter. Wolfram & Hart. Angel devait ce concentrer sur ça. Ils étaient responsables de tout ça, quoi que cela puisse être. Ca il pouvait s'en occuper. Angel découvrirait ce qu'il se passait. Il l'utiliserait pour les détruire.

Les pensées à propos de Wolfram & Hart s'envolèrent de son esprit alors qu'Angel ouvrit la porte. La vue de Cordélia recroquevillée en une petite boule, sanglotant dans son oreiller était trop puissante.

"Cordélia." Murmura-t-il en se tenant près du lit, incertain de comment approcher la jeune femme. Angel s'était forcé à l'oublier, oublier comment aller vers elle et la réconforter. D'un autre côté, avait-il jamais fait ça - n'était-ce pas la vérité que c'était toujours elle qui venait lui offrir du réconfort ? Il réprima cette pensée, c'était trop près pour la laisser venir à l'intérieur.

Angel resta debout, cherchant la pensée qui lui permettrait d'aller près d'elle. De la sauver. Il pouvait faire ça sans revivre les émotions qu'elle lui permettait et lui causait.

"Cordélia." Dit-il encore. "Tu dois me dire ce qui se passe. Je ne peux pas aider si tu ne me dis pas." Angel attendit durant le silence prolongé, se demandant si la jeune femme l'avait même entendu.

Finalement, elle secoua la tête dans l'oreiller. "Pas toi."

Pas une super réponse mais au moins elle parlait et ne pleurait plus. "De ce que j'ai compris en bas, je suis le seul que tu ais là maintenant."

Angel grimaça un peu lorsque la jeune femme se recroquevilla encore plus en boule, essayant de disparaître dans son corps.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, cillant alors que Cordélia se recula instinctivement loin de lui, ne le regardant toujours pas. Avait-il fait ça ? Est-ce qu'Angel avait fait qu'elle ait peur de lui ? Il n'avait pas voulu ça, il avait juste voulu qu'elle s'en aille.

"Je ne te ferai pas de mal."

"Menteur." Elle fit un léger rire amer. "Tu n'as fait que ça durant cette période."

Angel ferma les yeux, la seule réaction qu'il permettrait pour le mal surprenant que ses mots avaient causé.

"Je veux aider."

Cordélia tourna son regard sur le vampire, frottant durement son visage. "Non tu ne veux pas. Tu veux aller retourner essayer de détruire Wolfram & Hart, te couper du peu d'humanité que tu avais gagnée, te distancer de l'influence de Doyle, moi, Wesley, Gunn. Tu crois que nous sommes une faiblesse pour toi, une que tu ne peux pas t'offrir si tu dois réussir ta vendetta. Tu as laissé Wesley se faire tirer dessus, tu laisseras presque Kate mourir tout ça parce que tu es trop obsédé avec ta mission, pas la notre, mais la tienne. Le guerrier ultime, pour personne d'autre que toi, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance pour nous aider. Je sais que tu nous aimes, même maintenant, je sais que tu seras tellement désolé de nous avoir fait du mal, mais là tout de suite tu es trop imprévisible ou plutôt trop prévisible. Ce que je veux de toi est trop important pour que tu le foutes en l'air avec ton attitude égoïste de solitaire. Diable, tu préférerais probablement mieux que le futur reste comme il est devenu, ne croyant pas qu'un jour ou l'autre tu nous voudras à nouveau dans ta vie, croyant que la famille, ta famille, ton humanité est plus importante que détruire Wolfram & Hart, que Darla est le dernier de tes futurs soucis et problèmes."

Cordélia pris une profonde respiration et s'assit, étreignant ses genoux. "Je cherchais mon calendrier mais j'avais oublié que pour l'instant il est enterré dans une grande boîte dans un placard à mon appartement." Elle regarda Angel. "Tu ne le sais pas maintenant, mais j'avais l'habitude de, enfin je le fais toujours, d'entourer les jours qui étaient vraiment bons, pas de menaces de dangers, pas de bizarrerie, pas de méchant qui interrompt un jour normal. J'ai commencé ça après que Doyle soit mort. C'était plutôt sans couleur au début, mais ensuite j'ai eu des jours où tu n'étais pas presque tué, je n'avais pas une vision, Wesley ne m'ennuyait pas réellement. Puis les jours se sont plus remplis. Quelque part en bas de parcours, avoir une vision ne faisait pas un mauvais jour, toi qui te faisais blesser était ok, parce que ça voulait dire que tu étais toujours vivant de ta propre façon spéciale et morte, Wesley étant ennuyant devenait attendu, bienvenu et nécessaire. Mais, ce que j'ai oublié quand Gunn et moi essayions de trouver quelle année indiquer à Fred pour qu'elle la mette dans le rituel, c'est que cette année-ci avait le plus de tâches blanches, même plus qu'après que Doyle soit mort. C'était vraiment une horrible année. Même les jours où Wesley, Gunn et moi, on parvenait à rire et à oublier n'étaient pas assez bons pour mettre sur le calendrier. J'aurais dû me rappeler et choisir une autre année. Parce qu'ils se sont améliorés. J'ai eu un paquet de marques sur le calendrier cette dernière année. Tous les jours, bon, quelques jours étaient blancs. Certains méchants ruinent simplement un jour, mais tout de même quand on additionne tout, les choses allaient mieux que biens."

Angel n'allait même pas prendre la peine de demander comment cette Cordélia était arrivée dans sa chambre, il avait juste besoin de savoir pourquoi. "En bas tu as dit que Wolfram & Hart avait causé quoi qu'il se passe, qu'ils avaient d'une façon ou d'une autre libéré Angélus ?"

Cordélia se leva du lit. "Wolfram & Hart n'est pas mon problème pour l'instant. On s'en occupera mais ça n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes venus, mais je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu piges ça, après tout, pour toi tout commence et finit avec le cabinet d'avocats." Elle rit amèrement. "Tu veux qu'on parte, on y va."

"Dis-moi." Il saisit son poignet dans son poing.

Cordélia retira sa main d'une façon brusque. "Non. Si je le fais, tu iras juste mettre la raclée à d'autres avocats et ça n'est pas là que j'ai besoin que tu ailles. Tu vois, je t'aime et crois-le ou non, je sais que tu nous aimes moi et ta famille, que tu es quelqu'un de formidable à qui j'ai confié ma vie et que je le ferai encore, mais là tout de suite je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu ne choisiras pas la vengeance de Wolfram & Hart au-dessus du sauvetage de Wesley ou du tiens. Là tout de suite," elle tendit gentiment la main et caressa le visage du vampire. "Tu es si près de tout perdre, tu reviendras à la raison mais tu n'auras pas ton petit éclairement à temps pour que je t'utilise." Cordélia laissa tomber sa main et frotta son visage, un croisement entre un gémissement et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Je suis tellement fatiguée." Murmura-t-elle doucement, ses mots dirigés à personne d'autre qu'elle.

Angel regarda la femme forte lutter contre une émotion tellement forte que ça fit son corps trembler. Son combat contre le cabinet juridique était sa mission. Il avait abandonné les autres intentionnellement et avec disposition. Angel s'était coupé lui-même de Cordélia et des autres pour se concentrer sur ce qui avait besoin d'être accomplis et de les protéger du chemin qu'il aurait à parcourir. Mais il semblait que son chemin n'avait pas mené à la destruction des avocats, ils étaient toujours capables de détruire. Ils brisaient la femme dont il avait voué avec une sincérité totale avoir besoin, celle qu'il avait juré silencieusement de toujours protéger, celle qu'il avait repoussée en ignorant ce qu'elle semblait déjà savoir - qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était sa faiblesse.

"Cordy, je t'en prie, dis-moi."

Elle secoua la tête, ne le regardant pas, sa main allant à son cou. "C'est trop important. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque." Murmura-t-elle.

Angel se leva, éloignant gentiment sa main, touchant les marques à présent exposées sur son cou. "Angélus t'a mordue, comment ?"

Cordélia rencontra les yeux du vampire. "Avec ses crocs, monsieur 'grr' qu'il est."

Angel laissa tomber sa main. "Bon sang Cordélia, tu es en train de parler d'Angélus."

"Purée, vraiment, duh." répliqua Cordélia. "Je crois que je sais de qui je parle. Puis-je te dire le nombres de versions du salaud que j'ai rencontrées durant les deux derniers mois ? Purée, d'abord il y avait le très spécial qui traînait chez Gertie's avec le duo de garces et Spike, celui qui ne s'est pas encore remis de son petit fétiche de visionnaire et m'a laissé le petit cadeau le plus spécial vu que c'était le cadavre de la seule personne qui avait été décente dans le trou de l'enfer, c'est celui qui m'a mordu. Puis, laisse-moi voir, il y avait celui, bon en fait c'était le même mais venant dans ma maison, avec sa putain d'attitude arrogante, et dieu seul sait ce qu'il a fait pour que Wesley et Gunn fassent à nouveau un saut dans le temps. Puis il y avait le double plaisir de partager l'espace avec l'originale et la version de 1998 - ok, ils n'ont pas fait grand chose à part être vraiment ennuyants, désagréables et pervertis, traînant à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de ma chambre comme si c'était un show de voyeur ou un truc dans le genre. Un de ces jours tu vas m'expliquer tout ça," elle lança un regard noir. "Oh, et puis celui qui m'a mise dans le coma, sauf que," elle fronça les sourcils. "Je ne me souviens pas de celui-là parce que... hé bien, Wesley pourrait l'expliquer, ça a avoir avec tout ce truc flippant du temps... et Angélus B3, mais il est tombé sous la même bizarrerie du temps. Je m'en souviens pas, dieu merci, mais Gunn et Fred si. Salaud et stupide... bon, en fait, c'était Angel B le stupide, mais Angélus B3 aussi assez stupide de ne pas se douter que je le tuerais, sire ou pas. Et celles-ci NE SONT PAS les marques d'Angélus." Ses mains retournèrent à son cou," Comme si je laisserais ce bâtard me clamer. Hummph."

Marques ? Clamer ? Angel écouta une nouvelle fois la voix de Gunn et son affirmation colérique alors que l'homme exposait les blessures de piqûres. Non. Angel tendit la main, attirant Cordélia à lui, sa tête allant aux cicatrices. Il la repoussa dès qu'il sentit son parfum imbibé dans les blessures. "Angélus t'a marquée et tu comprends ce que ça signifie." grogna Angel.

"Je comprends ce qu'Angélus pensait que ça signifie. Il croit que ça fait que je suis son jouet permanent. Mais devine quoi, c'est pas le cas. Je ne lui appartiens pas, ne l'ai jamais fait et ne le ferai jamais. Elles ne sont pas à lui. J'étais pas d'accord, donc son petit 'goût' là-bas ne compte pas."

Angel était terrifié devant le démenti de la jeune femme. Angélus serait toujours un danger pour elle maintenant. "Cordélia, Angélus..."

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté devant le vampire. "C'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me dire que je ne sache pas déjà. On a eu cette conversation auparavant et on a arrangé ça."

"Ca ne peut pas être arrangé." Angel n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

"Si, ça peut. Ca l'a été. Même Angélus sait que ça été fixé, ça l'a mis en rogne aussi, ou du moins Angélus 1, Angélus 2 ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper une fois qu'il l'a découvert, je crois qu'il trouvait juste que c'était marrant et a essayé de l'utiliser à son avantage. Je ne sais pas pour Angélus B3, cependant comme je l'ai dit, je ne m'en souviens pas."

L'estomac d'Angel commençait à faire mal et son cerveau martelait contre son crâne, faisant ses yeux se fermer.

"Oh arrête ça. Tu n'as pas de migraines, espèce de gros bébé."

Angel cligna les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit, voulant que la douleur parte, essayant de penser à quelque chose de rationnel à dire. Elle avait vraiment besoin de partir. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout ça. 3 Angélus poursuivant tous Cordélia, ayant tous une réclamation sur elle. Ses yeux commencèrent à se refermer. "Ca ne peut pas être arrangé." Répéta-t-il, frottant ses tempes. Ca ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver. Comment avait-il peut permettre que ces Angélus voyageurs dans le temps s'approchent de Cordélia, nom d'un chien ? Où avait-il été ?

Cordélia s'assit sur le lit. "Si, ça peut être arranger. Ca l'a été. Mais ça n'est pas vraiment ce qui est important là maintenant. Ne me mens pas, Angel. Peut-on te faire confiance pour que tu nous aides ? Je sais que tu as été à l'hôpital parce que tu t'inquiètes pour Wesley, même maintenant."

"Tu..."

"Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là. Je pensais chaque mot. Mais je sais maintenant que tu t'inquiétais. Je comprends même pourquoi tu pensais que tu devais nous couper de ta vie. Je trouve que c'était stupide et blessant. Mais je sais également qu'on n'était pas les plus compréhensifs quand Darla s'est montrée la première fois. Tu ne nous avais pas dit pourquoi l'âme de Darla était si importante pour toi, pourquoi tu avais tellement besoin de la sauver, et on avait pas demandé. Tout ce qu'on voyait c'était une femme qui jouait avec ton esprit et foutait les choses en l'air pour nous. Tu ne l'as même pas tuée, tu sais. Tu avais la chance parfaite mais tu l'as laissée partir. Tu ne pouvais pas le faire. Darla et Drusilla sont toujours quelque part là dehors. Wolfram & Hart est toujours debout. Tu n'as rien stoppé."

"J'aurais..." secoua la tête Angel. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il faisait qui importait ? Seigneur, le futur semblait morne, ses ennemis toujours debout et sa famille blessée, Wesley mort et Cordélia clamée par Angélus. Quel était l'intérêt même de son être s'il ne pouvait accomplir aucunes de ses promesses et aucuns de ses vœux ?

"Non. Je peux te dire tout ce qui s'est passé pour que tu reviennes vers nous. Je pourrais. Mais tu ne me croirais pas. Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même. Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir c'est si on peut te faire confiance. Si ça aide, vu la façon dont le temps fonctionne, tu ne rappelleras probablement même pas qu'on était là. Donc, une fois que ce sera fini tu pourras retourner à être le méchant gars anti-social sans une préoccupation pour le monde."

Angel la fixa. "Tu ne veux pas que je te ré-embauche ?"

Cordélia rit légèrement et secoua la tête. "Tu n'es pas encore prêt et moi non plus. Pour l'instant, je ne peux vraiment pas te voir en peinture, je t'aime toujours, mais je peux pas te voir en peinture. Et tu ne nous as pas ré-embaucher. On t'a embauché pour une période de probation, que tu as réussie d'ailleurs."

"Je..."

"On est passé par beaucoup de truc depuis. On est... ok."

Angel secoua la tête essayant d'assembler toutes les pièces dans sa tête. Il n'y arrivait pas. Donc, il demanda. "Une partie de ce par quoi on est passé, ce par quoi Wolfram & Hart nous a fait passer, c'est toi qui t'es faite renvoyer dans le passé pour qu'Angélus te tue - parce que tu es ma visionnaire ?"

"Angel, je suis sérieuse. Si tu vas nous aider, ta focalisation ne peut pas être sur le cabinet juridique. Wolfram & Hart, de ce temps-ci, n'a même pas encore pensé à la merde des voyages dans le temps, ils sont toujours collés à l'arrangement de Darla."

"Mais, si je les détruis maintenant."

"Tu ne le feras pas, tu le peux pas. Ils sont là depuis trop longtemps, ils sont trop connectés. Tout ce que je veux de toi c'est que tu retournes en 1998 et que tu t'assures que Wesley et mon Angel survivent. C'est tout. On pourra s'occuper de Wolfram & Hart quand on sera à la maison."

"Tu as dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être détruis."

"Non, mais on peut leur montrer les erreurs de cet arrangement particulier. Lilah a déjà échoué deux fois et tu l'as mise à l'hôpital la première fois. Trois fois, elle peut juste être mise hors du coup et mettre fin à l'arrangement."

"Oh. Je l'ai mise à l'hôpital. Elle, pas Lindsay ?"

"Elle est venue dans la course quand avocat boy s'est barré."

"Il a quitté Wolfram & Hart ?"

"Qui sait ? Qui s'en préoccupe ? Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Il part, il change de côté, il revient, c'est un fichu yo-yo ambigu et moralement corrompu, mais en tout cas il sait chanter. Laisse tomber. Alors, tu comprends ce qu'on a besoin de toi, seras-tu capable de le faire ?"

"Aller en 1998 ? Et où es-tu ? Tu as seulement mentionné que Wesley et," Angel fronça les sourcils," moi avions besoin d'être sauvé. Mais tu as dit également que tu étais là-bas, mais comment est-ce que ça peut être le cas puisque tu es ici ?"

"Ce truc du temps est bizarre, pas vrai ? Je suis à l'abri pour l'instant. Angel me sauvera si tu arranges les choses."

"Angélus m'a tué moi et Wesley ?"

"Non, une autre version de toi avec une âme qui vient du futur."

"Pourquoi ?"

"La réponse facile est qu'il préférait notre future au sien, je suppose." Elle haussa les épaules. "J'en ai vraiment plus rien à faire. Tu pourras lui demander avant de le tuer si tu veux."

"Je ne comprends rien de tout ça," Angel regarda à nouveau les marques sur son cou. "Qu'est-ce qu'Angélus t'a fait d'autre ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, la plupart du temps des menaces, les mauvais trucs je ne m'en souviens pas. Elles ne me sont jamais arrivées. Angel et Wesley arrivaient toujours à la 'vrai' moi avant que j'aie à le vivre."

"Combien de... c'est trop." Ses yeux retournèrent sur les marques. Comment ne pouvaient-elles pas être les mauvais trucs ?

Cordélia se leva. "Je sais ce dont tu as besoin," elle alla à la porte.

"Cordélia ?"

Elle l'ignora. "Fred," commença-t-elle à hurler, puis elle sursauta en arrière. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes blottit là avec des arbalètes et des pieux ?"

Angel se mit sur ses pieds et se rapprocha

"Au cas où vamp boy devienne excité et oublie une nouvelle fois."

Angel recula devant les mots de Gunn et son regard noir.

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Sois pas idiot."

"C'est déjà arrivé."

"Ca..."

"Non, je veux dire avec lui." pressa Gunn. "Sautant l'ex-maléfique. On a juste été chanceux."

"Il n'a pas oublié, il voulait... écoute, Gunn, tu l'as dit toi-même. L'ex-maléfique. C'est la seule femelle qui puisse exciter ce vampire."

Fred jeta ses mains en l'air. "Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas parler du sexe avec Darla ? C'est dégoûtant."

Les yeux d'Angel se fermèrent à moitié et tournèrent derrière son regard fixe et vide. Non seulement il n'avait pas tué Darla, mais il avait couché avec. "Je ne suis pas..."

"Devenu maléfique avec nous ? Nan, ça devait pas être si bien." Gunn hausse les épaules.

"Charles," Fred lui frappa le bras. "Ca n'est pas comme ça que la malédiction fonctionne. Ca doit être un moment de pur contentement. Cordy m'a dit qu'Angel lui avait dit que c'était un moment de pur désespoir."

"Je crois que les mots que j'ai utilisés étaient qu'il s'était envoyé en l'air parce qu'il passait par une période de "déprime"." Cordélia fit des guillemets en l'air.

"C'est ça, un moment de pur désespoir." acquiesça Fred. "Tout de même, c'est vraiment dégoûtant d'y penser. Il n'aurait pas dû tromper Cordy."

"Fred," Cordélia secoua la tête. "Il ne trompait pas, il ne l'a pas fait. Il faisait juste l'homme abruti avec un souhait de mort."

Fred secoua la tête, toujours pas d'accord.

"Qui es-tu ?" Angel fixa la jeune femme. Ok, il pouvait être d'accord et même comprendre l'exclamation de la jeune femme comme quoi le sexe avec Darla à ce point et à ce moment de sa vie semblait dégoûtant, mais tromper Cordy ? Uh ?

"Oh, salut," Fred tendit sa main. "Je suis Fred. Ok, c'est pas grave." Elle ramena sa main sur son côté. "Tu m'as sauvée de Pyléa quand tu as traversé le portail pour sauver Cordy, qui s'était faite aspirer chez Caritas. Tu m'as trouvée dans ma cave, ou plutôt je t'ai trouvé, tu n'étais pas exactement toi-même à ce moment-là, quand tu l'as cherchait. Mais, Cordy était déjà dans le château parce que les Prêtres avaient fait d'elle une Princesse. Je t'ai amené là-bas et je t'ai dit comment défier le Groosalugg. Qui pensait qu'il était le champion de Cordy, mais en fait c'était toi parce que tu l'as battu. Pyléa est une dimension démoniaque. J'avais été aspirée dans un portail cinq ans plus tôt. C'est de là que vient Lorne, tu as rencontré sa mère. Tu as aussi rencontré mes parents, enfin pas à Pyléa. Ici. Je viens vraiment du Texas mais je vis ici maintenant avec toi, ma chambre est juste sous le hall de la tienne et celle de Cordy."

L'esprit d'Angel tournoyait. Cordy vivait à l'hôtel dans le futur ?

"Fred, tu l'as rendu sans voix." sourit Gunn.

"C'est pas si dur à faire, celui-ci parlait à peine." Cordélia roula les yeux. "Angel est d'accord..."

"Cordy," interrompit Fred.

"Ouais."

"Devrais-tu l'appeler Angel... je veux dire, peut-être quelque chose comme Angel C ?"

Cordélia fronça les sourcils. "Non," elle y réfléchit. "C voudrait dire qu'il était après B. Et techniquement il est avant B, en fait, il est avant A, aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'appelle pas A ?"

"Je ne sais pas, alors Angel serait B, ça ne semble pas vraiment bien. Mais on ne peut pas juste l'appeler Angel. Ca pourrait devenir embrouillant. Je sais, on peut l'appeler Angel 'petit a'."

Angel fixa la jeune femme. Il avait une personne folle qui vivait dans son hôtel dans le futur.

"Ca marche. Angel 'petit a' est d'accord de nous aider, mais il est confus devant tout ce qui s'est passé. Donc, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais lui montrer ton tableau."

"Il va le faire ? Super." Fred sourit au vampire et puis fronça les sourcils. "Mon tableau est à la maison."

"Fais-en un nouveau." Cordélia haussa les épaules.

"Biensûr," Fred parti en courant. Cinq secondes plus tard, elle était de retour. "Rien n'est dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas mon chevalet. J'ai oublié."

"Tu peux utiliser le mur." suggéra Gunn.

"Je n'écris plus sur les murs Charles, et tu le sais."

Cordélia soupira. "Je vais prendre du papier," elle se laissa tomber par terre, allant dans le dernier tiroir de la commode d'Angel.

La confusion d'Angel le laissa envoûté jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise où Cordélia cherchait. Il saisit son poignet. "Ne va pas là-dedans." Ordonna-t-il avec un peu de panique.

"Pfft. On a besoin de papier et c'est là que tu gardes tous tes trucs de croquis." Cordélia donna une tape sur sa main et commença à sortir les blocs de papier cachés là. Elle feuilleta le premier, le mit sur le côté, et fit de même avec le suivant.

"Ooh, les dessins d'Angel, j'ai seulement vu ceux que tu as encadrés. Je peux regarder ?"

"NON." grogna Angel.

"Biensûr," Cordélia tendit un des blocs à la jeune femme qui se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

"Ooh, qui est-elle ?" Fred pointa la première image.

Cordélia regarda par-dessus son épaule. "C'est Buffy."

"C'est elle Buffy ?" Fred dévisagea de plus près. "Elle est plutôt jolie, pas aussi jolie que toi cependant."

"Ouais, bien elle est blonde."

"En tout cas y en a beaucoup d'elle," Fred feuilleta, n'étant plus intéressée une fois qu'elle eut découvert qui était la fille.

Cordélia se pencha une nouvelle fois par-dessus l'épaule. "Ils ont été fais quand Angel est arrivé à L.A." Elle tapota le bord d'une des pages, pointant la date.

"Oh." acquiesça Fred, puis elle s'arrêta soudainement. "Hey, je le reconnais. C'est Doyle. L'image que tu as faite encadrer et accrocher en bas."

Cordélia prit le bloc de ses mains. "Ouais," Cordélia fit un sourire brillant teinté d'un brin de mélancolie. "Gaffeur." Elle rendit le bloc à Fred.

"Cordy, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas d'image de toi dedans ?"

"Humm. Oh, je n'étais pas une obsession blonde." Elle parcourut d'autres blocs, feuilletant les pages. Elle remit le bloc de dessin dans le tiroir, loin des yeux chercheurs de Fred et de ses commentaires. "Darla est dans ceux-là." Cordélia pointa les autres blocs qu'elle avait mit à côté de Fred.

Fred plissa le nez et regarda. "Bien, je suppose qu'elle est jolie aussi."

"Sale salope," Gunn secoua la tête devant l'offre de Fred. "Je l'ai vue assez."

"Garce maléfique." marmonna Cordélia alors qu'elle sortit d'autres blocs et les remis dans le tiroir.

"Cordy, y a quoi là-dedans ?"

"Des vieux trucs, des gens et des endroits qu'on ne connaît pas, alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper. J'ai trouvé des vides." Cordélia déchira rapidement les pages vides et les tendit à Fred, et elle prit les blocs dans lequel elle regardait et les remis dans le tiroir, sortant quelques crayons à charbon avant de fermer le tiroir.

Angel étudia Cordélia. Elle les avait tous feuilletés. Avec certains, elle s'était arrêtée à la première page comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il y avait dedans, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de pages vides. Elle s'était arrêtées à d'autre et puis les avait placés hors d'atteinte de Fred. De façon évidente, Cordélia les avait déjà vus auparavant, tous, et savait automatiquement lesquels devraient être édités de la vue. Cordélia avait menti à Fred quand elle avait convenu qu'il n'y avait pas d'images de Cordélia dans ses blocs. Angel savait qu'il y en avait et Cordy aussi, comment le savait-elle ? S'étaient-ils rapprochés au point qu'il lui aurait montré ? Des croquis personnels de sa famille, de sa sœur. Ceux de ses cauchemars, ceux de ses victimes et ceux de son temps en enfers. Ceux d'elle. Quelques-uns aussi innocent que celui de Doyle, d'autres dessinés avec peur au souvenir du temps où elle était sous la malédiction de Vocah, et ceux qui étaient fait à la hâte, tard dans l'obscurité après un rêve rempli de péchés et de sexe.

Lui avait-il montré ou avait-elle simplement fouiné ? Angel n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse jamais partager ceux-là avec une âme vivante. "Cordélia."

"Oh, ne deviens pas 'grr', je ne suis pas aller fouiller dans tes affaires. Hummph." Elle se leva, faisant face à son regard fixe. "Tu m'as montré."

"Je ne le ferais pas."

"Mais, tu l'as fait."

"Cordy," Fred leva les yeux de son tableau. "Et le portrait de Dennis ?"

"Quoi dont ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dessiné Dennis, c'est un fantôme."

"Si, tu l'as fait." gloussa Fred. "Il est accroché juste là." Elle pointa un endroit vide au-dessus de la commode. "Ou le sera," elle haussa les épaules.

"Angel 'petit a' n'a pas encore le sens d'humour nécessaire pour imaginer celui-là." Cordélia tira la langue au vampire.

"Mec, le meilleur dessin que t'ais jamais fait." Gunn lui donna une tape dans le dos.

Fred gloussait toujours alors qu'elle griffonnait le long des papiers.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Part 29**

"Fred." Cordélia faisait les cent pas.

"Presque. Ok." Elle reposa son crayon.

"Je me mettrais à l'aise si j'étais toi, elle ressemble beaucoup à Wesley." Cordélia se laissa tomber sur le lit, se couchant en posant un coussin sous ses bras et sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle faisait face au pied du lit.

Angel cligna des yeux lorsque la jeune femme montra une nouvelle fois exactement comme elle était à l'aise dans sa chambre.

Gunn se laissa glisser au sol avec son dos contre le lit à côté de Cordy. "J'aurais besoin de chips et un soda."

"Du pop-corn serait bien." soupira Cordélia.

Fred s'éclaircit la gorge, se mettant debout, montrant la première page de son tableau. Elle fit une pause et fronça les sourcils. "Ce serait plus facile avec mon chevalet."

"Tu vas bien t'en sortir."

"Tu sais ce qui serait parfait, ce serait un laser."

"Ca c'est ma copine."

"Est-ce que Wesley sait ça ?" murmura Cordélia dans l'oreille de Gunn.

"Hein." L'homme noir leva les yeux avec confusion.

"Rien. Par la même occasion, je suis désolée de t'avoir frappé" ajouta-elle doucement.

"J'étais idiot." acquiesça Gunn acceptant ses excuses et ajoutant les siennes. "Joli crochet du droit." Il fit un clin d'œil, mettant fin à la discussion.

Cordy sourit et fit à nouveau face à la jeune femme. "Pour ton anniversaire."

"Vraiment." Sourit Fred, brièvement entraînée dans l'excitation d'avoir un écran géant et un point qui clignotait.

"Calme-toi Fred." sourit Gunn.

"Oh, désolé. Ce début est facile." Fred pointa une longue ligne droite interrompue avec des dates et des noms. "Ici, nous avons Liam qui se fait transformer par Darla." Elle pointa le début de la ligne. "Ca nous donne Angélus, ça continue jusqu'à, ici," elle s'arrêta à la date suivante. "Angélus est maudit par les Bohémiens et maintenant nous avons Angel tout le chemin jusqu'ici," elle s'arrêta à la date 1998. "Ensuite nous avons Angélus pendant un court moment, lorsque Angel a perdu son âme. Ici nous récupérons Angel encore une fois." Elle fit glisser son doigt le long du reste de la ligne droite. "C'est notre ligne de temps de base, comme les choses étaient et sont, ou du moins devraient être."

Angel sentit un autre moment surréaliste arriver. Il était dans une classe. Une jolie jeune institutrice folle racontait à la classe, lui, toutes les dates et les périodes de son histoire. S'il clignait des yeux, il était sûr que les autres élèves riraient ou jetteraient de trucs. Il regarda Cordélia et Gunn. Ok, pas élèves et ils ne riaient pas ou ne jetaient pas des trucs, ils écoutaient avec l'attention de ceux qui avaient déjà entendu tout ça auparavant. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme. Ca n'était plus une classe ou une institutrice. Juste la femme folle qui récitait le savoir qui prouvait qu'elle le connaissait. Angel voulait que le moment surréaliste revienne. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Mais ça l'était et la jeune femme parlait toujours.

"Maintenant, ici" Elle pointa la fin de la ligne." C'est quand Wolfram & Hart ont fait le premier rituel temporel, kidnappant Cordy et la jetant en 1898." Fred prit son crayon et marqua un 'x' entre le début et la date qui commençait Angel.

Elle fit une pause. "Ici, Angel," Elle s'arrêta et pointa la fin. " découvre que Wolfram & Hart avaient kidnappé Cordy, il va mettre une raclée à Lilah et retrouver le rituel et la..."

"Fred," interrompit Cordélia.

"Oui."

"Reste simplement collée au rituel, ok. L'autre partie n'est pas vraiment importante."

"Mais."

"Angel 'petit a' n'a pas besoin de cette information, ok. On ne veut pas le surcharger."

"Mais." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Ok. Je suppose. Enfin. Angel et Wesley vont en 1898." Elle dessina une courbe qui traçait celle qu'elle avait dessinée pour le chemin de Cordélia. "Ils l'ont ramenée à la maison." Fred retraça la courbe," en laissant Angélus en 1898 et puis." Elle glissa à nouveau son doigt. "Angel continue - cependant il est Angel A, parce que la ligne de temps a été légèrement changée. Il n'est plus l'Angel d'avant - donc A. Angel A se souvient maintenant de l'interaction de Cordélia avec Angélus 1 - il est maintenant 1 aussi à cause des changements de temps. Angel A a dit qu'il se rappelait avoir vu une brunette avec..."

"Avec des visions."

"Ca n'est pas ce qu'il a dit."

"C'est assez proche." Affirma fermement Cordélia.

Fred re-fronça les sourcils. "Il se rappelait avoir mar..." elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois lorsque Cordélia interrompit.

"Mordu."

"Non. Cordy," Fred garda sa position. "Il a dit marquée, il a spécifiquement fait la distinction. Angélus t'a marquée en 1898. C'est trop important. C'était à cause de ça que..."

"Fred," prévint Cordélia.

"Que le souvenir est resté avec lui tout comme le souvenir que tu te sois échappée." Elle finit et se tourna vers Angel 'petit a'. "Angel A a dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas que c'était Cordélia. Le visage de la femme était une tache floue, mais le souvenir de son," elle regarda Cordy," son intérêt était resté. Naturellement, il reconnut que c'était Cordy quand ils rentrèrent tous à la maison. Mais, c'était ok parce que rien dans la ligne de temps n'avait vraiment changé. Angel A a dit que," elle retourna rapidement à la date 1998," quand il avait perdu son âme à ce moment-là, il était trop préoccupé avec cette fille Buffy, il pensait qu'il était amoureux d'..."

"Fred, Angel était amoureux de Buffy." Cordélia secoua légèrement de la tête, exaspérée.

"Je l'ai dit, il pensait qu'il était amoureux de cette fille Buffy."

"Fred, il n'y avait pas de penser à propos de ça, il était amoureux de Buffy."

"Si tu le dis. Je suppose." Fred haussa les épaules, montrant ses doutes sur le sujet.

"Fred."

"Très bien. Il aimait Buffy. Il a dessiné un paquet d'image d'elle et pas de toi. Peu importe, son 'amour'," Fred fit des guillemets, "n'était pas important à part que ça a gardé l'attention d'Angélus A loin de toi, c'est ça qui était important."

"Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?" chuchota Cordélia, secouant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Gunn haussa les épaules. "Elle t'aime, elle veut garder l'image brillante et parfaite de Kyerumption et Moira. Elle pense que tout ce que vous deux faites est doux et romantique."

Le regard confus d'Angel alla de cette fille Fred à Cordélia. Angel aussi voulait savoir pourquoi la jeune femme faisait ça. Il ne comprenait pas. Il penserait presque que la jeune femme était jalouse de Darla et Buffy, sauf que ça n'avait aucun sens puisqu'elle semblait être offensée au nom de Cordy.

Fred parlait toujours. "Angel A a dit qu'il n'avait pas réalisé la ressemblance de Cordélia avec la fille à propos de qui il rêvait. Donc, tout en 1998 s'est passé comme c'était censé le faire et on a eu Angel A une nouvelle fois, donc je suppose que le truc avec la fille Buffy était pour le mieux."

"Fred," Cordélia la fit taire.

"Quoi ? J'ai dit que c'était pour le mieux." Fred ramassa une autre feuille de papier qui montrait le même schéma. "La fois suivante," elle pointa 1898." Wolfram & Hart amenèrent Angélus 1 ici." Elle pointa la fin de la ligne "et quelque chose s'est produit." Elle changea de direction en dessinant une ligne pointillée.

"On sait ce qui s'est passé"

"Non, on ne sait pas, pas sur ce tableau." Fred secoua la tête. "Nous savons qu'ici," elle re-pointa la fin. "Wesley 2 et Gunn 2 se sont montrés et ont dit à Angel A, Wesley 1 et Gunn 1 qu'ils devaient retourner à l'hôtel et te sauver d'Angélus 1. Donc, tu vois." Elle pointa la fin. "Quelque chose est arrivé dans ce futur qui a obligé Wesley 2 et Gunn 2 à revenir en arrière. Ce que je pense et ce que Wesley 1 pense c'est que," elle ramassa son crayon. "C'est que Cordélia était morte, probablement un vampire et qu'Angel A avait perdu son âme. C'est la seule raison à laquelle nous avons pu penser à pourquoi Wesley 2 et Gunn 2 étaient venussans Angel A."

"Angel n'aurait pas perdu son âme." discuta Gunn. "Il nous a dit avant qu'il aille péter la figure de la garce avocate que son âme était permanente. Il n'aurait pas pu perdre..."

"D'accord, à moins qu'Angélus 1 n'ait attrapé Cordélia et l'ait transformée en vampire ou l'ait tuée de façon régulière, mais je parie qu'il l'a transformée. La question intéressante est 'et ensuite' ? Est-ce que Cordy la Vamp a fait ce qu'elle avait fait plus tard et a tué Angélus 1 comme elle l'avait fait avec Angélus B3, que s'était-il passé avec elle et Angélus A - l'a-t-elle tué ou ne l'a-t-elle pas tué ? Est-ce qu'Angélus A s'est battu contre Angélus 1 pour Cordy la Vamp... qui a gagné..."

"Fred," hurla Cordélia de manière brusque. "Tais-toi."

"Cordy..."

"Non, Fred, tu inventes les choses. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je n'étais pas une vampire. Angel n'a pas perdu son âme."

"Cordélia," Fred secoua la tête avec désaccord. "C'est la conclusion logique. Cependant, je pense que Cordy la Vamp n'aurait pas tué Angélus A, après tout Cordy aimait Angel A. Mais a-t-elle tué Angélus 1 ou était-ce Angélus A ? Je parierais que c'était Angélus A, parce que quand Angel s'est battu contre Angélus 1 en 1898 et quand Angel A s'est battu contre lui à l'hôtel, il a gagné. Les deux fois."

"Fred, tais-toi. Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Tu fais la folle." Cordélia martela le coussin.

Angel hocha la tête alors que Cordélia criait. Plus folle qu'une cinglée de l'hôpital ou de l'asile ou peu importe. Excepté. "J'ai battu Angélus 1 ? Je l'ai tué ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"NON." Cordélia roula les yeux. "La règle de Star Trek par rapport aux voyages dans le temps - ne change pas l'histoire. Et ma règle," elle lança un regard noir à Fred. "N'invente pas."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne lui ai pas mis la raclée ou juste que je ne l'aie pas tué ?" demanda Angel une nouvelle fois.

"Angel," cassa Cordélia.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu lui as pété la figure, tu l'as presque tué, mais tu as dû renvoyer le salaud dans son temps." dit Gunn.

Angel hocha la tête. "Bordel. Enfin, au moins je lui ai pété la figure."

Cordélia laissa tomber sa tête dans l'oreiller, grommelant.

"Cordy ?" demanda Fred.

"Peut-on continuer, svp ? Angel est venu à l'hôtel à temps, juste avant qu'Angélus 1 n'arrive, ils se sont battu, il lui a pété la figure," ajouta-elle pour le bénéfice d'Angel avec un regard noir. "Wesley et Gunn les ont tranquillisés tous les deux. Angélus 1 fut renvoyé. Tout allait bien." Récapitula-t-elle, pressant pour que Fred en finisse avec ce tableau particulier.

"Parce que Wesley 2 et Gunn 2 sont revenues en arrière et ont prévenu Angel A et il fut capable de te sauver." Fred regarda vampire en s'excusant. "Wesley n'avait pas encore conçu la potion de mémoire à ce moment-là, donc on ne sait pas comment les choses ont été changées. Mais, en se basant sur tout le reste qu'on connaît, nous pouvons spéculer avec un haut degré d'exactitude," elle regarda à nouveau Cordélia.

"Spéculation élevée de supposition." ricana Cordélia. "Et quoi qu'il se soit passé, personne ne s'en souvient, donc ça n'est pas arrivé et ça n'a pas d'importance." répéta Cordélia.

"Mais, Cordélia ça a de l'importance. Si Angel 'petit a' va retourner là-bas, il doit comprendre qu'Angélus 1 ne s'arrêtera à rien pour t'avoir et de même pour Angélus 2 s'il te remarque, tu as dit dans ta lettre qu'il t'avait remarquée. Angel 'petit a' a besoin de comprendre l'importance de s'assurer qu'aucun des Angélus ne te transforme ou ne te tue."

Angel la fixa simplement, la satisfaction de frapper sur Angélus s'envolant rapidement alors que la pièce se refermait sur lui, faisant de la voix de Fred un simple murmure. Le futur que la jeune femme avait supposé ne s'était peut-être pas produit mais le danger pour Cordélia avait été réel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être convaincu ou de comprendre dans quel danger Cordélia serait en présence d'Angélus, n'importe quel Angélus. Il le savait déjà. Ca avait été sa plus grande peur alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus dépendant de l'amitié de Cordélia. Angélus ne pourrait jamais la toucher. Son estomac se noua et la pièce rétrécit encore plus. Angélus l'avait déjà touchée.

Fred fit demi-tour pour faire face au vampire blême. "Wolfram & Hart ont commencé tout ceci parce qu'ils ont trouvé une prophétie..."

"Fred, tais-toi."

"Non, Cordy, j'y ai réfléchit et je pense que tu as tord, Angel 'petit a' doit savoir." Elle se retourna pour faire face au vampire. "Ils ont trouvé une prophétie - le vampire avec une âme sera damné si..."

"Si Angélus tue la visionnaire d'Angel. Là en six mots ou moins." Cordélia lança un regard noir à l'autre brunette.

Angel commuta son regard fixe entre les deux femmes. Cordélia avait encore coupé l'autre femme. Il y avait quelque chose que Cordélia ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Le brouillard de peur s'éclaircit alors que son besoin de savoir s'éleva. "Qu'était la prophétie, la version la plus longue ?"

Cordélia prit une profonde respiration. "Qui se souvient de tous les mots stupides ?" elle lança un autre regard noir à Fred, lui exigeant silencieusement de rester calme. "C'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu perdrais ton âme si Angélus me tuait. Ton âme était permanente," elle pointa la fin de la ligne continue, "donc les suppôts de Satan ne pouvaient pas libérer Angélus dans notre présent, alors ils ont commencé la merde avec le temps pour obtenir un Angélus disponible. Une version résumée mais fidèle. Pas vrai ?" Elle reposa son regard sur Fred.

Fred secoua la tête mais donna son accord.

"Peut-on continuer MAINTENANT ?" Cordélia donna un coup de poing à son oreiller puis le serra plus étroitement.

"Attend, mon âme est permanente, quand est-ce arrivé ?"

"Tu n'écoutais pas ?" Fred secoua la tête, ramassa son crayon et pointa l'endroit approximatif que Cordélia avait indiqué.

"Rien de tout ça n'est important." dit Cordélia dans son oreiller.

"Que l'âme d'Angel soit permanente est fichtrement important pour nous et pour toi, ça c'est sacrément sûr."

"Gunn." Cordy secoua la tête et plaida avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs pour que Fred passe à un autre sujet.

Angel regarda à nouveau Cordélia. La tension dans son corps était montée à un niveau inimaginable. Il étudia Gunn et Fred. Chacun portait une expression différente. La femme était triste, l'homme était fâché.

"Cordy," essaya Fred avec une voix douce pour s'excuser.

"Dépêche-toi."

Fred hocha la tête à contre cœur devant son ton dur. "Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans ce futur, ce fut fixé. Cordélia fut sauvée. Angélus 1 fut renvoyé dans son passé et la ligne continua. Nous avions espéré que c'était fini à ce moment-là. Wesley 2 avait dit à Wesley 1 de s'assurer que le lanceur de charme de Wolfram & Hart soit tué. Ce fut fait." Fred fit une pause, ramassant une autre feuille.

Angel regarda la feuille de papier avec peur. Combien y en avait-il ? N'y en avait-il pas déjà eu assez ? La douleur était un pic de glace droit à travers chaque tempe, le traversant de part en part. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux humains, se demandant s'ils pouvaient le voir.

"Les choses allaient bien. Super bien, même. Wesley avait trouvé une potion qui soulageait la douleur des visions pour Cordélia. Les choses allaient vraiment bien. Mais, ensuite, un jour après une vision, Cordy est tombée inconsciente. Au début, on ne savait pas pourquoi. Lorne l'a lue et a dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'âme, qu'elle resterait dans cet état comateux jusqu'à, hé bien, jusqu'à ce qu'on récupère son âme."

Le corps d'Angel se raidit une fois encore ou s'était-il jamais détendu ? Ne jamais, au grand jamais, poser une question à laquelle vous ne pouvez supporter d'entendre la réponse. Il regarda encore Cordélia. Sa tête était fermement dans l'oreiller, ses articulations serrées autour du matériel, le compressant jusqu'à ce qu'une plume s'échappe et parte en s'envolant.

"Angel A a été directement chez Wolfram & Hart, mais est revenu bredouille. Tous les avocats qu'il avait... questionnés ne savaient rien. Wesley a fait des recherches. Gunn et moi avons aidé quand nous le pouvions. Puis quelques jours plus tard, une lettre est arrivée de Sunnydale datée 1998." Le crayon de Fred alla sur la zone de sa ligne. "Elle venait de Cordy." Fred sourit à la jeune femme sur le lit. "Wesley était très impressionné que tu ais fait ça. Il l'était."

Fred se tourna vers Angel. "Tu vois, Cordy avait écrit une lettre dans le passé et s'était arrangée pour qu'on nous la livre dans le future, enfin dans notre présent. Dedans elle nous a dit où elle était, exactement quand elle était et qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Angélus 1 là-bas, mais aussi Angélus 2 et qu'elle sortait avec un type appelé Alex. Qui est Alex ? Pourquoi tu sortais avec lui ?"

"Fred." Plaida Cordélia.

"Bonne question, ce garçon était un idiot." grommela Angel.

"Angel, la ferme." Cordélia secoua la tête. "Fred, je t'en prie. Arrête d'éditorialiser." _(Hum, j'crois que j'ai (encore) inventer un mot, dsl)_

"Je... très bien. Wolfram & Hart avaient transporté l'âme de Cordy, la déposant dans son corps d'adolescente et puis avaient envoyé Angélus 1 à Sunnydale en 1998. Cordy ?"

"Quoi ?" dit-elle d'un ton défensif.

"Ton tour ?"

"Il n'y a pas... très bien." grimaça Cordélia devant le regard persistant de Fred. "Je me suis réveillée dans mon ancienne chambre. J'ai flippé. Je suis allée à l'école pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé. J'ai évité d'aller dans les placards avec Alex, écouté Buffy geindre, traîné avec Harmony." Cordy lança un regard devant le grognement de Gunn.

"Désolé Cordy, mais c'est une vampire chiante."

"Elle ne l'était pas en ce temps-là, juste chiante, ok. Et tu as essayé de la draguer avant que tu ne l'apprennes. Qu'elle était une vampire, je veux dire."

"Qui est Harmony ?" demanda Fred.

"Une vampire chiante qui a essayé de nous donner à manger à des Vamps Pyramidiens, avant que tu n'arrives." Grogna à nouveau Gunn.

"C'était une... amie à moi au lycée, qui s'est faite transformer et est venue à L.A. Je ne le savais pas au début. Je l'ai invitée chez moi. Elle était ok, n'avait pas mordu ou grogné ou rien. Elle croyait qu'elle voulait être gentille puisqu'elle n'était pas super pour être méchante. J'ai eu une vision à propos d'un arrangement pyramidal flippant entre vampire. Elle a découvert comment être méchante, ou du moins a suivit ceux qui l'étaient, et nous a tendu un piège. Seigneur, elle était toujours un tel mouton."

"Et Barbie l'a laissée partir."

"Peu importe." marmonna Cordélia dans son oreiller. "Enfin soit, j'ai réalisé que l'Angel de 1998 avait déjà célébré l'anniversaire de Buffy et se baladait maléfique et en pantalon de cuir. Angélus 2. Mon plan était de rester hors de son chemin, ayant survécu une fois, j'ai pensé que je pouvais encore le faire. Mais j'ai eu une vision et puis une autre. Durant les deux, j'ai fini par affronter Angélus 2, puis Angélus 1, et 2. C'est là que j'ai écris la lettre. Angel est arrivé et ensuite..."

Fred s'éclaircit la voix, interrompant. "Désolé, mais après qu'Angel A soit parti en 1998, Wesley, Gunn et moi avions prit une potion qu'il avait trouvée et qui garderait nos souvenirs intacts au cas où la ligne de temps changerait. Ca a marché. Je crois. Ca doit avoir marché parce que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'Angel B arrive dans les tableaux. Je ne me souviens pas des changements cependant, et toi, Charles ?"

"Je connais seulement les mauvais effets secondaires."

"Moi, aussi."

Fred ramassa une autre feuille de papier. "Nous avons quelques information de ce que Wesley nous a dit. Il avait parlé à Cordélia quand son âme était revenue la première fois et puis quand elle était une vampire. Cordy ?"

"Quoi ?" Cordélia ré-enterra sa tête dans l'oreiller.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos d'Angel B ?"

Cordélia grogna. "Angel A est arrivé chez moi. Il a frappé à la porte. Il portait la chemise que je lui avais dite dans la lettre. Je l'ai laissé rentrer. On était... content de se revoir. Un peu plus tard, Angel B est entré, il avait été à ma fenêtre, tout comme les Angélus, je suppose qu'il était aussi un pervers. Je n'ai pas vu les Angélus, Angel A non plus, je suppose qu'on... enfin soit Angel A pouvait sentir l'âme de B donc il n'est pas devenu tout 'grr'. Angel B nous a dit pourquoi Wesley l'avait envoyé."

"Pourquoi ?" Fred fixa la jeune femme, tenant son crayon prêt.

Cordélia soupira et regarda le sol. "Angel B a dit que Wesley, Gunn et Fred étaient venu le voir dans son futur - le futur qui avait résulté de ce qui avait mal tourné en 1998."

"Quel futur ?" grogna Angel.

Cordélia dévisagea le vampire par-dessus son bras, "Angel B, quand il était Angélus en 1998 avait remarqué que je, enfin, la moi adolescente, avait été marquée. Il ne m'a dit exactement ce qui s'était passé. Je crois qu'il l'a dit à Angel mais j'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain ou peut-être que c'était quand je suis allée chercher une chemise pour Angel. Je ne suis pas sure. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Angel était sur le point d'entrer en mode gros boudeur et Angel B était déjà dans ce mode-là. Il semblerait que quoi qu'Angélus B ait fait après avoir remarqué les marques, etc., j'ai fini dans le coma et j'y suis restée."

Fred hocha rapidement la tête. "Coma ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi Angel B n'était pas damné. Tu étais vivante, plus ou moins. Je me demande pourquoi il te n'a pas simplement transformée."

"Purée, Fred, c'était aussi ce que je me demandais." Cordélia re-fourra sa tête dans l'oreiller. "Je ne sais pas comment était son futur, sauf que c'était sombre et solitaire. Ca le rendait très renfrogné et sombre, encore plus que lui," elle fit un signe vers Angel.

Le vampire serra les dents, il n'aimait rien de tout ça. Jusqu'à quand est-ce que ça pouvait continuer ? Combien d'autres fois allait-il devoir entendre qu'Angélus avait fait du mal à Cordélia ?

"Il nous a dit à Angel...A et moi que Wesley l'avait renvoyé dans le temps pour s'assurer que mon corps de 17 ans ne soit pas marqué. On a été prévenu. J'ai été flanquée dans la maison de Buffy avec une histoire tirée par les cheveux comme quoi j'avais peur. Angel A et B sont allés s'occuper des Angélus et ensuite..." Cordélia enterra sa tête dans ses bras, refusant d'en dire plus, des sanglots silencieux secouant son corps.

Fred regarda Angel s'attendant à ce qu'il aille près d'elle mais le vampire la fixait juste, immobile. Elle courut, s'agenouillant près du lit alors que Gunn frottait le dos de Cordy. "Tout va bien Cordélia. Tu ne savais pas et Wesley n'a pas écouté plus tard." dit Gunn avec plus de gentillesse que même lui s'en savait capable.

"Chut, Cordy. Tout VA bien. Angel 'petit a' va y aller et arranger ça. Promis." Fred prit son bras, frottant la peau en essayant de donner du réconfort.

"Nous pensons que c'est à ce moment-là que ça a dû se produire." Fred frotta son visage en se tournant vers le vampire. "Angel A, nous le croyions, est venu à travers le Portail avec l'orbe contenant l'âme de Cordy. Nous les avons laissés seul. Le jour suivant, Angel ou plutôt Angélus B3, m'a emmenée dans sa chambre, je pense pour me donner en nourriture à Cordy, elle était une vampire. " Fred regarda Cordélia une nouvelle fois. "Tu l'étais, je t'ai vue, tout comme Wesley et Charles." dit Fred de façon apoplectique.

Cordélia agita sa main en fixant un point sur la carpette, ses sanglots silencieux étant maintenant des respirations profondes.

"Cordy la Vamp a tué Angélus B3, m'a dit de retourner dans ma chambre, de rester là et d'appeler Wesley. Quand Wesley et Gunn sont arrivés, Cordy la Vamp était toujours dans la chambre, elle avait fini par prendre du sang de porc. Elle a dit qu'elle avait été affamée et que c'était dégoûtant. Elle a raconté à Wesley ce qui c'était passé. L'a supplié de retourner là-bas et d'empêcher Angel B de tuer Angel A et puis elle lui a dit de la tuer parce que c'était trop dangereux pour nous si nous la laissions en vie. Il l'a fait. Et puis il est parti." Fred raccourcit son ancien mode de lecture pour faire vite sortir les informations, essayant d'amortir les détails pour son amie en larmes.

"Wesley a tué Cordy ? Comment savait-il qu'elle n'avait pas d'âme ? Elle vous avait tous protéger. Elle avait tué Angélus. Comment le savait-il ?"

"Elle lui avait dit." Fred cligna des yeux. "Il a fait ce qu'elle avait demandé."

"Et il l'a simplement fait ?"

"Angel, arrête." La voix de Cordélia craqua. "Wesley a fait ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qui était juste pour protéger notre famille. J'étais une vampire sans âme."

Angel secoua la tête.

"Angel," Cordélia se leva, la rougeur autour du bord de ses yeux était le seul signe de ses larmes. "Tu étais mort. J'avais une âme en 1998, mon corps quelque part dans un flux temporel bizarre ou un truc dans le genre. Wesley a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, essayer de réarranger tout ça. Te sauver et me ramener à la maison."

Angel s'immobilisa, caler sur l'idée de Cordélia couchée en une pile de poussière sur le plancher même où il se tenait. "Angélus est venu à travers le portail."

Cordélia se détourna du vampire. "Non, c'était Angel B," dit-elle doucement.

Angel rétrécit les yeux. "La prophétie ? Il t'a transformée intentionnellement pour être damné." Angel était incrédule.

"Non."

"Mais, comment a-t-il pu..." Angel cala sur un grognement et bien plus d'incrédulité. "Tu as fait l'amour avec lui et il a perdu son âme ?" Angel commença à souhaiter que la possibilité de la prophétie revienne, son regard fixe choqué maintenant posé sur Cordélia.

Cordélia fixa le sol en refusant de regarder le vampire. Son corps tremblait avec tension, "Je suppose... Je suppose que je pensais que c'était Angel, il n'y avait pas de danger là. L'âme d'Angel était ancrée," murmura-t-elle. "Je suppose qu'Angel B n'a jamais eu une révélation ou..." elle haussa les épaules.

"Tu supposes ?"

"Je ne me souviens de rien de tout ça." Cassa-t-elle de façon défensive. "Je ne me rappelle pas avoir coucher avec ce bâtard ou être une vampire, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est de m'être réveillée ici," elle pointa le lit sur lequel elle avait été couchée. "Fred qui accourait ici et qui me disait tout ce qu'ils pensaient qui c'était passé. Que Wesley était mort. Qu'il n'était pas revenu par le portail, qu'une certaine version de toi était enchaînée. Mais ça n'était pas toi. Il portait la bonne chemise, mais ça n'était pas toi. La douleur était toujours là, le mal. Je veux qu'il meure. J'en ai rien à faire d'à quel point son putain de futur était misérable."

Fred plissa son nez en se levant. "Douleur ? Mal ? Ce que tu as ressentit plus tôt, avant que tu ne te sauves de chez Buffy ?"

Cordélia hocha la tête.

"Tu la ressens toujours ?"

Cordé hocha encore la tête.

"Cordy, tu l'as dit à Wesley."

"Ah bon ?"

Fred acquiesça. "Cordy la Vamp et Wesley l'ont admit. Avant que tu ne sois transformée, tu as été voir Wesley en disant que tu croyais que quelque chose n'allait pas, que tu ne pensais pas qu'Angel était... tu as dit qu'il agissait différemment... qu'il ne te connaissait pas... tu as dit que tu pensais plus que tu l'aimais."

"Ah bon ?"

"Wesley a dit qu'il aurait dû t'écouter. Qu'il aurait dû te faire confiance - que tu avais été capable de différencier Angélus 1 d'Angel. A la place, il t'a dit que toi et Angel étiez passés par une épreuve traumatisante et que tu devais y donner du temps." Finit tristement Fred.

Cordélia secoua la tête, enlevant la responsabilité du Wesley absent. "Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas savoir. J'ai repoussé ces sentiments quand j'ai vu Angel B à Sunnydale. Je voulais tellement que ça soit Angel que je ne me suis pas arrêtée pour questionner autre chose que la chemise qu'il portait. J'aurais dû savoir aussitôt qu'il ne m'ait pas crier dessus pour être partie de chez Buffy."

La voix de Cordy devint encore plus forte, ses larmes et sa tristesse remplacées par de la détermination. "Ceci est stupide et sans intérêt. Je m'occuperai... de... mes erreurs quand Angel rentrera à la maison. Pour l'instant, on a fini. Il est temps de faire le rituel." Elle se tourna vers le vampire. "Tu es prêt à y aller ?"

Angel avait envie de dire non. Il avait envie de secouer la femme et lui faire expliquer comment et pourquoi elle était disposée à coucher avec lui. Comment et pourquoi elle connaissait le contenu de ses blocs de croquis. Comment et pourquoi elle traitait sa chambre à lui, son lit à lui, comme si c'était à elle.

Il hocha la tête.

"Bien, alors nous irons."

"Attends une seconde Cordy. Tu ne vas nulle part." Gunn secoua la tête.

"J'y vais."

"Non, tu n'y vas pas."

"Tu n'y vas pas," acquiesça Fred.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que," Fred croisa ses bras obstinément. "Avec la chance qu'on a, tu te feras kidnapper par un des Angélus ou par Angel B et te feras encore transformer. Nope, pas question, aucune chance."

Gunn pencha sa tête sur le côté et donna une grande tape. "Tu l'as dit, ma sœur."

"Je..."

"Non." Fred secoua la tête. "Je fais ce rituel avec Wesley depuis un petit moment, je sais comment l'arranger pour qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne qui puisse traverser le portail et ça ne sera pas toi, donc voilà." Bluffa-t-elle.

"J'y..."

"NON." hurlèrent Gunn et Fred.

"Angel," pleurnicha Cordélia, plaidant avec le vampire.

"Tu plaisantes, pas vrai. Est-ce que ça marche vraiment ?"

"S'il-te-plaît Angel," elle fit la moue, sa lèvre tremblant et ses grands yeux contemplant le vampire.

Angel avait oublié à quel point ces yeux pouvaient être ensorcelants, le suppliant de rire avec elle ou de faire n'importe quoi... Il se redressa brusquement. "NON."

"Hummph." Elle se tourna et se laissa tomber sur le lit. "Pas juste."


	30. Chapitre 30

**Part 30**

Angel écoutait à moitié les instructions répétées de Fred alors qu'il regardait Cordélia du coin de l'œil. Elle se déplaçait dans les alentours, ramassant les détritus, essuyant les bureaux poussiéreux, hummphant encore et encore devant les signes de négligence. Les larmes et la tension de plus tôt avaient semblé s'évaporer une fois que les explications étaient finies et qu'Angel avait dit qu'il était prêt à partir.

Elle se retourna soudainement. "Angel,"

Angel stoppa son sursaut. Avait-elle vu qu'il fixait ? "Quoi ?"

"C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?"

"Je..."

"Va manger. On ne peut pas t'avoir faible à cause de la faim ou un truc dans le genre." Elle se concentra sur Gunn et Fred. "Et Angel A ? Si j'étais dans le coma, il faisait probablement l'idiot. A-t-il mangé avant de partir ? Je n'avais pas demandé. Mince."

Fred haussa les épaules. "Je sais que Wesley l'obligeait à manger régulièrement et à essayer de dormir."

"Angel," appela-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine. "Bon sang, Angel," elle regarda autour d'elle. "Tu sais que laisser l'environnement où tu vis se détériorer est un signe majeur de dépression." Elle saisit la tasse qu'il était sur le point de mettre dans le four à micro-onde. Cordélia la tint alors qu'elle se dirigea vers l'armoire. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose de supplémentaire," elle mit une goûte de sauce Tabasco dans son sang. "Ca te donnera de l'énergie." Cordélia fronça les sourcils et ajouta quelques goûtes en plus.

Angel grogna intérieurement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souillait toujours son sang ? Maintenant il allait être obligé de le boire. Il soupira. Attendez. Il était un salaud cruel et froid. Cordy l'avait dit ou des mots à cet effet. Ca ne la fâcherait pas ou ne lui ferait pas du mal s'il le jetait dans l'évier. Elle s'y attendrait. Angel saisit brusquement la tasse et la but. Il avait besoin de la partir de son hôtel.

Cordélia sourit. "Bon, hein ?"

"Non."

"Idiot. Tiens," elle sortit un autre récipient du réfrigérateur. "Prend ça avec pour Angel A, je ne crois pas qu'il ait bien mangé et je sais que le frigo de mes parents n'aura pas de sang et il ne peut pas... enfin, il en aura peut-être besoin. Ok."

"Tu ne vas pas ruiner celui d'Angel A, ça a changé - je t'ai finalement convaincue de ne pas souiller mon sang ?"

"Hummph." Elle se tourna et sortit.

* * *

"Prêt ?" demanda Fred. "J'utilise la même équation..."

"Stop." Cordélia agita sa main.

"Cordy ?"

"Regarde ce que porte Angel, je ne lui ferai jamais confiance," elle se précipita dans les escaliers.

Gunn haussa les épaules. "Elle aime bien t'habiller."

"Ca a toujours été le cas."

"Ouais, mais maintenant tu la laisses faire, tu es tellement flagellé dans le futur." rit Gunn.

"Charles." Fred tapa son bras.

Angel grogna et bougea ses pieds vers les escaliers alors que la voix forte de Cordélia l'appelait. Il était à la moitié des escaliers quand il réalisa que Gunn riait encore plus fort et que la fille Fred gloussait.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je veux en finir avec..."

"Je sais pour retourner à tes plans de vengeance, bla, bla. Où est la chemise que t'ai achetée, la pourpre ?" Cordélia était debout devant son placard, poussant les cintres.

"Uh.'

"La chemise, abruti." Elle se pencha en arrière et étudia les vêtements. "Je sais que tu ne l'as pas donnée avec mes trucs, alors où est-elle." Cordélia se retourna, les mains sur les hanches.

"Je." Il prit une profonde respiration et sentit sa tête commencer à marteler devant son regard noir. Peut-être que la douleur partirait s'il faisait simplement ce qu'elle demandait. Angel se dirigea vers son deuxième tiroir et sorti une chemise enveloppée dans un tissu.

"Ah," Cordy claqua des mains et se précipita près de lui. "Ok, met-là et quand tu seras à la maison de mes parents, dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore été faire du shopping et qu'Angel viendra avec la bonne chemise."

"Uh."

"T'inquiète pas, je comprendrai."

"Tu comprendras ?"

"Bon, continue rapidement avec de quelle année tu viens, mais ceci empêchera que la porte ne te claque en pleine figure ou si Angel est déjà là - que tu ne sois vraiment mort."

"Ah bon ?"

"Le pourpre est une couleur très importante pour moi. C'est devenu ma favorite. Maintenant, dépêche-toi." Cordélia se retourna alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, revenant vers le vampire tout aussi rapidement. "J'apprécie vraiment que tu n'ais plus essayé de nous mettre dehors. J'apprécie que tu puisses te rappeler que tu nous aimes. Tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu ne crois. Je t'aime." Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Maintenant, dépêche-toit et change-toi pour que tu puisses aller nous sauver." sourit Cordélia.

Angel observa alors qu'elle courait hors de la pièce. Encore une fois, pourquoi l'avait-il coupée de sa vie exactement ? Il s'interrogeait toujours alors qu'il boutonnait la chemise pourpre.


	31. Chapitre 31

**Part 31**

Angel connaissait son objectif mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de regarder les rues longées d'arbres autour de lui. Ca semblait peu familier. Il s'était habitué aux autoroutes et trottoirs à grande circulation de L.A. Bon ou mauvais, la vie se promenait dans les rues de L.A la nuit. L'ignorance, la stupidité ou simplement le besoin de sortir et de bouger, mais les habitants de L.A ne se cachaient pas à l'intérieur. Il avait oublié à quel point Sunnydale était trompeusement calme, une façade paisible cachant les dangers réels de la bouche de l'enfer. Ses habitants étaient plus malins que ceux d'L.A.

Angel accéléra son allure jusqu'à la grande porte clôturée qui était positionnée loin de la rue. Les souvenirs, les pensées de côté, il avait un objectif. Sunnydale était un passé avec des souvenirs amers et doux, les deux atteignant l'extrême à chaque fois, mais c'était juste des souvenirs. Angel avait besoin d'aller dans son présent et son futur.

La Cordélia qu'il avait vue dans sa chambre était une image qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir revoir. Tout était là, à l'intérieur de la jeune femme - beauté, force, courage, et cœur. La seule différence était qu'elle le connaissait plus qu'il ne le croyait possible. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Voulait-il même que cela arrive ? Angel secoua la tête. La seule chose qu'il avait besoin de vouloir était Cordélia Chase placée sans risque loin d'Angélus, n'importe quel Angélus. Angel activa ses pas, sautant au-dessus de la protection en fer forgé qui ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'entrer.

Angel se tint devant la porte, prit une profonde respiration et frappa. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jolie adolescente.

Il avait entendu Cordy, Gunn et la fille Fred expliquer mais c'était tout de même un petit choc de voir une Cordélia Chase adolescente en face de lui. Elle était la même mais différente. C'était plus que juste physique. Dans cette forme, la jeunesse et l'énergie embrassaient son corps. Trois ans plus tard, elle avait changé. La beauté était toujours là en abondance mais les yeux qui avaient commencé à connaître les maux de ce monde, la naïveté et l'indignation justifiée devant la bizarrerie et le danger avaient commencé à accepter. Il vit tout ça alors que la jeune femme lança un regard noir. Le corps était vieux de 17 ans mais les yeux noisette qui soutenaient les siens étaient des yeux qui avaient trop vu durant sa courte vie. De vieux sentiments de culpabilité prirent naissance, sachant que son association avec lui était la source primaire de sa connaissance. Seigneur, que lui avait-il fait ?

"Va-t-en." Elle fit mine de claquer la porte.

"Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller faire du shopping," lâcha Angel, se sentant comme un idiot.

La fille s'arrêta, son regard se rétrécissant. "Bon, c'est nouveau. Est-ce que ça signifie que je ne recevrai pas un de tes petits cadeaux macabres ? Hé bien, mince alors, et moi qui croyais que j'étais spéciale." Elle releva son bras pour claquer la porte.

"La chemise." Il tira sur le vêtement, grognant intérieurement. Quel genre de cadeau est-ce qu'Angélus avait laissé ? Angel décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Sa connaissance des cadeaux d'Angélus dans le passé pour ses victimes de choix était plus que suffisante pour mettre feu à la douleur dans son estomac et au martèlement contre son crâne une fois encore. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec l'attitude de Cordélia, elle devait savoir que le sarcasme et le dédain ne ferait qu'attirer plus d'intérêt pour elle s'il avait été l'un des Angélus. Pourquoi avait-elle même ouvert la porte ? Angel grogna une nouvelle fois. Pensée stupide. Quand est-ce que la Cordélia qu'il connaissait le mieux avait jamais été timide ? Elle n'avait même pas le bon sens de trembler de peur quand elle était effrayée.

Elle souleva un sourcil soupçonneux en regardant de plus près, contemplant la chemise. Cordélia se pencha en arrière et étudia le vampire, fixant ses yeux brun foncé. "Hummph. Je ne t'ai donné qu'une tâche simple et tu l'as ratée. Ma favorite est la dérivée du bleu... Attends une minute." Elle s'arrêta et re-fixa la chemise. "Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire passer ? Cette chemise est fichue. Tu enfin... je... Elle n'est pas censée avoir des boutons. Est-ce que t'as été refaire du shopping ou tu as fait de la couture ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Angel avait juste envie de grogné 'Uh ?' au shopping et à la couture mais il se doutait que ça ferait claquer la porte. Il parla rapidement. "Toi, Gunn et Fred êtes venus dans notre passé pour m'envoyer te prévenir que..."

"Reviens en arrière. Tu n'es pas... quel passé ? Pas si loin par en juger la chemise et tu avais une âme quand je te l'ai donnée donc tu n'es aucun de ces Angélus. Oh, mon dieu, pas un troisième ?" Elle fixa encore, réalisant soudainement. "Ou..."elle grogna. "Je reçois l'Angel beige. Quel genre de renfort c'est ça ? Darla n'est pas là, juste moi. Où est mon Angel ?"

La stupéfaction et la culpabilité étaient parties. L'adolescente avait peut-être le corps physique d'une Cordélia Chase de 17 ans, mais le regard noir, le ton cassant et le courage insouciant, c'était sa Cordy. Angel n'avait pas le temps de s'étendre ou de bouder à propos des effets nuisibles que son association avait sur la vie de la jeune femme, vu comme s'était, il pensait qu'il était merveilleusement patient.

"Ton Angel ?" Angel roula les yeux, il était autant son Angel qu'un autre d'une année plus tard. Diable, il la connaissait.

"Ouais, MON Angel, où est-il ?"

Angel se renfrogna. "'Ton' Angel vient avec la bonne chemise. Je peux entrer maintenant ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as virée."

"Cordélia, vraiment, j'ai été envoyé pour te sauver - pas pour me faire insulter." Sa patience était à sa limite.

"Du sarcasme ? Vraiment, tu crois que tu devrais prendre le risque que je ne vais pas juste pieuter tes fesses sarcastiques beiges ?" Elle tendit la main et tira la veste de cuir du vampire. "Entre. Quelque chose de très grave a dû se produire si j'ai recouru à racler le fond du baril pour un Angel avec une âme."

"Tu étais beaucoup plus gentille quand tu es venue demander de l'aide." C'était définitivement sa Cordy. Il savait cela parce que, non seulement elle était casse-pied - mais ça l'affectait. Il y avait un temps où il pouvait l'ignorer sans avoir à réprimer l'envie de la tenir dans ses bras, de rire avec elle ou de simplement réagir par rapport à elle. Il serra les dents, tâchant de maintenir l'immunité qu'il avait construit contre elle durant les quelques derniers mois.

"Je devrais l'être maintenant, pas vrai ? Hummph. Qu'est-ce que t'as là ?" elle remarqua le bombement dans la veste de cuir du vampire.

"Tu as dit qu'Angel A aurait peut-être faim."

"A ?"

"Ca rend les choses moins confuses, je crois, ou du moins c'est ce que cette fille Fred a dit, tu semblais être d'accord. Elle a étiqueté tout le monde - les Angel et les Angélus." Angel secoua la tête, des images de figures sombres avec son visage rôdant et se baladant dans Sunnydale comme une farce tordue de Shakespeare flashèrent dans son cerveau. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'image. Pensant comme ça le rendrait cinglé.

Cordélia haussa devant le besoin de Fred à être organisée et puis regarda le vampire avec un regard interrogateur. "Je t'ai dit de l'amener et tu l'as fait ?" Elle pencha la tête.

"Oui, après que j'ai bu ta concoction épicée au Tabasco."

Cordélia mouilla ses lèvres, les mordillant un petit peu. "Tu étais gentil. Pourquoi ?" Elle prit le récipient.

Angel considéra la question et répondit sincèrement, réalisant que le stoïcisme froid ne l'amènerait nulle part avec cette Cordy. Et Wolfram & Hart et Darla, étaient si loin. La priorité d'Angel devait être s'assurer que Cordélia soit en sécurité et réussir à ce qu'elle lui fasse confiance. "Parce que, comme tu l'as précisé, je m'inquiète toujours pour ma famille."

"Tu as écouté ?"

"Tu étais convaincante."

"Oh. Je ne l'étais pas à l'époque cependant, hein ?" elle leva les yeux vers le vampire. "C'est bizarre. J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec toi, mais oh bon. Je suis désolée que je me sois fâchée avant de m'inquiéter et après il était trop tard pour que je t'aide et j'ai juste... tu m'as fait du mal et je me suis fâchée."

"Ne fais pas ça, Cordy. Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas prêt, que tu n'étais pas prête. J'attendrai d'avoir ma propre conversation, ok." Angel avait commencé à penser que peut-être qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils seraient tous les deux prêt.

Cordélia pencha la tête.

Angel observa, devenant stupéfié une nouvelle fois. Elle s'était attendue à Angélus et elle l'avait eu lui - le mauvais Angel de son point de vue, cependant elle était calme. Elle avait affronté plus d'une version d'Angélus et elle était calme. Les pensées d'Angel dévièrent alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose de plus important que n'importe quelle de ses précédentes pensées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Quand as-tu à nouveau été marquée ?" Il tira son col. "Tu ne les avais pas quand tu avais 17 ans."

Cordélia se recula, éloignant sa main. "Bizarre, hein. Elles sont venues avec les visions et moi. Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a mentionné où était mon corps ?"

"A l'abri, Wolfram & Hart ont seulement envoyé ton âme."

"Bâtards."

"Je suis d'accord."

"Naturellement que tu l'es, tu deviens toujours tout fou à la seule pensée de te venger d'eux."

Angel décida de ne pas grogner. "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu as dit que tu avais les marques quand tu as été envoyée ici ?"

"Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Je n'étais pas là durant cette supposée session d'Oprah. J'ai probablement pas pensé que c'était pas tes affaires ou peut-être que tu n'as pas demandé." Elle croisa intentionnellement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Pas mes..." Sa réplique frustrée fut coupée alors qu'il sentit une présence près de la porte.

"Gentil 'grr' ou méchant 'grr' ?" Le ton défiant de Cordélia se changea immédiatement en un interrogatif devant l'expression attentive du vampire.

Angel se rapproche pour murmurer dans son oreille, l'empêchant de le pousser devant son invasion soudaine de son espace. "Il rode donc je dirais pas gentil. Mais il ne rentre pas. Et garde ta voix basse."

"Hummph. Entrer ? Oh, c'est vrai, je t'ai invité à l'intérieur, super." S'offusqua-t-elle dans le confinement des bras du vampire. "Super façon de me sauver," elle essaya de s'extirper mais Angel tint sa main contre son torse. "Toi qui entre et qui apporte tous les Angélus avec toi." S'offusqua-t-elle.

"La ferme."

"Tu ne peux pas me dire de la fermer."

"Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de certaines réponses. Je pense que peut-être tu as laissé d'autres parties importantes hors de ton histoire. Et parle tout bas - Audition de vampire." Il fit un signe de tête vers la porte.

Cordélia rétrécit les yeux devant les éclairs bruns et aiguisés. "Quelles réponses ?" chuchota-t-elle.

Angel fit un bref hochement de tête montrant qu'il avait remarqué sa colère et approuvant sa voix basse. "Tu as dit qu'Angel A avait frappé. Tu l'as laissé entrer. Vous étiez heureux de vous revoir. Et après un moment, Angel B est entré - dans ta chambre."

"Qui ?"

"Le premier essai pour envoyer un Angel, ou le second plutôt."

Cordélia plissa le visage. "Ca a foiré aussi ?"

"Il semblerait."

"Comment ?"

"Plus tard." Angel se retourna vers la fenêtre en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules, essayant de discerner la silhouette d'un vampire. "Je ne peux pas dire d'ici si la version là dehors à une âme ou non. Mais, Angélus entrerait simplement et Angel A frapperait ou défoncerait la porte."

"Il ne casserait pas la porte de mes parents."

"Il le ferait s'il me sentait ici avec toi."

Cordélia acquiesça. Ok. C'était vrai. Elle regarda anxieusement la porte. Ca serait vachement dur à expliquer. Si ça arrivait, elle devrait juste s'assurer qu'Angel la répare avant qu'ils ne rentrent à la maison.

"Donc, c'est très probablement Angel B. On lui a dit d'observer et de ne pas interférer à moins que toi comme tu es maintenant ou à l'époque ou peu importe, tu ne sois en danger d'être à nouveau marquée par Angélus. C'est arrivé auparavant, c'est comme ça que les choses ont foiré la première fois. Angélus les a vues sur ton corps d'adolescente après qu'on ne se soit occupé d'Angélus 1 et que ton âme soit repartie." Angel fixa à nouveau les cicatrices sur son cou.

"Oh, donc même si j'étais à l'abri dans mon présent, je ne survivrai pas mon passé. Hé bien, c'est simplement nul. Donc, quand est-ce qu'Angélus est venu pour faire les faits ?"

Angel secoua la tête devant son attitude nonchalante. Est-ce que le danger d'Angélus était un endroit si commun pour Cordélia qu'elle l'acceptait simplement ?

"Tu as dit qu'Angel B est entré après qu'Angel A ne vienne. Donc, ça doit être bientôt." Angel empêcha sa main de toucher son cou. "Mais tu n'as rien dit à propos d'un Angélus qui était ici, seulement Angel A, ensuite Angel B. Et tu avais déjà les marques. Tu as dit... Quoi ?" Angel l'attira à nouveau à lui alors que l'expression de Cordélia changea en compréhension et qu'elle essaya de se dégager. "Cordy, j'ai besoin de savoir ou je ne saurais pas aider."

Elle plissa le nez devant le vampire et puis prit une profonde respiration. "Tu as dit que j'ai dit, seigneur c'est embrouillant, qu'Angel A est venu, bonheur, bla bla, un moment plus tard Angel B et qu'il m'observait, la maison et tout. Il est entré dans la chambre."

"Ouais."

"Et, l'unique raison pour laquelle cet Angel B était censé interférer était si Angélus était sur le point de me marquer."

"Répéter tout ce que je dis n'aide pas." dit Angel avec exaspération.

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Ca n'était pas Angélus. Eww, si Angel B est entré ça signifie qu'il nous regardait. C'est dégoûtant."

"Excuse-moi." Angel la fixa, sa mâchoire grande ouverte.

"Dégoûtant, de penser qu'il était juste là dehors, se cachant à l'extérieur de ma chambre, dégoûtant."

"Pas ça."

"Ca aussi c'est dégoûtant."

"Ok, c'est dégoûtant. Maintenant, concentre-toi sur l'autre partie de tes babillages."

"Babillages ?" Elle lança un regard noir.

"Une constatation. C'était pas Angélus, alors qui t'a marquée ?"

"Purée, pas Angélus, alors qui ?" Elle tapota son doigt contre sa joue. "Voyons voir, qui reste-t-il, géni. Humm." Elle leva un sourcil vers Angel, attendant pour que l'ampoule s'allume.

Elle roula les yeux devant le manque d'idée d'Angel. "Purée, peut-être que ça aiderait si tu prenais une bouffée d'air."

"Juste, dis-... Moi ?" hésita Angel avec un ton incrédule.

"T'espère."

"Non, je n'espère pas." Dit rapidement Angel, très rapidement.

"Bon, bien parce que je ne voudrais pas non plus que tu le fasses. Hummph." Elle lança un regard noir.

"Cordy, qui t'a marquée ?"

"Angel A, abruti."

"Tu as dit que je n'avais pas..."

"Tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est lui. 'Bonheur, bla, bla -.Après un moment'," elle agita sa main en l'air entre leur corps. "Je suppose que j'ai pas eu envie de te le dire parce que tu étais un SALAUD. Quand Angel est venu, on... pas que j'en sois sure... enfin, en fait si je le suis parce que c'est ce qui serait arrivé. On aurait été VRAIMENT heureux de se revoir."

Angel laissa tomber sa mâchoire. Les choses redevenaient surréalistes. "Donc," commença-t-il lentement, "'heureux de se revoir' est un code pour Angel A qui te marque." Angel testa les mots dans sa bouche. Ouaip, ils sonnaient dingues. " Pourquoi est-ce que je..."

"Pas toi, lui. Et bonheur, bla, bla signifie faire l'amour, idiot. Ensuite, peut-être, probablement l'autre truc parce qu'Angel serait un petit peu flippé et peu sûr avec moi étant avec tous les Angélus et bon... Donc."

"Est-ce que ça arrive beaucoup ?" Angel était trop engourdi pour former d'autre pensée. Il avait fait quoi ? Avec Cordy ?

Cordélia fronça les sourcils. "Quoi dont ?"

"Tout ça ?" dit faiblement Angel.

"T'es sûr que tu veux entendre ça. T'es tout renfrogné. T'inquiète pas. Tu me veux dans les parages dans le futur, c'est dans ton maintenant que tu es un crétin."

Angel ferma les yeux. Tout ça avait un sens. Enfin ça n'en avait pas pour l'imagination, certainement pas pour la sienne. Mais, ça expliquerait la connaissance de Cordy par rapport à ses croquis, son aise dans son lit, ses dires qu'elle et Angel avaient arrangé les marques d'Angélus. Comment diable est-ce que lui et Cordy s'étaient retrouvés de là où il en était dans son temps à ce future-là ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils étaient devenus plus qu'amis, plus qu'amants. Le lien qu'elle décrivait était au-delà de sa compréhension.

"Comment ?"

"Comment, quoi ?"

"Est-ce que ça s'est produit ?"

"Ca s'est juste fait. On en a parlé et on l'a fait. C'est tout."

"Ca n'est pas tout. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je discute jamais de marquer avec toi, encore moins de te marquer toi."

"C'est vrai. Parce que tout ce dont à quoi TU peux penser c'est tuer ou sauter Darla. A dieu ne plaise, tu ne me toucherais jamais. Hé bien, devine quoi, tu le fais, beaucoup et tu aimes ça. Maintenant, dégage de ma bulle." Sa voix commença à s'élever alors qu'elle poussait plus fort contre sa poigne sur ses épaules.

"Cordélia, il y a une grande différence entre vouloir te faire l'amour et vouloir..." Angel fit une pause, fixant les marques puis les yeux noisette qui lançaient des éclairs et la chaleur qui s'infiltrait comme l'air à travers ses vêtements. Ok raye cette pensée, "réellement faire ça. Je ne le ferais pas." Finit-il, sa voix s'obstruant dans sa gorge.

Cordélia le fixa, ses yeux transmettant son savoir contradictoire.

"Je..." Angel secoua la tête, refusant de croire l'évidence devant lui.

"Si, Angel tu le ferais. Tu avais peur aussi, mais tu le voulais et on en avait tous les deux besoin. Angélus avait dit que j'étais à lui, qu'il m'avait clamée. Je ne l'avais pas accepté mais toi si et ça t'avait rendu tout grognant, fâché, jaloux, et en rogne contre moi pour avoir laisser ça se produire..."

"Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu." Angel était heureux qu'il puisse nier au moins cette dernière partie de son explication.

"Tu m'en voulais, tu n'en avais pas l'intention, mais tu m'en voulais. J'avais laissé Angélus me mordre, il menaçait de tuer une des filles de l'auberge, je ne savais pas ce qu'étaient les marques, j'espérais juste que pour une fois il disait la vérité et ne tuerait pas Molly. Il m'a marquée et l'a tuée. Tu ne pouvais faire partir ça alors tu les as fait tienne, tu m'as clamée avec mon consentement dévoué."

Oh seigneur. Tous les mots que Cordélia avait dit étaient vrais. Il l'avait fait et le faisait toujours. Angel se pencha en avant, posant son front contre le sien. "Tu m'as fait confiance à ce point-là après tout ce que j'avais fait."

"Angel, une année était presque passée, on était à nouveau amis, meilleurs amis même." Expliqua doucement Cordélia. "On avait le gros truc de l'amour nié. Tu me l'as dit après tout le machin Angélus ou plutôt à cause de la prophétie."

"Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais à cause d'une prophétie qui disait que si Angélus te tuait parce que tu étais ma visionnaire, je serais damné ?"

"Est-ce que je t'ai dit ça ?"

"Ce n'est pas vrai ?"

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "C'est assez précis, mais pas parce que j'étais ta visionnaire, bien que ce lien en fait probablement partie parce que ça nous a rapproché mais non - la prophétie parlait de ton démon qui tuait ton âme sœur. Tu m'as dit que c'était moi. Je pense que tu me l'as dit pour que j'arrête de te harceler au sujet de tes files en douce à Sunnydale pour voir Buffy. Tu vois, tu ne m'avais pas encore dit que ton âme était ancrée. Donc, je m'étais dit Buffy, sexe, Angélus, Buffy morte, damnation - c'était parfaitement censé pour moi. Je suppose que je ne t'ai pas non plus raconté cette partie parce que tu ne l'aurais pas cru et tu serais devenu encore plus bizarre et flippé et tu n'aurais pas aidé."

Angel ne prit pas la peine de réagir. Ame sœur avec Cordélia. Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas plus étrange qu'elle qui l'aimait et qui le laissait la clamer.

"Je te l'ai dit - tu ne me croirais pas, maintenant lâche-moi."

"Je..." Angel se renfrogna.

"T'es sur le point de flipper, pas vrai ? Tu sais, tu pourrais arrêter d'être un envahisseur d'espace personnel n'importe quand et aller flipper de l'autre côté de la pièce."

"Non, j'essaie de réfléchir à quoi faire avec Angel B dehors."

"Et cette réflexion requiert que tu viennes dans mon espace ? Purée, Angel," elle bougea alors que ses bras serrèrent plus fort et la pressèrent contre son corps. "Combien d'armes t'as apporté ?" Elle poussa les objets durs dans sa veste qui poussaient contre son corps. "Ca a intérêt à être ton épée, mon pote."

Angel grogna en y pensant. Il était plutôt certain que son corps dans ses bras ne créait qu'un très léger durcissement, à peine apparent. Il décala ses hanches, juste pour être du côté sûr. "Des épées, des arbalètes, des pieux et des armes tranquillisantes."

"Tu projetais de combattre quelle armée ?"

Angel haussa les épaules. Il se re-pencha vers l'avant, plaçant son front contre le sien. "Angel B ne sait pas que je suis là, il s'attend à Angel A et on a besoin de le faire entrer avant qu'Angel A n'arrive," parlant calmement.

"Invitons-le à l'intérieur."

"Angel A n'est pas censé savoir qu'il est là. J'ai besoin de le faire entrer avant qu'Angel A..."

"Il y a un Angel A et un Angel B, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Tu ne peux pas être simplement Angel ça ne serait pas juste, Angel A est Angel."

Angel la fixa juste. Il voulait secouer la fille et hurler qu'il était Angel.

"Hé bien." insista Cordélia devant le silence réticent du vampire.

"Angel 'petit a'." admit-il finalement.

Cordélia éclata de rire. "C'était l'idée de Fred, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais. Elle est folle."

"Tu l'aimes. Elle est de la famille. Et elle n'est pas folle, elle est très intelligente et unique."

"Si tu le dis. J'ai besoin de t'embrasser."

"Excuse-moi, je ne crois pas non, mon pote. Tu es peut-être Angel 'petit a' mais j'attends le 'grand A'."

"Mignon. J'ai besoin de faire entrer Angel B. S'il croit que je vais te marquer, il entrera."

"Tu ne vas sûrement pas me marquer." Elle essaya de sortir de son embrasse. "Tu as dit que tu ne le voulais pas."

"Bon dieu, naturellement que je ne vais pas le faire. Tu ne peux être marquée par aucun des Angel ou des Angélus, pas dans ce corps. Tu as dit que celles-ci étaient venues avec ton âme..." Angel fit une pause. "C'est juste vraiment..."

"Super, hein ?" sourit-elle.

"C'était pas le mot que je cherchais." Il fronça les sourcils.

"C'est super. Tu, enfin pas toi, mais Grand A a marqué mon âme tout comme mon corps, super. Ca doit être le truc des âmes sœurs."

Angel secoua la tête. "La ferme et embrasse-moi."

"Non. Tu ne vas pas..."

Angel se pencha en avant, stoppant ses mots. Merde. C'était embrasser le feu et le paradis. C'était pécher et convoitise, vin épicé et le soleil. C'était pur. Angel ne pu s'empêcher de l'attirer plus près dans son embrasse.

Cordélia se raidit, son esprit tourbillonnant et son corps réagissant instinctivement au baiser. Son désir reconnut immédiatement Angel, faisant la guerre aux cris contraire de son esprit. Sa résistance s'affaiblit alors que son esprit, fatigué du combat, en vint à la rationalisation habitable que c'était Angel, simplement 'petit a'- il grandirait en Grand A, donc ça n'était pas vraiment tromper.

Angel grogna alors qu'elle répondit, effleurant et taquinant avec sa langue chercheuse. Il repoussa légèrement, refusant de se perdre dans sa saveur et son corps. Il plaça des baisers le long de sa gorge, atteignant les marques. Son parfum à lui, son parfum à elle, son sang martelant contre la surface. C'était trop facile, trop dur. Angel força son visage de démon à se transformer, touchant à peine les cicatrices et ne complétant pas l'acte que ses instincts imploraient ; reconnaissant et réciproquement fâché que Cordy raidissait son corps en lui disant d'arrêter.

Angel grogna devant les parfums combinés, la saveur de la peau. Ca ... Il balança Cordélia derrière lui alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Ses yeux jaunes lancèrent un regard menaçant à la paire similaire. Son visage.

Angel observa solidement, tirant Cordélia, la pressant de ne pas parler.

Le visage de l'autre vampire revint aux traits de l'homme séduisant, ses yeux sombres maintenant glués sur le couple.

"Tu as une âme, qui es-tu ?" Angel n'était pas complètement sûr mais assez certain par le manque de couinement de Cordélia à propos d'une chemise ou autre.

"Wesley, Gunn et une fille Fred m'ont envoyé."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Angel en dégageant le démon de son visage.

"Ils m'ont trouvé dans le futur, ont dit que c'était le mauvais."

Angel hocha la tête devant la confirmation dont il avait besoin. Il poussa Cordélia et sortit une petite arbalète, tirant un carreau dans le cœur de l'autre vampire. La poussière frappa le sol, l'expression de surprise du vampire fut la dernière chose à se désintégrer.

Cordélia resta bouche bée, son regard allant du vampire tenant l'arme au tas de poussière. Elle cligna des yeux. Angel 'petit a' était un salaud cruel et froid, mais il était également son Angel, c'était démontré par le baiser. C'était le même. C'était de lui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, avant qu'il ne se transforme en un salaud cruel et froid. Elle se précipita près du vampire, le frappant.

"C'était pour quoi ça ? Il était..."

"Tu m'as embrassée, je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire."

"Je devais le faire entrer."

"Pour que tu puisses le tuer. Je croyais qu'il était là pour aider."

"C'est pour ça que j'ai été envoyé. Angel B a tué Wesley et Grand A," il dit la partie Grand A de façon brusque. Elle avait répondu à son baiser. Grand A, 'petit a', son cul, elle avait répondu. Attendez une minute, était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Angel y réfléchit. Dans le concept c'était super, magnifique même. Comme question pratique, ça rendait juste les choses plus difficiles. Il avait encore envie de l'embrasser.

Les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sofa. "Wesley ? Angel ?" Elle se redressa. "Il les a tué ? Oh mon dieu." Des larmes et de la nausée tournoyèrent et débitèrent dans son estomac.

Angel alla immédiatement près d'elle, oubliant momentanément le baiser mais calmant plutôt la jeune femme agitée. "Ca ne s'est pas encore produit. Ca ne le fera pas maintenant, Cordy," il tendit sa main vers son épaule. "Ca ne s'est pas produit." Répéta-t-il.

Cordélia déglutit. "Pourquoi ?"

"Tu m'as dit que la réponse facile était qu'il préférait le futur d'Angel A. Tu as dit que je pouvais lui demander avant de le tuer, mais comme toi, j'ai décidé que je n'en avais rien à faire. Je n'ai pas aimé le futur qu'il avait amené avec lui."

"Quoi ?"

"Pas maintenant. On part."

"Non. Je veux savoir et Angel vient ici."

"Je sais. Il sera probablement bientôt là. Mais Angélus 1 aussi, il te trouvera et il peut entrer. Avec espoir, Angélus 2 est dehors en train de suivre Buffy et on n'aura pas à s'inquiéter de lui. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il soit intéressé par toi à moins qu'il ait déjà vu les marques." Angel leva les yeux devant le silence de Cordélia. "C'est le cas ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"On part définitivement."

"Mais, Angel."

"Laisse-lui une note."

"Une note ?"

"Dis-lui d'aller à l'ancien appartement."

"Angélus 2 a toujours ses clés."

"Tu sais ça comment ?"

"Il m'y a emmenée l'autre nuit."

Angel revint près de la jeune femme, atteignant son cou, fixant attentivement les blessures. Ses yeux scrutèrent son corps pour n'importe quel signe visible de dommages.

Cordélia le repoussa d'une tape. "Il ne m'a pas mordue. Je me suis enfuie."

Angel acquiesça plus pour le fait que les cicatrices avaient l'air couvertes et pas fraîches et qu'il ne pouvait détecter aucun signe de dommage, plutôt qu'à son assurance à elle. De la peur et du soulagement se firent la guerre dans son corps. Peur qu'elle ait été seule avec Angélus et soulagement qu'elle se soit échappée indemne.

"Il ne sera pas là-bas, il sera ici."

"Mais..."

"Il ne regarda pas là-bas. Il vérifiera l'école, chez Buffy, Alex ou Giles quand il découvrira que tu es partie. Quand il ne pourra pas te trouver, il suivra ton odeur. Cependant Angélus 1 suivra juste ton odeur. Mais avec un peu de chance, je... Angel A arrivera à l'appartement avant lui. Sinon je tranquilliserai tout le monde et trierai plus tard."

Cordélia regarda le tas de poussière. "Comment je sais que tu ne trahiras pas Angel ?"

"Me trahir moi-même ?"

"C'est tout ce que tu as fait durant les derniers mois, nous trahir nous, ta mission, qui tu es devenu. Comment je peux savoir que je peux te faire confiance ?"

"Parce que, peu importe à quel point mon présent ou moi sommes foireux, j'ai entendu de bonne source que ça va s'arranger, que bientôt les bons jours dépasseront les mauvais. Je n'abandonne pas ça juste pour sauter au-dessus de la merde qu'il y a entre."

* * *

"Cordy," Angel vint dans la cuisine. "Dépêche-toi" pressa-t-il puis il fixa. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Angel aura peut-être faim." Dit-elle alors qu'elle remit la cannelle dans l'armoire et plaça le sang-médecin au-dessus de sa note. "Il va être fâché. La cannelle a un effet calmant. Ca marche, tu le sais ça."

Angel secoua la tête. Se rappelant la première fois où il avait entendu ce non-sens et avait été forcé de boire le sang épicé. Ca n'avait pas été la cannelle qui l'avait calmé mais la présence de la jeune femme qui s'était inquiétée assez pour essayer. C'était sa Cordy choisissant une épice pour s'adapter à l'occasion.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien. Je m'étais juste demander pourquoi tu n'avais pas envoyé le sang épicé. Tu m'avais fait boire ta concoction pour de 'l'énergie'. Maintenant je réalise que tu voulais te laisser le faire pour moi. Jauger l'occasion et puis choisir."

"As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point ça sonnait embrouillant et stupide ?"

"Ouais." acquiesça Angel. "Prête ?"

"Tu es sûr que la porte de mes parents n'est pas cassée"

"Oui, pour la cinquième fois."

"Angel B a fait irruption, tu es sûr ?"

"Cordy, il n'a pas cassé la porte. Tu ne l'avais pas verrouillée." Angel lui donna la même réponse que quand elle le lui avait demandé la première fois. "Pourquoi ne l'avais-tu pas verrouillée ?" ajouta-t-il avec un renfrognement.

"Je l'avais fait. Mais j'ai dû la déverrouiller pour l'ouvrir."

"Et c'est une autre chose, qu'est-ce que tu pensais à ouvrir la porte ?"

"J'ai dû te laisser rentrer, duh."

"Mais tu ne savais pas que c'était moi, j'aurais pu être Angélus."

"Pfft, Angélus ne frappe pas. Tu l'as fait."

Angel voulu grogné devant son ton de patronage. Il connaissait Angélus mieux qu'elle. "Allons-y." Il secoua la tête devant la futilité d'argumenter avec sa logique. Il ne gagnait jamais, même quand il avait raison.


	32. Chapitre 32

**Part 32**

"Pourquoi devait-on venir par les égouts ? C'est dégoûtant. On aurait pu simplement conduire. J'ai ma voiture."

"On doit revenir sur nos pas et rendre les odeurs aussi embrouillantes que possible pour nous donner plus de temps. A moins que les deux Angélus n'arrivent ensemble, ce scénario étant fort peu probable, ils penseront que c'est l'autre qui t'a prise. Donc, si tout va bien, ils se chasseront l'un l'autre, si on est chanceux ils se tueront l'un l'autre."

Cordélia saisit le bras du vampire. "Angélus 1 ne peut pas être tué. Il doit retourner dans son temps."

"De tous les changements de temps possibles que j'aie entendu, c'est le seul que je pourrais accepter. Pas d'Angélus, pas de massacre, pas de terreur, pas de danger pour toi..."

"Pas de sauvetage de Buffy maintes et maintes fois, pas de sauvetage de moi de Russell Winters, pas de désespérés sauvés, pas de Wesley qui passe le stade d'un maladroit chasseur de démon féroce, pas de sauvetage de Gunn, pas de sauvetage de Fred, Angel, on ne peut pas tuer Angélus 1. Il doit repartir pour qu'il puisse devenir toi."

Angel s'arrêta. "Je devine que tu as déjà donné cet argument auparavant - la règle de Star Trek ?"

"Non, "It's a Wonderful Life" (C'est une vie merveilleuse) - Angel, tu comprenais l'importance de laisser Angélus vivre pour que tu puisses être là pour ceux à qui tu tiens. OH attends, ça ne compte pas pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Que dirais-tu de ça alors - si tu tues Angélus 1, tu ne seras pas capable de repartir et de perdre ton temps à essayer de détruire un cabinet juridique qui ne sera pas détruit ou une blonde maléfique et geignarde que tu ne sauveras pas ou ne seras pas capable de tuer."

"Tu ne..."Angel se tourna pour s'en aller, seulement pour être retourner vivement par le coup sec de Cordélia.

"Je comprends parfaitement. N'oublie pas, j'ai déjà fait cela auparavant, je suis passée par ta période beige sans couleur et ton obsession sans intérêt. Je suis passée par ton besoin de tuer Angélus pour ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il représente. On a fait ça. Alors, ne me dis pas que je ne comprends pas. Et si tu dois te battre contre Angélus 1 pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu ne le TUERAS PAS. Je te tuerai avant que je ne laisse ça se produire. Toi, 'petit a' tu n'es pas irremplaçable tout comme la version B. Angélus 1 et Angel sont les seuls qui le sont pour moi." Elle ficha le camp devant lui en se déplaçant rapidement, laissant Angel la fixer.

Elle s'arrêta et donna un coup de pied au sol. "C'est par où ?"

Angel secoua la tête et vint à ses côtés. "Par-là."

Le couple voyagea en silence. Angel observa ses pieds bouger pas à pas, jetant un coup d'œil à la jolie femme déterminée. Il aurait aimé tuer Angélus 1, mais Cordélia avait raison. Russell Winters avait été un danger indépendant de sa connection avec lui, cependant il l'avait sauvée. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que s'il ne faisait pas, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait. Angel soupira. Il imaginait que son futur lui en était venu à la même réalisation. "Est-ce que je pourrais au moins tuer Angélus 2 si l'occasion se présente ?"

"Pas si c'est avant qu'Angélus 1 ne soit parti. Après ça, biensûr, je crois - C'est Wesley le gourou du temps, mais après ça, qui s'en préoccupe, on a juste besoin de rentrer à la maison. Enfin, toi à la tienne et moi et Angel à la notre."

Il avait envie d'encore la toucher, réaffirmer que bientôt elle l'attendrait avec une telle passion et sûreté. Combien de temps avait-ce été ? Trente-quatre heures ? Il avait été au sous-sol mettant une raclée à tous les sentiments avec ses poings, coupant chaque besoin avec chaque coup. Puis il y avait eu Cordy. Pas celle qu'il pouvait prétendre ignorer parce qu'elle faisait la même chose - ses murs en place causant autant une barrière que les siens. Mais celle de son futur qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était ouverte et sure de ça. Ca lui donnait l'espoir qu'il avait écrasé si efficacement. Cordy pourrait être sa mort à lui. Mais le tableau de Fred avait montré différents présents, différents futurs, et le seul qu'il pouvait vraiment accepter était celui promis par la femme silencieuse qui marchait à côté de lui.

Il connut alors la tentation d'Angel B. Le besoin et le désir d'être le vampire qui allait avec la jeune femme dans le futur qui avait la promesse de son amour. Comme ça devait être dur de rester sur le côté tandis qu'une version de lui prenait Cordélia, le laissant tout seul. Angel A, c'était le vampire que Cordélia aimait, laissait la clamer, ce serait facile de détester ce vampire. Toi à la tienne, et moi et Angel à la notre. "Toi et Angel A, pas Angel."

Cordélia se tourna, déconcertée. "Hein ?"

"Fred a fait un tableau. C'est moi l'Angel du temps de base, le correct. Les autres versions sont juste le résultat d'un changement temporel. Angel A, Angel B, tous parce que les choses ont changé dans mon passé, MON passé. Pas le leur. Je SUIS Angel."

"Angel A est ..." Cordélia fit une pause, son front se ridant. Elle avait été sur le point de dire 'toi'. Mais, l'était-il ? Il y avait eu un changement. Elle fixa à nouveau le vampire. "Tu es Angel," se reculant, se rappelant les mots et réactions d'Angel quand il était arrivé au début. Il n'avait pas contesté ses dires qu'il était seulement intéressé par Darla. Il avait été choqué, même consterné qu'elle et Angel soient devenus amants dans le futur. "Oh mon dieu," elle se recula du vampire.

Angel se raidit alors qu'une myriade d'émotions arrivèrent, entraînant la teinte de ses yeux noisette à s'éclairer et s'obscurcir. Questions, réalisations, doutes, crainte, tout passa sous son regard fixe. Des émotions qui conduisaient Cordélia loin de lui, secouant la tête, énonçant silencieusement 'non' encore et encore. Elle appuya son dos contre le mur, glissant au sol, se dégonflant devant ses yeux.

Angel ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il n'était même pas sûr de quel point il avait essayé de faire, sauf pour affirmer son originalité, pour être le vampire que Cordélia appelait Angel. Sans compter qu'elle avait dit qu'il n'était pas irremplaçable.

"Cordy ?" Angel se dirigea rapidement près de la jeune femme, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, essayant de comprendre sa réaction.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Cordélia, parle-moi." exigea Angel.

Cordélia leva les yeux devant son ton. Angel n'était pas sûr qu'il aimait le calme qui était descendu sur elle ou le regard vide dans ses yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'elles signifient ?" elle pointa son cou.

Angel s'agenouilla sur ses talons. Cordy avait dit qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle et Angel A avait parlé de ça. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie de parler de ça avec elle. Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Son regard fixe était devenu exigeant.

Il prit une profonde respiration. "Les marques sont instinctives pour un vampire, quand c'est fait sur un humain le MOINS que cela signifie c'est que le vampire veut cet humain, pas mort ou pas pour de la nourriture, mais veut avec assez de désir ou de besoin pour dépasser l'instinct de tuer. La marque est un avertissement pour les autres vampires de ne pas toucher. Il y a des fois où ça signifie plus que ça - l'humain clamé est nécessaire, tellement voulu que le vampire abandonnera la chaleur du corps humain ou sa peur pour avoir cet humain avec lui en tant que vampire, en tant que compagnon, faisant de ça plus que la relation standard sire/enfant.

Cordélia soutenu le regard d'Angel. "Un instinct de vampire sans âme ou un instinct de vampire avec une âme ?"

Angel considéra la jeune femme, regardant les marques sur son cou. "Un instinct de vampire."

Angel observa alors que ses mots faisaient le tour de l'esprit de Cordélia. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle sembla en venir à une conclusion non exprimée. "N'y a-t-il pas quelque part où nous devons être ?" dit-elle calmement, se levant.

Angel fut confus devant l'absence d'émotion de son changement soudain de sujet, tout comme il l'avait été devant sa réaction première à son exclamation que c'était lui 'Angel'.

"Cordy ?"

"C'est pas toi qui étais pressé ?"

"On ne va nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé."

"Maintenant tu veux partager ? Pitié, tu es 'Angel', tu ne partages pas, tu ne sais pas comment, tu ne peux pas et tu sais quoi, je ne veux pas partager avec toi. Tu es tout beige."

Angel sauta sur ses pieds, la tirant en arrière. "Pourquoi, parce que je ne suis pas TON Angel ?"

Cordélia le fixa simplement. "Je n'ai AUCUN Angel."

"Tu aimes..."

"Toi... Angel A," railla-t-elle. "Et quoi, aucun ne m'aime. Tu l'as expliqué."

Angel fit un pas en arrière, assommé. "J'ai expliqué ce que les marques signifient, je ne parlais pas d'amour."

"Exactement."

"Exactement, quoi ? Il n'y a pas d'exactement."

"Si, il y en a un. Tu l'as expliqué."

"Arrête de dire ça. Ca n'est pas vrai."

"Tu as dit que c'était un instinct de vampire. Que celles-ci," elle frappa son cou" sont faites quand un vampire 'veut', pas aime, un humain."

"Ouais."

"Bien, voilà."

"Cordy, comment est-ce que tu vas de là à..." Angel manquait définitivement des pièces de sa logique et il y avait une sensation descendant dans ses tripes qu'il ne pouvait pas balayer sa décision intérieure au loin comme la logique unique et inoffensive de Cordy.

"Que toi ou Angel A ne m'aime pas ? Tu - c'est très facile. Toi, 'Angel', tu ne l'as jamais dit. Angel A m'a dit qu'il m'aimait seulement après qu'Angélus m'ait marquée. Evidemment, il a dit qu'il m'aimait avant ça, juste qu'il ne l'avait pas dit pour une raison stupide ou pour une autre. Mais, comme tu l'as dit, il n'est pas TOI parce que le temps a été changé. Il se rappelle m'avoir marquée en tant qu'Angélus et puisque marquer est un INSTINCT DE VAMPIRE, et devine quoi, âme ou pas, c'est un VAMPIRE. Sa mémoire a été affectée par ce qu'Angélus avait fait. Biensûr qu'il m'aime," elle se moqua de sa croyance avec sa constatation, "Il a une âme et ne peut simplement pas me dire la vérité, qu'il est infecté par une sorte de truc d'excitation de vampire et me 'veut' en tant que POUFFIASSE DE VAMPIRE. Ca le rend probablement tout coupable et boudeur."

Angel avait envie de rire, sauf que Cordélia croyait sérieusement le non-sens sortant de sa bouche. "Cordélia, tu n'es pas une pouffiasse de vampire, quoi que cela puisse être."

"Biensûr que je le suis, Angélus, pas toi cependant, m'a étiquetée une fois pour tous les Tom, Dick, Harry, Angélus ou Angel là dehors. Mais t'inquiète pas, ça peut être arrangé."

"Arrangé ?"

"Quand je rentrerai à la maison, je demanderai simplement à Wesley de faire le rituel, sauf que cette fois il s'enverra lui et Angel avant qu'Angélus ne me marque. Ensuite tout ira bien. Tu seras toi et tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de sentiments excitant pour vampire."

Ok maintenant, Angel avait vraiment envie de rire devant l'absurdité de tout ça. "Et, que dis-tu de toi qui m'aimes ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en dis ?"

"Ca sera arrangé aussi"

"T'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne t'ennuierai pas. Tu ne le sauras même jamais. Je ne te l'ai dit qu'après que tu me l'ais dit. Mais maintenant, tu ne le feras pas. Pooh, vu la manière dont le truc du temps fonctionne, je serai toujours en plein démenti, croyant que tu aimes toujours Buffy, ce qui, en fait, sera vrai. Purée, désolé d'avoir prit la place de ton âme sœur."

"Donc, tu veux reculer dans le temps et quoi, oublier qu'on s'aime tous les deux ?"

Cordélia s'indigna et croisa les bras. "Je ne suis pas une POUFFIASSE DE VAMPIRE même pour toi. Pas question. Oh attends, pas TOI. Tu ne me voudrais ou ne me marquerais jamais. Tu l'as dit. Si je suis si satanément peu attractive, pourquoi est qu'Angélus m'a marquée en premier lieu ? Oh attends, ça n'était pas toi non plus."

"Quand ais-je dit ça ?"

"J'ai dit 't'espère' et tu as dit, très rapidement je dois ajouter, que tu n'espérais pas. Tu espères ?"

"Non."

"Tu vois."

"Non," Angel secoua la tête devant la manière dont la jeune fille tordait ses mots et ses sentiments.

"Donc, tu espères." Elle lança un regard noir, tapant du pied.

"NON."

"TU VOIS."

"BON SANG Cordy, la ferme."

"Je..."

"Cordélia, je suis sérieux, la ferme."

Il attendit alors qu'elle s'offusqua et retapa du pied. Seigneur, soit il allait la tuer soit il allait l'embrasser. "Cordy, marquer est un instinct de possession pour un vampire. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un, vampire ou humain. C'était pas le cas en tant qu'Angélus juste parce que c'était pas le cas, et c'était sûrement pas le cas avec une âme. Je ne peux pas, ou du moins je le croyais, parce que c'est un instinct du même niveau que tuer des humains pour de la nourriture. Ca ne s'entend pas très bien avec avoir une âme."

"Super, donc maintenant même Angélus ne me veut pas. Peut-être que tu devrais aller là dehors," elle balança vivement sa main en l'air. "Et dire aux idiots erronés qui essaient de me tuer que TOI, LE ANGEL, ne me veut pas. Hey, peut-être qu'ils se rendront compte de leur erreur par eux-même, se focaliseront sur ton vrai amour, et me laisseront tranquille."

Angel grogna, enfonçant ses paumes dans ses yeux. Il commençait à avoir une migraine. "Angélus te veut, pour l'amour de dieu, il t'a marquée."

"Ouais, bien," elle ricana," il avait tord, pas vrai ?"

"Cordélia, il n'y a pas de 'il', l'Angélus qui t'a marquée c'était moi."

"C'était pas toi. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas parce que tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu ne l'as jamais voulu en tant qu'Angélus."

"Cette dispute est cinglée. J'arrive pas à croire que je doive te convaincre qu'Angélus te veuille. Est-ce que tu veux ça ? Est-ce que tu veux avoir été clamée par Angélus ?"

"Biensûr que non."

"Alors pourquoi..."Angel la regarda. " Est-ce que tu veux être clamée par moi ?"

Cordélia le fixa juste, serrant ses bras plus près de sa poitrine, refusant de répondre.

Angel soupira devant la non-réponse qu'il perçut. Comment avait-il jamais pensé qu'il pouvait l'abandonner ?

Il tendit la main et tira son bras. "Assieds-toi," il tira alors qu'il se laissa tomber au sol.

"J'ai pas envie."

"Ecoute-moi cependant." Il garda une poigne ferme sur son bras. "Tu as raison, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir marquée en tant qu'Angélus. Tu n'étais pas dans l'East End quand j'y étais. Je n'ai jamais vu une jolie brunette désirable, courageuse, fougueuse, frustrante et casse-pied quand j'y étais. Non, je parle," il plaqua sa main sur la bouche ouverte de Cordélia et soutenu son regard noir indigné. "Je peux dire qu'en tant qu'Angélus je n'ai jamais voulu marquer personne parce que je ne t'avais pu VUE. Mais, j'étais cet Angélus jusqu'à ce que je te vois, c'est là que tout à changer. Ca n'était pas un sort ou mystique, c'était juste moi qui te voyais." Angel secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était assis dans un égout sous Sunnydale en train d'essayer de faire comprendre à Cordélia qu'en tant qu'Angélus, il l'aurait voulue. Mais il commençait à comprendre tout le scénario que Fred avait mis en tableau.

"C'était la vision, c'est tout. J'en ai eu une et Angélus l'a vu." dit Cordélia d'une petite voix durant la pause d'Angel.

Angel considéra l'idée et rejeta l'explication. "Non."

"Si. C'est pour ça que tu as transformé Dru." Cordélia secoua la tête. "Ca n'est même pas original. C'est moi qui suis toujours en seconde place avec toi."

Angel souhaitait vraiment qu'il soit resté dans son sous-sol et qu'il ait juste attendu que les intrus du futur soient partis. Mais Angel allait devoir mordre sur sa chique parce que s'il n'arrangeait pas ça et qu'il laissait son future-lui avec une Cordélia qui doutait, son future-lui allait le poursuivre et le tuer. Diable, il le ferait.

"Cordélia, Drusilla ne te ressemblait en rien en tant qu'humaine, mis à part les visions et la couleur de cheveux. Elle était timide, douce, innocente, enfantine même dans sa confiance."

"Je peux être douce, et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire je ne suis pas innocente."

"Cordy, tu ne donnes pas ta confiance facilement et douce, bon, tu peux l'être, tu l'es avec les personnes à qui tu tiens et que tu aimes. Mais tu es très sélective. Dru ne l'était pas. Et tu n'es sûrement pas timide. J'ai transformé Dru parce que j'ai pensé que ça serait marrant de faire une telle créature douce et innocente devenir maléfique. Je l'ai rendue dingue pour ajouter un peu de fun. Le démon est ce qui rend Drusilla si dangereuse et forte. Cependant, toi tu as déjà cette force. Angélus l'aurait reconnu. La vision est peut-être ce qui a attiré mon attention immédiate sur toi et ta beauté l'aurait maintenue là. Mais, c'était l'esprit et le courage et la bravoure que je suis sûr que tu as montré qui m'aurait donné envie de te marquer et... Doux Jésus, j'allais te transformer. Evidemment. J'allais tuer Darla."

"Hein ?" dit Cordélia avec moins qu'un murmure.

"Crétin arrogant," grommela Angel.

"Qui"

Angel la regarda. "Angelus. Idiot stupide. J'aurais dû mettre les jeux et les revendications de côtés jusqu'à ce que tu sois transformée."

"Angel, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis 'je', ça n'était pas toi."

"Cordy, je ne t'ai peut-être pas vue en 1898 mais je sais quelle aurait été MA réaction, pas celle de A, B, C ou Z. En ce temps-là, j'étais plus qu'ennuyé. J'avais déjà joué avec la haute et la basse société. Mais je ne voulais pas partir. Je devais écouter Darla rouspéter, Dru geindre, et les commentaires stupides de Spike. Mais je n'étais pas prêt, finalement un jour je me suis réveillé et j'ai réalisé que ça n'allait pas se passer à Londres."

"Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas se passer ?"

"Je ne sais pas, rien, quelque chose qui aurait soulagé la répétition de tout ça, quelque chose qui changerait tout."

"Donc, j'aurais été un soulagement d'ennui avec des visions."

"Seigneur. Ouais. J'imagine que tu étais un soulagement canon et intriguante du mondain. Cordélia tu n'étais pas juste une jolie brunette de 1898, tu étais toi, magnifique, forte et brave. Angélus a vu tout ça, crétin arrogant." Répéta-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

"Trop arrogant. Je n'aurais jamais considéré l'idée que tu partirais. Imbécile. J'aurais dû le faire simplement et puis tuer Darla. En fait, dans l'autre sens pour être sûr."

"Uh ?"

"J'aurais été obligé. Dru et Spike aurait été faciles, ils auraient respecté la marque, mais pas Darla. J'aurais été obligé de la tuer. Faut pas s'étonner que j'étais en rogne."

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Les rêves. La jolie brunette qui était partie - tu étais tellement plus que ça. C'est pour ça que tous les mauvais scénarios du futur finissaient avec toi en vampire. "

"Angel," elle tira sur sa veste. "Je deviens un peu mal à l'aise ici, avec toi qui deviens tout excité à propos de moi étant une vampire."

Angel se tourna. "Désolé, je viens juste de comprendre pourquoi tout s'est transformé en merdier."

"Moi pas."

"Tout le monde disait que je t'aimais. Très bien, je t'aimais, je comprends ça, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Angélus voudrait te transformer. Angélus n'avait jamais voulu transformer ou marquer Buffy. Mais maintenant je comprends."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas et j'aime pas ça, je me sens toujours très mal à l'aise là. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, 'Très bien, je t'aimais, je comprends ça' ?"

"Ca veut dire," Angel souleva sa joue. "Que je ne t'ai jamais marquée."

"Tu as déjà dit ça."

"Oui, mais je veux que tu comprennes et que tu écoutes. Je ne t'ai jamais marquée. Je n'ai jamais été influencé par de vague souvenirs et des désirs qui ont duré plus d'un siècle. J'ai seulement été influencé par de l'amitié, de l'attention et de l'amour rassemblés dans un corps très désirable. Cordy, je suis un imbécile, en voyant la manière dont les choses évoluent, j'en serais probablement toujours un. Mais je suis le vampire à qui tu as offert un ficus au lieu d'un chiot, je suis celui qui a juré de te protéger, je suis celui qui savait sans aucun doute - AUCUN - que j'avais besoin de toi quand tu as été maudite par Vocah, je suis celui que tu fais sourire, rire et danser. Je suis celui qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver de toi ou de te dessiner durant l'amour, tout comme je suis celui qui t'a coupée sans un avertissement ou une réflexion. Je ne peux pas te dire à toi, celle qui essaie toujours si fort, qui m'aime toujours, qui me déteste, que je l'aime, que j'ai envie d'elle, que son sourire me fait défaillir et fait battre mon cœur contre la nature et la possibilité. Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai dû la couper de ma vie parce qu'elle était ma faiblesse. Bien que je commence à voir que ça n'est pas vraiment vrai, tu es ma force, tu l'as toujours été. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'Angélus te marque pour savoir que je t'aimais. J'avais juste besoin qu'il te le dise."

"Mais les marques. Tu ne les aurais pas fait. Tu l'as dit."

"C'est vrai que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer te faire. Pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas ou ne te voulais pas, mais parce que c'était trop près du démon. Je n'aurais pas... Cordy, tu me fais sentir que je peux être vivant, que je peux être un homme, te marquer est un pas en arrière et l'idée de t'expliquer ce que signifie marquer, que tu es une possession, ma possession- ça m'aurait foutu les jetons. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ne m'ais pas pieuter."

Cordélia plissa le visage. "Pitié, je t'ai ménagé. De toute façon, ça marchait dans les deux sens, tu as promis plus de blondes ou de laides furies... oh ouais," acquiesça-t-elle devant ses yeux écarquillés. "Je sais à propos d'elles... OOOOHHHH ANNNNGGGEEELLL, dégoûtant."

Angel déglutit. "Et tu ne m'as tout de même pas pieuter."

Cordélia haussa les épaules, puis fronça les sourcils. "J'avais tord de t'obliger à me marquer ? C'est juste que tu étais si fâché, même après qu'on ait fait l'amour. Tu avais peut-être dit que les marques n'avaient pas d'importance mais tu étais tout 'grr'."

Angel grimaça. Il souhaitait que Cordélia arrête de lâcher comme ça qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Ca causait des ravages à son cerveau et des envies qui ne pouvaient pas être simplement réprimées. Il fixa son regard franc et interrogateur. Seigneur, elle avait vraiment les yeux les plus ensorceleurs.

"Non." Dit-il honnêtement. "Je souhaiterais que ça ne soit pas vrai, mais l'odeur d'Angélus imbibée dans ta peau pour toujours, même si c'était la mienne, ça aurait déclenché mon agression. L'âme ne l'aurait pas arrêtée, ça aurait juste fait que je me déteste. Cordy, pourquoi ?"

Cordélia leva les yeux. "Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé le faire ?"

Cordélia pencha la tête sur le côté. "Je t'aime."

Angel ferma les yeux devant la simple réponse à trois mots qui disait tout. "Pourquoi ?" murmura-t-il.

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "J'aime les abrutis." Sourit-elle. "Angel, embrasse-moi."

Oui. Non. Oui. Non. Oui gagna. Angel était fier qu'il ait réussi à tenir la seconde pour délibérer. Il prit son cou en main, apportant ses lèvres sur les siennes, embrassant et savourant, se demandant si c'était possible que ça soit encore mieux. Il souhaitait que le temps s'arrête et qu'il puisse se délecter dans la soie et la chaleur qui s'ouvrait pour lui. Ceci était à lui. Son corps blessait pour porter cela plus loin. Ses doigts taquinèrent la peau délicate de la clavicule. Juste un peu en dessous, il atteindrait plus de merveilles. Juste un peu plus et il apprendrait les secrets.

Cordélia embrassa avec aucune pensée autre qu'Angel l'aimait. Il l'avait dit. L'Angel qu'elle avait aimé bien avant que l'autre ne lui ait jamais indiqué, l'avait dit. Elle leva la main, éraflant les doux cheveux de son cou, se pencha plus vers lui, attirant Angel plus près.

Angel grogna alors que Cordélia s'accrochait, moulant sa douceur contre son torse. Ses mains caressant et labourant le cuir sur son dos, traînant sur le côté, cherchant automatiquement la peau, des vagues de son désir assaisonnèrent l'air, l'aspirant encore plus profondément, faisant le besoin brûler à l'intérieur. Il devait toucher sa chair. Angel devait connaître la sensation de la peau cachée. Des doigts plongèrent sous la chemise de coton, effleurant la texture délicate en dessous. Ses lèvres voyagèrent de sa bouche à sa joue, embrassant et savourant. La surcharge sensorielle qui bombarda Angel alors que ses lèvres touchèrent les marques le fit se redresser. Colère, regret et finalement soulagement flottèrent dans son être.

"Angel ?" Cordélia mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

Le regard d'Angel alla directement sur la lèvre pleine. Juste une fois de plus, ensuite il arrêterait. Angel se redressa brusquement. "Cordy, non."

"Tu es fâché ?"

"Oui. Non. Mais ça n'est pas pour ça. Cordy, mon âme n'est pas ancrée. Je ne peux pas, je n'irai pas plus loin. Je ne peux pas."

Cordélia déglutit, et puis enterra la tête dans ses mains.

Il emmerdait son âme si elle pleurait encore. Angel se pencha en avant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il repoussa. Elle riait.

"Cordy ?"

"Est-ce qu'on passera jamais tout ça sans qu'on se transforme en Angélus et Cordélius ?"

Angel la fixa puis rit légèrement. "Je pense qu'on vient de le faire."

Cordélia leva les yeux vers le vampire. "Donc, tu dis que c'est ok d'aimer Angel A."

"Je dis que t'as intérêt à aimer Angel A. C'est moi. Si on en croit le tableau de Fred, je ne resterais Angel que pendant un an au plus, avant que je ne me fasse rattraper par toute la merde du temps et ne devienne Angel A. Je t'en prie, donne-moi quelque chose à attendre avec plaisir."

"Pourquoi tu es si gentil ? Tu es censé être tout beige et détestable."

"Parce que je suis ici, ma toi et sa colère sont à l'abri à la maison. Tu ne me regardes pas avec mépris, dans tes yeux je vois un futur rempli d'espoir qui est plus puissant que la vengeance. Je veux ça."

Cordélia se pencha, touchant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il grogna en la reprit dans ses bras, les mains allant immédiatement à la chair qu'il avait précédemment découverte. C'était trop fichtrement stupéfiant. Il la repoussa. "Angélus et Cordélius."

Cordélia cligna des yeux. "C'était juste un baiser."

Angel souleva le sourcil. "Cordy, dans ce futur qui est le notre, est-ce que ça s'arrête jamais avec juste un baiser ?"

Cordélia plissa le front et puis leva les yeux. "Il y a eu la fois où j'ai eu une vision," acquiesça-t-elle. "Et puis la fois où Wesley est venu dans son bureau, bien qu'on avait été... laisse tomber, il y avait eu un peu plus qu'un baiser. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de nous interrompre. " Elle fit la moue et continua de considérer la question d'Angel. "Il y avait ce bref problème avec Dennis."

"Dennis était un problème ?"

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Il ne voulait pas que je déménage, mais il était ok une fois qu'il avait déménagé dans l'hôtel, la plupart du temps."

"Dennis est à l'hôtel ?"

"Evidemment, purée, comme si je l'aurais laissé."

"Ouais." Il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme. "Je t'aime," il plaça un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

La langue de Cordélia courut sur ses lèvres pour capturer la sensation laissée sur sa bouche. "Tu promets ?"

Angel hocha la tête.

"Donc, je peux aimer Angel A, clairement et librement. Angel ?"

"Désolé, Cordy, ça n'est pas une question facile, mon esprit dit oui sans hésitation, mon corps, mes instincts n'ont pas encore pigé le concept que la patience m'obtiendra ce que je veux vraiment - une année est un long moment."

"Angel, tu as 250 ans. Un année, c'est rien."

"249."

"Peu importe." Sourit-elle.

"Hey." Angel se leva, la tirant sur ses pieds. "Je t'aurai dans le futur." La légèreté de son ton ne cachait pas l'exigence de la confirmation.

"Seigneur, tu es si nécessiteux."

Angel hocha la tête, ses yeux brun suppliant pour de la compréhension.

"Hé, c'est pas juste, tu n'as pas perfectionné ce regard avant que tu ais rampé pou revenir."

"Ca marche ?" sourit Angel.

"Imbécile." Elle prit son visage en main et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. "Mais, ouais, je t'aime."

Angel sourit.

Cordélia caressa ses lèvres avec ses doigts. "Wow, monsieur beige, tu sais sourire. Tu es vraiment magnifique quand tu fais ça."

Les lèvres Angel se soulevèrent encore un peu plus. "Est-ce que je le fais beaucoup, dans un an ?"

"Beaucoup c'est peut-être exagérer mais tu le fais plus souvent, tu ris même parfois."

"Et c'est grâce à toi," Il tendit la main pour mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Non, c'est parce que tu as appris que tu peux être heureux."

"Grâce à toi."

"Non."

"Si." Angel lui fit faire volte-face alors qu'elle essaya de s'éloigner. "Dans ce corps tu me fais rire et sourire, et tu le fais encore."

"Mon corps te fait rire ?"

Angel roula les yeux. "Non, ton corps me fait baver. Cordy, tu ne t'en rappelles pas, à Sunnydale au Bronze quand tu essayais de me draguer ?"

"Je n'ai jamais fait ça." Elle regarda le plafond.

"Bonté salée." Railla-il. (_C'est l'expression (pas très bien traduite, je dois l'avouer) que Cordy a dit quand elle a vu Angel pour la première fois au Bronze...)_

"Si tu te souviens de ça alors il doit y avoir un autre problème dans le temps."

"Cordy." S'exclama Angel alors qu'il la tirait le long du tunnel sombre de l'égout. "Tu n'enlèveras pas mon souvenir de la seule et unique fois où j'ai rit au Bronze. C'est méchant."

"Je N'admettrai JAMAIS que tu t'es moqué de moi alors que j'essayais de te draguer."

"Quoi ? Non. Je me suis tortillé et suis allé chercher Buffy quand tu as essayé de me draguer. Non, c'était quand elle était en retard et tu t'étais assise à ma table et avais arrêté d'essayer de me draguer que tu m'as fait rire."

"Je n'avais pas arrêté, idiot."

"Oh.' Angel haussa les épaule. "Mais c'était marrant, tu l'étais."

"Angel, ça sonne juste offensant comme ça."

"Non. Je veux dire j'ai rit."

"J'ai compris que tu t'étais moqué de moi, espèce de crétin."

"Non, non, tu m'avais fait rire."

"Angel, tu me mets en rogne et pas de la bonne façon qui finit par un super sexe de réconciliation."

Angel s'arrêta. "C'était bas et tu le sais. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi."

"Qui c'est qui rit maintenant ?" Elle souleva un sourcil élégant

"Tout ce que j'essayais de dire c'était... Merde," il saisit Cordy, l'attirant près de lui alors qu'une silhouette sombre sorti de l'obscurité des ombres.

"Tu essayais de dire merde... ça n'est pas...Oh," Cordélia s'arrêta, fixant le vampire devant eux. "Oh." Elle regarda. "Oh." Elle se tourna vers le vampire qui la tenait. "Tu jures."

"Il a une âme."

"Je le sais - il porte ma chemise favorite. Tu l'as achetée pour m'impressionner avec tes compétences de shopping."

"Tu plaisantes."

"Nope." Elle rayonna vers le vampire.

Oh seigneur. Gunn avait raison. Il était flagellé dans le futur. Angel grogna et puis la repoussa à contre cœur. "Va." Son gémissement et son grognement sortirent en un long soupir.

Cordélia couru droit dans les bras de l'autre vampire. Elle étreignit le corps raide grognant, murmurant qu'elle l'aimait jusqu'à ce que le corps se relaxe lentement.

Cordélia se pencha vers l'avant, laissant le vampire renifler les marques. Elle fit un petit bond devant le grognement. "Tu ne peux pas."

Elle se redressa rapidement contre le grognement. "Angel, on a merdé. C'est pas la première fois que tu reviens pour moi. Lui," elle pointa l'autre Angel. "C'est le troisième essai pour arranger ça. Tu ne peux pas marquer ce corps sinon quand on partira, Angélus de 1998 les verra. Celles-ci," dit-elle rapidement," sont venues avec mon âme, on peut supposer qu'elles partiront avec elle, mais des marques faites dans ce maintenant resteront avec ce corps et..."

Angel grogna devant le rejet et la vérité qu'il entendait. Il acquiesça. "Qui est-il ?"

"Duh"

"Cordy." Il plissa le front.

"Très bien. Monsieur beige. Gunn, Fred et moi sommes allés le chercher et nous l'avons envoyé ici."

Angel se tourna vers l'autre vampire, son regard noir persistant. "Pourquoi ?" Amenant Cordélia à son côté de façon possessive. Il grogna, son regard noir se tourna vers Cordélia alors qu'il sentit le parfum de l'excitation. Ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il vit les lèvres gonflées.

"Angel, ne deviens pas tout grr avec lui. Il est là pour aider. Je t'ai dit, on a merdé, trois fois. Et la dernière à finit avec toi et Wesley morts. C'est pour ça qu'il est là." émit Cordy. "C'est un bon gars et il est très gentil pour un quelqu'un de beige. On doit s'inquiéter à propos des Angélus maintenant, pas de lui."

"Je peux voir à quel point il a été 'gentil'." Grogna Angel.

Angel 'petit a' resta immobile, refusant à son instinct de répondre à la colère de l'autre vampire ou sa prise sur Cordélia. Tout mouvement serait pris comme une menace et il ne pouvait pas, ne tuerais pas son futur... à moins qu'Angel A ne soit une menace pour Cordy. Mais puisque c'était lui qui grognait et tenait la jeune femme de façon si possessive, il doutait de cette possibilité. Le seul qui était en danger dans le tunnel c'était lui.

"Uh." Cordy cligna des yeux. "Oh," elle mordit ses lèvres en réalisant la raison de la jalousie d'Angel. Vampire stupide. "Angel, ça va, on ne faisait que parler. Il m'a dit que tu m'aimais vraiment." Expliqua-t-elle.

"Il t'a dit que je t'aimais vraiment en t'embrassant. Façon intéressante de le faire et pourquoi avait-il besoin de te dire quoi que soit sur ce que je ressentais ?" Angel rétrécit ses yeux, perçant la jeune femme

Maudit sois ses super sens de vampire. Ca pouvait devenir compliqué. Cordy ne pouvait pas dire qu'embrasser Angel 'petit a' n'avait rien signifié parce que ça avait tout signifié.

"Angel, il est toi. Juste avant celles-ci." Elle alla à son cou. "Et il m'aime, donc elles n'ont rien avoir avec pourquoi tu m'aimes. Donc, c'est réel, tu m'aimes vraiment."

"Tu as douté de ça."

"Je... Angel, avec tout le truc du temps. Lui étant là. J'ai eu peur que peut-être tu ne m'aurais pas aimée si ce n'était pour le truc du temps..."

"Cordy, je t'ai dit..."

"Je sais mais tes souvenirs avaient été affectés par Angélus en 1898. Les siens ne l'ont pas été et il m'aime tout de même."

"Et il t'a convaincue en t'embrassant."

Cordélia mordit sa lèvre. "Ca a aidé. Je veux dire, tu ne m'as embrassée avant, quand tu m'aimais mais ne me l'avais pas encore dit, alors pourquoi m'embrasser si tu ne m'aimais pas. Mais il m'a embrassé, donc tu m'aimes." "

"Est-ce qu'il y a de la logique dans ce que tu dis ?"

"De la logique parfaite. Tu n'avais pas..."

"Ne le répète pas, ma tête fait déjà mal."

"Tu es un tel hypocondriaque, tu n'as pas de migraines. Purée, combien de fois je dois te le dire ?"

"J'en ai, t'aimer est un constant mal de tête, constant." discuta Angel.

"Ca ne l'est pas, hein ?" elle se tourna vivement vers Angel 'petit a'.

"Mal de ventre aussi."

Angel A acquiesça. "Tu vois. Même à ce moment-là."

"Tu es un tel bébé."

Le regard noir d'Angel A s'adoucit. "Cordy, tu as douté de moi ?"

"Non," elle caressa sa mâchoire. "J'ai juste eu peur."

"Cordy," Il se pencha, pressant son front contre le sien. "Je t'aime."

"Je sais. On pourra parler de ça à la maison. On doit s'inquiéter des Angélus.'"

"Je m'en suis occupé." Le vampire se redressa. Ils allaient devoir en parler, mais pas maintenant.

"Angel ?"

"Oui, Cordélia, il semblerait que j'ai eu du temps pour moi quand je suis arrivé à ta maison. Un peu surpris devant le manque de barrière et le tas de poussière sur le sol, je croyais que tu avais une bonne ou un truc du genre. Encore plus surpris de voir une note et une tasse de sang froid..."

"J'ai mit de la cannelle dedans." Se défendit-il contre sa tonalité grondante.

"Ca n'a aidé que marginalement. Spécialement quand j'ai vu deux Angélus qui traînaient sur ton balcon. Enfin, facile. Ils ont plutôt bien frappé le sol."

"Angel, qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'eux ?"

"Voyons voir, j'ai jeté celui tout en noir, celui que tu avais appelé limité, dans un portail, avec quelques contusions. L'autre, je lui ai fait la boule à zéro et je l'ai jeté dans à l'entrée du manoir."

Angel ignora l'halètement de Cordélia et se tourna vers le rire sous cape de son ancien-lui.

"Spike va avoir un satané jour de grandes manœuvres. Ce vampire peroxydé pourrait très bien finir mort à la tombée de la nuit."

Cordélia s'étrangla. "Angel, Angélus ne peut pas tuer Spike. Spike a aidé Buffy à stopper Angélus et le Juge, sans compter le fait que maintenant il a une âme."

"Excuse-moi ?" interrompit l'autre vampire. "Comment diable en a-il eu une ?"

"Des épreuves ou quelque chose, il voulait prouver son amour à Buffy."

"EXCUSE-MOI."

Cordélia se retourna et lança un regard noir. "Et ça t'ennuie pourquoi EXACTEMENT ?"

"Doux Jésus, Cordy, pommes et oranges. Depuis quand est-ce que les Vampires avec une âme sont devenus la norme et quoi - Buffy va pour celui qui est le plus près. Purée. Donne-moi un break. J'ai dû m'occuper de toi et maintenant ça."

"T'OCCUPER DE MOI ?"

Angel 'prit une profonde respiration. "Tu sais quoi, j'ai hâte de retrouver ma Cordy, elle ne parle pas autant."

"C'est parce qu'elle ne te parle pas, elle ne peut pas te voir en peinture, petit a."

"Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir par-là, mais tu ne peux pas. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais."

"Tu as encore un long chemin à parcourir, mon pote, pour arriver à ça."

"J'ai été en enfers, Cordy, je peux faire ça, et ça en vaudra la peine."

La colère de Cordélia se changea soudainement. Cordélia vint près de lui. "Tu ne te rappelleras de rien."

"Cordy, je sais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, demande-lui si tu doutes toujours," il fit un signe vers l'autre vampire. "J'ai juste besoin de m'en souvenir et d'attendre que mon âme soit ancrée ou pour n'importe quelle 'révélation' que je suis censé avoir. Tu t'en souviendras cependant, et crois-le quand il te dit que ce que je dis est vrai, variation ou non. Cordélia Chase, je t'aime et tu dois le croire, je suis le seul qui ne soit pas affecté par ce truc du temps, je suis le seul..."

"Arrête. Je te crois et tu es sur le point de te faire tuer. Il grogne encore."

"Je ne suis pas irremplaçable, pas vrai ? Mais, j'aimerais vraiment retourner à mon chemin stérile et puis à supplier ma Cordy de me reparler - une année ou presque, bon, j'ai 249 ans, ça ira comme ça," il claqua les doigts.

"Angel," Cordélia se rapprocha, sa main tendue.

Angel 'petit a' l'attrapa, l'empêchant de toucher son visage. "Cordy, tu m'as parlé parce que tu le pouvais - on s'est occupé de ta colère... tu ne peux pas arranger la sienne, je devrai le faire avec le temps."

La colère et le besoin de tuer qui avaient pris naissance quand Angel A était arrivé à la maison vide de Cordy n'avait fait que s'amplifier alors qu'il vit l'autre version de lui-même avec Cordélia. Maintenant, cependant, ça diminuait lentement alors que la rationalité prenait le dessus. Tuer son ancien lui pour aimer Cordélia était quelque peu ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement se débarrasser de l'envie. Sa contrepartie était un vampire et ses instincts n'en avaient rien affaires que c'était son ancien-lui, le sentiment de tuer, de protéger ce qui était à lui roulait toujours dans ses tripes.

Angel 'petit a' se redressa, lâchant la main de Cordy, luttant avec le besoin de la clamer pour lui, d'emmerder son futur. Elle était à lui. Il prit une profonde respiration alors qu'il vit l'identification de ses pensées dans les yeux de son future-lui et la tension dans le corps du vampire. "Cordy a besoin de rentrer à la maison, fais le rituel."

"Je dis qu'on te renvoie d'abord."

"Je dis non à ça. Je ne pars pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu l'âme de Cordy à l'abri et son corps non-clamé. J'ai un futur à protéger."

"Angel," Cordélia retourna près d'Angel A. "Tu ne peux pas te battre contre lui parce qu'il est aussi protecteur que toi. Tu es lui, il est toi."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas. Et rien que pour le bâtard qu'il est, beige tu te souviens ?"

"Mais, il est gentil maintenant."

"Je m'en fiche."

"Angel."

"Non, tu es à moi." Grogna-t-il.

"Il le sait." Elle hocha la tête par-dessus son épaule vers l'autre vampire.

Angel 'petit a' réprima son grognement. Elle était à lui. Angel 'petit a' secoua la tête. Mais elle ne l'était pas. La Cordélia debout devant lui n'était pas sa Cordy. "Je sais que je n'ai pas encore gagné le droit de dire ça." Il fixa l'autre vampire.

"Tu ne l'auras jamais."

Angel 'petit a' hocha la tête, montrant sa compréhension.

"Angel, il..." 

"Cordy," répondit Angel 'petit a' pour l'autre vampire, "Il a raison, parce qu'il ne l'a pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai juste été très chanceux."

Cordélia fixa l'Angel du passé, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse, puis son Angel. "Tu ne crois pas ça, pas vrai ?"

"Si, beaucoup."

"Angel."

"Shh, Cordy. Je l'ai accepté. Tu m'aimes et je vais juste devoir faire avec."

"QUOI ?"

"C'est mieux." Angel plaça un baiser sur son front. "Quand on sera à la maison, on aura à parler. "

Cordélia mouilla ses lèvres. "Ok, mais on pourra d'abord faire l'amour ?"

Angel lâcha un soupir. "Si tu insistes."

"Méchant. Hummph."

Angel 'petit a' souhaitait vraiment qu'il puisse utiliser le pieu dans sa poche.

* * *

Cordélia s'assit sur le lit entouré par ses affaires d'ado. "Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?" elle mordit sa lèvre devant l'orbe.

"Wesley a juré que non. Maintenant couche-toi." Angel A alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle. "Quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras à la maison, et la 'ravissante' adolescente que tu étais ira bien."

"Hummph, la ravissante adolescente que j'étais te faisait rire, mon pote, ne l'oublie pas."

"Je ne l'ai jamais oublié." Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

"Ok," Cordélia leva les yeux vers les deux vampires debout côtes à côtes. "Je t'aime."

Les deux vampires acquiescèrent, prenant les mots à cœur, les chérissant et ne constatèrent réciproquement pas le savoir que les mots étaient dirigés vers eux deux.

L'expression d'amour des vampires se changea en résignation alors que les derniers mots ne Cordélia n'étaient pas une répétition de son amour mais une question à propos de la porte de ses parents.


	33. Chapitre 33

**Part 33**

"Les marques sont parties." Angel A tint l'orbe brillante. "Je dois y aller, tout comme toi." Il fixa l'autre vampire.

'Petit a' acquiesça, mais demanda. "Quelques questions d'abord."

"Quoi ?"

"Je suis anormalement introspectif. Je suis passé par beaucoup de choses."

"Toi ?"

"Oui, moi, réfléchis-y, mets-toi à ma place. Quand Cordy, Gunn, Fred-, et je ne poserai même pas le 'comment' et le 'pourquoi' à propos d'elle - sont arrivés, j'avais efficacement éloigné Cordy, tout comme Wesley et Gunn. J'avais réussi à ce que Cordy me dise qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi, que ma famille n'avait pas besoin ou n'avait pas envie de moi."

Angel A s'assit sur le bord du lit. "L'hôpital, hein ? Wesley ira bien."

"Pas grâce à quelque chose que j'ai fait."

"Non." Soupira Angel. Il avait stoppé les zombies policiers mais il devait reconnaître que ça n'avait pas été pour sauver ses amis. Il n'avait même pas su qu'ils étaient en danger.

Angel 'petit a' hocha la tête. "Donc, ne peux-tu pas comprendre que découvrire que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Cordélia Chase t'aimais, t'aime, que tu l'as marquée, serait digne de quelques petites questions ? De ce que j'ai compris, j'ai eu une révélation, ai couché avec Darla." Angel secoua la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre vampire, espérant au-delà de l'espoir qu'il contesterait ce fait futur particulier qu'il avait entendu.

"Dans l'ordre contraire." dit Angel A. "Crois-moi. Tu ne penseras à rien quand tu feras cette décision. Diable, ça n'était même pas une décision, c'était juste facile, et on venait juste de te dire que tout ce que tu faisais n'importait pas. Cordélia, Wesley et Gunn étaient à l'autre bout de la ville te détestant, mais se battant toujours pour ta mission. Tu, j'ai abandonné."

"Donc, Cordy avait raison, c'était juste s'envoyer en l'air à cause d'une période de 'déprime'."

"Elle dit ça parce que c'est plus facile pour elle et moi."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Mon âme n'était pas ancrée. Je connaissais vaguement les paramètres de la malédiction, tout comme toi. Mais je m'en fichais. J'ai été réellement surpris quand je ne l'ai pas perdue."

"Tu le voulais." Angel 'petit a' se laissa tomber sur la chaise de bureau, il savait qu'il s'était coupé lui-même de sa famille ; il savait qu'il avait ignoré la mission mais vouloir redevenir Angélus. "Tu aurais pu... Même sans les marques. Cordélia aurait été la première vers qui Angélus aurait été."

"Tu ne t'en préoccuperas pas."

"Je me préoccuperai toujours de ça."

"Non, à ce moment-là tu t'en ficheras. C'est pour ça que c'est plus facile pour elle, pour moi de l'ignorer. Le regard dans ses yeux quand elle a découvert que j'avais menti..."

"Comment l'a-t-elle découvert ?"

"Darla a refait une apparition et a pensé que ça serait marrant. Elle a attendu qu'ils soient en bonne voie de me faire à nouveau confiance. Cordélia m'avait pardonné pour tout, sauf ça parce que quand elle me l'a demandé, ou plutôt a supposé que je n'aurais pas été si stupide, j'ai confirmé. Les choses allaient si bien, elle avait dit qu'on était de nouveau amis. Mais ensuite Darla."

"Et tu ne l'as tout de même pas tuée ?"

"Je ne l'ai su qu'après. Elle n'a pas essayé de tuer Cordy ou de faire quoi que ce soit à LA, sauf détruire les mensonges que j'avais racontés. Elle est partie avant même que je ne sache qu'elle était venue."

"Cordy ?"

"M'a de nouveau détesté pour avoir mis notre famille en danger et puis pour avoir menti à propos de ça."

"Comment ?" Angel fixa simplement le vampire qui composait les foutages en l'air de son futur.

"Comment elle m'aime moi, toi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est vrai. Elle ne veut pas me quitter. J'ai pensé à l'obliger, mais si la prétendue période beige ne l'avait pas fait partir, je n'étais pas sûr de comment le faire et je n'en avais pas envie."

"Tu aurais pu la tuer." grogna Angel 'petit a'.

"Tu vas prendre ma place comme la version B ?"

"Je le ferais, crois-moi, je le ferais, mais quel est l'intérêt ? Mon âme n'est pas ancrée et tout ce merdier recommencerait. "

Angel A hocha la tête. "Content que tu réalises au moins ça."

Angel 'petit a' pencha la tête. "Je ne suis pas B, j'ai eu Cordy dans ma vie. Je t'ai dit ce que les autres m'ont raconté. Tu ne peux pas le reprocher à Cordy. Ca ne lui est jamais arrivé à elle." Exigea Angel 'petit a'.

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Je m'inquiète."

"Je ne la ferai pas se sentir coupable au sujet de quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'a aucune raison de se sentir coupable."

"Ouais, tout comme tu l'as pas fait se sentir responsable quand Angélus l'a marquée."

"Tu ne fais que parler maintenant, tu comprends ça ?"

Angel 'petit a' soupir. "Oui, je ne la comprends pas elle."

"Moi non plus, mais je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter, parce qu'autrement je ne l'aurai pas elle."

Angel 'petit a' acquiesça encore. "Raconte-moi pour les croquis, elle les connaissait quand elle est venue me chercher. Comment n'ais-je pas été si effrayé qu'elle parte, que je lui ai montré ?" ( :-$ désolée si c'est pas très correct du point de vue grammaire et compréhension)

"Oh, tu étais effrayé. Tu seras terrifié. Tu es devenu négligent. C'était après que Cordélia ait emménagé. Une nuit tu feras l'amour à Cordélia et après pendant qu'elle dormait, tu seras trop absorber dans ton dessin pour réaliser qu'elle s'est réveillée. Puis le tiroir est ouvert. Tout est regardé, tout est compris ou du moins accepté. Elle s'assiéra avec toi et t'obligera à lui parler de Kathy et tu le feras, elle pleurera avec toi quand tu lui parleras de Kathy, de l'Enfer et des victimes, elle soulèvera les sourcils et jettera les blocs de Darla et Buffy sur le côté, t'obligera à encadrer l'image de Doyle qu'elle préfère. Puis elle rougira et se tortillera quand elle aura les blocs d'elle, d'ici là ils deviendront sans nombre. Ce sera le matin avant qu'elle ne te traîne au lit, te fasse l'amour et te dise encore et encore qu'elle t'aime."

"Oh." Angel 'petit a' fixa le corps adolescent et inconscient de Cordélia Chase, stupéfaction et amour remplirent son être devant la femme qu'elle deviendrait.

"Ouais, OH. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu sentiras qu'un poids à été enlevé de ton âme. Ce sera avant que tu ne la voies retourner feuilleter tous les blocs avec un renfrognement sur le visage. Tu seras à nouveau effrayé, mais ensuite elle rouspétera juste que dans tous les croquis elle n'en a vu aucun de Dennis. Ce que j'ai pensé être bizarre sur beaucoup de niveaux, considérant ce qu'elle avait vu, la dernière pensée étant qu'il est un fantôme et qu'il n'était même pas vraiment un ami à moi. Biensûr il était sympathique avant que Cordélia et moi n'admettions qu'on s'aimait, mais après ça, je jure qu'il a saboté des trucs. Il n'a jamais vraiment été jusqu'à laisser les rideaux ouverts, mais il fait des choses. J'étais aller faire à manger chez Cordy, elle était fatiguée que tout le monde mange 'son dîner' donc on avait été à son appartement. Je sais cuisiner," Angel s'arrêta et fixa l'autre vampire, "Evidemment tu le sais, enfin, les pâtes avaient brûlé et la sauce avait trop cuit. Un désastre."

Angel 'petit a' fronça les sourcils, il avait raté quelque chose de si simple ? Puis il y réfléchit un peu plus. "Juste une question. "

Angel A plissa le front.

"Est-ce que l'âme était ancrée et est-ce que Cordy était dans la cuisine avec toi ?"

Angel A pinça les lèvres et regarda ses pieds. "Ok, peut-être que ça n'était pas le meilleure des exemples, c'est dur de se concentrer quand Cordy est tout près, mais ce fantôme a été une menace pendant un moment," dit Angel A avec sûreté. "Il ne me donnait jamais de serviettes. J'ai dû recourir à prendre des douches avec Cordy juste pour avoir des serviettes. Il lui donnait toujours des serviettes"

"Oh mon dieu, es-tu en train de me dire que je vais devoir recourir à pleurnicher auprès d'un fantôme pour avoir une serviette ?"

"Je pense que tu rates l'essentiel." Angel A souleva les sourcils. "Cordy était fâchée contre Dennis pour m'avoir obliger à sécher tout seul. Il s'est fâché, mais il n'avait pas le cran d'enlever ses serviettes à elle donc Cordy a offert de partager sa douche et ses serviettes. J'ai gagné ce coup-là."

"Je ne me rappelais pas que Dennis interférait autant."

"Il est rancunier, il venait juste de me pardonner pour tes, mes déconnages. Il semble qu'il garde un calendrier, c'est de là que Cordy a eu son idée pour le sien. Cordy marquait les bons jours mais Dennis marquait les mauvais et il entourait deux fois si j'étais la cause, même de loin. Cordy pleure une fois et je suis dans le collimateur pour toujours." soupira Angel. "Il y avait trop de ces jours-là."

"Cordy a dit qu'il était à l'hôtel, tu ne l'as pas exorcisé ?"

"Est-ce que tu connais Cordy ?"

"Oh ouais, monsieur poussière en une seconde. Donc, il est venu avec elle. Dans notre chambre ?"

"Il a la sienne avec une TV et tout, c'est la meilleure de l'hôtel. C'est un fantôme, il est mort, non corporel, bon dieu. Mais Cordy et Fred l'aiment. C'est pas juste nous. Gunn devient même jaloux."

"Gunn ?"

"Lui et Fred."

"Oh, tu l'as prévenu qu'elle était folle ?"

"Elle n'est pas folle, juste unique, tu l'aimeras."

"C'est ce que Cordy a dit."

"Elle a raison."

"Ok," Angel lâcha un long soupir. "Et le portrait de Dennis ?"

"Tu as entendu parlé de ça ?"

"Gunn a dit que c'était le meilleur dessin que tu, nous, avions jamais dessiné."

"C'était avant qu'on ait le sort pour déplacer Dennis. Cordy voulait une image de lui durant l'attente, pour les aider, elle et Fred, à surmonter les visites qu'elles lui rendaient, ce qui était chaque jour. J'admettrai que j'étais un peu frustré. Donc je lui ai simplement donné une page blanche avec la date et ma signature." Les sourcils d'Angel se soulevèrent alors que ses épaules se redressèrent puis s'affaissèrent. "Elle l'a adoré, ils l'ont tous adoré, même Dennis, il n'a plus piqué de serviettes depuis lors. C'est encadré dans notre chambre."

"Ca a marché."

Angel haussa encore les épaules. "Je ne vois pas comment, mais ça m'a donné des serviettes et une Cordy heureuse, ce qui est mieux qu'une contrariée. La contrariée met cinq secondes de plus à être déshabillée et sur le lit."

Angel 'petit a' n'arrivait pas a décidé s'il voulait en entendre plus ou juste tuer le vampire devant lui. Il dut se rappeler que sa Cordélia attendait. "J'irai, mais ne fiche pas mon futur en l'air. Je sais que j'y arriverai, mais ne fais pas qu'elle s'enfuie quand ce sera le cas. Aime-la, protége-la et garde-la en sécurité pour moi. Tu peux faire ça ?"

"Je le fais déjà, pas toujours de la meilleure façon, mais elle attend et aime toujours. T'inquiète pas pour moi, inquiète-toi quand elle te regardera et te dira que tu lui as fait du mal, inquiète-toi quand elle te dira que tu n'es pas son ami, chéri chaque putain de sourire que tu reçois quand elle oublie momentanément qu'elle te déteste."

"Ca va faire mal, pas vrai ?"

"Pire que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Mais ça en vaudra la peine. Pour une fois dans notre fichue vie, on aura fait quelque chose de bien, on aura voulu quelque chose, quelqu'un à un tel point pour la bonne raison. Tu penses qu'elle est une faiblesse. Je vais te le dire moi, elle est notre force."

"J'en venais à cette conclusion. J'espère juste que j'aie pu m'en souvenir plus tôt."

"Cordélia ne serait pas prête. Mais elle le sera. Oh, continue de dessiner les rêves. Cordy est plutôt contente que maintenant il y a plus de blocs d'elle que de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle devient toute 'adorante'.

"Adorante ?"

"Ce sont ses mots. Elle aime que je la rende magnifique. Bizarre, elle sait qu'elle l'est, mais elle est toujours stupéfiée quand je la dessine. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit jamais vraiment vue. Le crétinisme et le regard du chien battu, c'est pour les disputes faciles, la faire taire en l'embrassant c'est la seconde ligne de défense. Laisser un croquis devant ses yeux, c'est seulement la grosse artillerie. Si ça ne marche pas, abandonne et supplie réellement. Tu veux mon futur - très bien - mais je te préviens, l'ancien Fléau de l'Europe, dans le futur, est flagellé par une magnifique jeune femme pleine de cœur avec une langue aiguisée."

Angel 'petit a' leva les yeux, pas vraiment surpris. Il avait déjà accepté l'inévitabilité de Cordélia Chase.

"Je vais vraiment faire du shopping ?"

"Ouais, mais tu l'as fait de toi-même au début pour la faire sourire, puis plus tard pour qu'elle t'étreigne. Pas de disputes impliquées, tu veux juste être étreint."

"Est-ce que je dois le faire souvent, ça ressemble à l'enfer ?"

"Ca l'est, mais ça en vaut la peine. 'Body Works', 'Victoria's Secret' et mince, je ne peux jamais me rappeler le nom, mais ça a de très chouette cabine d'essayage, assez grande pour se coucher," Angel changea d'expression. "Le shopping n'est pas si mal."

Angel 'petit a' grogna. "J'ai envie de te tuer."

Angel A sortit de ses pensées de lui aidant Cordy à fermer la fermeture éclair, l'ouvrir, la fermer et l'ouvrir sur un plancher tapissé, avec un grand miroir qui ne montrait qu'elle se tortillant de plaisir.

"Ouais. Je parie que t'as envie. Mais, l'anticipation de chasser, le défi d'arriver à ce qu'elle accepte ton retour, c'était terrifiant et passionnant. Ca sera ton travail le plus fin." sourit Angel. "Et le jour où tu réaliseras que le sourire rayonnant vers toi était caché, les jus étuvés avec l'excitation, suppliant à être touchée. Tu seras un campeur heureux, frustré comme pas deux, mais ça en résultera avec le croquis de Cordy qui fait concurrence à une excellente imagination. Cordy avec tout son cœur, tout son courage, est aussi orgueilleuse, casse-pied et plutôt concurrentielle."

"Je le savais."

"Oui, mais je l'ai expérimenté. Tu dois y aller, pour que tu puisses commencer le voyage. Je te dirai ceci. On passera par de la merde affreuse, Wolfram & Hart déconneront avec elle, elle sera aspirée dans une dimension démoniaque, mais ça en vaut la peine."

"Wolfram & Hart."

Angel se tourna brusquement vers l'autre vampire. "Tu feras quelques damages mais tu ne les détruiras pas. Je ne le ferai pas non plus, mais je m'assurerai qu'ils comprennent une fois pour toute qu'ils ne peuvent pas m'atteindre par le biais de Cordy. Je ne peux pas détruire le cabinet, mais je peux tuer toutes les personnes qui marchent et parlent dans le cabinet."

"Quoi ?" Angel 'petit a' fixa la secousse de la tête de l'autre vampire.

"Cordy," il haussa les épaules. "Avec Darla, je me suis fait châtier pour avoir laisser les avocats mourir, avec Cordy en danger -Wesley, Gunn et même Fred ne semblent pas trop s'en inquiéter. Ils sont hypocrites."

"Et."

"Et. Je les aime pour ça. Ils ont leurs priorités en place. Je dois y aller, elle a été seule trop longtemps et celle-ci pourrait se réveiller," il fit un signe de tête vers la fille étendue. "Et puis ce sera l'enfer." Il eut l'air déconcerté.

"Quoi ?"

"Je sais que j'aimais Buffy, mais comment diable est-ce que je l'ai manquée ?"

"Sois reconnaissant que tu l'ais manquée ou Angélus ne l'aurait pas fait lui - les rêves." Lui rappela Angel 'petit a'.

"Ouais."

Angel 'petit a' la fixa. "Je savais qu'elle était magnifique."

"Comme si je ne le savais pas."

"Tu as dit que tu l'avais manquée."

"Je ne me dispute pas avec moi-même à propos de ça."

Les deux vampires gelèrent avec peur alors que la jeune femme remua. "Ok. Il est temps d'y aller." Les deux firent écho alors qu'ils déguerpirent de la chambre.


	34. Chapitre 34

**Part 34**

"Wesley," hurla Fred, plus fort que nécessaire. Wesley sorti la tête de son bureau, fixant là où la jeune femme pointait. "Wesley,"

Gunn sauta pratiquement des escaliers, prenant les marches trois à trois pour arriver près du cri de Fred.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ?" Gunn s'arrêta devant l'air qui craquait et le trou qui s'agrandissait dans l'atmosphère de l'hôtel.

"Le Portail s'ouvre," confirma Wesley.

"Angel et Cordy rentrent à la maison." Fred agita ses mains en l'air.

"J'espère. Charles, les armes comme précaution."

Gunn prit les armes tranquillisantes, en tendant une à Wesley.

Le trio resta debout, anxieux en attendant que le portail se forme complètement. Wesley et Gunn levèrent leurs armes alors qu'une figure avec un cache-poussière de cuir sautait dehors.

Angel fixa les armes et puis les visages de ses amis. "C'est pas vraiment l'accueil auquel je m'attendais." Il souleva l'orbe brillante.

"Angel," demanda Wesley avec hésitation.

"Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ?" Il dépassa ses amis, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

"Bordel, c'est pas comme s'il y avait deux Angel 'wanna-be' maléfiques de l'autre côté de ce truc." railla Gunn en abaissant son arme.

Angel acquiesça alors qu'il continuait à marcher. "C'est moi. En fait, il y avait également deux Angel âmés 'wanna-be'. Angel B et 'petit a'", lança le vampire par-dessus son épaule.

"Qui ?" Wesley suivit rapidement.

"Hey, j'ai encore besoin de porter ça ?" Gunn bondit dans les escaliers, son arme traînant sur son côté.

"Il y avait un Angélus 1, Angélus 2, Angel B, Angel 'petit a' et toi ?" Fred cligna des yeux. "Oh sapristi, ça aurait dû être... oh sapristi... cinq Angel, ça a dû être... embrouillant." Elle courut pour rattraper ses amis. "Quelle lettre es-tu ?"

"A. Tu as fait un tableau." dit Angel de sa position assise sur le lit, à côté du corps de Cordélia.

"Ah bon ?" Fred se serra entre Wesley et Gunn. Elle hocha la tête. Ca ressemblait à quelque chose qu'elle ferait. "Hum, j'ai fait ça quand ?"

"Plus tard," L'attention d'Angel était concentrée sur la jeune femme inconsciente et le récipient brillant qu'il tenait de façon protectrice. "Juste la casser ?" demanda-t-il à Wesley.

"Oui."

Angel prit une profonde respiration et serra sa poigne, brisant l'orbe fragile. La lumière s'échappa en un jet lumineux flottant et puis plongea pour envelopper Cordélia.

"Wouaw," Cordélia se redressa, causant aux habitants de faire un pas en arrière.

"Cordy," dirent Wesley, Fred et Gunn en même temps.

"Hey," sourit-elle à ses amis et puis elle regarda Angel. "Hey," dit-elle de manière plus douce.

"Hey," répondit Angel tout aussi doucement, plaçant un baiser léger comme une plume sur ses lèvres. "Bienvenue à la maison." Sa main dériva de sa joue pour aller tenir fermement la main de la jeune femme.

"On n'est jamais mieux que chez soi, pas vrai ?" rayonna Cordélia devant les visages soulagés et heureux de ses amis. "Salut, Dennis." Dit-elle à la couverture qui s'enroula autour d'elle comme un cocon.

Wesley s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant d'enlever ce qui devait être un sourire idiot de son visage et d'être sérieux. "Angel," il dut encore s'éclaircir la gorge. C'était juste que Wesley était très heureux. Cordélia souriait. De façon évidente, Angel l'avait trouvée avant que les Angélus ne puissent la blesser. "Angel B, 'petit a' ?"

"Des versions de moi envoyées dans le temps pour arranger les changements qu'on avait fait la première fois." dit Angel, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Cordélia.

"Changements ?" Wesley cligna des yeux. "Vraiment ? Intéressant," médita Wesley.

Cordélia plissa le visage. "Intéressant, mes fesses. TES fesses MORTES plutôt."

"Excuse-moi ?" Wesley chipota à ses lunettes.

"Angel 'petit a' a dit qu'on avait merdé trois fois. Tu es mort durant la dernière, c'est pour ça que 'petit a' avait été envoyé là-bas, mais ça a marché parce que te voilà." Sourit-elle.

"Oh." Wesley toussa avec difficulté.

"Wow." haleta Fred. "Wesley était mort, wow." Elle regarda son ami, s'assurant qu'il était toujours là.

Gunn frotta sa tête. "Cette merde de temps me fait flipper," grommela Gunn. "Donc, ce 'petit a'," Gunn leva un sourcil amusé," 'petit a', c'est pas un peu trop d'information sur toi ?"

Angel se renfrogna. "Fred l'a fait. Ne pose pas de question."

"Elle a fait quoi ?"

"Etiqueté Angel beige, c'est lui qui est venu." Gloussa Cordélia. "Angel," elle pointa le vampire assis à côté d'elle. "Etait A, donc le beige..."

"Etant avant A, 'petit a'" finit Fred, acceptant immédiatement la logique.

"Ce salaud, il a aidé ?"

"Gunn, il était gentil." Cordélia défendit l'Angel du passé.

"J'le crois pas," Gunn secoua la tête, stoppant soudainement devant le regard noir d'Angel.

"Il l'était, il est venu et a tué Angel B." acquiesça Cordélia.

"Tué ? Angel B était un Angélus ?" Wesley fronça les sourcils.

"Non. Un futur Angel qui a tué Angel et toi," dit rapidement Cordélia. "Bizarre, hein ? Il avait une âme et il vous a tué, toi et Angel."

Wesley toussa. "Pourrais-tu arrêter de dire ça - entendre que je suis mort n'est pas... hé bien... confortable."

"Mais, tu ne l'es pas." Sourit encore Cordélia. "J'en suis très contente." Cordy s'éloigna vite de la prise d'Angel et étreignit son ami prit d'effroi. "C'était nul d'entendre que t'étais mort." Elle serra.

Le tapotement initial de Wesley sur le dos de la jeune femme était maladroit, puis devint plus confiant alors que son esprit enregistrait tout ce qu'il avait entendu et ce qu'il savait. Cordélia était en sécurité, Angel était vivant, et il était vivant. Les choses allaient biens. Wesley étreignit en retour.

Angel rétrécit les yeux. Ok, jalousie irrationnelle et peu raisonnable qui montait à la surface. Il dut se rappeler qu'il était également content que Wesley soit en vie. Angel détendu son expression mais il ne put empêcher sa main de se tendre et de ramener Cordélia près de lui sur le lit.

"Wouaw, un toi âmé a tué un toi âmé et Wesley. C'est vraiment déconné." Gunn recommença à frotter sa tête. "Hey, et moi et Fred ?"

Fred hocha la tête. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'un toi âmé vous tuerait toi et Wesley ?" demanda Fred. "Est-ce qu'on a aussi été tué ?" Elle fronça les sourcils. "J'ai fait un tableau ?"

Angel grogna, les questions continueraient toute la nuit s'il n'essayait pas d'y mettre fin.

"De ce que je me souviens Cordélia, Fred et Gunn sont venus me voir à l'Hypérion dans le passé, le passé 'beige'. Ils m'ont raconté pour les rituels temporels, Fred m'a montré un tableau. Fred et Gunn se rappelaient que Wesley avait été envoyé là-bas pour empêcher Angel B de me tuer. Ca n'a pas marché. Il semble qu'Angel B voulait ce futur tellement..."

Cordélia tira sur sa manche. "Qu'est-ce qui avait mal tourné avec le sien ?"

Angel se tourna rapidement, caressant son visage. "Personne n'en était sûr. Il y avait des spéculations. Tu ne le savais pas parce que tu ne l'avais jamais vécu, parce que ça n'arrêtait pas de changer."

"C'est... vraiment bizarre," soupira Cordélia.

"Mais, c'est parfaitement sensé."

"Hein ?" Cordy se tourna vers Wesley.

"Oui, bien, ces lignes de temps changeaient avec qu'elles ne t'affectent 'TOI'" il fit un signe de tête." Tu ne t'en rappellerais pas, donc tu n'aurais pas vécu les changements dans la ligne temporelle. Moi, Fred et Gunn avions prit la potion. Nous étions capables de nous souvenir assez pour savoir que, de façon évidente, certains changements très nuisibles s'étaient produit." expliqua Wesley.

"Duh, toi et Angel étiez mort."

"Oui, ça aurait été nuisible, mais je parlais du besoin d'aller chercher Angel B en premier lieu." Reconnut sèchement Wesley. "Fred et Gunn ont dû prendre la potion et réalisé que le temps avait encore changé, d'où la nécessité d'aller trouver Angel," Wesley s'éclaircit la gorge,"petit a."

"Uh huh," grommela Cordélia. Elle fronça les sourcils spéculativement. "Comment ça se fait qu'Angel se souvienne de certains trucs ? Il n'a prit aucune potion et il était avec moi à Sunnydale, donc ne devrait-il pas être affecté comme moi ?"

Wesley étudia le vampire. "Angel ? Biensûr, c'est le passé d'Angel. Nous nous souvenons que des futurs Gunn et moi sont venus pour nous prévenir à propos d'Angélus. Angel se souvient parce que dans son nouveau passé - toi, Gunn et Fred êtes allés le trouver, tout comme il se souvenait de toi en 1898."

Cordy se tourna vers le vampire. "Tu te rappelles quand moi, Fred et Gunn sommes venus te trouver à l'Hypérion ?"

Angel acquiesça.

"Et quand 'petit a' est venu à Sunnydale ?"

"J'en m'en souviens autant que toi."

Cordélia se pencha en arrière, plissant le nez. "Oh," elle interrogea. "Tu as tout de même couché avec Darla après avoir su que je t'aimais ? Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais même quand tu étais 'beige', biensûr je ne t'appréciais pas beaucoup, mais je t'ai dit que je t'aimais."

"Tu AS trompé Cordy," Les yeux écarquillés de Fred se rétrécirent en un regard noir pour le vampire.

"Je... Bon sang, Dennis," Angel s'abaissa alors qu'un oreiller vola vers sa tête.

"Oh merde," Gunn se demanda pourquoi sa main ne quittait jamais son crâne rasé. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de le frotter furieusement. "On a déjà eu cette dispute. Plein de fois, bruyamment," supplia-t-il. "Je hais cette merde de temps."

"Angel ? As-tu couché avec Darla ? Ou est-ce que c'était ça ou tout autre chose qui a changé à cause de ta mémoire ?" demanda Wesley, plus inquiété par les effets possibles sur le futur que par la tension qui s'accumulait dans la pièce ou plus de vol de draps de lit. "Sais-tu si ton âme est toujours ancrée ?"

Angel regarda suspicieusement l'air autour de la chambre, puis à nouveau Wesley. "Oui, et pour le reste c'est toi qui me le dit. Je ne me souviens que de ce que je me souviens," Angel saisit la main de Cordélia, la tenant tout près. "Beige, Darla, révélation, âme permanente, shopping, prophétie, 1898..."

Cordélia tira encore sur sa manche. "Et m'aimer ?"

Angel fixa la jeune femme. "Ca n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrais jamais oublier."

"Oh, bon, pour ça du moins." Cordélia s'effondra sur le lit.

"Cordy," Angel tendit la main vers elle.

Elle agita sa maison. "Savoir que je t'aimais n'était pas assez pour t'empêcher de sauter Darla."

"Eww." Les mains de Fred se placèrent immédiatement sur ses oreilles.

"Fred," Gunn résista à l'envie de faire un autre commentaire.

Angel attrapa l'oreiller alors qu'il se remit à voler, le jetant contre le dos du lit. "Dis-lui d'arrêter, s'il-te-plait."

"Dennis." soupira Cordélia à contre-cœur. "Laisse l'abruti s'expliquer."

"Merci." Angel tint la main de Cordélia. "Cordy, je me souviens être revenu à l'Hypérion, je me souviens avoir été dans notre chambre et avoir brûlé les draps de lit, essayant de me débarrasser de ton parfum."

"Mon ?"

"Cordy, quand tu es venue me chercher dans le passé, tu as fait comme chez toi. Dans les tiroirs de ma commode, dans mon placard et sur mon lit, tu agissais comme si ta place était ici. Ton parfum était incrusté dans tout comme ça l'est dans le présent. Un chose magnifique et nécessaire maintenant, mais dangereuse pour nous deux en ce temps-là, tu n'étais pas prête. Tu me l'avais dit. Tu n'étais pas prête à connaître mon amour ou mon besoin. J'ai dû attendre. J'ai dû oublier. Après la première nuit ça n'était pas si dur que ça."

Cordélia pencha la tête sur le côté avec question alors que les autres reculèrent en un silence respectueux.

"Je suis allé à ton appartement. Je t'ai observée. Tu étais toujours tellement fâchée, tellement blessée. C'est devenu facile de croire que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. La réalité est devenue le rêve. Je suis retombé sur mes pieds, j'imagine que la chute a été un peu plus violente, mais heureusement pour nous et notre futur, c'était la même. Je suppose. J'ai eu ma révélation. Mon âme a été ancrée, notre amitié restaurée et notre amour reconnu. Si c'est un changement, c'est un bon, ou du moins les résultats le sont."

Cordélia leva les yeux, considérant ses mots et son expression. Elle fit un doux sourire, sa main allant affectueusement sur son visage fort. "Ca a été reconnut, n'est-ce pas, avec toutes sortes de manières amusantes." Taquina-t-elle légèrement.

Le silence respectueux donna des toux bien trop inconfortables et des petites danses sur les pieds alors que les autres occupants de la pièce regardèrent le couple et puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

Wesley fit un soupir embarrassé et résigné et pressa les autres vers la porte.

Les autres firent un hochement de la tête, celui de Fred accompagné par un grand sourire mélancolique, celui de Gunn par un grognement.

Wesley lança par-dessus son épaule. "Toi aussi, Dennis."

La porte se ferma, signalant le départ du fantôme.


	35. Chapitre 35

**Part 35**

Angel attendit que les pas disparaissent au rez-de-chaussée. "Cordy ?" demanda-t-il, déconcerté par son expression hésitante.

"Tu as dit que parler pouvait attendre." Elle leva sa main jusqu'à sa large mâchoire.

"Je..." Ses mots s'étouffèrent alors que sa main sur son visage fut jointe par de doux baisers.

Elle le dévisagea devant son hésitation. "Angel, es-tu toujours fâché contre moi ?"

Angel se pencha en arrière. La sortie de la question soudaine et incompréhensible causa à n'importe quelle réponse logique de se sauver de son cerveau déjà sur-taxé. (J'suis pas trop sure que ça veuille dire quelque chose, dsl)

Il se décida pour un 'hein ?'.

"J'ai embrassé Angel 'petit a'. Tu n'étais pas content, en fait, tu es devenu 'vampire-jaloux'."

Devait-il nier ou reconnaître ? Angel soupira. Lui et Cordélia étaient passés par trop de choses pour laisser des mensonges ou des malentendus se mettre entre eux. Il se déplaça, appuyant son corps contre la tête du lit, lui faisant gentiment signe de suivre.

Il soupira encore, reconnaissant que Cordélia ait ajusté son corps entre ses jambes, son dos reposant contre son torse.

"Ce fait particulier est maintenant enrobé par le souvenir surréaliste d'avoir la double expérience de toi m'embrassant et de moi voyant que ça n'était pas moi que tu embrassais. Mais, maintenant je me souviens du pourquoi de cela. Mon ancien-moi était au moins assez malin pour réaliser que te laisser alors que tu doutais, aurait fait qu'il se fasse tuer. Je ne peux pas être fâché que j'aie montré un peu de bon sens ou que tu m'aies aimé, même beige." dit doucement Angel dans ses cheveux. "C'est juste que, à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir un autre vampire, qui que se soit, te toucher."

Cordélia posa ses mains sur ses cuisses musclées et se tourna pour lui faire face. "C'était toi."

"C'était un autre vampire. L'instinct et la rationalité ne sont pas toujours la même chose."

Cordélia fronça les sourcils. "Je t'ai demandé si j'avais eu tord de t'obliger à me marquer. Est-ce que ta réponse est toujours la même ?"

Les doigts d'Angel frôlèrent les petites marques. Des images remontèrent à la surface alors qu'il fixait les marques. Des souvenirs d'Angélus qui avaient été des rêves vagues s'enracinèrent maintenant dans la réalité alors qu'il se rappelait son ancienne première rencontre, la plus récente, avec Cordy en tant qu'Angélus, puis sa deuxième et puis sa troisième avec le bonus supplémentaire de l'apparition d'Angélus 1. Bon Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que Cordy avait été se battre seule contre des vampires, nom d'un chien ? Il grimaça, sachant sans entendre la réponse. Maudites visions. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elles tueraient Cordélia.

"Angel ?"

Angel regarda la jeune femme qui attendait une réponse. Ca n'était pas le temps de gronder ou de raconter la peur et la colère que ces images invoquaient. Il prit une profonde respiration. "Oui. Non. Mais. Cordy, je souhaiterais... non... je... Avec une âme, je n'aurais jamais discuté ou risqué discuter de 'marquage' avec toi. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je l'aurais jamais considéré, mis à part comme un rêve détesté. Mais, une fois que ça s'est fait par Angélus, alors oui, je suis réellement stupéfié et reconnaissant que tu m'ais fait assez confiance pour permettre que les marques deviennent miennes par amour, et pas juste en tant qu'instinct de possession."

Cordélia leva les yeux et sourit. "On a assez parlé ?" murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers ses lèvres.

"Moi oui et tu as insisté," passant ses doigts dans la soie épaisse, prenant son cou, amenant leurs lèvres ensembles.

Le baiser n'était pas gentil, la faim et le besoin étant trop grand. La main d'Angel peigna les mèches sombres de Cordy, pressant ses lèvres pour un meilleur accès.

Cordélia s'y conforma ardemment alors qu'elle se décala et se pressa plus près. Elle soupira profondément dans le baiser, ses mains glissant au-dessus du matériel de la chemise, atteignant le dessous de la veste en cuir, la repoussant.

Angel enleva à contre-cœur ses mains de la soie des cheveux sombres, ôtant sa veste alors que son corps se penchait en avant, poussant Cordélia sur son dos sur le lit. Une fois que le vêtement emprisonnant tomba au sol, les mains d'Angel retournèrent instinctivement sur Cordélia.

Angel étira son corps le long de celui de Cordy, se reposant sur un coude alors que son autre paume était posée sur le ventre de Cordélia.

"Angel ?" demanda Cordélia devant son immobilité.

"Je veux juste regarder pendant une minute."

Les yeux noisette scintillèrent. "Tu es en train de te décider si tu aimes toujours ce que tu vois ?"

"Ca fait un petit moment," Angel tapota ses doigts sur l'estomac ferme de Cordélia. "Et si ?" les yeux d'Angel s'écarquillèrent. "Et si j'avais été affecté par un certain changement temporel, ou si toi tu l'avais été ? Et si je ne peux plus te faire devenir 'adorante'." Angel ouvrant grand la bouche. "Et si..."

Cordélia tendit les mains, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et tirant. "Rien n'a changé, crétin, tu es toujours désespérément PAS DRÔLE, et je suis définitivement 'adorante'." Elle fit un renfrognement exagéré.

"Oh, si c'est le cas." Angel plongea en saisissant ses lèvres. Ses mais se déplacèrent, ses doigts taquinant l'ourlet de la blouse en coton de Cordélia, des ongles bien formés et émoussés traçant des dessins circulaires le long de la peau délicate. Angel respira le parfum de la femme qu'il aimait alors que ça devenait plus profond avec chaque spirale de sa langue et pression de ses mains. Un bas grondement vibra dans son torse, la conscience sensorielle de ses cinq sens intensifiés ravie mille fois devant le soulèvement de sa poitrine, les petites respirations haletées et les sursauts de la chair délicate sous ses doigts. "Cordy," sa voix était lourde en émotion et désir. "Je ne peux pas attendre."

Cordélia releva la tête, son rire léger enrobée avec son excitation. "Qui te l'a demandé ? Je croyais qu'on avait établi que c'était moi l'insistante." Elle glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, invitant plus d'attention à sa plénitude.

Les mains d'Angel agirent avec de l'instinct pur. Déchirures, ruptures et bruits mats retentirent à travers la pièce alors que, en un instant, la barrière de vêtement atterrit en une pile désordonnée sur le sol.

La gaieté envahit le désir de Cordélia, arrosant ses rires légers de gloussements heureux.

Angel mit son corps nu en cage sous le sien et souleva son sourcil avec interrogation.

"Exemple parfait des avantages et inconvénients d'un vampire commandé par l'amour et le désir," Cordélia essaya d'étouffer son rire.

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Bien, la rapidité est définitivement un avantage," elle montra leur corps nu. "Le besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe après le grognement désireux - un inconvénient. Je pense que tu vas devoir retourner faire du shopping." Sourit Cordélia, ses mains ses posant sur le large torse pâle, traçant la chair fraîche ciselée.

Angel plongea, honorant son sourire d'un baiser. "Le shopping n'est pas si mal tant que la cabine d'essayage est assez grande, que tu sois là... oh et un miroir."

Les ongles de Cordélia rayèrent jusqu'à ses épaules. "Un miroir ?" elle souleva un sourcil amuse.

"J'aime te voir de chaque angle. J'ai toujours envie de te voir." Angel se pencha vers elle, effleurant ses lèvres contre son front, plaçant des bisous jusqu'en bas pour pouvoir re-capturer ses lèvres. Amour, espoir, douceur et chaleur enveloppés dans du feu, de la convoitise et du péché. Cette femme était tout. Angel grogna, attaquant ses lèvres avec une faim couvrant un siècle de désir et des années d'amitié, de confiance et d'amour.

_(Plus tard)_

Les hanches d'Angel firent un bond alors que le sang doux coulait en bas de sa gorge, atteignant son cœur mort et lui faisant faire une fausse danse. Des pensées de possessions arrivèrent et changèrent la vérité. Sans, avec une âme, il avait marqué Cordélia Chase mais ça ne signifiait rien, pas vraiment. Angel ne la possédait pas, elle le possédait avec chaque sacrifice, avec chaque touché doux, avec son amour. Angel avait besoin de son amour plus qu'il n'avait besoin de sang. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas mourir de faim, mais il cesserait d'exister sans elle.

Cordélia haleta, couleurs et étincelles volèrent alors qu'elle roulait vers un plateau de scintillement, haletant et boitant alors que le plaisir éclatait et se répandait en un écoulement de tremblements qui firent fondre ses nerfs et ses muscles.

* * *

Gunn et Fred étaient assis autour du bureau de Wesley.

"Tout ce que je dis, c'est trois jours." Insista Gunn.

Wesley secoua la tête. "Ils sont parfaitement conscients que nous avons plus de questions."

"Et, je dis qu'on attendra trois jours pour ces réponses. Le dernier voyage à travers un portail tourbillonnant les a gardé enfermés dans la chambre autant de temps. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Fred ?"

Fred rougit et se tortilla un petit peu, haussant les épaules. "Ils s'aiment beaucoup."

"Chaque fichue minute." railla Gunn.


	36. Chapitre 36

**Part 36**

Cordélia garda ses yeux fermés, agrippant les bras qui la serraient. C'était Angel, son Angel, qui la tenait en la faisant se sentir en sécurité. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'être courageuse. Le corps musclé enroulé autour d'elle lui donnait le temps de finalement digérer le fait qu'elle avait été morte de peur à Sunnydale sans lui. Cordélia étreignit les bras plus près. Juste un peu plus longtemps et les derniers restes de peur se faneraient et elle pourrait regagner sa force.

"Angel ?" murmura Cordélia alors que le corps et les bras dont elle avait besoin bougèrent, la privant de son paradis sain.

"Chut, rendors-toi," dit doucement Angel alors qu'il se levait.

Cordélia rampa jusqu'au pied du lit, se mettant sur le ventre. "Tu t'habilles ?" La jeune femme garda le gémissement hors de sa voix. Peut-être qu'il avait faim et qu'il reviendrait immédiatement dans ses bras.

Angel enfila son pull et prit ses chaussures près du lit. Il s'assit à côté de Cordélia, passant sa main dans ses cheveux jusqu'à la douceur de son dos, ne voulant pas partir mais sachant qu'il le devait.

Angel s'était réveillé avec un besoin intense de s'assurer que Wolfram & Hart ne donneraient plus jamais une autre occasion à Angélus de menacer ou de toucher Cordélia. Faire l'amour à Cordélia, la marquer, la tenir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, n'avait rien fait pour alléger la menace de Wolfram & Hart et des Angélus du passé. "J'ai une promesse envers moi à tenir."

"Promesse ? Quelle promesse ?" Cordélia n'aimait le son de ça. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle doutait qu'il s'était promis qu'il la laisserait pour aller manger.

"Arrêter Wolfram & Hart."

Cordélia se redressa en étudiant le vampire. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas ça ou le ton de sa voix. "Tu sonnes beaucoup comme 'petit a'."

"C'était envers lui qu'était la promesse."

"Evidemment," Elle secoua la tête. Angel allait la laisser pour poursuivre Wolfram & Hart. Ca n'était pas juste.

"Cordy," il tendit le bras, prenant sa joue en main. "Wolfram & Hart ont besoin de réaliser une fois pour toutes qu'ils ne peuvent pas continuer à te poursuivre."

"Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles." Cordélia secoua à nouveau la tête.

"Cordélia, je suis obligé."

"Non, tu ne l'es pas." Insista-t-elle, devant fâchée qu'il était sur le point de la priver de son paradis sain pour aller combattre Wolfram & Hart.

"Si. Je le suis."

"Comme tu étais obligé de poursuivre Darla, comme tu étais obligé de te venger de Wolfram & Hart." Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

"Ca n'est pas la même chose." dit délibérément Angel. "Tu comprenais ça."

"Et quand suis-je devenue si éclairée ?" Elle rétrécit les yeux.

"Cordélia," Angel secoua la tête. Il ne voulait se disputer avec elle. "Quand tu es venue à moi dans le passé, tu m'as dis qu'on s'occuperait de Wolfram & Hart quand on rentrerait à la maison. Hé bien, je suis à la maison."

"Je t'ai dit ça pourquoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Mon but d'aller à toi dans le passé, était pour que tu ailles en 1998. La vengeance contre Wolfram & Hart n'a JAMAIS été ma priorité. La famille et la mission, Angel, alors pourquoi je parlerais de vengeance."

Angel se leva du lit. "Ils doivent être arrêtés. Tu comprenais."

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Si tu vas utiliser des mots que je n'ai jamais dis comme justification alors utilise-les correctement."

Angel se tourna. "Je..."

"Non, Angel. Tu ne peux pas me convaincre que j'étais devenue madame vengeance. "

"Cordélia, ils ne peuvent pas continuer à..."

"Je comprends ça mais tu ne te lances pas dans une sorte de recherche en solo et destruction du cabinet d'avocat. Nous sommes une famille. Si tu dois faire ça maintenant, alors nous irons en bas voir cette famille et nous déciderons de ce que nous allons faire - ensemble, Angel," se résignant à la situation, elle allait devoir être forte un peu plus longtemps.

"Cordélia..."

La jeune femme se leva du lit, atteignant son jeans. "Ensemble."

Angel grogna avec frustration devant le ton ferme de Cordélia. Discuter avec elle serait inutile. Angel avait promis à son ancien lui qu'il causerait des damages réels au cabinet juridique. Il semblait qu'il avait oublié la réaction inévitable de Cordélia par rapport à ses plans. Ensemble avait-elle dit. "Très bien, allons en parler avec les autres."

Cordélia rétrécit les yeux alors qu'elle enfilait sa blouse, soupçonneuse devant le consentement soudain d'Angel. "C'était anormalement rapide."

Angel rencontra son regard sans faiblir, gardant ses pensées hors de son expression. Il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait. Elle supposait à tord que les autres seraient contre son désir de détruire le cabinet juridique. Cordélia avait été dans le coma. Elle n'avait pas vu l'acceptation de Wesley, Gunn et même Fred par rapport à ses interrogations les plus violentes des avocats de Wolfram & Hart. "Tu as raison."

Le regard de Cordélia suivit le vampire qui sortait de la pièce. Si elle avait raison, pourquoi commençait-elle à penser qu'elle avait tord ?


	37. Chapitre 37

**Part 37**

Gunn, Wesley et Fred se regardèrent tous les trois avec surprise, puis ils regardèrent Angel.

"Hum, Angel, quelque chose ne va pas ?" Wesley se leva. En dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à Gunn, Wesley ne s'était pas attendu à voir Angel et Cordélia après un petit moment, certainement pas après seulement deux heures.

"Non."

"Oui." Dit bruyamment Cordélia alors qu'elle dépassait Angel.

"Oh ça explique tout." Acquiesça Gunn avec compréhension.

"Explique quoi ?" Cordélia poussa les pieds de l'homme noir d'une chaise vide et prit leur place.

"Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas toujours enfermés là-haut - vous avez décidé de partager votre dispute." grogna Gunn.

"On ne se dispute pas." dit Cordélia. "Angel était sur le point de partir en mission destructrice chez Wolfram & Hart. J'ai suggéré que nous en parlions tous."

Angel se tint près de la porte les bras croisés.

"De quoi faut-il parler," s'exclama Gunn. "Je suis pour botter les fesses de quelques avocats. Quel est le plan ? Comment causons-nous les damages ?"

Fred fronça les sourcils. "Tuer le lanceur de charme n'était pas assez la dernière fois et mettre Lilah à l'hôpital n'a pas semblé la décourager. La tuer serait un découragement. Mais, d'un autre côté, on ne sait pas où elle est."

"Le vamp aura juste à tabasser plus d'avocats, il en reste un peu - on trouvera la garce maléfique."

Les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent, allant rapidement de Gunn à Fred. Gunn, ok, peut-être. Mais la douce Fred était assise là à parler de tuer Lilah, une humaine, enfin plus ou moins, mais elle comptait comme telle. Le regard de Cordélia alla sur Wesley. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

"Wesley, ne reste pas assis comme un carnet de bord britannique. Ils parlent de tuer les avocats de Wolfram & Hart."

"Non, nous parlons d'empêcher Wolfram & Hart de continuer à te mettre en péril. Je suis d'accord de tout cœur que leurs tentatives d'accomplir la prophétie doivent être arrêter."

"En tuant des avocats ?" rétorqua Cordélia.

"Si c'est ce qu'il en coûte, Cordélia," répondit calmement Wesley.

"Ok, quel changement temporel merdique s'est-il produit maintenant" Elle regarda ses amis.

"Il n'y a eu aucun changement." assura Wesley.

"Oh, ouais, parce qu'on a toujours pardonné à Angel de laisser des avocats mourir dans la poursuite de sa vengeance égocentrique."

"Vengeance pardonnée ? Non, Cordélia. La situation dont on parle est entièrement différente de ce qui s'est passée auparavant. Ce n'est pas une question de vengeance mais de priorités."

"Priorités - notre priorité est la mission pas..."

"Notre priorité," interrompit Wesley. "C'est toi."

"Je ne suis pas..." Cordélia regarda une nouvelle fois autour de la pièce, tous les occupants avaient la même expression déterminée que Wesley, sauf Angel. L'apparence du vampire restait impassible, ses yeux sombres illisibles.

Elle sauta de sa chaise, se dirigeant droit sur Angel. "Je ne te laisserai pas me mettre avant la mission."

"Cordélia," Wesley se leva, sachant que la réponse d'Angel ne serait pas une que la jeune femme apprécierait ou accepterait. "Tu es la priorité parce que Wolfram & Hart t'ont fait en devenir une. Si la prophétie s'accomplit, non seulement nous te perdrions, mais Angel serait damné. Où serait la mission alors ? Pas de visionnaire, pas de guerrier."

Cordy se tourna et fixa son ami.

"Oui, il y a une image plus grande là-dehors. Ca n'est pas juste à propos de toi. Ca n'est pas Angel l'égocentrique ici."

"Quo..." Cordélia fut bouche bée devant Wesley.

Angel s'éloigna du mur. Il avait voulu que les autres disent à Cordélia, qu'ils lui fassent comprendre qu'on devait s'occuper de Wolfram & Hart mais Wesley été allé trop loin. "Wesley, ça..."

"Devait être dit," commenta Wesley, gardant son calme. Il savait aussi bien que tout le monde dans la pièce que, pour Angel, tout était à propos de Cordélia. La jeune femme se battrait contre n'importe quel plan pour attaquer Wolfram & Hart à cause de cette raison. On devait donner à Cordy un autre scénario qu'elle comprendrait et son interprétation serait acceptable parce qu'il était également vrai.

Cordélia remua, mordillant sa lèvre, ses sourcils froncés alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle acquiesça lentement. "Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle à Angel.

Toute impassibilité quitta le visage du vampire. "Cordy, tu n'as à t'excuser de rien."

"Je ne pensais pas à la prophétie. Je t'ai juste sauté à la gorge."

"Cordy," commença Angel.

"Angel, Cordy, peut-être que nous devrions commencer à discuter de nos plans. Je crois que ce dont nous aurons besoin est quelque chose de plus consistant que toi," Wesley soutint le regard noir et ferme d'Angel," qui menace plus d'avocats."

"Je.." Cordélia soupira. "Je vais..." elle balança sa main en l'air au hasard. "aller à l'étage un petit moment, je pense que... Tout ça," elle continua d'agiter sa main, "Le truc d'espérance de l'âme, de voyage dans le temps m'a fatiguée plus que je ne le croyais."


	38. Chapitre 38

**Part 38**

"Wesley, ça n'était pas nécessaire..." Angel se tourna vers l'homme une fois que Cordélia eut quitté la pièce.

"Angel, Cordélia avait besoin d'accepter des focalisations futures sur le cabinet d'avocats. N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu as accepté de 'discuter' d'une mission destructrice à propos de laquelle tu t'étais déjà décidé ?" Wesley secoua la tête. "Tu voulais éviter une dispute avec elle et tu nous as utilisés pour le faire. Cependant, je ne serai pas irrité parce que je conviens que nous devons prendre des mesures préventives et que ça sera accompli avec plus de facilité si Cordélia ne s'attarde pas sur la croyance malencontreuse qu'elle est responsable de n'importe quel mal qui sera fait aux membres de Wolfram et Hart qui SONT les parties responsables."

"Egocentrique, Wesley, c'était faux et ça la blessée. Je ne voulais pas ça."

"Je suis désolé pour ça, mais c'était nécessaire. Cordélia sera maintenant derrière n'importe quel plan contre Wolfram & Hart. Toi et la mission êtes ses premières priorités. Le rappel de la prophétie et de son danger envers toi et la mission assura cela."

Angel secoua la tête en se tournant pour partir.

"Angel," appela Wesley.

Le vampire s'arrêta.

"Cordy avait raison. La vengeance, bien que tentante de façon compréhensible, n'est pas ce qui doit se produire Nous avons besoin d'en discuter."

"Pas maintenant." Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il partit.

Gunn se dirigea vers la porte. "C'est un changement rapide. Il y a cinq minutes, j'aurais pu jurer que le vamp trépignait d'impatience pour aller à l'assaut frontal, maintenant il remonte à l'étage."

Fred pinça les lèvres. "C'est parce que Wesley a fait du mal à Cordy."

Wesley soupira devant le ton désapprobateur de la jeune femme. "Ca devait être fait." Il y avait des moments où être le boss était extrêmement décourageant.

* * *

Cordélia fixait les motifs de l'édredon, se réprimandant silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas pensé à la prophétie juste à ses propres besoins, mais Angel et les autres avaient raison, on devait s'occuper de Wolfram & Hart avant que le cabinet juridique ne réessaye un autre sort temporel. Ils avaient été chanceux jusque-là, mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que la prochaine fois Angel serait damné. Elle irait bien. Empêcher la prophétie était plus important que son auto-indulgence dans les bras d'Angel. Mais, seigneur, elle était si fatiguée de se cacher derrière du courage prétendu. Tout ce que Cordélia voulait était se cacher loin avec Angel. Elle secoua la tête. Non. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment était que la prophétie cesse d'être une menace pour Angel et sa famille. Cordélia s'occuperait de sa peur résidentielle plus tard.

Angel s'appuya contre la porte, observant alors que Cordélia était assise jambes croisées sur le lit, pinçant les draps avec une expression désespérée sur son beau visage.

"Cordy, non." Il se déplaça jusqu'au lit, s'agenouillant à ses pieds.

"Non quoi, Angel ?" elle leva les yeux. "Non, je ne dois pas me sentir stupide de t'avoir nié car tu avais raison, d'avoir assumé que tu devenais beige, d'avoir oublié la prophétie, d'être EGOCENTRIQUE." Elle roula les yeux avec de l'auto-dédain.

"Cordélia, non, ne fais pas ça." Angel ne pouvait pas la laisser se sentir coupable. Qu'avait-il pensé plus tôt à propos de ne laisser aucun mensonges ou malentendus être des obstacles ? "Tu n'avais pas tord de questionner mes motivations." Angel leva sa main jusqu'à son visage. "Tu es MA priorité, la prophétie n'est seulement importante que parce qu'elle te met en danger, la mission est importante mais pas aussi importante que toi." Dit-il sincèrement.

"Angel."

"Cordélia, tu ne veux pas l'entendre donc je ne le dis pas. Mais c'est vrai et autant que tu veux le nier, tu sais que chaque fois que je dis que je te t'aime ou," ses doigts effleurèrent les cicatrices sur son cou, " que je te marque, c'est ce que je dis - que peu importe le danger qui te menace, je ferais n'importe quoi pour le détruire, qu'importe le prix. Tu ne veux pas ça et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsables pour mes sentiments ou mes actions. Cordélia, tu NE L'ES PAS. Je suis un vampire avec les mêmes instincts que tous les vampires que nous tuons. J'ai une âme. L'âme me donne une conscience et est la raison pour laquelle je n'agis pas sur ses instincts. Mais certains sont si enracinés que lutter contre eux serait pratiquement impossible, boire du sang d'un côté et te protéger de l'autre et honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de lutter contre mon besoin de te protéger. Mais, pour toi, je n'agirai pas aveuglément sur ce besoin, tout comme je ne me nourrirai pas d'humain. Tu as raison, tu n'étais pas devenue madame vengeance," il mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "Mais tu savais que cette combine particulière de Wolfram & Hart devait s'arrêter."

Cordélia amena ses genoux à sa poitrine, devenant lentement fâchée alors qu'elle comprenait les mots d'Angel. Il ne l'avait pas laissée pour empêcher le cabinet d'avocat d'essayer d'utiliser la prophétie, mais pour satisfaire son besoin de devenir le vamp-protecteur, disposé à la laisser seule et effrayée pour le faire.

"L'analogie du sang remplis vraiment ce manque de chaleur et de duveté que je semble avoir là tout de suite. Y a des raisons à pourquoi tu n'as pas sorti cette 'douce' marque de sentiment claquant auparavant ?"

"Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi." Répondit prudemment Angel. Des alarmes d'avertissements sonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas sa tonalité et ça n'était pas une bonne chose. Angel déglutit un petit peu et continua. "Je savais que les autres seraient d'accord que poursuivre Wolfram & Hart était la bonne chose à faire. Cependant, je ne savais pas que Wesley irait si loin," il se renfrogna. "Egocentrique, ça n'est pas toi. Il le sait. Il n'aurait pas dû le dire."

Cordélia dévisagea le vampire, son ton glacial. "Je te crois pas. Tu les as piégés pour éviter de t'en occuper toi-même et maintenant tu es fâché parce que ça ne s'est pas passé selon le script asinien que tu avais en tête."

"Est-ce que nous allons nous disputer ?" Angel grimaça légèrement alors qu'il demanda de façon hésitante.

"Je devrais te faire un nouveau trou dans le derrière pour ce fiasco et cet évitement ET pour m'avoir obliger à m'habiller pour ton sur-besoin anxieux de sortir et d'apaiser ton démon intérieur. Hummph, contente de savoir que cet instinct particulier est plus grand que n'importe quel prétendu instinct de ravir et de dépouiller. Tu réalises, n'est-ce pas, que je m'étais attendue à être dans ce lit AVEC toi et cet 'instinct' particulier un tout petit peu plus longtemps. Mais nooooon, tu as dû être non seulement vamp-protecteur, mais sournois. Comme si n'importe quel plan contre Wolfram & Hart n'aurait pas pu attendre deux jours. Ouais, je suis en rogne."

Angel leva les sourcils. "Hum. Alors. Cordy, il y a-t-il un moyen quelconque pour que je puisse, je ne sais pas, faire que tu ne sois pas en rogne."

"Ca n'est pas un 'allez', alors remets-le dans ton pantalon." Cordélia rétrécit ses yeux devant l'essai d'Angel pour alléger l'atmosphère. "Tu sais ce que tu peux faire, tu peux aller chercher le sort temporal et retourner deux heures en arrière et t'obtenir un fichu indice. Est-ce que ça t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que pendant les deux derniers jours j'ai été..." Cordélia prit une profonde respiration, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. "Seule et morte de PEUR. Peux-tu même COMPRENDRE ce que ça été de rester assise dans cette stupide bibliothèque, ne sachant pas comment j'étais arrivée là, incapable de demander de l'aide à Giles ou à Buffy, mais gardant toujours l'espoir parce que si c'était un autre arrangement des méchants avocats, au moins je t'avais toi..." elle secoua la main en l'air avec frustration. "Je veux la version de toi de Sunnydale vers qui aller si Angélus arrivait avant que toi et Wesley ne compreniez tout. Cette version, même s'il était follement amoureux de Buffy, aurait été obligée de me croire, obligée de m'aider à cause de ces fichues choses." Cordélia frappa son cou "Il n'aurait pas pu se cacher dans les ombres avec ses marques sur moi. Mais non, j'ai dû entendre d'une Buffy geignarde, en larme et gémissante qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer son imbécile de petit ami maléfique. As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point j'étais effrayée ? Et devine quoi, Angélus 1 est arrivé. J'étais SEULE et EFFRAYÉE avec DEUX Angélus. Mais tu ne peux pas penser à ça parce que tout ce dont tu peux penser ou ressentir c'est ta propre peur, ta propre colère, ton besoin de protéger, tes putains d'INSTINCTS."

Angel résista à l'envie de protester ou d'aller près de la jeune femme. Le vampire n'avait pas besoin d'un indice pour savoir qu'il devrait attendre ou être gifler avec une colère réelle. Seigneur, que s'était-il passé ? Il força ses pieds et sa bouche à rester immobiles mais ça le tuait. Sous la colère, il voyait les larmes lutter contre la volonté de la jeune femme.

Cordélia cligna des yeux et détourna le regard, fermant les yeux. "Quand je dis que je t'aime, que je te laisse me marquer - je ne dis pas seulement que je t'aime mais que j'ai BESOIN de toi pour me sentir en sécurité, que tu me FAIS me sentir en sécurité. Mais tu ne peux pas être dérangé. Oh attends, ça n'est pas juste, tu ne vois même pas ça parce que ça n'est pas un besoin générer par des 'Oooh instincts de vamp'. Peut-être que tu devrais me transformer, là tu n'auras même plus à prétendre que tu comprends."

Angel était maintenant réellement effrayé. N'importe quel indice qu'il pensait avoir, ça n'était même pas proche de ce qui se produisait devant lui. Cordélia avait raison, il avait besoin de retourner en arrière et changer cette dernière heure. Ca n'étaient pas les discours et délires d'une Cordélia fâchée. C'était une jeune femme sérieusement blessée. Angel était perdu et se détestait pour ça.

"Cordy ?" essaya Angel, la culpabilité évidente sur son beau visage.

"Oh reprends-toi pour ton passage en mode coupable. J'irai bien." Cordélia se redressa, les larmes disparues. "Va projeter ta 'stratégie' contre Wolfram & Hart. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi." Elle se détourna.

Angel fixa le dos rigide. Maintenant il devenait fâché. Cordélia l'excluait. C'était inacceptable, elle était à lui. Angel ferma les yeux. Ca devait s'arrêter.

Angel fit un pas hésitant en avant, approchant lentement la jeune femme, tendant le bras.

Cordélia cilla et se recula vivement au contact. "Arrête."

Angel étouffa son grognement et flanqua son poing dans sa poche. "Je t'en prie, retourne-toi et regarde-moi."

"Pourquoi, comme ça tu pourras t'excuser. Est-ce que tu sais pour quoi tu t'excuserais au moins ?" Sa position resta fixe. "Ou serait-ce juste ton mode boudeur qui fait son entrée."

Angel prit une profonde respiration. "Je ne peux pas m'excuser de mon besoin de te protéger, mais je peux m'excuser de n'avoir pas compris, de n'avoir pas penser outre moi."

Cordélia se retourna lentement. "Est-ce que c'est là que je suis censée courir dans tes bras et te dire que c'est ok, que tout ira bien ? Là où je relève le moral du vampire avec une âme émotionnellement retardé ?"

Angel fléchit comme s'il avait été frappé, sa colère sortant contre sa volonté. "Si je suis si limité, pourquoi es-tu dans mon lit. Le sexe ? C'est de ça dont il est propos. Très bien, envoyons-nous en l'air. Je pense que je pourrais te faire crier avec plaisir."

"Ooh, des ombres d'Angélus qui ressortent. Frappe là où la victime est vulnérable, choisis une faiblesse et va pour le meurtre. Etait-ce bon pour toi ? Je trouve ça spécialement éclairant. Hey, peut-être que j'ai ma propre révélation."

"Bon sang Cordélia, arrête ça. Ca devient hors de contrôle." Angel lui fit faire volte-face, sa colère s'envolant au son de sa froideur.

"Alors peut-être que tu devrais juste découvrir comment arranger ça. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que tu 'dois faire pour moi', arranger ça ?"

"Oui." Les yeux d'Angel se fermèrent. "Oui." Il attira la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant fort. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi Cordélia ne luttait pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser bouger plus loin de lui. Il devait arranger ça.

"Cordy," dit doucement Angel dans les cheveux dans son cou. "Je. T'. Aime. Tu m'as tellement donné au cours des années. Ton honnêteté émoussée, ton amitié sans limite, ta confiance, ton cœur, ton amour... et avec ton amour tu as été encore plus loin et tu m'as donné ton corps et ton sang. Cordy, tu m'as donné toi, tout de toi. Je dois te protéger. Tu es trop précieuse pour jamais être perdue. Mais dans l'émerveillement de ce que tu m'as donné et d'à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, je n'ai jamais cru, compris, que tu aurais besoin de moi sauf pour la protection physique évidente. J'ai accepté que tu m'aimes pour quelques raisons chanceuses mais PAS que tu as besoin. Cordy, je suis plus fort physiquement, mais tu es plus forte dans tous les autres domaines. Tu te connais, tu te fais confiance, tu crois en toi. Je m'excuse parce que je te connais et je sais que tu te sens considérable. C'est juste que..." Angel effleura ses lèvres le long de la peau non-marquée de son cou. "Tu es toujours si forte même avec Angélus. Ma plus grande peur pour toi, tu tiens l'ennemi en échec à chaque fois. Tu as battu Angélus. Je suis désolé parce que, tandis que j'étais stupéfié quand j'étais Angélus devant le fait que tu cassais des rétorques et t'échappais à chaque fois, je savais que tu avais peur. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé à quel point parce que le courage et la force étaient toujours si efficaces."

"Donc, c'est ma faute parce que je ne geins et ne pleurniche pas assez." Dit-elle doucement en le dévisageant.

Angel étudia la jeune femme dans ses bras. La tension s'était relaxée dans ses muscles. "Si je dis oui, me frapperas-tu ?" Angel testa les eaux, espérant que leur amour était plus fort que leur attitude stressée à tous les deux.

"Oui," elle soutint son regard.

"Alors je ne le ferai pas. Je dirai juste que je me suis trop reposé sur ta force. Il est temps que je prenne la mienne, pas juste le dire ou l'acquiescer ou le grogner mais le dire et les accepter. Tu AS besoin de moi. Et si mon choix est de te tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes en sécurité ou te protéger, je te tiendrais dans mes bras... Enfin, à moins que la menace ne soit immédiate et alors le tenir-dans-les-bras devra être plus tard."

Cordélia rétrécit les yeux. "Qui va juger si c'est 'immédiat' ?"

Angel prit une profonde respiration. "Wesley ?"

Cordélia pinça les lèvres et plissa le front. "Tu apprends. Ok, va demander à Wesley si la menace Wolfram & Hart est 'immédiate'."

Angel déglutit. "Tu me laisseras te tenir dans mes bras."

"Peut-être, si Wesley dit que ça va."

"Oh." Angel cligna des yeux. "Oh, je reviens."

Cordélia s'effondra sur le lit alors que le vampire partait de la chambre en courant. Elle avait probablement réagi exagérément. Mais, elle avait été effrayée et Angel avait été simplement disposé à la laisser. Biensûr, il serait revenu, s'il ne s'était pas fait tuer. Cordélia frotta ses paumes contre ses yeux. Avait-elle été injuste ? Elle ne savait plus. Cordélia avait juste voulu qu'Angel reste avec elle, la fasse oublier ses peurs et la rende plus forte. Elle n'avait pas voulu être la raison d'un super assaut sur Wolfram & Hart. Ca serait inutile et aurait un résultat douloureux. Ou avait-elle eu tord ? Avait-elle été - était-elle égocentrique ? Elle savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de l'être. Oh seigneur. Cordélia ne savait plus et elle avait toujours peur.


	39. Chapitre 39

**Part 39**

Les occupants de la pièce sursautèrent alors qu'Angel entra en trompe. "Wes."

Wesley s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva. "Oui."

"Est-ce que la menace de Wolfram & Hart est immédiate ?"

"Hé bien, oui."

"IMMÉDIATE ou juste," Angel remua et haussa les épaules. "Immédiate ?"

Wesley fut déconcerté devant la distinction. "La menace est réelle. Ils continueront leur objectif jusqu'à ce que nous les désabusions de son efficacité."

Angel hocha la tête. "Et ça doit être fait maintenant ?"

Wesley n'avait pas la moindre idée de si le vampire voulait un oui ou un non. D'une expérience antérieure, il dirait qu'Angel voulait un oui. Diable. C'était l'expérience antérieure de Wesley qui le rendait stupéfié qu'Angel ait même demandé et pas simplement agit.

"Nous discutons de certaines options. Ca serait bien entendu utile si nous y contribuions tous." Répondit Wesley de la meilleure manière qu'il connaissait.

"Oh, donc tu n'as pas de plan."

"Uh, non."

"Et tu es ok de ne pas avoir un plan 'tout de suite'. Ou penses-tu que je devrais aller chez Wolfram & Hart maintenant."

"Non, je ne pense pas que ça serait sage... Angel, c'est quoi tout ça ?"

Angel balaya la question de Wesley de la main. "Donc tu penses que ça serait sage d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu aies un plan pour agir, même si la menace est immédiate."

"Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi, mais oui." Wesley essaya de jauger la réaction du vampire et fut totalement désemparé par la réponse d'Angel.

Angel hocha la tête. "Ok, viens juste m'appeler quand tu auras un plan. Frappe." Angel déguerpi de la pièce

"Ok, est-ce que quelqu'un a compris ça ?"

Gunn secoua la tête alors qu'il la frottait.

Fred haussa les épaules.

* * *

Angel calma ses pieds coureurs, se dirigeant vers la porte fermée. Pitié. Il l'ouvrit.

Il voulut re-détaler les escaliers devant la vue. Tuer des avocats était tellement plus simple que de comprendre. "Cordy ?" il s'approcha de la femme effondrée sur le lit.

Il eut l'envie impossible de s'évanouir de soulagement quand elle leva les yeux avec un léger sourire.

"Je suis désolée."

"Cordy, je croyais qu'on avait couvert ça."

"Je... j'étais injuste."

Angel trouva qu'un rapide 'non' était plus sûr que de découvrir de quoi la jeune femme parlait. Ok, il le découvrirait mais pas avant qu'elle ne soit dans ses bras.

"Cordy," ajouta-t-il. "Wesley n'a pas encore trouvé de plan, c'est immédiat mais PAS IMMÉDIAT."

Cordélia pencha la tête sur le côté. "Oh."

Angel se déplaça jusqu'au lit.

Cordélia se décala un petit peu. "Angel, je ne..."

"Laisse-moi juste te tenir dans mais bras, c'est tout, je t'en prie. Tu me diras quand tu te sentiras en sécurité."

Elle plissa encore son front. "Jusqu'à ce que Wesley passe d'immédiat à IMMÉDIAT."

"C'est son appel." Angel haussa les épaules.

Cordélia laissa échapper un rire gentil. "Ok, tiens-moi dans tes bras."

Angel tendit la main vers la jeune femme, la pressant vers le lit, enroulant son corps autour du sien, la serrant fort. "Ok."

"La rapidité était bien et les bras sont biens." Cordélia inspira, amenant son corps plus près du sien, se blottissant dans les bras qui la serraient.

* * *

Cordélia remua alors qu'elle se réveillait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps elle avait dormi mais ça semblait être toute une vie, mais combien de temps n'importait pas, elle se sentait en sécurité. Idiote. Cordélia n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas. Ouais, parce que les bras forts l'avaient quittée avant qu'elle ne soit prête de rouler toute sa peur dans la force qu'Angel admirait autant.

Tout de même, elle avait été injuste. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Angel lise son esprit et ses besoins. Cordélia aurait dû simplement lui dire qu'elle n'était pas prête pour qu'il la laisse.

Cordélia roula au-dessus du vampire endormit. "Angel," chuchota-t-elle en poussant la forme solide. Super. Les morts dormaient vraiment comme la mort. Elle allait se lever quand une main forte refusa de la laisser bouger.

"Si tu es sur le point de sauter sur le lit ou de réclamer la charité pour des oiseaux stupides du matin, je te tuerai."

Cordélia plissa le front. "Hummph."

"Bon sang Cordélia, tu dois prétendre de croire au moins certaines de mes menaces de temps en temps." Grogna-t-il. "Je vais commencer à porter du pastel." Essaya-t-il encore.

"Angel, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est du pastel."

"Si je le sais." Grommela-t-il.

Cordélia se pencha vers le haut, étirant son corps le long du sien. "Angel, je ne suis pas si forte." Dit-elle calmement. "Et parfois je suis si fatiguée de prétendre. Mais, ici avec toi, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. J'aurais dû te le dire. Je suis désolée."

Angel ouvrit les yeux devant son ton soudainement sérieux. "Tu es forte, plus forte que tu ne le réalises," souligna-t-il," mais quand tu doute, je ne te laisserai pas toute seule."

"Tu promets." Elle mouilla ses lèvres.

"Oh seigneur, Cordy, toi en sécurité, te sentant en sécurité, c'est ce que je veux. C'EST aussi simple que ça."

"Tu fais que je me sens en sécurité." Chuchota-t-elle.

"Tu te contentes de trop peu, mais je m'en occuperai parce que je te garderai en sécurité." Angel repoussa la mèche sombre de cheveux qui caressait sa joue.

"Aime-moi," demanda doucement Cordélia.

"Avec grand plaisir." Il amena ses lèvres à lui.


	40. Chapitre 40

**Part 40**

_(Désolée mais je suis obligée de supprimer ce chapitre - NC-17 c'est la règle. Si vous voulez le lire, contactez-moi)_


	41. Chapitre 41

**Part 41**

"Où vas-tu ?" Angel tendit la main alors que Cordélia balançait ses jambes hors du lit.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. "Opération 'Donner une Leçon aux Suppôts de Satan'. "

Angel se redressa sur son coude, un renfrognement ornant son joli visage. "Tu es sure ?" Angel se rapprocha, encerclant la taille de Cordélia, sa tête à lui posée sur ses jambes. "Je peux te tenir dans mes bras plus longtemps, ça ne me dérange pas. Vraiment."

Cordélia souleva un sourcil élégant. "Vraiment ? Ca ne te dérange pas."

Angel cligna ses yeux sombres de façon innocente. "Non, pas du tout. Je veux dire si je le dois, je le dois."

"Oh. Hé bien. Je ne veux pas te charger."

"C'est la vie d'un vampire avec une âme. Fardeaux, sacrifices," Angel fit un soupir bruyant. "Mais, ça ne me dérange pas."

"Oh, espèce d'andouille," rit-elle en lui frappant légèrement la tête.

Angel se redressa, l'étreignant de derrière. "Tu es sure, Cordy ? Wesley n'a pas fait passer l'immédiat à 'IMMÉDIAT' et ça ne me dérange vraiment, vraiment pas," Il blottit sa tête dans son cou. "Pas du tout," il mordilla la peau.

Cordy se tortilla. "Hey, ça chatouille."

Angel rit légèrement alors qu'il continuait à mordiller l'endroit sensible sur le dessous de son menton.

"Hey. Arrête ça," gloussa-t-elle et elle se retourna dans son embrasse folle.

"Non, c'est marrant." Il la coucha sur le lit, ses doigts travaillant légèrement et rapidement sur sa taille.

Cordélia couina en riant. "Angel, s'il-te-plaît." Elle frappa ses épaules. "Tu es méchant."

"Méchant ? Je suis un gentil vampire." Il roula sur le côté, prenant Cordélia avec lui, levant la main pour mettre les cheveux derrière ses oreilles. "Cordy, on n'est pas obligé d'aller en bas là maintenant."

La jeune femme posa sa tête et ses bras sur le torse d'Angel. "Est-ce que ça ne serait pas magnifique si on pouvait rester ici en haut pour toujours, juste nous." Soupira-t-elle avec envie.

Angel fit un léger sourire. "Abandonner la nourriture et le shopping ?"

"Catalogues, pizza. Dennis pourrait t'amener ton sang."

"Comme si j'allais faire confiance à ce fantôme, il épicerait probablement mon sang avec de l'eau bénite."

"Angel, Dennis ne ferait pas ça."

"Biensûr qu'il ne le ferait pas." Angel roula les yeux.

"Pff." Elle se leva.

"Cordy ?"

"Angel, autant qu'on en finisse avec ça. Je vais bien. Vraiment." Elle se pencha vers le bas pour donner un bisou au vampire. "Une fois qu'on se sera occupé de Wolfram & Hart, on pourra rester ici en haut pendant un très long moment. Je serai probablement à nouveau effrayée. En fait, je suis pratiquement sure que j'ai peur de prendre une douche. Que dirais-tu de me protéger du savon ?"

"Les douches sont très dangereuses." Angel sauta hors du lit. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te sauverai de ce gant de toilette maléfique."

"Mon héros." Rit Cordélia.


	42. Chapitre 42

**Part 42**

Wesley frotta ses yeux avant de regarder nouveau la petite copie archaïque du texte. Il était plein d'espoir que les changements appropriés qu'il cherchait pour le rituel pourraient très bien marcher.

Gunn se tourna vers Fred en grommelant. "Il ne lève même pas le nez de ce fichu livre."

"Il est occupé." Fred fronça les sourcils. Wesley ne lui avait pas demandé de rechercher quoi que ce soit sur l'ordinateur depuis presqu'une heure. Elle voulait aider.

"Ouais," Gunn roula les yeux. "Ca te dirait une boustifaille ?"

"Ok," Fred se leva de la chaise. "Wesley," appela-t-elle.

"Il n'écoute pas."

Fred soupira et suivit son ami hors du bureau. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vue d'Angel et Cordélia flânant dans les escaliers, leurs doigts entremêlés étroitement.

"Où est-ce que vous alliez ?" demanda Cordélia.

"On a faim."

"Ooh, pizza." acquiesça Cordélia de façon encourageante. "Ensuite on pourra décider quoi faire pour Wolfram & Hart."

Gunn balança la tête vers la porte du bureau. "Mode recherche, pas parlante."

Cordélia jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Gunn. "Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?"

Gunn haussa les épaules. "De la merde dans le temps."

Fred fronça les sourcils vers l'homme noir, "Il traque des anomalies temporelles."

Angel rétrécit les yeux. "Il n'y a pas eu de changement temporel."

"Oui, mais Wesley veut trouver un sort qui nous préviendra si Wolfram & Hart utilisent le portail temporel."

Angel devint rouge et tourna sur ses talons, allant dans le bureau de Wesley d'un pas aussi lourd que sa grâce naturelle le lui permettait.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" Gunn bougea pour suivre les deux femmes.

Les humains entrèrent à temps dans le bureau pour voir Wesley sursauter alors qu'Angel grogna son nom bruyamment.

Wesley ôta ses lunettes, utilisant l'action pour calmer son coeur battant la chamade. "Tu voulais quelque chose, Angel ?" Il se leva calmement.

"Je VEUX que Wolfram & Hart soient stoppés, pas un sort qui me laissera savoir qu'ils remettent Cordélia en danger."

"Angel, le sort..." commença Wesley de manière défensive devant le ton du vampire.

"Attendez," appela Cordélia entre les deux hommes. "Gunn, Fred, vous alliez chercher de la Pizza ?"

"Uh, du Mexicain en fait."

"Comme je le disais, vous allies chercher de la Pizza, allez-y. Wesley, finis tes recherches si tu peux. Toi." Elle tira Angel," tu viens avec moi et je vais te donner du sang. Après nous nous réunirons comme la famille aimante et heureuse que nous sommes et Wesley expliquera son plan."

"Cor..."

"TOUT DE SUITE, Angel," sourit Cordélia avec les dents serrées.

Angel prit une profonde respiration. "J'ai faim." Il lança un regard noir à Wesley et se dépêcha pour suivre Cordy.

* * *

Angel se pencha contre le comptoir avec ses bras croisés, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Cordélia sortir un carton de sang du frigo. Elle se tourna vers le vampire. "Tu as à peine mangé quand j'étais dans le coma, pas vrai ?" gronda-t-elle.

"J'ai mangé assez." Grommela-t-il.

"Hummph." Elle scruta le renfrognement sur le visage du vampire pendant un moment, alla dans la grande armoire et sortit un large pot de cannelle.

Le renfrognement d'Angel se changea en un petit sourire résigné alors que la jeune femme arrosa son sang avec l'épice et le plaça dans le four à micro-onde.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, attirant le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse. "Tu sais que je déteste ça."

"Tu en as besoin. Ca te calmera. Tu devenais grincheux à la pensée que le plan de Wesley te privera peut-être de mettre une raclée à plus d'avocats."

Angel blottit son visage dans son cou. "Je déteste ça et ça ne me calme pas. Ce qui me calme c'est l'amour derrière l'épice stupide."

Cordélia leva la tête, ses yeux noisette scintillant dans ses yeux sombres à lui. "Alors ça marche. Maintenant, mange." Elle saisit la tasse alors que le 'ding' du four à micro-onde sonna.

Angel plissa le nez devant la tasse poussée dans sa main. Il soupira et bu.

"Mieux." Acquiesça Cordélia avec confiance.

"Bien mieux si j'avais un bisou." Le regard d'Angel était la parfaite imitation d'un petit garçon suppliant pour un désert après avoir été obligé de manger des légumes qu'il déteste.

"Hummph. Si je le dois, je le dois." Cordélia roula les yeux, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour orner la moue légère d'Angel d'un baiser.

La moue de petit garçon disparut alors que la douceur la toucha. Angel leva la main pour l'empêtrer dans la luxuriance de la soie brune, la serrant pour obliquer les lèvres de Cordélia, rendant le baiser innocent plus profond.

Le couple resta contre le comptoir, perdus dans le baiser, lèvres et langues, s'explorant chacun comme s'ils découvraient un nouveau phénomène.

Angel poussa avec ses hanches, ses mains maintenant dans le bas du dos de Cordélia, éloignant leur corps du comptoir.

Le dos de Cordélia cogna contre le frigo. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant que la bouche d'Angel ne lui dévore la sienne une nouvelle fois. Cordélia se sécurisa contre l'impact du vampire avec ses bras et ses jambes étroitement autour de son corps.

Angel grogna en délivrant ses lèvres, continuant son attaque frénétique le long de la peau délicate de sa joue et de son cou. La saveur de la jeune femme, si uniquement elle, donnée à lui librement, le dépasserait toujours. Angel ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez. Ca prouvait que ce qu'il faisait avait de l'importance, que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était digne de ses cadeaux. Angel savait qu'il n'aurait jamais les mots fleuris pour exprimer son appréciation et son amour, donc il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux et lui montra.

Angel l'éloigna brusquement du frigo, la plaçant sur la table et s'installant entre ses cuisses, des dents émoussées tirant sur le col du T-shirt de Cordy alors que ses mains voyageaient sous le bord, poussant le tissu.

Le souffle de Cordélia se bloqua alors que l'impact des mains et des lèvres la toucha avec amour, sa tête retomba en arrière alors que ses ongles rayèrent les épaules musclées. Il y avait des moments comme ça où Cordy n'avait pas besoin de mot de la part du vampire. Angel lui montrait à quel point il l'aimait et il avait besoin d'elle. Elle se sentit exceptionnellement belle, sexy, spéciale et incroyablement protégée. Le plaisir et le désir déconcertant qu'Angel faisait entrer dans son corps provoquèrent une réaction mutuelle en Cordélia. De l'excitation dévergondée inspirée par l'amour faisait sortir toute pensée de modestie ou de restreinte hors de son esprit à chaque fois.

Les doigts de Cordélia caressèrent le bord du pull d'Angel, essayant d'atteindre le torse marbré que le tissu cachait de son touché.

Angel se pencha vers le haut, ramena sa main à elle autour de son cou, malgré le gémissement déçu de la jeune femme. Il sourit devant sa moue alors qu'il relevait son T-shirt en coton pour exposer la dentelle qui retenait la plénitude de sa poitrine. Les lèvres d'Angel humidifièrent la dentelle, utilisant une langue moite et un touché ferme pour créer une friction contre le tissu.

Le gémissement de Cordélia s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'un cri grinçant et un 'merde' fort firent écho dans l'embrassure de la porte de la cuisine.

Angel grogna en relevant la tête devant le bruit de pas bousculés qui quittaient la cuisine.

Cordélia cacha son visage rouge dans son pull, marmonnant à propos des super sens de vampire qui déraillaient à fond.

Angel sourit alors qu'il comprit ses mots. "Mes super sens étaient préoccupés." Il abaissa son T-shirt et releva son visage vers ses yeux rieurs.

"Hummph." Cordélia sauta de la table, seulement pour chanceler sur ses jambes vacillantes. Elle affermitses pieds et se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, prenant une longue gorgée. "Je suppose qu'on doit leur faire face, uh ?"

"Donne-moi une minute." répondit Angel avec une voix peinée.

"Tu as besoin de plus de sang ?"

"Ca n'est pas le manque de sang, Cordélia, c'est le trop-plein à un seul endroit."

"Oh." Cordélia rougit encore.

* * *

"Dans la cuisine," grommela Gunn en jetant le carton de pizza sur le comptoir du lobby.

"On aurait dû frappée." déglutit Fred.

"On ne frappe pas pour aller dans une cuisine." protesta Gunn. "La table ? Je mange sur cette table, bordel. Ca doit s'arrêter."

"C'est l'hôtel d'Angel." Fred haussa les épaules.

"On travaille ici, diable Fred, tu vis ici aussi. On a le droit de NE PAS être exposé à ce... ce... eux. Ils ont une chambre."

"La cuisine c'est nouveau et ils étaient habillés, à peu près."

"Nouveau, mon cul. C'est juste la première fois où on les prend en flagrant délit, je parie. Aww, merde. Je mange là-bas." Il frotta furieusement sa tête. "Des règles doivent être faites"

"Quel genre de pizza avez-vous pris ?" Cordélia décida que la meilleure approche était une de nonchalance. Elle déposa les assiettes et les serviettes à côté de la boite.

Angel suivit, se penchant de manière indifférente contre le comptoir, ignorant le rougissement de Fred et le regard noir de Gunn. Il n'avait à décider de rien. Il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient.

"Vous deux," commença Gunn, mais il s'arrêta quand Fred le frappa.

"On a prit une avec de tout et une avec juste de l'ananas." Finit-elle pour l'homme noir.

Cordélia sourit à l'autre femme avec reconnaissance. "Miam." Cordy saisit une assiette et un morceau de la pizza à l'ananas. "Je suis affamée."

"Je le parierai," maugréa Gunn, tendant la main pour une tranche avec de tout dessus.


	43. Chapitre 43

**Part 43**

Le groupe était autour du comptoir, mangeant leur pizza silencieusement. Cordélia abandonna la petite conversation. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait, Fred devait frapper Gunn pour l'empêcher de répondre.

Angel nicha son épaule près de celle de Cordélia, la regardant bouger des morceaux d'ananas de sa pizza avant de prendre le fromage, il était totalement inconscient du silence inconfortable. "Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

"Fais quoi ?" Cordélia jeta un coup d'oeil au vampire.

" 'Démonter' la pizza avant de la manger."

"C'est meilleur comme ça." Cordy suça un fil de fromage fondu.

"Ca n'a aucun sens."

"Biensûr que ça en a." Cordy mâcha ensuite la croûte trempée par la sauce.

"Non ça n'en a pas."

"Ca en a."

Le commentaire suivant d'Angel fut interrompu par un 'Euréka' crié et l'apparence de Wesley dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Pizza, magnifique, je suis affamé." Il vint près des boites.

"Wesley."

"Laisse-le manger." Cordélia donna une tape devant le raidissement soudain du vampire.

Angel grogna mais laissa l'homme avoir deux bouchées avant qu'il ne reparle. "Wesley, on n'a pas besoin d'un sort qui nous laisse savoir quand Wolfram & Hart utilisent le portail temporel, mais on a besoin de les empêcher de ne plus jamais l'utiliser," dit rapidement Angel.

Wesley saisit une serviette. "Nous ne serons pas capable de nous assurer qu'ils ne l'utilisent plus jamais. De façon évidente, ils ont le savoir."

"On les prend tous." dit Gunn alors qu'il prit une autre part de pizza.

Angel acquiesça.

"Tue un avocat, il en surgit bien plus et on ne peut pas faire partir le savoir. Notre seule option pratique est de rendre inefficace l'utilisation du rituel de temps. J'avais considéré refaire le rituel pour 1898 et qu'Angel et moi allions là-bas avant qu'Angélus ne voit Cordélia ou ne la marque, de ce fait empêchant Angélus d'être disposé à coopérer avec Wolfram & Hart."

Angel secoua la tête. "Trop risqué et ça ne les empêcherait pas de simplement l'envoyer à une autre période où Angélus la remarquerait. Les marques étaient le résulta de sa notification de Cordy la première fois, pas la raison."

"Je suis d'accord, c'est pourquoi j'ai continué à chercher." acquiesça Wesley.

Cordélia relâcha la respiration qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait retenue. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais maintenant qu'Angel avait remplacé les marques d'Angélus, elle ne voulait pas les abandonner et dans le cadre du plan de Wesley, Angel ne considérerait pas la marquer avec une âme et elle ne pourrait même pas le lui demander.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de créer un système d'avertissement qui nous dirait que le portail temporel a été utilisé et nous permettrait de pister Cordélia. Par exemple, si nous l'avions eut précédemment, nous n'aurions pas dû perdre du temps à découvrir ce qui s'était passé ou à quel période Cordélia avait été envoyée. Nous aurions pu créer immédiatement notre propre rituel temporel et la retrouver avant qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait ou qu'un changement dans la ligne de temps se soit produit."

Fred reposa sa pizza. "Et si le portail temporel est utilisé pour ramener Angélus 1 dans le futur encore une fois ?"

"Le sort marche pour Cordélia et Angel, ils seraient effusés avec un élément qui est parfaitement inoffensif pour eux mais qui réagira nécessairement à la magie pour créer un portail temporel..."

"Réagira, comment ?" Cordélia plissa le nez. "On ne deviendra pas bleu ou on ne brillera pas ou quelque chose de bizarre."

"Non, Cordélia," Wesley secoua la tête. "Les seules choses qui seront affectées sont les deux orbes qui seront infusées avec le même élément. Les globes dégageront une lumière qui indiquera que toi ou Angel, ou plutôt Angélus, êtes affectés par un portail. Si c'est ton globe et que tu as disparu, ou ton âme, nous pourrons faire un simple sort de repérage pour te retrouver, si c'est celui d'Angélus on sera simplement préparé."

Angel leva les yeux. "Est-ce que ça peut marcher pour n'importe quel portail ?"

"Angel ?" questionna Wesley.

"Avec Cordy, c'est pas juste des portails temporels qu'on doit s'inquiéter. Connaissant son incapacité à rester hors du danger, elle pourrait très bien se faire aspirer par un autre portail dimensionnel."

"Hey," se plaignit Cordélia. "Pyléa n'était TELLEMENT pas ma faute. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'incapacité' à rester hors du danger. Comment est-ce que c'est ma faute si je me suis faite kidnappée ?"

"Si tu restais à l'intérieur de l'hôtel tu ne le serais pas."

"Pas question que je reste prisonnière dans cette endroit stupide."

"Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, pour toujours tu as dit - catalogues et pizza."

"Ca n'était pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais, abruti surprotecteur."

"Cordélia, ne pense pas que je ne me souviens pas que tu es sortir seule pour affronter Jack l'Eventreur..."

"C'était une vision." Se défendit Cordélia.

"Ou que tu es sortie pour aller combattre des vampires à Sunnydale."

"Visions," hurla-t-elle.

"Tu agissais imprudemment et aurais pu être tuée. Tu te mets toi-même en danger et pas seulement d'Angélus mais de L'Eventreur et des vampires. Toi, toute seule, tu as réussi à me causer des migraines et des ulcères."

"N'ose pas me mettre tes maux IMPOSSIBLES de mamy et bébé sur le dos, espèce de vieille femme. Je devais sauver les victimes dans mes visions et je l'ai fait. Ou est-ce que tu t'attendais à ce qu'Angélus 1 le fasse."

"C'est ce que je veux dire. Tu as été dans cette allée et as fini par affronter Angélus 1 et 2, à quel point était-ce stupide ?"

"STUPIDE ? Comme si c'était ma faute s'ils rôdaient dans les parages."

"Wes, soit le patron et fais-les taire." grogna Gunn. "J'attrape la migraine d'Angel. J'arrive pas à croire que ce sont les deux même qu'on vient juste de voir se tripoter sur la table de la cuisine."

"Ils faisaient quoi ? Dans la cuisine ? Oh seigneur," grogna Wesley.

"Ouais, on va devoir désinfecter tout l'endroit," geignit Gunn. "Je mange là."

"Oh, arrête de te plaindre." Fred le frappa. "Ils étaient habillés."

"Angel, Cordélia, STOP." Le couple continua de se chamailler, le détournant de l'image déstabilisante d'eux faisant l'amour sur la table de la cuisine.

Le couple se tourna et regarda l'homme avec un regard meurtrier. "Quoi ?"

"Vous n'aidez pas. Nous étions au milieu d'une discussion."

"Non, tu étais au milieu de ta morale, alors tiens," Cordélia tira la langue.

"Cordélia," Wesley se redressa. "Sois silencieuse. Angel, toi aussi," dit-il fermement. "Et avant que nous continuions notre 'discussion', en tant que patron d'Angel Investigations, je vous prie, non je vous ordonne, de garder vos activités amoureuses hors des zones communes de ce bureau."

Angel rétrécit les yeux. "Ordonne ? Tu es sûr de ça ? C'est mon hôtel."

"N'essaye pas de m'intimider. C'est notre bureau. Si vous devez vous engager dans des rapports sexuels, alors ayez un peu de respect pour nous et GARDEZ ça hors de notre vue."

"Et de là où on mange," ajouta Gunn.

"On s'embrassait juste," se défendit Cordélia.

"Pour combien de temps, uh ?" rétorqua Gunn. "Renversement sur la table, c'est ce que vous étiez sur le point de faire."

"Taisez-vous, tout le monde." siffla Fred. "On s'est écarté du sujet, là."

"Ouais, espèce de corps occupés par des pervers." Cordélia lança un regard méchant à Gunn et Wesley.

Fred siffla encore alors que Wesley et Gunn commencèrent à crier avec de l'indignation pharisaïque.

"Pouvons-nous, s'il-vous-plait, nous concentrer sur autre chose que les... hum... rencontres romantiques d'Angel et Cordy." Elle rougit.

"Je pense que ça serait sage," grogna Angel vers les deux hommes.

Gunn s'offusqua et sauta sur le comptoir. Wesley ôta ses lunettes et les frotta furieusement. "Où en étions-nous ?"

Cordélia donna un coup de pied au sol. "Tu expliquais tes mystiques orbes brillantes et pistantes."

"C'est ça," Wesley prit une profonde respiration. "Je crois que ça neutraliserait les essais de Wolfram & Hart d'utiliser le rituel."

"C'est bien beau, mais nous avons besoin de les arrêter avant ça. Il y a toujours un trop grand risque, peu importe la rapidité avec laquelle on découvre qu'ils l'ont encore utilisé." grogna Angel.

"Angel, nous ne pouvons pas faire disparaître le savoir ou eux. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est être préparé."

Cordélia s'éclaircit la gorge. "On peut leur donner un avertissement."

"Excuse-moi." Wesley jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme.

Angel leva les yeux. Il aimait le son que ça avait.

"Hé bien, ils ont déjà ratés trois fois. Si on leur dit que maintenant on pourra toujours gagner sur ce coup-là, peut-être qu'ils arrêteront. Et puis même, ils doivent réaliser que c'est un mauvais plan."

"Juste leur dire ?" réfléchit Wesley.

"Je crois qu'elle a dit donner un avertissement." sourit Angel en prenant sa veste.

"Angel, on ne sait même pas où est Lilah." cria Wesley après le vampire qui partait.

"Je la trouverai et qui que ce soit d'autre qui est responsable."

Cordélia mordit ses lèvres et couru après le vampire. "Angel," appela-t-elle des escaliers du sous-sol.

Angel se retourna. "C'était ton idée, Cordélia."

Elle descendu rapidement les escaliers. "Je..."

Il berça son expression inquiète. "Priorités, Cordélia, pas vengeance. Je connais la différence, mais ne m'empêche pas d'en avoir juste un peu, s'il-te-plait."

Cordélia réfléchit. "Reviens vite," elle l'embrassa solidement, lui donnant toute la permission dont il avait besoin.

"Promis."

Cordélia laissa échapper une profonde respiration alors qu'Angel se fanait dans les égouts. Elle haussa les épaules. Oh bien. C'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas su qu'il était un vampire avec des problèmes avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de lui, et c'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas les siens.


	44. Chapitre 44

**Part 44**

Lilah arpentait la chambre de l'hôtel. "Ca a encore raté."

"On n'en sait rien," dit Lindsey du divan.

"Hé bien, ça fait trois jours et je me souviens toujours du vampire avec une âme et le mot du cabinet qu'Angel n'a plus mit d'avocats à l'hôpital depuis 24 heures, ce qui me dit qu'il est préoccupé avec le sauvetage de Cordélia."

"Il pourrait toujours échouer."

La réponse de Lilah fut stoppée lorsque que la porte fut ouverte d'un coup de pied et que le corps du garde du hall passa à travers. "Mais ça n'est pas le cas." Angel suivit le corps inconscient dans la pièce. "Et je vous ai trouvés. Tiens, tiens, Lindsey, heureux de vous retrouver." Sourit-il vers l'avocat mâle.

Lindsey sauta sur ses pieds, "C'est bon de vous revoir aussi, Angel."

Lilah chancela vers l'autre côté de la chambre.

"Je ne dirais pas 'bon'," commenta Angel, utilisant sa vitesse inhumaine pour saisir Lilah et l'autre avocat par leur gorge.

"Vous êtes tous les deux OBLIGES de réaliser que poursuivre Cordélia est un grand non non," les gronda-t-il comme un parent le ferait avec de méchants enfants. "Mais, malheureusement, vous ne semblez simplement pas croire que je suis sérieux quand je dis ça" dit Angel avec une tristesse exagérée. "Que suis-je censé faire pour que vous arriviez à comprendre ?" compressant la chair fragile dans chacun de ses poings serrés. "Je commence à penser que vous tuer est le seul moyen," il les jeta tous les deux contre le mur, s'accroupissant entre leur corps tremblant. "Est-ce que c'est ce que je dois faire ? Mais, si je fais ça, est-ce que la boue qui prendra votre place comprendra mon message ?"

"Nous comprenons," dit difficilement Lilah et elle se redressa.

Angel la repoussa durement. "Je ne pense pas. Mais, écoutez-moi, écoutez vraiment," la voix d'Angel était glaciale et mortelle. "Cordélia est hors limite, les portails temporels sont hors limite. Nous le saurons si vous les utilisez encore et la première chose que je ferai après avoir empêcher la prophétie, c'est de revenir et vous tuez tous les deux indépendamment de si c'était votre décision de le mettre en application. Donc, soyez convaincant quand vous expliquerez à vos patrons que ce plan n'est plus viable."

Angel se redressa à nouveau. "Je ne sais toujours pas cependant." Il saisit le genoux le plus près de chaque avocat. "Peut-être que ceci vous aidera pour votre sincérité." Angel serra son poing, écrasant les os. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que les cris se tournent en gémissement et se releva. "Souvenez-vous, autrement marcher sera le moindre de vos soucis."

Lilah frotta ses larmes alors que le vampire parti. "Je te l'avais dit." Sa rétorque à Lindsey finit avec un pleur de douleur dû au mouvement.

"La ferme," Lindsey grimaça en rampant jusqu'au téléphone sur la table.


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Angel entra dans l'obscurité du lobby. Il chercha dans l'hôtel pour le battement de coeur qu'il aurait toujours besoin d'entendre. Satisfait devant le doux cognement qui indiquait sa présence et son sommeil. Il alla dans la cuisine.

Une tasse de sang vint vers lui. Angel l'étudia suspicieusement. "Cordy n'apprécierait pas si tu m'empoisonnais." Commenta-t-il vers l'espace apparemment vide.

L'air vibra autour du vampire, poussant le sang plus près. "Ok, ok." Angel accepta la tasse. "Donc, si tu n'essayes pas de me tuer, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?"

Le marqueur sur le frigo commença à écrire sur le tableau à message attaché à la surface.

Angel hocha la tête alors que le fantôme écrit _merci_. "Je la garderai toujours en sécurité, Dennis."

Les mots disparurent, l'air vibra encore puis le calme descendit, laissant la pièce exempte de la présence fantomatique.

Angel posa la tasse vide dans l'évier. Finalement, peut-être que le fantôme l'avait accepté comme quelqu'un d'assez digne pour Cordélia.

* * *

Angel sortit de la douche, ses pensées à propos du changement d'attitude de Dennis furent réaffirmées par la générosité des serviettes propres et pelucheuses dans la salle de bain.

Angel se glissa entre les draps du lit.

Cordélia se lova contre son corps dès qu'il fut installé. "Ca va ?" marmonna-t-elle contre son torse.

"Parfaitement" il l'attira plus près.

"Bien." Elle se blottit encore plus.

* * *

Angel se redressa dans le lit, regardant la jeune femme farfouiller dans ses croquis. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Cordélia sursauta. "Tu dormais."

"Maintenant plus. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"

"Plus de ceux-là," elle leva une feuille de papier.

Angel sortit du lit et se dirigea vers elle, prenant le dessin. "Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu et il était daté de l'année dernière." Elle rétrécit les yeux vers le vampire. "Pourquoi l'as-tu mis en évidence ?"

"Je l'ai fait ?"

"Ce n'était pas là quand je me suis mise au lit."

"Oh. Dennis a dû le faire."

"C'est douteux," Cordélia roula les yeux. "D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent tous ?" Elle sorti deux autres blocs de croquis.

"Cordy, tu as déjà trifouiller dans ce tiroir."

"Oui, mais je n'ai jamais vu ceux-là."

"Biensûr que si."

"Non. Tu n'en as jamais eu autant de moi, pas d'il y a un an."

Angel lui prit les blocs, un peu déçu que son plan ne marchait pas comme prévu. Il feuilleta les blocs, sachant déjà ce qu'ils contenaient, mais déconcerté de pourquoi Cordélia ne le savait pas. C'était tous des croquis d'elle qu'il avait fait avant qu'ils ne reconnaissent leur amour. Angel les avait dessinés durant sa période beige. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait vu tous les blocs. "Oh," dit-il comme les 'pourquoi' devinrent plus clairs. "J'ai suivit mon conseil."

"Uh ?"

"De retour à Sunnydale, avant qu'on ne revienne, j'ai dit à mon ancien-moi de continuer à dessiner les rêves. Donc, je me souviens de les avoir dessinés, je dois en avoir plus, mais tu ne les as jamais vu quand tu as fouillé dans mes croquis parce que je ne les avais pas fait à ce moment-là ou quelque chose comme ça. Wesley pourrait mieux l'expliquer."

"Hummph, fouiller, mes fesses, et gardons Wesley hors de cette discussion particulaire, d'accord ?" Cordélia regarda à nouveau les pages. "Et pourquoi t'es-tu dit de dessiner les rêves exactement ?"

Angel haussa les épaules. "Ca a peut-être quelque chose avoir avec toi qui aimes le fait qu'il y ait maintenant plus d'images de toi que de quoi que ce soit ou de n'importe qui et que tu deviens 'adorante' et assez concurrentielle une fois que tu es confrontée avec mes fantasmes de toi."

Cordélia rétrécit les yeux. "Espèce de crétin, tu l'as fait exprès." S'exclama-t-elle.

"Fais quoi ?" dit-il innocemment.

"Laisser les dessins en évidence pour que je les 'trouve'," elle fit des guillemets avec les doigts. "Juste pour en avoir un peu."

"Je suis sûr que ça n'était pas ma raison." sourit Angel.

Elle saisit le dessin qu'elle avait trouvé quand elle s'était réveillée. C'était elle dans ce que l'on pouvait seulement décrire la proie d'une passion érotique entourée par des vêtements répandus et des miroirs. "Donc, tu veux aller faire du shopping ?" elle souleva les sourcils.

Angel blottit son visage dans son cou, "Ca dépend où."

Cordélia se pencha dans ses bras. "Je suppose que tu as un magasin à l'esprit."

"Ouaip," il se redressa et fronça les sourcils. "Mais, je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir du nom."

"T'inquiète pas, moi si." Cordélia se tourna, poussant Angel sur le sol alors que ses lèvres attaquaient les siennes.

* * *

Wesley, Fred et Gunn levèrent les yeux alors qu'Angel et Cordélia descendirent les escaliers.

Wesley se leva. "Angel, comment est-ce que ça a été la nuit dernière ?"

"Très bien, j'ai trouvé Lilah et Lindsey, les ai convaincu de la futilité des rituels temporels. Je crois qu'ils ont comprit cette fois."

"Bien, bien. Où allez-vous ?"

"Faire du shopping," dirent Angel et Cordélia en même temps, se dirigeant vers la porte, une couverture fermement serrée dans la main du vampire.

"C'est le milieu de la journée," fit remarquer Wesley vers une embrasure de porte vide. "C'est le milieu de la journée," répéta-t-il vers ses amis.

"Depuis quand est-ce que le vamp aime faire du shopping ?"

Fred haussa les épaules. "Il y est allé quelques fois avec Cordy auparavant. Je crois qu'il commence à aimer."

FIN.


End file.
